Solo porque me ames
by Maud Davenport
Summary: la baterista del hokago tea time, ultimamente se sentía rara al descubrir un nuevo sentimiento que una de sus amigas de banda y escuela había despertado en ella; pero se sentía aflijida porque pensaba que ella no se podria fijar en ella por ser una chica tambien... su vida cambia en una salida a una feria con sus amigas, donde una peculiar adivina le hace un favor... MUGITSU :3
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: SALUDINES A TODOS, YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO EN FRIEGA CON USTEDES CON OTRO FIC KJEHKJEH, YA SABEN QUE NO LO HAGO POR MOLESTAR NI NADA, Y SIEMPRE ESPERO PODER ROBARLES UNA SONRISITA, UNA CARCAJADA HACIENDO QUE LOS QUE LOS RODEEN LOS VEAN CON CARA DE WTF?, ROBARLES UN SUSPIRO O QUE SE YO COMO REACCIONE SU CUERPO ANTE MIS OCURRENCIAS XD, BUENO A LO QUE VOY ES QUE TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC, COMO ES MI COSTUMBRE Y VEO QUE HAY MUY POCOS, ESTRAÉ HACIENDO MUGITSUS, ESPERO SEAN DE SU AGRADO, BUENO LEAN ESTE QUE LA VERDAD ESTÁ MUY BUENO. **

**ACLARO K-ON! NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA, YA SABEN QUE SI FUESE MIO, HUBIESE HECHO UN ANIME YURI XD! LEAN, LEAN!**

Era un día como cualquier otro; Ritsu se levantó de su cama tarde como siempre, pero sin molestarse en apresurarse para ir a la escuela. Se cambió y alistó para salir camino al colegio. Normalmente siempre era hiperactiva y muy ruidosa. Sin embargo ese día tuvo un sueño realmente extraño, algo que nunca se había puesto a pensar a fondo, sintiendo la necesidad de aplicarlo en su vida, pues era un sentimiento básico para cualquier ser humano.

Iba pensando todo el camino hacia la escuela, ¿Por qué demonios había soñado de nuevo que besaba a una de sus amigas del Hokago tea time? La única idea de pensar en hacerlo era realmente vergonzosa ante ella. Sintiendo así el vacio más grande de su vida. Y se preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que aquel sentimiento por esa chica que besaba en sus sueños, se hacía cada vez más fuerte?...

Ritsu.- ¡aaaah!- gritaba agobiada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza despeinando su cabello.- esto es ridículo…- se quejaba para sí misma, mientras seguía caminando hacia el salón de música ligera.- _ella una vez me dijo que si yo fuese chico, sería muy popular entre las chicas… pero yo no quiero ser uno… me gustaría que me aceptara así como estoy…aunque si ella me aceptara siendo un chico quizá yo… -_Ritsu iba pensando mientras subía las escaleras- ¡demonios que estoy pensando!- se quejaba con ella misma.- mi vida es un asco…- seguía quejándose mientras abría la puerta del salón y viendo que estaba completamente desolado. Caminó hacia la mensa donde tomaban el té todo el tiempo esperando por sus amigas dejando su mochila en el suelo y su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, soltando uno que otro suspiro de resignación ante aquel deseo de ser correspondida.

En las escaleras se escuchaban los pasos y voces de unas chicas que venían en dirección al salón de música ligera; la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a las demás integrantes del Hokago tea time, quienes entraron normalmente, bajo una plática muy entretenida por las leladas de Yui.

Al entrar al salón las chicas se percataron de que la baterista ya se encontraba ahí, toda desparramaba en la mesa donde acostumbraban tomar el té y comer pastelillos.

Mio.- ¡Hey Ritsu! Llegaste temprano hoy.- exclamó la bajista dirigiéndose a Ritsu quien seguía con la cabeza sobre la mesa y solo se limitó a soltar un bufido de cansancio; mientras las demás dejaban sus cosas en el sofá del aula.

Mugi.- Ricchan ¿Daijobu?- preguntaba un poco preocupada la rubia mirando a Ritsu inerte en la mesa.

Yui.- Ricchan seguro ésta triste porque quiere que hoy, en lugar de ensayar; comamos pastelillos de Mugi-chan acompañados de un delicioso té- exclamó la castaña con emoción.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, estoy segura que ese es su deseo y no el de Ritsu-senpai.- habló la gatita reprendiendo a Yui por plantear sus ideas como si fuesen las de la baterista.

Mio.- yo creo que deberíamos prepararnos para ensayar, los exámenes finales son la semana que viene, hoy es jueves, así que solo tenemos tres días para estudiar, y la clausura es la semana después de los exámenes; así que no hay tiempo para holgazanear Yui.- Mio argumentó en apoyo ante el comentario de Azusa quien asintió con la cabeza y gesto de autoridad al sentir el apoyo de la más madura de sus senpais.

Yui.- ¡¿los exámenes son la semana que viene?!- preguntaba bastante preocupada la guitarrista mayor- ¡nooooooooooooooooo!- gritó finalmente haciendo un drama y acurrucándose en una esquina del salón.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai… siento pena por la universidad que la reclute…- se quejaba la kohai con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

Mio.- bien, a ensayar- hablaba Mio en tono de seriedad. Mugi se dirigió a su sintetizador, Mio se acomodaba su bajo, Azusa que ya tenía su guitarra puesta fue a buscar a Yui quien aún seguía traumada por saber que los exámenes se acercaban jalándola del cuello del uniforme para que se pusiera a guitah quien no quería hacerlo.

Mio.- bueno vamos a ensayar de una vez, de acuerdo Ritsu levántate- habló firme la bajista mirando a Ritsu al igual que las demás mientras la esperaban- Ritsu… Ritsu… ¡Ritsu!- gritó la ojigris perdiendo la paciencia, llamando así la atención de las demás; haciendo que Yui quien no quería ponerse su guitarra, se levantara rápidamente acomodándosela y parándose en posición de firmes lista para ensayar. A lo cual Azusa y Mugi rieron divertidas.

Ritsu levantó lentamente su cabeza mirando a Mio desganada.- hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ensayar Mio-chuan.

Mio.- Ritsu no es momento de hacer pucheros y flojear, recuerda que_- la ojigris no terminó de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por la baterista- si, si ya sé. Los exámenes y esas cosas- dijo la baterista levantándose de la mesa caminando hacia la batería con las baquetas en mano- se sentó y se acomodó para poder tocar.- bien, empecemos.- dijo la castaña algo abrumada. Mugi la miró un poco preocupada, y sentía ganas de ayudar a su amiga, pero Mio tenía razón y tenían que ensayar, aunque no quisieran en ese momento. Comenzaron a tocar durante un rato, el ritmo era bueno; deplorablemente el sonido de la batería se ahogaba bajo el sonido de los demás instrumentos. Mio dio señal de que se detuvieran y se volteó a Ritsu mirándola un poco extrañada.

Mio.- Ritsu… no estás golpeando lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba preocupada la bajista.

Ritsu.- si lo estoy, pero ¿saben?- habló la baterista haciendo una pausa llamando la atención de cada una de las chicas del salón- estoy aburrida, eso es todo; solo quisiera distraerme un momento y así después podré continuar con todo esto- prosiguió la castaña un tanto agobiada.

Mio, Azusa y Mugi la miraron atentamente con gesto de preocupación; mientras que Yui comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas risitas maquiavélicas, llamando así la atención de las demás incluyendo la de Ritsu.

Yui.- jeje… así que… ¿estás aburrida Ricchan?...- preguntó en tono de suspenso. La baterista la miró sin entender que se traía en manos la guitarrista mayor, asintiendo con la cabeza.- ya veo… en ese caso…- hizo una pausa dándose vuelta hacia sus amigas exclamando.- ¡yo tengo la solución a sus problemas capitán!...dígame, ¿ah visto lo que llegó a la cuidad?- preguntó nuevamente en tono de suspenso, pero exclamando fuerte.

Mio.- Yui, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó curiosa y extrañada la bajista.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai no es momento para sus juegos- dijo la gatita quejándose, sin entender que quería decir Yui. Mientras que Mugi la miraba ansiosa, creyendo que tal vez tendría alguna idea para levantar los ánimos de Ritsu.

Yui.- Ricchan…dices que estas cansada…que estas aburrida… que tu vida cae por un abismo de soledad e incomprensión…

Ritsu.- creo que estas exagerando…- habló la baterista mirando con una gotita sobre su cabeza a Yui que estaba haciendo un drama.

Yui.- que la vida no tiene más sentido porque crees que eres miserable…- la castaña seguía haciendo un drama, tratando de explicar lo que Ritsu sentía exagerando completamente.

Ritsu.- en serio no creo que eso sea a lo que me refiero…

Yui.- que nada te importa y que estas buscando una manera de librarte del estrés…- Yui seguía metida en el drama exagerando cada vez más.

Ritsu.- Yui, yo creo que no entendiste lo que yo quise_- la baterista no podía continuar porque Yui seguía exagerando con su explicación.

Yui.- que quisieras que tuviéramos más momentos de Té y postres en lugar de ensayar y estudiar… que los exámenes no existieran… que tuviéramos más campamentos de entrenamiento y_- la castaña fue interrumpida por Azusa quien perdió los estribos ante las tonterías y exageración de su senpai.- ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Ya cayese!- gritó un poco exasperada la chica de coletas.- usted ya se salió completamente del tema; además de que exageró.- dijo la gatita haciendo mohín.- yo no creo que ese sea el problema de Ritsu-senpai…- prosiguió un poco más tranquila mirando un poco fastidiada a Yui, quien comenzó a soltar unas lagrimitas- además; nuevamente estaba planteando sus deseos por los deseos de Ritsu-senpai.- finalizó la kohai.

Yui.- ¡oh! ¿Yo?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.- jeje gomen ne Azu-nyan, creo que exageré un poco- contestaba la mayor de las Hirasawa con una sonrisita despistada típica de Yui rascando su cabeza.

¡Exageraste demasiado!- dijeron todas al unísono.

Mugi.- ¿y bien Yui-chan?, a todo esto, ¿Cuál era tu idea? O ¿eso que llegó a la ciudad?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

Yui.- ¡oh! ¡Cierto Mugi-chan!- contestó sorprendida la castaña.- bueno yo pensé que tal vez sería buena idea ir a, ¿adivinen?- dijo en tono de suspenso.

Azusa/ Mio.- ¡Yui! – exclamaron un poco fastidiadas. Ritsu y Mugi comenzaron a reír.

Yui.- jeje gomen – se disculpaba la guitarrista riendo nerviosa. – ¡Pasa que llegó a nuestra ciudad la más grande, genial, asombrosa y fantástica de todas las ferias de todos los tiempos!- gritó Yui bastante emocionada.

Mugi.- ¡sugoi! – habló la tecladista bastante feliz.

Mio.- Yui, sabes que no tenemos tiempo de estar saliendo en estos momentos, tenemos los exámenes y la clausura a la vuelta de la esquina, recuerda que éste es nuestro último año, y nuestras notas finales deben ser casi perfectas para poder entrar a la universidad que deseamos; así que yo creo que no sería_ - la bajista no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la voz de Ritsu la interrumpió.

Ritsu.- ¡soldado Yui! ¡Se ah ganado un ascenso por su magnífica idea!- habló la baterista en tono de sargento, recuperando su entusiasmo.

Mio.- Ritsu tu no deberías_- nuevamente fue interrumpida, ahora por Yui.

Yui.- ¡sugoi! –Exclamó feliz la mayor de las Hirasawa.- ¡Ricchan, creo que podríamos ir hoy saliendo de clases!

Ritsu.- jojo, ¡eso sería fantástico! ¿Qué dices Mugi?- preguntaba ansiosa la baterista a la rubia, con un leve sonrojo y una mirada demasiado Moe fijando sus brillantes ojos color ámbar en aquellos profundos azules de Mugi.

Mugi.- ¡yo me apunto!- gritó la tecladista eufórica levantando su mano, seguida de un grito y la misma acción por parte de Yui y Ritsu.

Mio.- creo que me están ignorando…- musitó la ojigris soltando un suspiro de resignación.- ¿Tu qué opinas Azusa?- preguntó curiosa la bajista dirigiendo su mirada a la kohai, quien tenía un brillo al escuchar que sus amigas querían ir a la feria.- _creo que también quiere ir a la feria…- _pensó Mio con una sonrisa ladina.

Ritsu.- nee, Mio-chuan, vayamos a la feria, ¡onegai!- hablaba la castaña en tono de suplica tomando de la mano a la bajista mientras Yui y Mugi asentían con determinación.

Mio.- bueno…es que Ritsu…tu sabes que los exámenes y eso, no podemos perder tiempo, además de que mañana hay que entregar tareas y_ - una vez más la pelinegra fue interrumpida; pero ahora por la bajista de la banda.

Mugi.- daijobu Mio-chan.- habló con esa sonrisa y tono de voz cálido y amable característico de la oujosama del Hokago tea time.- yo ayudaré a Ricchan y a Yui-chan a estudiar el fin de semana para que no se atrasen y no haya problemas.- se ofrecía amablemente a brindar su apoyo a la baterista y a la guitarrista mayor con tal de salir y ayudar a Ritsu en especial para que no estuviese tan deprimida; pues al parecer la idea de ir a la feria le había regresado esa hiperactividad que tanto le resaltaba.

Ritsu.- Mugi…- murmuró

Mugi.- no hay problema Ricchan; de igual forma yo también quiero ir con todas ustedes.- finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

Mio.- ¡ah! –soltó un suspiro de resignación cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos. – solo porque confío plenamente en Mugi, y sé que será seguro que estudien si ella lleva el mando… por ésta ocasión iremos todas juntas a la feria después de clases. – finalizaba bajo las condiciones de que estudiarían arduamente, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yui/Ritsu.- ¡yajo! – gritaron eufóricas abrazándose entre ellas. Yui se soltó del abrazo y corrió hacia Azusa quien no podía ocultar su felicidad al escuchar que Mio había aprobado que fuesen a la feria aunque tenían cerros de deberes pendientes.

Yui.- ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡nos vamos a la feria!.- exclamaba eufóricamente abrazando a la kohai muy emocionada.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, no me deja respirar.- se quejaba la gatita de aquellos abrazos sofocantes de Yui.

Yui.- se que también estas feliz de que vayamos a la feria mi Azu-nyan…- decía la castaña muy segura al ver aquella expresión de emoción contenida en el rostro de Azusa, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo y contradijo con ese toque Tsundere clásico de ella.- claro que no Yui-senpai, solo estoy feliz porque podremos ayudar a Ritsu senpai.- la gatita quejándose, sobre lo que era evidente.

Ritsu abrazó a Mio, mientras agradecía por su cooperación y aceptación de la salida de todas a aquella famosa y según Yui grandiosa feria donde el destino les deparaba un futuro incierto. Se soltó de Mio y corrió hacia Mugi quien aun estaba detrás de su teclado aplaudiendo con delicadeza ante la felicidad de todas; para darle un abrazo en agradecimiento por sacrificar su fin de semana ayudándoles a ella y a la cabeza hueca de Yui a estudiar; lo que hasta ellas aceptaban, eran un completo reto. Ritsu le dio un gran abrazo a Mugi, que de la fuerza que llevaba corriendo, ambas cayeron al suelo quedando Ritsu encima de la tecladista. Ambas se miraron un par de segundos y sus rostros se sonrojaban por estar tan de cerca.

Yui.- ¡oh! ¿Cerro?- preguntaba curiosa mirando a sus amigas en el suelo. (Por si no saben, "cerro" se define en México como la acción de empujar a alguien y luego caerle encima, y si alguien más te ve también se avientan sobre ti y el que esté abajo haciendo así un cerro de personas).

Ritsu y Mugi desviaron sus miradas hacia Yui quien venía corriendo hacia ellas con los brazos levantados.

Yui.- ¡cerroooooooo!- gritó emocionada corriendo hacia sus amigas que estaban en el piso aun.

Ritsu.- Yui espera, espe_- la baterista no terminó de hablar para detener a Yui cuando ésta la cayó encima dándole un abrazo tirándola hacia el suelo completamente; alejándose así de encima de Mugi. Yui y Ritsu cayeron a la altura de la batería, pasando a tirar así algunos tambores y un platillo.

Azusa.- ¿Yui- senpai?- habló preocupada al ver que ambas chicas cayeron al suelo tirando en partes el instrumento de Ritsu.

Ritsu y Yui estallaron en carcajadas ante la acción de Yui al igual que Mugi quien se levantaba sentándose en el piso. Mio y Azusa reían divertidas con una leve preocupación por ser tan descuidadas y algo locas.

Mio.- bien, es hora de ir a clases. Sawako-sensei no tarda y llega al salón; así que si no quieren que nos dejen en el pasillo por impuntuales, debemos irnos.- comentó la bajista con seriedad digna de ella.

Ritsu se levantó ayudando a levantar a Yui, y también a Mugi; mientras que Azusa guardaba su guitarra en su empaque, y Mio a Elizabeth en su respectiva funda. Ritsu levantó sus baquetas del suelo y Yui guardó a guitah llevándosela consigo. Mugi caminó hacia su mochila al igual que las demás y dispusieron a salir del salón de música para ir a su respectiva aula.

Mio.- creo que si saliendo de clases iremos a la feria, debería dejar a Elizabeth aquí.

Azusa.- es cierto Mio-senpai, también dejare mi guitarra aquí.- ambas chicas dejaron sus instrumentos en el salón de música; a excepción de Yui quien jamás dejaba a guitah. Ya así finalmente las cinco chicas salieron del salón y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Yui.- Azu-nyan, pasaremos por ti en cuanto suene la campana, no te demores ¿de acuerdo?.- hablaba determinada la mayor de las Hirasawa, Azusa asintió y todas se fueron a sus clases.

Mugi, Mio, Ritsu y Yui entraron a su salón de clases tomando asiento en sus asientos correspondientes. Así la profesora Yamanaka entró e impartió las clases. Las horas pasaban lentas para Yui y Ritsu que estaban más que ansiosas por querer salir ya, para poder ir a la feria anhelada. Rascaban sus cabezas, se movían en sus asientos, mordían sus lapiceros, jugaban con mechones de sus cabellos, hacían garabatos en sus libros y libretas, miraban la hora cada dos minutos; cada vez estaban más desesperadas, hasta que por fin la última clase estaba por acabar, estaban tan ansiosas que no sabían ni en que clase estaban solo miraban sus celulares para ver la hora.

Finalmente, la última hora terminó; y para Ritsu y Yui fue el momento más liberal de sus vidas. Brincaron de sus bancas, Ritsu corrió hacia Mugi que se sentaba en su misma fila pero un poco más atrás, y Yui corrió hacia Mio que estaba en su misma fila también pero más adelante. Ambas castañas tomaron a cada una de las otras dos chicas de las muñecas y salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de Azusa.

Azusa escuchó la campana del fin de clases sonar; inmediatamente guardó sus cosas y dispuso a salir despidiéndose de Ui y Jun.

Yui.- ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan!.- venía Yui gritando desde lejos mientras se acercaba con Mio jalándola de la muñeca.- ¡vámonos Azu-nyan!- gritaba eufórica la castaña con una mano hacia el cielo. Las cinco chicas salieron apresuradas para llegar a la estación del tren para poder ir al centro de la ciudad donde estaba aquella feria por la que tanto aclamaban.

Llegaron a la estación del tren, donde Mugi lo tomaba para ir a casa, solo que esta vez iría a otro lugar, un lugar donde no podía evitar desbordar emoción al imaginar la adrenalina de subir a los juegos mecánicos que tanto anhelaba.

Todas subieron al tren que no tardó en llegar, Yui estaba impaciente por llegar, Azusa trataba de tranquilizarla, pues ella estaba emocionada también; pero Yui la ponía nerviosa por tanta emoción. Mugi estaba sentada con mirada determinada, Mio estaba feliz, pero algo nerviosa al imaginar que seguramente la obligarían a subir a algún juego que fuese demasiado extremo para ella; pero ansiosa por divertirse; mientras que Ritsu… Ritsu iba mirando por la ventana pensando nuevamente en el sueño que tuvo en la mañana.

Ritsu.- _espero que venir a ese sitio me distraiga un poco de esto, aunque creo que es una buena oportunidad para plantearle lo que eh sentido últimamente… pero… ¿será lo correcto?... ella dijo que si yo fuese chico, sería popular con las mujeres… eso quizá significa que solo le interesan los hombres y yo… yo soy una chica… si tan solo fuera…¡¿Qué demonios?!... no quiero ser un chico me gusta ser como soy… aunque por ella yo haría lo que sea… hasta ser quizá un_- _ Ritsu estaba realmente pensativa que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino y Yui la sacó de sus pensamientos con sus gritos.

Yui.-¡Ricchan! ¡Ricchan! ¡Llegamos! – exclamaba realmente feliz.

Ritsu.- jojo ¡cierto! Andando – contestó la castaña para así mirar a la rubia que iba bajando con las demás camino a la feria, soltando un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa ladina.

Las cinco integrantes del Hokago Tea Time estaban gusto frente a la entrada de la enorme feria, en realidad era enorme y parecía fabulosa tal como Yui lo había descrito; al parecer en eso no exagero. Se podían ver muchísimos juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida, luces por todos lados, había bastante gente y en realidad era algo ruidoso, lo que hacía que sus corazones saltaran de ansiedad al querer ver que más había en aquel lugar, que por desgracia o gracia, favor o desfavor cambiaría sus vidas… en especial de Ritsu…

**NOTAS FINALES: TA DAH! YO DE NUEVO E AQUÍ, MI MENTE TRABAJA MUY RAPIDO, QUIZA NO SEA BUENO Y ESO, PERO ES SOLO QUE PIENSO MUCHO EN ESTAS COSAS, Y AVECES CREO QUE SON IDEAS REALMENTE BUENAS, AMMM Y TENGO QUE EXPRESARLAS DE ALGUNA MANERA XD SI NO LES GUSTA PUES DIGANME, SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS TAMBIEN LAS ACEPTO, YA SABEN QUE SOLO LO HAGO PARA MATAR EL RATO Y HACERLES REIR LLORAR O ENOJAR JEJE.**

**ES MAS QUE OBVIO QUE ES UN MUGITSU PORQUE ESA ES MI PASION XD DESPUES DEL XBOX Y ESAS COSAS QUE LOS PADRES NO ENTIENDEN DE LOS JOVENES XD (NI TAN JOVEN TENGO 21 AÑOS)**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN XD TODO EN MI MENTE ES ESPONTANE; ASI QUE NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS TENDRA JEJEJE BUENO ME VOY CHAO, CHAO!**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2 QUE PASO?

**NOTAS: YO DE NUEVO CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE HUMILDE FIC, CON EL UNICO PROPOSITO DE ROBARLES UNA SONRISA, UNA MENTADA DE MOTHER, UNA LAGRIMA, UN SUSPIRO O UNA CARCAJADA MIS COMPAS! JEJE BUENO DISFRUTENLO.**

**:3**

…**..**

Las cinco chicas del Hokago tea time estaban justo frente de la enorme y deslumbrante feria contemplando cada brillo que las luces de los juegos mecanicos emitían de sí. Sus corazones estaba acelerados por subirse ya a algún juego… esto más bien por todas, menos por Mio quien ya estaba algo preocupada y asustada por todos esos juego que parecían peligrosos y de alto riesgo.

Yui.- ¡sugoi! ¡Sugoi! Ricchan! – exclamaba emocionadísima la guitarrista. - ¿A dónde iremos primero?- preguntaba ansiosa y curiosa la castaña.

Ritsu.- ¿a ver?...- decía pensativa cruzándose de brazos con gesto meditador.

Mugi.- ¡vamos a ese!- gritó la rubia señalando con emoción un monstruo de juego ante la mirada de todas.

Mio.- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó pálida de miedo llamando la atención de los que iban pasando.

Yui.- ¡sugoi Mugi-chan!- exclamó la castaña mirando con un brillo inocente y emocionado en sus ojos.

Ritsu.- ¡vaya Mugi, te gustan los retos!- habló la baterista sonriendo orgullosa de la decisión de Mugi, la cual sólo asintió con la mirada fija en aquel juego que aterrorizaba a Mio quien estaba agachada en el suelo repitiendo una y otra vez mientras temblaba y se tapaba los oídos.- no veo, no oigo, no veo, no oigo.

Ritsu.- nee Mio-chuan, no te preocupes, es solo un tonto juego mecánico, muy extremo pero inofensivo, anda vamos.- hablaba Ritsu amablemente tendiéndole la mano a Mio para que se levantara y las acompañara por las entradas al juego.

Yui.- si Mio-chan, no pasa nada; estaremos ahí contigo; también Azu-nyan va a subir con nosotras ¿verdad Azu-nyan?- decía Yui tratando de animar a Mio para que subieran a aquel juego.

Azusa.- Yui- senpai ¿Cómo está tan segura de que subiré yo también?- se quejaba la pequeña Tsundere.

Mugi.- ¿entonces tampoco quieres subir Azusa-chan? – preguntaba algo deprimida la rubia

Azusa- etto… bueno yo, no es que no quiera… bueno, solo iré porque ustedes quieren ir.- dijo la pequeña gatita un poco sonrojada, tratando de fingir que también quería subir solo porque las demás lo harían; cuando realmente quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

Ritsu.- ¿entonces Mio-chuan? ¿vienes?- preguntó curiosa la baterista- será divertido Mio, no seas tan tímida vamos- finalizó Ritsu para jalar a Mio hacia la taquilla donde vendían los boletos.

Mio.- ¡espera Ritsu! ¡Yo aun no sé si en verdad quiero subir!- se quejaba la pelinegra ante los jalones de la castaña.

Ritsu.- cinco entradas por favor.- la baterista pidió los pases para el juego mecánico que habían escogido.

Mio.- ¡esperen chicas ¿n-no n-no quieren i-ir m-mejor a ese de allá?!- preguntaba exaltada tratando de evitar que la siguieran llevando con ellas mostrándoles el carrusel.

Yui.- Mio-chan, ese no se ve muy divertido- se quejaba Yui inflando sus mejillas ante la opción que Mio señalaba.

El vendedor.- aquí tienen señoritas… cinco entradas para la montaña rusa- hablaba felizmente el señor que vendía los boletos para los juegos.- por cierto, no pueden subir con eso- aclaraba el vendedor señalando la guitarra de Yui, quien había sido la única en llevar su instrumento a la feria.

Yui.- ¡oh, guitah! Tendrás que quedarte en paquetería por un momento, perdóname, pero éste juego es para mayores.- decía la guitarrista dejando su instrumento en la paquetería de pertenencias.

El vendedor.- bien, que se diviertan señoritas, pueden pasar.- dijo amablemente abriendo una rejilla para que pasaran las chicas.

Yui.- ¡vamos Azu-nyan, hay que sentarnos enfrente!- gritaba eufórica la castaña jalando a Azusa de la mano.

Azusa.- ¡Yui-senpai espere!, no me quiero sentar enfrente…- dijo Azusa deteniéndose soltando la mano de Yui- es que… me da miedo…- decía un poco apenada.

Ritsu.- ¡jaja Nakano! ¿Así que después de todo si eres una gatita asustadiza? – Se reía Ritsu del comportamiento de la kohai.-¡pues nosotras tres nos sentaremos en frente!- hablaba segura jalando las manos de Mio y Mugi.

Mio.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yo no quiero ir al frente; demasiado con que lograran hacerme subir.- la pelinegra se soltó de la mano de Ritsu y se abrazó a sí misma un poco asustada.

Ritsu.- nee Mio-chuan, no seas tan aburrida, vamos al frente- suplicaba la castaña, más sin embargo, Mio no cambiaba de opinión.

Yui.- bueno, Mio-chan te puedes sentar con nosotras, Azu-nyan y yo nos sentaremos en el segundo vagón, hay asiento de tres personas.

Ritsu.- de acuerdo. Etto… Mugi ¿tú te sentaras_ - no terminó de formular su pregunta y Mugi la interrumpió.

Mugi.- ¡yo me sentaré contigo al frente Ricchan!- habló con mucha determinación. Ritsu sonrió orgullosa una vez más ante la decisión de Mugi; era tan como ella, siempre concordaban en todo, hasta en el mismo tipo de ocurrencias; quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de la rubia, que podía ser tan ella sin temor a ser rechazada o golpeada como con Mio, logrando hacerla sonreír a costa de nada.

Ritsu.- ¡bien! Mugi y yo nos sentaremos al frente y ustedes tres atrás.- Finalizó la castaña tomando sus asientos.

Las cinco chicas se fueron a los lugares que habían escogido tras un debate de quien se sentaría al frente. Mugi y Ritsu se sentaron al frente como habían quedado y Yui, Azusa y Mio que aun temblaba tomando la mano de Azusa, se sentaron detrás de la baterista y tecladista de la banda.

Mugi.- ¡esto es emocionante!- expresaba Mugi bastante entusiasmada.

Ritsu.- ¡y apenas viene lo mejor!- dijo eufórica.

Azusa.- ¿Mio-senpai está usted bien?- preguntó un tanto preocupada al ver que Mio estaba temblando.

Mio.- no lo sé… Azusa mejor me quiero bajar…ayúdame, abre esto, ¡ábrelo!- la bajista comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y el juego aun ni empezaba.

Azusa.- tranquila Mio-senpai, espere le hablaré al encargado.- la kohai apenas iba a hablarle al encargado del juego cuando la voz de Yui irrumpió en todo el lugar.

Yui.- ¡ya vámonos! ¡Arranca, arranca, arranca! – comenzó a decir, ocasionando que las demás personas en el juego comenzaran a repetir lo mismo en reclamo para hacer que el juego comenzara. El encargado presionó el botón para hacer que el juego comenzara. Los vagones del tren que recorrían la montaña rusa comenzaran a moverse, avanzando a la bajada del juego.

Mio.- ¡no, no, no!- se quejaba desesperada y asustada porque el juego mecánico ya había arrancado.

Azusa.- Mio-senpai, no se preocupe estará todo bien, sujétese de mi mano.- habló la gatita con una sonrisa tratando de relajar a su senpai.

Mugi.- ¡esto en realidad es lo máximo!- exclamó mugi bastante emocionada tomando la mano de Ritsu cuando se acercaban a la bajada lentamente; la baterista se sonrojó al sentir la cálida mano de la rubia tomar la suya y sonrió feliz y plenamente.

Mio.- gracias Azusa.- contestó la mayor de las pelinegras tomando su mano relajándose un poco ante el consuelo de su kohai.

Llegaron al inicio de la montaña rusa, donde empezaría el juego. Los vagones se detuvieron, Mio sintió un frio en el corazón al saber que el juego comenzaba, Azusa apretó un poco la mano de Mio sin lastimarla con una sonrisa ansiosa, Mugi también estaba bastante extasiada, Ritsu sonreía planamente esperando que el juego comenzara ya.

Yui.- ¡aquí vamos!- gritó y todos los demás aparte de ellas en ese juego gritaron eufóricos al unísono.

Mio.- oh Jesús…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando el tren de los vagones donde iban bajó a una velocidad impresionante.

La montaña rusa era un juego al que jamás se habían subido ninguna de las cinco jóvenes, lo cual estaban disfrutando al máximo, aunque Mio tuviese miedo, también disfrutaba de la experiencia que era única para todas. En el transcurso del juego Yui se la pasó gritando levantando las manos al igual que Ritsu y Mugi pero sin soltarse; Azusa también gritaba emocionada y Mio gritaba de miedo tapándose los oídos haciéndose bolita en su asiento lo más que podía. Finalmente el juego concluyó y se detuvo en el mismo punto de partida.

Las cinco chicas del Hokago tea time bajaron sumamente extasiadas en busca de más juegos con el mismo grado de adrenalina… a excepción de Mio quien quería vomitar y se bajó asustada.

Yui.- ¡hagámoslo de nuevo! – voceó hiperactiva.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, démosle un respiro a Mio-senpai, aun está un poco mareada – habló la gatita calmando las ansias de Yui por querer subir a la montaña rusa de nuevo

Yui.- bueno está bien.- contestó haciendo un berrinche.

Las cinco chicas salieron de aquel juego y comenzaron a recorrer la feria admirando los payasos, enanos de show entre otros más que eran integrantes de aquella grandiosa feria.

Ritsu.- Hey Mio, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la castaña acercándose a Mio, quien momentos antes estaba mareada.

Mio.- ya mejor, pero tengo sed.- contestó amablemente la pelinegra.

Yui.- ¡yo quiero una banderilla!- gritó la guitarrista.

Mugi.- ahora que estamos en esto, yo también quisiera algo de tomar.- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Ritsu.- ¿Azusa, tu también quieres algo?- preguntó Ritsu sonriendo ya que todas pedían.

Azusa.- etto… un algodón de azúcar…- musitó la gatita.

Ritsu.- ¡bien! Vayamos por la comida- hablaba en tono determinado hacia los puestos de comida y bebidas.

Terminaron de comprar las golosinas y bebidas que querían y siguieron recorriendo la gran feria, entraron a la casa de los espejos donde Ritsu y Yui; como siempre el dúo dinámico, hacían muecas y corrían tratando de alcanzarse chocando más de una vez con los reflejos de los espejos creyendo que era la contraria; jugaron a dispararle a los patitos para ganar algún peluche, subiéndose al toro mecánico, disfrutando de algún show de marionetas, jugaban en algún sorteo donde no ganaban pero se divertían todas; no pudo faltar y entraron a la casa del terror, donde los gritos que más se escuchaban eran de la bajista quien salió llorando porque casi tiraba la escenografía por buscar desesperada la salida, siendo consolada por Mugi y Azusa, y así pasaron por muchos juegos hasta que finalmente se les terminó el dinero y solo les quedaba para una entrada más.

Ritsu.- A ver… solo nos queda para una entrada más y ya hemos recorrido todo lo interesante, quizá deba comprarme otra banderilla- decía Ritsu dudosa.

Azusa.- además ya es un poco tarde.- habló la pequeña gatita.

Ritsu.- puedo llegar tarde, solo está satoshi; mis padres están fuera, se van toda la semana.- contestó relajada con ambas manos sobre su nuca.

Mio.- creo que por hoy ah sido suficiente.- habló con ese tono de seriedad característico de ella, después de recuperarse de todos esos sustos y juegos extremos a los que se subió en compañía de sus amigas.

Mugi.- ¡hoy ah sido un día grandioso, no pudo ser mejor!- voceaba felizmente la ojiazul para sus amigas con una sonrisa amable y entusiasmada típica de ella. Todas reían divertidas, meditando que quizá ya era hora de que regresaran a sus casas y que por aquel día ya habían tenido suficiente.

Yui.- no podemos irnos aun…- irrumpió Yui con tono de suspenso ante aquella agradable platica de sus amigas.

Ritsu.- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Yui? – preguntó curiosa la baterista.

Yui.- mira Ricchan… - habló con un tono de voz tenue y rasposa para darle suspenso al lugar que apuntaba con su dedo índice, a lo cual todas voltearon a ver.

Ritsu.- ¿la casa de la adivina Úrsula? – preguntó dudosa la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

Yui.- ¿suena genial no Ricchan?, quizá y nos diga que nos depara el futuro…- dijo moviendo sus dedos hacia Ritsu en tono siniestro con una linterna bajo su rostro, que no sé de donde la sacó.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, su futuro es casi predecible a éste paso.- habló la gatita sarcásticamente.

Mio.- además de que no se ve muy confiable, ya es algo noche, quizá deberíamos venir otro día.- se quejaba la bajista, pues el lugar estaba muy retirado de los demás juego y no había nadie más cerca de ahí solo ellas.

Yui.- por favor Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, Azu-nyan entremos solo cinco minutos.- decía en tono de suplica para que entraran a ver que había de bueno en aquel lugar… la casa de la adivina Úrsula.

Ritsu.- yo creo que es algo tonto, además el nombre está muy chafa- decía Ritsu dudando si entrar o no.

Yui.- Ricchan… no me digas que te da miedo saber tu futuro…- habló nuevamente con tono de suspenso mirando sospechosamente a la baterista.

Ritsu.- claro que no, ¿a poco crees que la valiente Tainaka le teme a algo? Ni que fuera Mio- dijo Ritsu alagándose y riendo ante lo último.

Mio.- ¡Ritsu!- se quejó la ojigris.

Mugi.- yo creo que es una buena idea, no perdemos nada con entrar.- sonrió amablemente para todas.

Yui.- ¿ya ves Ricchan? Mugi-chan no tiene miedo.

Ritsu.- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, entremos a ver a la fantástica adivina Úrsula…- dijo Ritsu moviendo sus manos en forma alardeante.

Las chicas caminaron hacia aquella pequeña casita alejada de los demás juego un poco dudosas por el aspecto lúgubre y solitario que tenia aquel lugar. Abrieron la cortina y Ritsu entró primero seguida de Yui; mientras Mugi, Azusa y Mio entraban con cautela.

Ritsu.- ¿hola?...- preguntó un poco temerosa, sin obtener respuesta.- ¿hay alguien aquí?- habló nuevamente.

Mio.- bien, fue muy divertido, pero creo que no hay nadie deberíamos irnos- habló Mio dándose media vuelta tratando de dirigirse a la entrada, cuando un gato negro brinco de una repisa cerca de ella asustándola, regresándose de inmediato para abrazar a Azusa que estaba frente a ella.

Azusa.- tranquila Mio-senpai.

(¿?).-¿Arándano, cuantas veces te voy a decir que no asustes a nuestros clientes?- la voz de una mujer adulta llamó la atención de las chicas, quienes de inmediato se juntaron en circulo pegándose de espaldas, buscando por todas partes de donde provenía esa voz.

(¿?).-Tranquilas niñas, no se asusten, arándano es un maleducado; siempre asusta a la clientela.- la misma mujer habló nuevamente.- pero no se queden ahí paradas, ¿vienen a que les lea la mano, las cartas, un hechizo de amor para algún chico que les interese?- preguntaba aquella mujer que aun no veían curiosamente.

Ritsu.- ¿e- es usted la a-adivina Úrsula? – Preguntó la castaña.- así es pequeña.- contestó la mujer.

Yui.- ¿entonces puede darnos alguna poción mágica para pasar los exámenes?- preguntó Yui con voz temerosa.

Adivina Úrsula.-¿Qué? Claro que no, puedo darles unos libros para que repasen si quieren.- contestó algo abrumada. Una serie de luces navideñas de color azul se prendió dentro del lugar iluminando todo de ese tono. Había una mesa con una "bola mágica" según la adivina. Un par de repisas con unos frascos con sustancias que supuestamente eran pociones, y una mujer de aproximadamente 48 años con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y unas largas del mismo color; algunas figuras de la santa muerte y pedazos de hiervas y esas cosas, hasta una caldera enorme color negro.

Ritsu.- cuando pensé que esto podría ser interesante, me doy cuenta de que es una completa farsa…- musitó con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

Yui.- señora Bruja ¿puede adivinar nuestro futuro? – preguntaba curiosa Yui acercándose a la mujer que estaba sentada frotando una bola de cristal sobre su escritorio.

Adivina Úrsula.- ¿Qué dijiste mocosa? ¿Bruja? Soy adivina, no bruja.- se quejaba la mujer sintiéndose ofendida ante el comentario de Yui.

Mio.- discúlpela señora, es que está algo emocionada.- habló la bajista disculpándose por Yui.

Adivina Úrsula.- ya, ya no hay problema. Y ¿bien? ¿Alguien quiere un conjuro o algo?- preguntó algo aburrida.

Yui.- ¡yo quiero saber mi futuro!- exclamó Yui haciendo un escándalo.

Adivina Úrsula.- niña como eres ruidosa, pero bien, bien, si así guardaras silencio te diré.- la adivina miró con atención a las cinco chicas y miró su "bola mágica" sacó un juego de cartas que usan los adivinos y esas gentes que leen el tarot y le dio a cada una de las chicas a escoger una carta y les dijo que las pusieran boca abajo sobre la mesa. Las chicas siguieron sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. La adivina levantó las cartas, las cuales habían quedado en dirección donde estaban las chicas mirándola un poco dudosas, menos Yui que estaba emocionada.

Adivina.- bien, ya tengo lo que les depara el futuro, pueden acercarse una por una, las demás esperen su turno un poco más atrás.- habló la mujer mirando su "bola de cristal".

Ritsu.- ¿ahora qué va a inventar está loca mujer?- se quejó soltando un bufido

La primera en pasar fue Yui quien ya estaba impaciente por saber su futuro.

Adivina.- bien niña castaña, lo que yo veo para ti es felicidad en demasía, no sé si pasaras tu exámenes, pero puedo ver que estarás por mucho tiempo con esas niñitas que te esperan afuera. En especial con una de ellas.- dijo la mujer en tono suspensivo.

Yui.- ¡sugoi!- exclamó Yui y se levantó de la silla donde escuchaba a aquella mujer.- gracias señora bruja.

Adivina.- ¡adivina niña!, soy adivina, no bruja… eso lo dicen mis clientes insatisfechos- se quejaba la mujer irritada.

Yui.- gomen ne- se disculpaba la castaña.

Adivina.- bueno como sea la que sigue.- continuó la mujer. Así todas comenzaron a pasar una por unas, al parecer la mujer les decía cosas agradables sobre su vida en un futuro no muy lejano, pues todas salían sonriendo; hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Ritsu.

Ritsu.- bien, aquí voy- dijo fingiendo alegría, pues pensaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y que todo era una farsa.

Adivina.- vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… así que tú serás el centro de éste drama jeje- reía traviesamente la mujer.

Ritsu.- ¿el centro? ¿Del drama? ¿Qué drama?.- preguntaba confundida y curiosa la castaña.

Adivina.- deja de hacer tantas preguntas que me irritas, ¿acaso eres hermana de la otra castaña?- preguntó la mujer entrecerrando un ojo.

Ritsu.- ¿eh? no- contestó dudando porque le preguntaba eso.

Adivina.- bueno pensé porque son igual de impertinentes y ruidosas.- contestó la mujer.- bueno, mira niña, lo que yo veo para ti, en parte mucha felicidad al igual que tus amigas, ¿pero porque todo es felicidad?, no son muy interesantes- se quejaba la mujer adivina soltando un bufido.- pero vaya, vaya, tu sí que serás interesante… déjame decirte que tu vida tendrá un cambio que no esperabas, pero que en el fondo de tu corazón deseas para poder conseguir a la persona que amas cueste lo que te cueste… dependiendo si logras superar ese obstáculo, tu vida será llena de felicidad y el amor que anhelas y deseas te será correspondido…antes de eso pasaras por muchas trabas que la vida inconscientemente te pondrá gracias al cambio que sufrirás a tu favor…- decía la mujer en tono de suspenso dejando a Ritsu pensativa.- ¿verdad que la persona a la que amas está en este lugar?...- pregunto casi afirmando la adivina mirando a Ritsu con una sonrisa ladina y mirada sospechosa.

Ritsu.- ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿En realidad es adivina?- preguntaba curiosa y sorprendida la castaña.

Adivina.- pues claro niña.- afirmó ésta.- bueno eso es todo, la verdad no puedo decirles más porque sería aburrido.

Ritsu.- ¿eh?- preguntó confundida.

Adivina.- bueno, eso es todo, ahora me deben 1000 yenes, por favor deposítenlos en las bolsas de arándano.- hablaba la mujer; mientras su gato, que llevaba por nombre arándano, pasaba por las chicas con una pequeña bolsita a sus costados para cobrarles. Las chicas pagaron y comenzaron a salir una por una de la pequeña casita.

Yui.- ¡gracias señora bruja! – gritaba la castaña mientras salía de aquella casita corriendo siguiendo a sus amigas.

Adivina.- ¡adivina niña! Adi… hay olvídalo…- se quejo a lo ultimo la pobre mujer, harta de hacerle entender a Yui que era adivina y no bruja.

Las cinco jóvenes salieron de ahí en silencio algo pensativas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras caminaban a la salida de la feria, donde ya no habían muchas personas y algunos juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida y bebidas ya habían cerrado.

Ritsu.- vio que todas sus amigas iban distraídas y pensativas después de salir de aquella casita de la adivina.- espero que no hayan creído todos esos disparates que dijo esa loca mujer- habló Ritsu rompiendo el silencio, llamando la atención de todas.

Claro que no, si claro que no- negaban todas regresando al modo pensativo nuevamente.

Llegaron finalmente a la división de sus caminos y se despidieron como normalmente, así cada quien tomó sus respectivos caminos hacia sus casa… Yui con Azusa, mugi tomó su tren y Ritsu y Mio se fueron juntas.

Ritsu.- vaya día ¿verdad Mio-chuan?- hablo la castaña.

Mio.- si, demasiada acción para mí- contestó la ojigris.

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Mio, pues Ritsu la acompaño como de costumbre dejándola ahí y ella regresando a su casa.

Ritsu.- bueno Mio-chuan, nos vemos mañana, que descanses, y ya no pienses tanto en eso que dijo esa mujer.- dijo Ritsu despidiéndose de la ojigris mientras se reía.

Mio.- claro que no lo hago, buenas noches Ritsu.- la bajista entró a su casa y Ritsu se fue.

La baterista iba caminando a paso lento hacia su casa, tratando de no pensar en aquello que la adivina le había dicho.

Ritsu.- ¡bah estupideces que dijo esa loca mujer! No sé porque estoy meditando lo que dijo si seguro son solo patrañas, ese tipo de engaños para atraer público, tsk!. La baterista iba quejándose por el camino mientras pateaba una piedrita. Finalmente llegó a su casa, subió a su cuarto, se dio una ducha, se puso una blusa amarilla de tirantes y durmió en bóxer. Se tiró en su cama y se quedó acostada.

Ritsu.- que tonterías….- musitó para quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, pues tenía ganas de ir al baño. Se levantó toda despeinada y somnolienta y entro al baño porque quería hacer pipi . Entró y cerró la puerta. Pasaron alrededor de 20 segundos, cuando Ritsu salió corriendo del baño pegando de gritos con una expresión completamente asustada. Se miró al espejo y volvió a gritar tocándose su cara, su pecho, sus brazos y su entrepierna.

Ritsu.- ¿pe-pe-pero qué demonios paso?!- gritó bastante agobiada mirándose al espejo dando vueltas por su cuarto.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué soy un chico?! – gritó dejándose caer sentada sobre su cama mirándose al espejo.

**NOTAS FINALES: EH AQUÍ LA CONTI, EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, DISFRUTEN, ME LARGO A DORMIR.**


	3. Chapter 3 en realidad soy un chico

**NOTAS: YO AQUÍ TRABAJANDO DURO, MAS BIEN, MIS NEURONAS TRABAJANDO ARDUAMENTE EN ESTE FIC JEJE QUE YA SABEN ES SOLO PARA ROBARLES UNA SONRISA, UN SUSPIRO, UNA MENTADA DE NOTHER O QUE SE YO QUE USTEDES SIENTAN, SIEMPRE CON EL PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENARLOS O DISTRAERLOS DE SU VIDA DIARIA, BUENO LEAN Y DISFRUTENLO; 3**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE NI ESTE FIC ES INTENTO DE LUCRO :3**

…**..**

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu se levantó más temprano de lo habitual pues quería ir al baño. Se levantó toda despeinada y somnolienta de su cama dirigiéndose al baño; pues quería hacer pipi jeje. Entró al baño y se disponía a hacer sus necesidades como normalmente.

Ritsu.- ñam, ñam… - decía somnolienta bajándose el bóxer- ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba a sí misma tocándose donde quedaba la parte de su aparato reproductor por hablar en términos anatómicos. Sintiendo algo fuera de lo común, algo que nunca había visto o tocado en un chico…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se tornó sorprendida y exaltada mirando rápidamente hacia donde quedaba aquella cosa que sentía con sus manos.- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- gritó levantándose inmediatamente del inodoro subiéndose su ropa interior lo más rápido posible.- ¡naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó bastante sorprendida y asustada; salió del baño corriendo y se fue a mirar al espejo tocándose su rostro, sus brazos, su abdomen y su entrepierna nuevamente. - ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! ¡¿Pero po-po-porque soy un chico?! – se preguntaba bastante nerviosa y preocupada mientras se veía al espejo y daba vueltas por su habitación con la mirada perdida frunciendo ambos ceños.

Satoshi.- onee-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el hermano de la castaña que escuchó los gritos de su hermana, desde afuera de su habitación.

Ritsu.- ¡¿satoshi?! – la castaña volteo rápidamente su mirada hacia la puerta desde donde le hablaba su hermano.- etto… eh… si estoy bien, no te preocupes.- contestó la castaña algo nerviosa.

Satoshi.- ¿te has resfriado?- preguntaba preocupado; pues la voz de Ritsu cambió, y ahora su voz era más grave… así es… su voz era como la de un chico.

Ritsu.- se dio cuenta que el cambio no solo era en su físico, también su voz había cambiado.- eh… si, probablemente me voy a resfriar, no te preocupes… estoy bien….- contestaba nerviosa tratando de sonar lo más normal para que su hermano no siguiera cuestionándola.

Satoshi.- loca… bueno, me voy a la escuela, nos vemos en la tarde.- contestó el niño para salir de la casa.

Ritsu.- ¿ahora qué hago?... ¿Cómo pasó esto?... ¿Por qué a mí?... apenas ayer era una chica todo era normal, yo era normal, no recuerdo haber tomado o comido algo raro… fui a la escuela, tome mis clases, salimos, fuimos a la feria y luego a mi casa regresé, ¿Qué puede estar mal?...- se cuestionaba la castaña una y otra vez dando vueltas en su cuarto, mirándose de vez en cuando al espejo.- esto debe ser un sueño, si eso es, si me acuesto y me duermo despertaré y toda esta pesadilla habrá terminado, si esa es la solución.- la baterista comenzaba a hablar como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, se acostó arropándose como para dormir, cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo.- ¿ya soy normal?- se levantó otra vez y se miró en el espejo, viendo que aun era un chico.- ¡no, no, no, no, no! – se quejaba con desesperación; se sentó en su cama y pensó detenidamente que podría hacer…- ¿ahora quien puede ayudarme?...- preguntaba finalmente rendida aceptando que no era ningún sueño, ni ninguna mala jugada de su mente.

Ritsu tomó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos, encontrando el nombre de Mio… - quizá debería contarle y pedirle ayuda…- musitó un tanto dudosa. Se dispuso a marcar el numero de Mio, y esperó que esta contestara.

Mio se acababa de levantar para bajar a desayunar y luego alistarse para ir a la escuela; cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. La bajista tomó su teléfono, viendo que se trataba de Ritsu y contestó.

Mio.- ¿sí? – contestó seriamente.

Ritsu.- ¡ejem!- tocia para afinar su voz- Ohaio Mio-chuan…- contestó algo nerviosa.

Mio.- ¿Ritsu?- preguntaba dudosa - ¿tienes gripa?- preguntaba por el grave tono de voz de la baterista.

Ritsu.- eso quisiera pero…- hizo una pausa para seguir hablando.- Mio… ¿podrías venir a mi casa antes de ir a la escuela?

Mio.- ¿quieres que pase a buscarte? – preguntó curiosa la ojigris.

Ritsu.- técnicamente no… es que quiero hablar contigo…- habló levemente nerviosa.

Mio.- etto… bueno, está bien, en unos veinte minutos estoy allá, date prisa.- Mio colgó algo extrañada, normalmente se iba con Ritsu, pero nunca le había pedido que pasara por ella.

Ritsu.- ahora solo tengo que esperar que Mio me ayude, o algo.- dejó su teléfono en la cama y se miró al espejo una vez más- pero qué demonios es esto…- se preguntaba extrañada. – primero que nada voy a cambiarme esta ropa, demonios, nada de lo que tengo me quedara, mi ropa es muy chica aunque no sea muy femenina no me entraran.- se quejaba Ritsu mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.- quizá algo de mi padre me quede…- la baterista caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres en busca de alguna prenda para usar, sacó un pantalón de mezclilla que su padre usaba cuando era joven, una playera y un par de tenis que su padre había dejado de usar desde que era muy joven, lo cual le quedaba a la perfección, al igual que ropa interior.- ¡diablos!, usar la misma ropa interior que mi padre es horroroso, eew!, pero no tengo otra opción.- dijo la chica quejándose por la situación en la que estaba y se dispuso a cambiarse. Terminó de cambiarse y se acomodó un poco el cabello, el cual tenía prácticamente igual, pero sin su emblemática diadema. El timbre de su casa sonó y Ritsu se asustó un poco poniéndose nerviosa de nuevo al imaginar que era Mio, se asomó por la ventana y efectivamente era la bajista.

Ritsu.- ¡demonios! Ya llego! – tragó saliva y suspiró. Bajó las escaleras y su rostro de baño de preocupación. – Nee Mio – habló desde adentro atrás de la puerta

Mio.- ¿Ritsu? ¿Vas a ir a la escuela? – preguntó algo extrañada la bajista al escuchar la voz diferente de su amiga desde adentro.

Ritsu.- supongo que no iré… pero tengo que decirte algo… bueno, antes que nada promete que me vas a creer…- la baterista comenzó a hablar en tono que preocupaba a Mio.

Mio.- Ritsu, si es alguna de tus bromas será mejor que detengas esto en este momento si no te golpeare tan fuerte como pueda.- amenazó la bajista.

Ritsu.- no es ninguna broma lo juro, quisiera que lo fuera pero no lo es… de acuerdo, abriré la puerta y pasas ¿ok? – la castaña abrió la puerta y Mio entró un poco temerosa por el comportamiento y palabras de la ojimiel. La puerta se cerró y Mio se volteó para encontrarse con un chico bastante simpático que le parecía muy familiar que media alrededor de 1.80 m era delgado de cabello castaño muy parecido al de Ritsu pero sin diadema con un flequillo como el de ella sobre su rostro y una mirada muy similar a la de su amiga, que portaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera blanca de rayas y unos tenis blancos; en realidad le parecía muy guapo y atractivo, era tan simpático y tenía una mirada apenada que lo hacía tan kawai ante su gusto y le recordaba tanto a la ojiambar.

Mio.- hola, buenos días ¿está Ritsu?...- preguntó un poco apenada y dudosa.

Ritsu.- guardo silencio, soltó un suspiro y rascó su nuca como siempre lo hacía – bueno, esto te sonará bastante loco, poco congruente y antes de que quieras salir corriendo y dejarme hablando; te diré que necesito de tu ayuda; por favor no te asustes y te pido que me creas completamente – habló el castaño frente a Mio con bastante seriedad.- Mio… yo soy Ritsu…- finalizó.

Mio.- miró detenidamente a aquel atractivo muchacho frente a ella, entrecerró los ojos como dudando y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Porque es más que obvio que no eras Ritsu… - preguntaba un poco nerviosa la bajista.- ¡Ritsu, si ésta es otra de tus tontas bromas, sal de donde estés que tengo que ir a la escuela! – gritó la bajista tratando de encontrar a Ritsu, pues supuso que obviamente aquel chico no era la ojiambar lógicamente.

Ritsu.- anda Mio, te dije que me creas – se quejó la baterista haciendo mohín. – En realidad soy yo, hoy en la mañana desperté y cuando fui al baño a orinar encontré algo diferente en mí y pues no sé cómo pasó- proseguía el muchacho frente a ella en tono deprimido – yo también quisiera que fuese una estúpida broma pero la verdad es que no lo es ni tampoco un sueño.

Mio.- se quedó perpleja sin creer aun que Ritsu fuese aquel chico frente a ella, aunque su parecido era realmente impactante, era como una versión masculina de su amiga de la infancia. - ¿Cómo esperas a que yo crea eso?...- preguntó la ojigris dudosa.

Ritsu.- bueno, quizá no tengo pruebas aun para que me creas o algo así pero, ¡en verdad soy yo! – hablaba el muchacho frente a Mio acercándose un poco más a ella.

Mio.-¡no te acerques! No sé quien seas tú, ni que le hiciste a Ritsu, ¡pero tú no eres ella! – la bajista estaba a la defensiva buscando algo en su mochila.

Ritsu.- se acercó más a la bajista tratando de calmarla y convencerla. – Mio te estoy diciendo la verdad, soy yo Tainaka Ritsu, tu amiga de la infancia, vamos a la escuela sakuragaoka, nuestras amigas son Tsumugi Kotobuki, Yui Hirasawa, Azusa Nakano y estamos en el club de música ligera_ - Ritsu trataba de darle información convincente a Mio para que le creyera acercándose cada vez más a ella la cual no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando saco gas pimienta de su bolso y lo roseó sobre los ojos de Ritsu.

Ritsu.- ¡aaah!¿Qué haces?! Duele, duele, duele, duele ¡hay, hay! ¡Arde! – se quejaba de dolor y ardor llevándose ambas manos al rostro tropezando con un sofá de la sala cayendo al suelo sin poder ver nada. Mio corrió hacia la puerta pero la voz de Ritsu la detuvo.- ¡Mio no te vayas por favor, es en ti en quien puedo confiar en estos momentos, te juro que te digo la verdad, por favor no me dejes aquí no se qué hacer, en realidad estoy asustada y no sé cómo volver a la normalidad! – hablaba en tono de suplica lagrimeando por el gas pimienta tallándose los ojos en el piso sin poder ver. – te diré algo que solo nosotras sabemos ¿de acuerdo? – habló nuevamente sentándose en el suelo sin poder ver aun.

Mio.- la miraba fijamente dudando si escucharle o salir corriendo dejando a aquel chico que decir ser Ritsu en el suelo. Pero algo le impidió salir de aquel lugar y se quedó a escuchar.

Ritsu.- nuestra asesora es la profesora Sawako Yamanaka, aparentar ser dulce y comprensiva pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, estuvo en el club de música ligera en su generación y tocaba heavy metal, era la guitarrista y vocalista de su banda llamada death devil y ama hacer cosplay con nosotras porque cree que es lindo, más contigo y Azusa porque son tímidas. – finalizó quedándose sentada limpiándose las lagrimas. Mio escuchó atentamente las palabras de aquel chico; supuestamente Ritsu, y se quedó perpleja ante tal explicación dada sobre su profesora, lo cual todo era cierto y nadie más sabia a excepción de las chicas del club de música ligera.

Mio.- ¿Ritsu? ¡¿En verdad eres tú?! – preguntó sorprendida cerrando la puerta y acercándose cautelosamente.

Ritsu.- si… soy yo por desgracia…- contestó buscando a Mio con la mirada un poco más visible.

Mio.- se acercó rápidamente dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara los ojos. – lo siento, siento haberte echado gas pimienta en los ojos, pero después de esa explicación, comienzo a creer que si eres Ritsu - ¿pero, por que eres un chico? ¿Qué paso? – preguntaba confundida y curiosa.

Ritsu.- no lo sé, solo me desperté hoy y así estaba, no sé qué sucedió. – contestó la castaña bastante desconcertada.

Mio.- ya veo…- dijo la castaña un tanto sorprendida frunciendo ambos ceños ayudando a levantar a Ritsu del suelo. – creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda… yo la verdad no se qué hacer – habló nuevamente un poco nerviosa, pues nunca había estado tan cerca con un chico ni menos mantenido un dialogo con uno tan ameno.

Ritsu.- Mio-chuan… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó lagrimeando.

Mio.- creo que tenemos que pedirle ayuda a la demás, digo, quizá ellas tengan alguna idea, o nos ayuden a buscar un algo que te ayude…- hablaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Ritsu.- pero quizá ya están camino a la escuela en estos momentos – habló Ritsu limpiándose el rostro de las lagrimas.

Mio.- creo que debemos ir por ellas, anda vamos, antes de que cierren la escuela. – dijo Mio caminando hacia la salida. Ritsu asintió y la siguió.

Ambas chicas se dirigían hacia la escuela donde buscarían a las demás para resolver o buscar una solución al problema de Ritsu. Mio caminaba firme pero con un sonrojo en su rostro mirando de reojo a Ritsu que iba a su lado, claro que ahora era un chico mucho más alto que ella, lo cual llamaba la atención de algunas alumnas que iban camino a la escuela; lógicamente pensaban que quizá podría ser novio de la bajista. Mio se sintió nerviosa pero siguió avanzando a lado de Ritsu. En menos de diez minutos llegaron a la escuela, Ritsu se puso atrás de un árbol de cerezo que estaba en la entras mientras Mio esperaba la llegada de sus compañeras en la reja de la escuela.

La primera en llegar fue Mugi, quien venía caminando cómodamente disfrutando del paisaje.

Mio.- Mugi buenos días – habló la bajista llamando la atención de la rubia.

Mugi.- buenos días Mio-chan. – contestó cortésmente la ojiazul.

Mio.- mugi, quisiera hablar contigo y las demás, es un tema algo delicado y un tanto bizarro; pero espero que puedan ayudarnos a Ritsu y a mí, bueno, más a Ritsu. – dijo la bajista un poco nerviosa.

Mugi.- ¡¿le pasó algo a Ricchan?! – preguntó bastante preocupada mirando a Mio fijamente.

Mio.- etto… ella está bien, es solo que tuvo un cambio repentino ésta mañana y pues… - no terminó de hablar cuando la voz de Yui llamó la atención de ambas que venía acompañada de la menor de las integrantes del Hokago tea time.

Yui.- Mio-chan, Mugi-chan ¡ohaio! – exclamaba desde lejos acercándose a las dos chicas.

Mugi.- buenos días Yui- chan, Azusa- chan – saludo amable la rubia.

Mio.- buen día – saludó también.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai deje de hacer tanto ruido temprano – se quejaba la gatita.

Yui.- Azu-nyan, es que hoy vengo con muchas ganas de estudiar. – decía alegremente la guitarrista. – Mio-chan ¿Dónde está Ricchan? – preguntaba curiosa.

Mio.- bueno… etto… verán… - hablaba algo nerviosa la bajista.- ¡ejem! Pues pasa que Ritsu no podrá venir a clases hoy, pero si vino a la escuela… bueno ¿Cómo les digo para que me entiendan?

Las demás miraban un poco confundidas a Mio, quien comenzaba a sentir las miradas de sus amigas poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Yui.- ¿Qué pasa Mio-chan? - preguntaba inocentemente.

Mio.- no pasa nada, bueno si pero_ - no pudo terminar Azusa interrumpió.

Azusa.- Mio-senpai ¿Dónde está Ritsu-senpai? – preguntaba curiosa la gatita.

Mio.- bueno está aquí, pero ahora no es ella_ - nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Mugi.- ¿le pasó algo malo a Ricchan? – preguntó preocupada.

Mio comenzaba a sentirse sofocada por las preguntas de sus amigas sin lograr explicar el problema y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por no saber qué contestar exactamente. Ritsu que estaba viendo todo desde atrás de un árbol cerca de ellas se dio cuenta de que Mio estaba en aprietos por ser tan tímida.

Ritsu.- una vez más Ritsu tiene que salvar a Mio, aunque ésta vez necesite ser salvada yo…- decía Ritsu para sí un poco resignada. - ¡Hey Minna! ¡Aquí estoy! – se escucho la voz de un muchacho que venía saliendo detrás de un árbol. Todas voltearon a ver el lugar de origen de la voz, topándose con un joven muy parecido a la baterista de la banda, solo que éste era más alto, y un chico.

Yui.- ¿Ricchan? – preguntó confundida.

Ritsu.- ¡hola chicas! – saludó Ritsu cortésmente.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, no le digas así, el es un chico… no Ritsu-senpai…- hablo algo tímida en un susurro.

Yui.-¿Mio-chan, es tu novio? – preguntó inocentemente curiosa.

Mio.- ¡eh! ¡Claro que no, que cosas dices Yui!, es Ritsu ¿Qué no ves? – contradijo la pelinegra un tanto sonrojada y exaltada.

Mugi/ Azusa/ Yui.- ¡¿Ritsu?! – preguntaron sorprendidas al unísono.

Ritsu.- así es chicas, soy yo – dijo con esa sonrisa característica de la castaña.

Azusa.- pe-pero si eres un chico… - contestó algo sonrojada, pues al igual que Mio y las demás, nunca habían estado tan unidas a un chico.

Ritsu.- soltó un bufido – eso es evidente, soy un chico, y no sé porque demonios pasó, pero, quisiera poder regresar a la normalidad y quisiera pedirles su ayuda. Hoy en la mañana desperté y cuando fui al baño me lleve una gran sorpresa, no sé porque me pasó pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo fuera de lo normal ayer y cuando desperté en la mañana ya era un muchacho. – decía Ritsu tratando de explicar la situación lo más claro posible desde donde ella entendía.

Azusa.- ¿eh? Mio-senpai ¿Cómo podríamos creer tal barbaridad?, digo el parecido físico es bastante lo acepto, pero, es algo ilógico fuera de la realidad. – dijo la gatita incrédula ante lo que decía Ritsu.

Yui.- ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito como banda? – preguntó la guitarrista de repente.

Ritsu- el budokan – contestó la baterista.

Yui.- ¿Qué hacemos antes de ensayar? – preguntó de nuevo.

Ritsu.- tomar té y comes los deliciosos postres de Mugi – contestó sonriendo.

Yui.- ¿Cuál es el apodo de Azusa? – seguía con el interrogatorio.

Ritsu.- Azu-nyan – contestaba con emoción.

Yui.- ya veo, eres muy perspicaz, pero la siguiente no te será tan fácil… dime… ¿de qué color eran las bragas de Mio-chan el día que cayó en el escenario? – preguntó con emoción.

Ritsu.- ¡blancas con líneas azules! – contestó con determinación. De repente se escuchó un golpe que retachó en la cabeza del joven que decía ser Ritsu.

Ritsu.- ¡ouch! – se quejaba sobándose el chichón de su cabeza producido por el golpe que la bajista le dio.

Mio.- ¡si sigues con tus tonterías te golpeare más fuerte Ritsu baka! – se quejaba exasperada la bajista después de golpear a la baterista.

Yui.- ¡Ricchan! ¡Eres tú! – gritó emocionada reconociendo a Ritsu bajo sus preguntas tan simples.

Azusa.- ¿Ritsu- senpai?...- preguntaba dudosa.

Mugi.- Mio-chan no sería capaz de golpear a un chico normalmente, así que creo que nos están diciendo la verdad. – dijo amablemente la tecladista.

Ritsu.- claro que es la verdad Mugi, para que me crean les diré que solo nosotras sabemos que Sawa-chan tiene una afición por hacer cosplay con nosotras y que no es dulce y adorable como aparenta. – hablaba Ritsu a su favor reponiéndose del golpe de Mio.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas al escuchar lo que efectivamente, solo ellas sabían, quedando atónitas mirando con atención a Ritsu, que ahora no era la pequeña hiperactiva, sino más bien, un chico muy apuesto ante el gusto de todas.

Mugi.- Ricchan…- musitó la tecladista mirando sonrojada a la baterista que ahora era un chico.

Azusa.- Ritsu-senpai…- murmuró también levemente sonrojada.

Yui.- ¡Ricchan ya puedes cargarme porque tienes más fuerza y eres más alta que yo! – dijo inocente la castaña.

Ritsu.- ¡claro que si soldado Yui! ¡Súbase! – decía Ritsu con emoción agachándose un poco haciendo sus manos hacía atrás para cargar a Yui, la cual se subió sin pensarlo mientras Ritsu corría en círculos y Yui gritaba divertida.

Azusa.- Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai compórtense, las demás compañeras las están mirando.- se quejaba Azusa tratando de calmar a sus senpais.

Mugi.- ¿Qué hacemos Mio-chan? – preguntaba preocupada.

Mio.- bueno, como todas ven, creo que tenemos que buscar la solución al problema de Ritsu, que por alguna razón ahora es hombre, tenemos que ayudarle a regresar a ser una chica de nuevo. – habló Mio seria y con determinación llamando la atención de todas; dejando en claro la misión de las chicas del Hokago tea time. – sugiero que vayamos a casa de Ritsu para poder averiguar que pasó y tratar de recordar que tanto ha hecho para poder llegar a una conclusión. – dijo firme mientras todas contestaron al unísono. - ¡Hai!

Así pues todas se fueron a casa de Ritsu, en busca de una respuesta o solución….

¿Será que lo logren? , ¿Qué pasará con Ritsu? ¿Por qué se ah convertido en chico de la noche a la mañana?... descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

**NOTAS FINALES: CHEE! SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LE FALTO ALGO, A CIENCIA CIERTA ME QUEDO MUY LARGO ASI QUE TENDRÁ CONTINUACION, JEJEJE IGUAL ME CORTABAN LA INSPIRACION CADA DOS SEGUNDOS ¬¬' ASI QUE GOMEN NE SI NO ES MUY BUENO T.T, EL SIGUIENTE SERA MUY DIVERTIDO NO SE LO PIERDAN KJAHKJAH ESPERO REVIEWS SUGERENCIAS Y ESAS COSAS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES ;3**

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS: hola a todos mis fieles seguidores, jojo, amm tiempo sin actualizar éste fic; hasta parecía que ya lo hubiese abandonado T.T, pero la verdad, es que yo no dejo nada a medias ténganlo por seguro ;) bueno, espero que les guste y se entretengan mucho o poco es ganancia para mi, ya que no cobro ni 50 centavos por esto; y mi única paga es poder robarles una sonrisa, una lagrima y si no les gusta una mentada de Mother ya que ¡lol!**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

Las cinco chicas del HTT se dirigían a casa de la baterista, con la intención de poder encontrar algo que les ayudase a resolver el problema de la ésta; que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un chico. En menos de quince minutos, llegaron a casa de la ojiambar, entrando todas con caras pensativas; una que otra incrédula por el cambio que sufrió la baterista. Todas se sentaron en la sala en espera de que alguien, o la misma Ritsu dijera algo concreto o que pudiese ayudar con el problema a tratar.

-bueno, ¿amm? Antes que nada…siento haberles hecho perder un día de clases – comenzó Ritsu con una disculpa, tratando de romper aquel silencio palpable y un tanto incomodo; mientras todas le observaban de pies a cabeza – jeje pero vamos chicas, no me vean así…me siento rara… - argumentó sintiendo las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.

-no te preocupes por las clases Ricchan, eso es lo de menos – contestó Yui sonriendo con carisma y despreocupación.

-quisiera saber si es eso es en realidad cierto; ya que los exámenes se aproximan en poco tiempo – contestó la gatita frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno, eso cierto; pero por lo que estamos aquí no es exactamente por eso. Recordemos que necesitamos aclarar el porqué Ritsu ahora es…un chico – habló Mio con seriedad.

-Ricchan nunca ah sido muy femenina, así que creo que estará bien tejeje – contestó Yui rascando su mejilla, cuando sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza - ¡ouch! – se quejó sobándose.

-¡eso no ayuda en nada! – se quejó la baterista con enojo.

-gomen ne…Ricchan… - se disculpó con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡ah! (suspiro) no te preocupes, quizá eso pueda ser… - dijo en tono desanimado la baterista – si tan solo supiera porque… - Ritsu comenzaba a desanimarse y aun no habían hecho nada.

-¡animo Ricchan! No te pongas así, veras que encontraremos la solución todas juntas; y que regresaras a la normalidad – decía la tecladista, tomando de las manos a la Ritsu para darle ánimos y no rendirse antes de intentarlo; mirándole fijamente a los ojos con determinación.

-gra-gracias Mugi – Ritsu se sonrojó levemente al sentir la calidez de las manos de la tecladista y mirarle tan fijamente.

-¡bueno! Lo mejor será que revisemos tu habitación. Puede que ahí haya alguna pista ¿no crees? – sugería Mio con seriedad y la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta al problema de su amiga. Ritsu asintió rápidamente al igual que todas y así dispusieron a subir a la habitación de la baterista…la cual… era un tiradero.

-bueno…creo que no será una búsqueda muy fácil… - dijo Azusa mirando atónita el desorden.

-tejeje gomen ne, es que eh estado algo ocupada – Ritsu rascó su nuca algo apenada por su tiradero.

-seguro encestando con tus calcetines – Mio señaló un canasto que estaba en el cuarto de la baterista lleno de calcetas dentro y fuera de este.

-¡nee Mio! ¡No digas eso! – Ritsu corrió para ocultar el canasto por pena.

-lo has hecho desde que te conozco – la bajista se adentró al cuarto comenzando a buscar lo que sea que sea de ayuda por el problema de Ritsu.

-¡ah! Es des estresante… - contestó la baterista

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Yui con curiosidad, quien también buscaba entre las cosas de Ritsu para ver si había algo que le ayudara a regresar a la normalidad. Todas voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué Yui-senpai? – preguntó la pequeña kohai.

-esto… - sacó una bola de hojas que sacó debajo de la cama de la ojiambar todas arrugadas y hechas bola; parecían el borrador de algo. – a ver, a ver… - la guitarrista mayor comenzó a desdoblar las hojas e inmediatamente Ritsu se dio cuenta, de que esas hojas; eran pequeños borradores donde escribía sus sentimientos por Mugi, poniéndose totalmente colorada y nerviosa; se abalanzó hacia la mayor de las Hirasawa arrebatándole las hojas de la mano.

-¡n-no no, no es na-na-nada! – dijo nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados sin mover la cabeza.

Todas le miraron bastante confundidas sin entender el porqué de ese comportamiento de la baterista.

-son solo tonterías, jeje dibujos estúpidos que ha-hago en clases – explicó Ritsu comenzando a sudar.

-como sea, busquen algo que sea de ayuda, no de distracción – continuo Mio ignorando a la baterista para que siguieran buscando algo que no sabían que era.

Después de un rato de buscar, relajear, perder tiempo y entre tanto y tanto, acomodar la desordenada habitación de Ritsu; nadie logró encontrar algo concreto. Todas resignadas a que la respuesta no estaba en la habitación de la ojiambar; se rindieron ante un descanso.

-sacaré la basura… - dijo Yui cargando una gran bolsa de basura proveniente del cuarto de la baterista, al parecer encontrando algo peculiar en ésta. - ¿oh? ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó así misma husmeando nuevamente entre la basura.

-bueno Ritsu, creo que no hubo nada que ayudara en tu cuarto; ¿recuerdas algo que hayas hecho en estos días que fuese fuera de lo normal? – preguntó Mio sentándose sobre la cama, seguida de Azusa y Mugi.

-bueno, no lo sé. Eh ido a la escuela, ensayado y luego regreso a casa. No eh comido nada exótico o fuera de lo normal – contestó Ritsu mirándoles con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Qué pudo haber pasado Ritsu-senpai?... – preguntó Azusa mientras todas volvían al estado pensativo.

Mientras tanto Yui…

-a ver, a ver, ¿are? ¡Ah! Es solo la entrada a la casa de la bruja Úrsula. Por un momento creí que era un dulce – decía Yui para sí misma inconforme por lo que encontró entre la basura - ¡¿eh?! – Yui se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos procesando lo que había encontrado y lo que había pasado desde ese día, deduciendo así, que la ida a la casa de adivina tenía algo que ver con el cambio de Ritsu quizá - ¡eso es! – gritó eufórica, sacando aquel boleto a la casa de la adivina de la basura regresando a la habitación de Ritsu a toda prisa donde estaban todas muy pensativas y concentradas.

-¡lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – Yui entró irrumpiendo en la concentración de todas; sacando pequeños grititos de susto a las demás a punta de sus gritos eufóricos.

-¡Yui-senpai me asustó! – se quejó la kohai con una mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Azu-nyan! Lo encontré, ¡la pista! ¡la respuesta quizá! – decía Yui confundiendo cada vez más a sus compañeras y amigas de banda.

-¡¿tienes que?! – preguntó impaciente Ritsu.

-¡la pista al problema! – respondió Yui con emoción.

-¡dinos! – dijo Mugi levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-¡la adivina! ¡La bruja de la feria! – gritó Yui mostrándoles el boleto con el que entraron a la casa de la adivina en la feria.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron Azusa y Mio sin entender del todo. Ritsu se quedó pensativa durante un rato con la mirada perdida, recordando que la adivina le había dicho que sufriría un cambio en su vida, pero ésta no le había dicho exactamente de que trataba ese cambio… - ¡eso es! ¡Este era el cambio! – gritó Ritsu bastante perturbada – la anciana, ¡la adivina dijo que sufriría un cambio y otras cosas que no recuerdo! ¡Ella debe saber cómo revertir esto! – exclamó Ritsu con un alivio en su mirada y voz - ¡bien hecho Yui! ¡Dame un abrazo! – Ritsu corrió hacia Yui feliz de haber encontrado "la solución" a su problema y le dio un abrazo cargándola con facilidad.

-¡woh! ¡Tranquila Ricchan! Tejeje soy muy inteligente después de todo tejeje – contestó la guitarrista mayor.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Mugi con curiosidad.

-yo creo que es obvio; debemos ir a ver a la adivina y decirle que regrese a Ritsu a la normalidad – opinó Mio levantándose de la cama seguida de Azusa.

-¿creen que esté ahorita? – preguntó dudosa la pequeña kohai.

-¡esté o no, esa anciana debe regresarme a la normalidad! – se quejó Ritsu.

-¡entonces vayamos y dejemos de hablar! – dijo Yui con determinación levantando el puño

-¡vamos! – gritó Ritsu y ambas comenzaron a correr para salir a toda prisa de la habitación. Ya estando en la entrada de la casa se detuvieron y se regresaron a ver.

-¿Dónde quedaba la feria?... – preguntó Ritsu. Ambas regresaron a la habitación desanimadas.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mio extrañada, porque ambas castañas venían cabizbajas.

-no recuerdo donde quedaba la feria tejeje – contestó Yui rascándose la cabeza. Todas hicieron una caída típica del anime y se levantaron con dificultad.

-no te preocupes Yui-chan, solo síganme – dijo Mugi; mientras todas comenzaron a salir tras de Mugi.

Las cinco chicas del HTT llegaron a la estación del tren, donde abordarían éste para ir de nueva cuenta a la feria; en busca de una solución o por lo menos, una respuesta al problema de Ritsu. Finalmente llegaron a la feria; y como era de esperarse, los juegos mecanicos estaban apagados; pues apenas eran las 10 am. Con desesperación; las chicas buscaban la casa de la anciana adivina, hasta que finalmente llegaron al final de la feria donde estaba ésta.

-¡miren, ahí está! – exclamó Azusa, señalando con su dedo índice el lugar.

-¡bien hecho Nakano! – felicitó la baterista despeinando un poco su cabeza, a lo cual la gatita se sonrojó. Todas corrieron hacia la casa de la adivina con la esperanza de resolver algo. Entraron irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar; e igual que la primera vez, todo estaba obscuro y silencioso.

-ho-hola… - habló nuevamente por primera vez la baterista algo temerosa.

-creo que no está… - dijo Yui en un susurro.

-señora adivina – habló Ritsu otra vez sin obtener respuesta alguna por un par de segundos hasta que… la palanca del baño se bajó y un ruido de agua succionándose se escuchó dentro del lugar…

-¡hay Arándano! Creo que esa barbacoa me hizo mal ¡agh! – se quejaba la adivina que venía saliendo del baño sobándose la panza.

-qué asco – musitó Azusa haciendo una mueca.

-¿oh? Tenemos clientes tan temprano Arándano – dijo la adivina mirando con rareza a las cinco chicas.

-bueno, fuimos sus clientes; venimos apenas ayer e hicimos una consulta sobre nuestro futuro y todo eso; usted me dijo que sufriría un cambio y no sé que más y ahora ¡míreme! ¡Hasta ayer yo era una chica normal y feliz! – dijo Ritsu bastante desesperada.

-¡ah, eres tú! – dijo la adivina recordando a Ritsu - ¿segura que feliz? – preguntó retadoramente

-pues…si…algo así…¡pero no me venga con esas patrañas mentales que se que es psicología inversa! – contestó Ritsu exasperada.

-señora, nuestra amiga necesita regresar a la normalidad; lo que queríamos saber es que si usted tiene el revertimiento de esto; quizá podría vendérnoslo o no sé – Mio acudió a la plática y tratando de ser razonable negociaba con la mujer.

-querida, yo no hice las reglas – dijo la mujer sin regresar a verle mientras acariciaba a su gato sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Azusa con curiosidad

-bueno, verán, seré sincera. No hay cura ni brebaje para contrarrestarlo – contestó con seguridad la mujer, mirando fijamente a las chicas, quienes quedaron perplejas ante tal confesión.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ritsu - ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! – refunfuñó.

- tranquila Ricchan, no te desesperes – dijo Yui en un intento de calmar a la ojiambar – bueno señora bruja_

-¡adivina! – corrigió la mujer a Yui con enojo.

-señora Adivina tejeje gomen ne, la verdad no entendemos nada de esto; si usted fuese más especifica quizá nos ayudaría de mucho – dijo Yui siendo amable.

-señora, Ricchan no puede quedarse así para siempre; usted podría ayudarle – dijo Mugi algo aflijida.

-¡ah! – la mujer suspiró resignada a las insistencias de las chicas e hizo una pausa – miren niñas; a veces lo que el corazón desea es más fuerte de lo que la mente piensa…si en su corazón se alberga algo realmente fuerte, seguramente seguirán ese sentimiento por instinto. Cuando lo deseas de verdad, muchas veces se cumple y algunas… tiendes a perderlo –la mujer explicó tratando de hacerles entender el porqué del problema.

- suena más enredado que un problema de cálculo – dijo Yui con inocencia.

-¡ah! Lo que les quiero decir, es que en el fondo del corazón de su amiga, esto era parte de sus anhelos quizá – la adivina se desesperó.

-¡Ricchan deseaba ser chico! – dijo Yui con sorpresa.

-no exactamente – contradijo Ritsu apenada.

-¡ah! – La adivina suspiró cansinamente – niña ven aquí –llamó a Ritsu; la cual se acercó temerosamente a la mujer – mira, como ya te dije, yo no tengo la cura a tu problema; simplemente te di un empujoncito que me agradecerás con el tiempo. Lo que lo revierte es nada más y nada menos que el amor que te corresponda ¿me explico? El momento en que el amor de tu vida te corresponda, el efecto surtirá regresando a tu forma natural y ¡tan, tan! Serás tu de nuevo – dijo la mujer sonriendo maniáticamente.

-¿el amor de mi vida?...suena a película de Disney – se quejó Ritsu.

-bueno, no lo sería si tu no estuvieses enamorada, ¿además de que te quejas? Eres tu quien viven enamorada de un amor que crees imposible – contradijo la mujer algo irritada. – como sea, ya te dije lo que debes hacer, lo demás es cosa tuya.

-¡pe-pe-pero ella no se fijará en mi! – replicó la baterista.

-ese no es mi problema – contestó indiferente la adivina.

-¡¿no puede hacer su magia vudú o que se yo?! ¡Eso que hacen con plantas y todo eso! – Ritsu sonaba desesperada y nerviosa.

-no existe tal cosa, es solo un invento ridículo – contradijo sin interés la mujer.

-¡por favor! ¡Prefiero que no me ame a que lo sepa y ser rechazada! – la baterista suplicaba a la mujer, la cual solo tendía a ignorarla.

- en mi opinión… no, no tengo nada que opinar. Ahora me deben $500 yenes por consulta, ya saben, deposítenlo en Arándano – el gato pasó con la misma bolsita de la vez pasada y las chicas comenzaron a depositar el dinero en ésta.

-¿ahora qué haré?... – se preguntaba Ritsu a sí misma con confusión.

-¿Qué pasó Ricchan? – preguntó curiosa Yui, acercándose a Ritsu.

-no te preocupes, les diré en el camino – Ritsu comenzó a salir; mientras las demás le seguían con la duda, de que fue lo que la adivina le había dicho a la ojiambar.

-gracias señora bruja – Yui salió de la casa de la mujer despidiéndose de ella.

-¡agh! Esa escuincla no entiende que soy ¡adivina! Y no bruja… - se quejó la mujer.

-¿y bien Ritsu? – preguntó Mio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te dijo Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi ansiosa.

-Ritsu-senpai ¿está bien? – habló la pequeña kohai.

-bueno, verán…suena estúpido pero la mujer dijo que… - la castaña hizo una pausa para pensar cómo explicarles aquellas cursilerías a sus amigas - … bueno, que el amor de mi vida me debe corresponder para que yo pueda regresar a mi forma natural… - el tono en la voz de Ritsu era desanimado y triste.

-_Ricchan… - _pensaba Mugi mirando a Ritsu con preocupación.

-lo que significa que me quedaré así para siempre… - argumentó Ritsu soltando un bufido - ¡Qué tontería! – se quejó

-bueno, por el tiempo de amistad y todo lo que yo sé; Mio-chan debe ser el amor de tu vida – dijo Yui casi segura de lo que decía.

-¡¿eh?! – exclamó Mio.

-¡AH! N-no creo q-que sea ella, la verdad…es que… no estoy…enamorada… - Ritsu mentía acerca de estar enamorada por pena a ser rechazada tan rápido.

-¿oh?... ya veo… - Yui se quedó pensativa un momento más.

-¿ahora qué haremos Ritsu- senpai?...todo esto es realmente…raro… - dijo la kohai algo melancólica.

-¡yo sé! – gritó eufórica la mayor de las Hirasawa levantando el puño. Todas le miraron con la esperanza de que aportara una buena idea, ya que Yui siempre salía con sus tarugadas y extravagancias.

-¡¿Qué dime?! – preguntó ansiosa la baterista.

-¡hagamos que Ricchan tenga citas y conozca a personas! – exclamó con emoción.

-bueno…eso suena bien… - contestó Mugi como no pareciéndole la idea.

-sí, suena bien; pero… ahora es un chico… ¿debería salir con chicas?... – preguntó Mio algo desorientada.

-a menos que sea un chico gay tejeje – bromeo Yui

-¡Yui! – gritaron todas quejándose.

-¡demonios! Otra mala idea… - Ritsu estaba realmente inconsolable; sentía que nunca llegaría a ser como era antes, y lo peor… la escuela estaba en su peor momento…. Los exámenes y el festival se acercaban… -¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Ritsu se alborotó los cabellos de la desesperación y comenzó a patalear haciendo berrinche.

-no se preocupe Ritsu-senpai, ya encontraremos una manera de arreglar todo esto… - Azusa daba consuelo a la baterista para que no perdiera los estribos tan rápido.

-gracias Azusa… - la baterista sonrió levemente – saben… no puedo regresar a casa así, satoshi pensará que no soy yo en realidad; jamás me creería – la castaña se afligía cada vez más sin salir de un pozo y entrar a otro.

-bueno, puedes que darte en mi casa hoy Ricchan; mañana veremos qué hacer, Ui irá a casa de Jun hoy, ayer me dijo, pero regresa mañana, así que puedes pasar la noche conmigo.

-¿y si hacemos una pijamada? – preguntó Mugi con emoción y aplaudiendo levemente.

-¡sugoi! – exclamó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-creo que Ritsu-senpai necesita de apoyo moral en estos momentos… cuente conmigo Ritsu-senpai – dijo Azusa sonriente y todas regresaron a ver a Mio.

-bueno, bueno, está bien…iré también… - la castaña soltó un suspiro cansino y sonrió frunciendo el entre ceño.

-¡gracias Mio-chuan! – Ritsu corrió hacia ella estrujándola en un abrazo… bastante fuerte que hasta la levantó.

-¡Ri-Ritsu! – se quejó la bajista con sonrojos en sus mejillas.

-qué pasará con la escuela? – preguntó Yui dejando a todas perplejas con esa pregunta. Todas guardaron silencio y se quedaron pensativas.

-…buena pregunta… - dijo Azusa.

-debemos hablar con Sawako-sensei, y explicarle detalladamente nuestro problema, ella sabrá cómo ayudarnos para que no afecte a Ritsu ni a la banda - habló Mio seriamente.

-puede ser… - dijo Mugi con una sonrisa amable.

-¡vayamos de compras! – exclamó Yui de la nada.

-¿de comprar? – preguntaron todas sin entender a la castaña al unísono.

-¡si! Digo; Ricchan, no tienes ropa que usar, y tampoco te quedaría la de tu padre, lo eh visto y… discúlpame es un poco más… ¿musculoso? Ya te lo diré, es más gordo que tu tejeje – argumentó la guitarrista mayor con sorna.

-bueno, tienes razón; ésta mañana tuve que robarle ropa que usaba en la universidad, mi madre aun la conservaba, de hecho, hasta tuve que usar su misma ropa interior ¿pueden creer eso? Jajaja – Ritsu rascó su cabeza y reía estrepitosamente mientras las demás; incluso Yui le miraba con asco - ¿Qué? Era una emergencia – se excusó.

-definitivamente vayamos de compras – dijo Mio con cara atónita.

-bueno, vayamos a mi casa por algo de dinero que tengo guardado, no es mucho, quizá solo sirva para una o dos mudas – dijo la baterista algo apenada.

- ¿ves? Por eso te digo que guardes tu dinero – reprendía Mio a la baterista como una madre a su hija.

-no te preocupes Ricchan, conozco un lugar que será de mucha ayuda – habló Mugi sonriendo amablemente – solo síganme – la rubia comenzó a caminar y las cinco chicas caminaron hasta el centro comercial, ya que quedaba muy cerca de la feria.

Finalmente llegaron a una lujosa tienda de ropa y zapatos, donde personas con esmoquin y traje atendían a los clientes.

-buenas tardes Srita. Kotobuki – un hombre bien vestido saludo a la rubia con amabilidad y otros empleados se acercaron rápidamente para atenderle.

-buenas tardes Hiru, estábamos buscando ropa para caballero; queremos algo casual, nada escandaloso ni muy formal – habló la rubia con porte y carisma.

-¿más o menos la talla Srita? – preguntó el joven.

-algo como para "él" – dijo Mugi señalando a Ritsu, quien estaba detrás de Mio escondiéndose algo apenada.

Inmediatamente se acercó un par de empleadas hacia Ritsu, sonriéndole con amabilidad y tirándole miradas de morbo disimuladamente.

-es por aquí, sígame por favor joven – dijo una de ellas caminando hacia el departamento de ropa para caballero. Ritsu comenzó a avanzar un poco temerosa.

Las empleadas comenzaron a sacar unas cuantas prendas y Ritsu comenzó a probárselas y a enseñarles a las chicas para ver si no se veía "ridículo" con las que más le gustaban, y la verdad, tenía buen gusto, todo le sentaba bien.

-¡vaya Ricchan! Tienes mejores gustos por la ropa masculina que por la femenina – dijo Yui entusiasmada.

-¡Yui! – se quejó la castaña apenada.

-la verdad todas le van muy bien – dijo el joven que había atendido a Mugi desde que llegaron.

-¿Quién es la afortunada novia? – preguntó una de las chicas que atendían a Ritsu. Todas se regresaron a ver con nerviosismo.

-¡ah, no! Es solo una amiga – contestó Yui olvidándose de que ahora Ritsu no era una chica.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡Cállese!... es solo un amigo - intervino la kohai levemente sonrojada y todas sonrieron nerviosas.

Después de un rato de probarse unas cuantas prendas, finalmente escogió unas y se las empaquetaron para llevar.

-vuelva pronto Srita. Tsumugi – los empleados se despedían cortésmente de Mugi, quien les devolvió el saludo de la misma forma.

-Mugi, juro que te pagaré cada centavo en cuanto junte el dinero, gracias… - Ritsu se apuró a disculparse y agradecer apenada por la acción de su amiga, ya que no quería que pensara que era una interesada, y menos Mugi.

-no te preocupes Ricchan, la tienda es de mi padre, así que no te preocupes – dijo la rubia con una simpleza y las demás se quedaron anonadas ante tal confesión.

El rato pasó y las chicas mataron el tiempo en el centro comercial, comían helado, visitaban tiendas y curioseaban una que otra cosa; hasta que finalmente les dio la noche. Todas se fueron a sus casas en busca de ropa, ya que habían acordado que dormirían en casa de Yui, quedándose de ver a las 8 en casa de la guitarrista.

Después de un rato, finalmente todas se encontraban reunidas en casa de la mayor de las Hirasawa, pidieron pizza para cenar y se la pasaron platicando de cosas tribales y unas más sensatas.

-¡vaya día! – dijo Ritsu recostándose hacia atrás algo afligida. Las demás le miraban con cierta preocupación y de un momento a otro, una almohada golpeó el rostro de la baterista.

-¿oh? – Ritsu levantó la mirada, encontrándose a Yui de pie con una almohada lista para golpearla.

-¡pelea de almohada! – gritó eufórica, golpeando a las demás con la almohada.

-jaja ¡basta Yui-senpai! – reía divertida Azusa cubriéndose de los almohadazos.

-¡no escaparan de mi! – Gritó la ojiambar tomando una almohada y golpeando con fuerza a Yui que era a quien tenía más cerca -¡golpe mágico! – gritó Ritsu para golpear a Yui, quien salió volando hasta la cama y cayendo inconsciente. Las demás al percatarse de eso se quedaron con cara de ¡¿WTF?! - ¡tu turno Nakano! – gritó golpeando al mismo tiempo a la chica de coletas quien también salió volando hasta la pared y cayendo al suelo sin levantarse -¡no te duermas Mio! – una vez más exclamó dispuesta a golpear a la ojigris.

-¡no, no, no espera Rit_ - la pobre no terminó de hablar cuando recibió el fuerte almohadazo del ahora castaño, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡muéstrame lo que tienes Mugi! – finalmente solo quedaba Mugi, quien miraba atónita como Ritsu venia corriendo hacia ella con intenciones de golpearle igual que a sus amigas, quienes ya estaban inconscientes por los almohadazos de la castaña.

-¡Ricchan esper_ - la rubia tampoco terminó de hablar cuando Ritsu le golpeó jugando como a las demás y esta cayó sobre una pequeña cómoda inconsciente igual que las demás.

-¡¿Quién sigue?! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! - al parecer Ritsu no se percato de que su fuerza no era la misma que la de siempre, por lo que obvio no se comparaba con la de sus amigas, a quienes fulminó de un solo golpe - ¿eh? – la castaña se dio cuenta de que todas estaban inconscientes en el suelo y totalmente dormidas por los impactos que esta les propino – oh, oh… - musitó para quedarse mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a sus amigas – lo siento tejeje … -rascó su mejilla y levantó a una por una acomodándolas en su futon para dormir a lado de ellas…

…**..**

**NOTAS FINALES: siento que le faltó algo a este capitulo tejeje, pero es que siempre me cortan la inspiración, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, es que escribia lo más rápido que mis articulaciones me permitían kjahkjah**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero reviews y gracias a aquellos que me leen. Awww los amo :3**

**Bueno, chao, chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS: gomen por haber abandonado a éste fic tanto tiempo, les explico en breve; la inspiración se me fue por cosas de la vida ¬¬' y amm no había tenido tiempo y algunas veces lo escribía en mi cel., pero eso de pasarlo a la lap, me daba flojera en realidad jojo.**

**Arigato a todas las bellas personitas que lo leen, ya saben que mi única intensión es robarles una sonrisa, una lagrima, y en el último de los casos si no les gusta, por lo menos una mentada de Mother.**

**Sin más que decir… lean y disfruten ;)**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FIC QUE NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO, ARIGATOGOZAIMASU.**

…**.**

_-Ricchan... ¿te gusta cómo se me ve éste traje de baño? – preguntaba una rubia de orbes azules con tono sensual y provocativo._

_-eh-eh… - la castaña toda embobada no sabía ni que contestar con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_-¿Qué pasa Ricchan? ¿Tan mal me veo? – volvía a preguntar la rubia con tristeza fingida._

_-¡oh, no! T-te te ves muy bien Mugi… - contestaba la castaña con pena y toda colorada, agitando sus manos de nerviosismo._

_-¡gracias Ricchan! ¡Ven, vayamos a nadar juntas! – la rubia toma de la mano a la castaña, y comienza a correr juntos a ésta hacia el mar. Las chicas comienzan a jugar con la cristalina, refrescante y brillante agua de la playa. Mugi salta sonriendo felizmente; mientras salpica con agua a la castaña quien la mira toda idiotizada por lo sexy que se veía con aquel traje de baño blanco de dos piezas._

_-¡ven acércate Ricchan! ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – Dice la rubia mientras comienza a correr femeninamente entre el agua que deja mojado su bien curvilíneo cuerpo -¡alcánzame si puedes Ricchan…Ricchan… Ricch… Ricch… - la rubia corre y corre y la imagen de ella se va borrando cada vez un poco más, y su llamado se escucha apenas en un hilo de voz._

_-¡espera Mugi, no corras tan rápido! – la castaña perseguía a la rubia, pero esta y el sonido de su voz se agudizaban cada vez más…_

_-¡Ricchan… Ricchan… Ricch… Ri…Ri… __¡ring, ring! …._

¡"RING, RING, RING, RING! Se escuchaba la alarma de un despertador que brincaba sobre una mesa latentemente.

-¡ah, no! ¡Ya amaneció! – se quejaba Ritsu tapándose con la sabana, por los rayos tenues y cálidos del sol de la mañana, que entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Yui; quien aun dormía igual que Azusa, Mugi y Mio – y mi sueño estaba en la mejor parte… - se quejó una vez más por la interrupción de la alarma.

-cinco minutos más, por favor… - decía Yui imitando a Ritsu al taparse con la sabana. Mio y Azusa comenzaron a levantarse y apagaron el ruido del despertador.

-arriba chicas… ya es hora de ir a la escuela… - dijo Mio entre bostezos y somnolienta aun.

-por favor Mio-chan… cinco minutos… - suplicaba la guitarrista mayor acomodándose entre las sabanas una vez más.

-Yui-senpai, no empiece, levántese ya – la kohai se acercó donde estaba durmiendo la mayor de las Hirasawa, arrebatándole la sabana.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Tengo frio! – se quejó ésta entre sollozos.

-frio tendrá cuando tire encima una cubeta con agua para quitarle el sueño si no se levanta en este momento – amenazó la pequeña gatita con seriedad.

-tu ganas… - Yui se levantó del suelo acomodando su futon

-aun es temprano – replicó Ritsu arropándose más con la sabana, acostada de espaldas mirando hacia arriba – ñam, ñam – decía mientras se acomodaba, sintiendo algo raro y diferente en su cuerpo…a la altura de su parte más privada e intima para ser más exacta -¿eh? – miró hacia donde sentía el cambio, topándose con algo que nunca antes había visto en un chico y que al parecer, estaba más "despierto" que ella. Sintió que el corazón se le paró en un segundo y hasta el sueño se le fue, los colores se le subieron a la cara y comenzó sudar, pensando que haría ahora; seguramente las demás la verían raro. Recordó en milésimas de segundos el sueño que había tenido con la tecladista de la banda, y sintió más vergüenza aun; porque obviamente no podría decirle a las demás que acababa de tener un sueño perverso con su compañera de banda, menos con Mugi presente.

-Ritsu, levántate que no es momento para estar durmiendo, recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Sawako-sensei antes de que comience a dar clases – habló Mio con seriedad mientras se peinaba.

-¡e-eh… e-eh…! – Ritsu no sabía que contestar, pues todas estaban ahí presentes ya arreglándose para irse al colegio.

-iré a preparar el té para que tomemos antes de irnos – dijo Mugi con su amable tono de voz, saliendo de la habitación.

Ritsu, date prisa, se nos hace tarde – Mio presionaba a la baterista, quien estaba bastante nerviosa aun debajo de las sabanas.

-¡la-las alcanzaré e-en la escuela! ¡Adelántense! – contestó Ritsu con nerviosismo.

-¡no es momento de holgazanear, levántate ya Ritsu Tainaka! – Mio caminó hacia Ritsu, con la intención de retirar la sabana que la cubría - ¡dame eso! – Mio jaló la sabana que cubría a la castaña para que ésta se levantara.

-¡no, no, no, Mio no lo hagas! – gritó Ritsu aferrándose a la cobija y suplicando.

-¡Ritsu, deja de jugar! ¡Levántate ya! – Mio insistió con los tirones sin la intención de dejarla en paz.

-¡Mio por favor! ¡Detente! ¡En serio! ¡Te lo suplico! – los gritos de la castaña se escuchaban hasta el otro terreno, y Mugi en la cocina se preguntaba que pasaba, así que decidió subir a ver qué sucedía con Ritsu y Mio; que al parecer estaban causando otro alboroto.

-Ricchan, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yui algo curiosa al ver que Ritsu se negaba a levantarse con tanta insistencia.

-¡Yui, ayúdame! ¡No dejes que Mio me quite la sabana! – Ritsu tiraba con fuerza al igual que Mio.

-Ritsu-senpai, deje de hacerse la difícil, levántese ya – la kohai se unió a la pelea por la sabana y comenzó a jalar con fuerza al igual que Mio, logrando así retirar la cobija de encima de la castaña.

-¡aaaah! ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen?! – Se quejó Ritsu haciéndose bolita en el suelo - _¡dios mío! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así! ¡Lo bueno es que no está Mugi ahorita, debo aprovechar para entrar al baño en lo que no está! – _Ritsu comenzaba a planear como entrar al baño desapercibida ante tal situación; ya que no podía dejar que las demás la vieran con "tremenda cosa bien levantada y firme entre sus piernas" que por más que la intentaba acostar, ésta regresaba hacia arriba como resorte - ¡¿Por qué a mí?! – se quejaba la baterista aun en el suelo entre susurros. Decidida a correr rápidamente hacia el baño en lo que no la veían de frente, se levantó con ambas manos tapando su muy remarcada erección, en posición encorvada corrió en dirección al baño.

Mugi, quien venía subiendo las escalera, ya muy en la entrada de la habitación de Yui con el té preparado, arribó al cuarto de la castaña, chocando con Ritsu, el ahora castaño; quien al parecer llevaba mucha prisa por entrar al baño. Ambos se impactaron, y Mugi dejó caer las tazas de té que llevaba para todas, cayendo estas sobre el abdomen de Ritsu por el impacto.

-¡aaaah! – se quejó Ritsu por el ardor de lo caliente del té, llevándose ambas manos a la parte afectada de su cuerpo por inercia, dejando al descubierto… su muy notable y rígido problema…

-¡Ritsu! – Mio.

-¡Ricchan! – Yui

-¡Ritsu-senpai cuidado! –Azusa.

-¡oh dios mío Ricchan disculp_! - la rubia comenzó a disculparse por el incidente, cuando se topó con algo bastante notable de entre las piernas del ahora castaño - ¡aaaaaah! – Mugi soltó un grito bastante femenino con las mejillas y todo el rostro sonrojado, le dio una bofetada a ritsu, llevándose ambas manos hacia la cara y dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas hacia Ritsu.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Ritsu?! – preguntó Mio acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba Mugi y ver qué había sucedido.

-¡nada! – contestó el castaño excusándose de lo que había pasado. Mio dirigió su mirada hacia Ritsu mientras abrazaba a Mugi, notando lo mismo que la rubia hace unos momentos en el cuerpo de Ritsu.

-¡aaaaaah! – gritó Mio corriendo hacia afuera del cuarto tapándose los ojos.

-¡Mio-senpai! – gritó Azusa dando un par de pasos hacia el frente.

-¡Ricchan! – gritó Yui y Ritsu volteó hacia ellas, dándose cuenta del problema y con ambas manos se cubrió "a su nuevo amiguito" que asustaba a sus amigas.

-¡aaaaaah! – gritó Azusa retrocediendo.

-¡Ricchan! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¡Tienes un tumor! – gritó Yui con sorpresa y ese tono inocente.

-¡no dios no! – Ritsu corrió hacia el baño y se encerró en éste bastante ridiculizada ante lo anterior, sentándose sobre el inodoro aun con sus manos sobre su nuevo miembro - ¡maldición! ¡Lo primero que no quería! Ahora no solo Mugi pensará que soy una depravada, sino también las demás… - se quejaba Ritsu encerrada en el baño de la habitación.

El rato pasó y las chicas fuera del baño se habían tranquilizado ante lo sucedido y continuaron arreglándose para ir a la escuela, aun tenían mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, Ritsu se tomó un largo baño para revertir los efectos del sueño que había tenido por la mañana con su amada Mugi; pensando mil y unas maneras para salir del baño y no ser vista con rareza.

-¡demonios! No traje mi ropa – cuando Ritsu disponía a cambiarse, se dio cuenta de por lo rápido que había entrado a ducharse, no llevo consigo su muda para ese día. Meditándolo un par de segundos, no le quedó de otra que pedirle a alguna de afuera que por favor le pasaran la ropa; para su suerte, Yui era la más cerca, ella no se había asustado tanto como las demás, y confiaba muy bien en ella y se llevaban bastante bien, no podía verle raro o feo.

-¡pssst! ¡Hey Yui! – Habló en susurros la baterista, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño y Yui volteó a verle con intriga - ¿Por qué me ves así? – preguntó Ritsu con confusión.

-ya me dijeron que no era un tumor – habló en tono sospechoso y entre cerrando los ojos la guitarrista mayor, mirando con culpabilidad al castaño.

-¡ah! – Ritsu suspiró cansinamente, dándose cuenta de que Yui también le veía raro – solo… ¿puedes pasarme algo de ropa? Por favor – dijo finalmente la baterista con desilusión.

Yui le pasó la ropa aun observándola con intriga y luego bajó de la habitación junto a las demás para esperara a la ojimiel en la sala de la casa de la mayor de las Hirasawa. Todo había transcurrido en menos de media hora, pero para Ritsu fueron los minutos más agónicos y vergonzosos de su corta vida. Finalmente el joven Ritsu terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, pensando si aun podría ver a sus amigas a los ojos; respiró profundo y exhaló como ejercicio de relajación, y dispuso a bajar a la sala, donde le esperaban las demás integrantes de la banda.

Se escuchaban los tenues pasos de alguien bajar por las escaleras; mientras cuatro chicas que permanecían en sumo silencio aguardaban en espera.

-si…siento la demora… - se excusaba Ritsu que acababa de bajar de la habitación con gesto de pena.

-no… hay problema – dijo con seriedad la ojigris, tomando su mochila junto con las demás y poniéndose de pie para ir a la escuela.

-¡esperen! – Interrumpió la baterista, deteniendo el avance de sus amigas – siento lo de esta mañana… no era mi intención… asustarlas… o incomodarlas… - la baterista se mostraba realmente apenada e incómoda con la situación.

-no te preocupes Ricchan… discúlpame, siento haberte golpeado – Mugi se acercó a la baterista tomando sus manos y le sonrió amablemente un tanto sonrojada aun.

-si Ricchan, no te preocupes, es solo una reacción del cuerpo humano – comentó Yui sonriendo – Azu-nyan, la próxima vez prepara la cubeta con agua para Ricchan jaja – Yui aprovechó para hacer bromas sobre el tema.

-Yui-senpai… no es tan gracioso, deje de hacer eso – se quejó la kohai aguantándose la risa igual que Mio.

-¡oigan! – refunfuñó la baterista con el tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa o no alcanzaremos a Sawako-sensei antes de que de las clases – opinó la bajista sonriendo levemente.

Así las cuatro chicas y el castaño comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio, donde hablarían con su profesora referente al problema de Ritsu, ya que no podía asistir a la escuela de chicas siendo un hombre; lo que causaría estragos en las calificaciones de la baterista y aparte no podían tocar en el festival de la escuela sin un baterista, necesitaban ayuda lo antes posible.

Alrededor de diez minutos después de que salieron de casa de la mayor de las Hirasawa, llegaron al colegio; y buscando a la profesora con algo de prisa, entraron a la escuela escondiendo a Ritsu, ya que en esos momentos era un chico y el conserje no dejaría que entrara. Yui distrajo al conserje por un momento y las demás pasaron a Ritsu rápidamente.

-¡ahí va Sawako-sensei! – dijo Ritsu corriendo hacia la profesora que se encontraba en el estacionamiento dejando su auto en el lugar.

-¡espéranos Ritsu! – gritaba Mio, ya que "el chico" era demasiado veloz, dejando unos metros atrás a Mio, Azusa y Mugi.

-¡Sawa-chan! – gritó Ritsu corriendo hacia la profesora.

La profesora escuchó la voz masculina de alguien llamar su nombre e inmediatamente volteó a ver de quien se trataba, ya que no muy a menudo un chico le llamaba. Al darse vuelta, se topó con un joven de ojos de ensueño color miel y unos cabellos castaños que el viento fresco de la mañana jugaba con gracia y unas cuantas hojas del árbol de cerezo caían lentamente decorando el entorno del chico alto y guapo que venía corriendo hacia ella en cámara lenta… según la visión de la profesora que se quedó petrificada ante "la belleza" que ella encontraba en el joven castaño.

-_¿Quién es ese joven?... es tan… guapo… y tan… ¿será acaso qué?... ¿viene por mí?... –_ la profesora comenzaba a fantasear con el joven misterioso para ella, que aun venía corriendo hacia ella, creyendo que sería quizá el chico que esperaba durante toda su vida.

- Sawako-sensei… - el joven llegó finalmente hasta la profesora, quien lo miraba con un leve color carmesí sobre sus mejillas y en pose de inocente – la eh estado buscando por todas partes – decía el chico con la respiración agitada.

-¿tu…me… estabas buscando?... – preguntó la profesora apenada y sorprendida, dándole crédito a sus locas fantasías.

-bueno, desde la mañana… tenía algo importante que decirle – contestó el ojimiel mirando atentamente a la profesora.

-¿a-algo importante…que…decirme?... – la profesora se sorprendió un poco más y miraba de arriba abajo al chico - _¿acaso… piensa declarárseme?... pero… él es tan joven… aunque muy guapo… - _la profesora seguía pensando que aquel chico probablemente estaba enamorado de ella en secreto… lo que no sabía… es que era Ritsu…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? – preguntó Ritsu algo confundida.

-no nada ¿me decías?... – contestó con nerviosismo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡ah, sí! Bueno, le decía que quería decirle algo importante para mí y que creo que solo usted podría ayudarme – Ritsu suspiró profundo sin saber cómo decirle a la profesora sobre sus problemas; mientras que la profesora seguía pensando que el chico quería confesársele y por eso estaba nervioso, ella le sonreía con ternura – bueno verá_ - Ritsu no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Azusa, Mio y Mugi llegaron al lugar donde estaba hablando con la profesora.

-¡oye! ¡Te dije que nos esperaras! ¡Andábamos como locas buscándote! – Mio golpeó levemente el brazo del chico, ya que no alcanzaba su cabeza como de costumbre; puesto que Ritsu era más "alto" inclusive que la profesora Sawako.

-¡chicas! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿Conocen a…éste joven?! – preguntó la profesora entre confundida y sorprendida…todas se regresaron a ver.

-de hecho…si… - contestó Mio soltando un suspiro cansino.

-pero él… - la profesora estaba confundida.

-¡Ricchan! ¡Ricchan! – venía gritando Yui desde lo lejos mientras corría hacia todas -¡listo Ricchan! El conserje no se dio cuenta jeje – la castaña llegó al lugar donde estaban todas "platicando"

-¡¿Ricchan?! – preguntó confundida la profesora.

-¿no le han dicho a Sawa-chan? – preguntó con inocencia Yui.

-no Yui-senpai, ¿quiere esperarse? – habló Azusa reprendiendo a la guitarrista mayor.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Ricchan?! – preguntó la profesora incrédula.

-…aquí estoy… - contestó el castaño levantando lentamente la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la profesora sin darle crédito a los que decía aquel chico, que momentos antes pensaba la haría una declaración de amor.

-larga historia… - habló Mio cansinamente.

-no se asuste Sawa-chan; en realidad soy yo, sufrí un cambio por culpa de una espantosa bruja que conocimos en la feria el otro día, y ahora soy un chico; no sé porque aun, pero quería pedirle que me ayudara con la escuela, los exámenes se acercan y no quiero reprobar, seguro me mandaran a clases de verano o al campo con mi abuela, y no quiero, ¡por favor ayúdame Sawa-chan! – Ritsu se puso de rodillas, rogándole a Sawako-sensei que le ayudara explicándole todo de golpe.

-era una adivina, no una bruja Ricchan – dijo Yui corrigiendo a la baterista.

-¡¿Cómo, como, como?! – la profesora parecía aun no entender.

-Sawako-sensei, lo que Ritsu quiere decir; es que de la noche a la mañana se ah convertido en un chico, es ella en realidad, créanos. No sabemos exactamente como revertir lo que le ha sucedido, o más o menos sabemos, pero no sabemos si eso suceda en un futuro cercano; así que, necesitamos su ayuda para que Ritsu no se atrase en sus estudios, ya que ésta es una escuela femenina, ella no puede asistir siendo un chico. – Mio comenzó a explicarle a la profesora de una manera más "detallada" los sucesos para que ella pudiese entender y creerles.

-¿Ri…Ricchan…? – la sensei aun no daba mucho crédito a lo que Mio decía, pero viniendo de Mio… no podría ser mentira.

-¡sí, soy yo! – Ritsu tomó la mano de la profesora haciendo una cara tierna – si no me cree, le diré que es usted quien nos obliga a hacer "cosplay" con sus disfraces provocadores tejeje – dijo Ritsu afirmando su identidad.

-¡dios mío! Si eres tú – exclamó la profesora un tanto asombrada.

-¡claro! Ahora… ¡¿me ayudará?! …. De lo contrario… tejeje – la castaña comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente con la intención de extorsionar a la profesora.

-¡nada de amenazas! – se quejó Mio.

-que aburrida eres Mio-chuan – Ritsu infló sus mejillas y llevó sus dos manos hacia su nuca en gesto de disgusto.

-definitivamente eres tu – dijo Sawako con desgane y desilusión.

-¿nos ayudará? – habló Mugi con ansiedad.

-bueno… hay una manera en la que puede asistir a clases – Sawako frunció el entrecejo algo pensativa.

-¿vistiéndolo de chica? – preguntó Yui con inocencia.

-Yui-senpai… guarde silencio… - se quejó la kohai.

-podemos decir que eres primo de ella, ya que el parecido es bastante obvio; pediré un permiso a la dirección para que tu asistas a clases por Ritsu, ya que diré que ella está enferma que eh ido a acersiorarme de que eso sea cierto y no puede asistir a clases por ese motivo, puesto que yo soy su asesora de clases y de club, el director no se encuentra, regresa para el día del festival, así que tienen dos semanas en lo que el director llega, yo sacaría el permiso y hablaría con los profesores del problema de Ricchan, no habría problemas con ellos. – la profesora explicaba dándole opción a Ritsu.

-¿Qué pasa con el director? – preguntó Mugi algo confundida.

-bueno, el no permitiría que Ritsu asistiera siendo un chico aunque sean familiares; diría que alguien más no puede hacer los exámenes por ella, denegaría inmediatamente mi petición – explicó con seriedad la profesora.

-¿a partir de cuando puedo asistir a clases? – preguntó Ritsu algo consternada.

-quizá desde mañana, hablaré hoy con los profesores para que puedas asistir a sus clases… y en lo que conseguimos un uniforme para ti – contestó la sensei.

-¡gracias Sawa-chan! ¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te quiero! – "el castaño" brincó hacia la profesora estrujándola en un abrazo.

-¡Ricchan, no hagas eso! ¡Que van a decir si me ven! – se quejó la profesora entre sonrojos.

-bueno, ya tenemos una solución a tu problema…temporalmente… - habló Mio algo pensativa.

-¡chicas! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Tenemos que ir a clases! – exclamó Mugi alarmando a las demás.

-¡nos vemos Ricchan! ¡Adiós Ritsu-senpai! – las chicas se despedían de Ritsu corriendo deprisa hasta sus respectivas aulas.

-¡suerte chicas! – Ritsu les devolvió el gesto levantando su mano para despedirlas.

-Ricchan… - habló la profesora - ¿puedes venir después de clases?

-¿para qué? – preguntó la ojiambar incrédulamente.

-bueno, necesito decirte los últimos detalles del asunto; ahorita no puedo porque tengo que ir a dar clases – contestó serenamente la profesora.

-etto… ¡claro!

-bueno, te dejo, nos vemos en la tarde – la profesora tomó sus libros del auto y se marchó.

-¿ahora qué haré toda la mañana?... – se preguntaba la baterista mirando hacia todos lados algo desorientada.

"_Yui, regresaré a tu casa mientras salen de clases, iré a buscarlas en cuanto salgan; mándame un mensaje" _ la baterista le mandó un mensaje a la mayor de las Hirasawa para avisarle de los hechos "_claro Ricchan, no te acabes los froot loops" _contestó la guitarrista mayor.

Así, Ritsu se encaminó a la casa de los Hirasawa, quedándose en la habitación de Yui mientras esperaba a que sus amigas salieran de clases e ir a hablar con la profesora…

….

….

**NOTAS FINALES: waaah dije que actualizaría más seguido y awuí estoy, espero que les guste éste capítulo, ya que me estoy esforzando en retomar la historia, se me habían oxidado las ideas lol pero bueno, agradezco sus bellísimos reviews y arigato a todos aquellos que me leen.**

**Sin más que decir (aunque creo que algo se me olvida) me retiro – hace una reverencia.**

**Bueno ¡ya! **

**¡sayonara! Y….**

**Hakuna Matata :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS: ¿mmmh? ¿Saben? Tenía muchas ideas para éste capítulo; no les diré exactamente cuáles para no contradecir lo ya escrito, pero… estaba viendo una película de zombis que me inspiró; nada que ver con el capítulo, es solo que no sé, soy algo rara escribiendo o con cualquier cosa a mi alrededor, me llega la inspiración ****…**

**¿Se han preguntado qué harían en un apocalipsis zombi?... porque yo no lo sé…**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FAN FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU…**

…**.**

…**..**

La baterista se quedó recostada sobre la cama de Yui en espera de la salida de sus amigas, para ir por ellas y hablar los últimos detalles de su situación en la escuela.

-_maldición… tengo solo dos semanas para regresar a la normalidad, pero… ¿Cómo podré hacerlo?... ¿Cómo podré encontrar a alguien que se enamore de mi? O peor aun… enamorarme de ese alguien…aunque creo que… eso no es… - _la chica de ojos ámbar se revolvía entre sus pensamientos sin poder consolarse - ¡ah! Debo dejar de pensar en eso – la chica de cabellos castaños se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir en busca de algún libro o algo que le sirviera de distracción – creo que Yui no lee muy seguido – se decía a sí misma mientras husmeaba entre libros y revistas de un mueble – quizá Ui tenga algo mejor – saliendo de la habitación de la mayor de las Hirasawa; "el chico" caminó hasta la habitación de ésta -¿mmmh? A ver… - buscaba debajo de la mesa, debajo de la cama, en el librero, en los cajones de la cómoda y lo único que encontró ahí… fue la ropa interior de la pequeña Hirasawa - ¡diablos! No hay nada ¿Qué harán éstas chicas para divertirse? – salió una vez más de la habitación, bajando las escaleras, pero no había nada que fuera de su gusto o agrado – creo…que mejor dormiré un rato… - subió nuevamente a la habitación.

Mientras Ritsu estaba de ociosa en la casa de Yui, las demás integrantes del HTT se encontraban tomando clases. Desde que Ritsu se fue, habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas y las chicas bajaron a almorzar, cuando el celular de Yui comenzó a vibrar, y ésta dispuso a revisarlo.

"_Onee-chan, te veo en casa, nos retiraron temprano porque no vino el profesor, no tardes mucho" _

-¡ah! Es sólo Ui – se dijo confiada la guitarrista.

-¿Qué pasó Yui? – preguntó Mio algo curiosa.

-nada nuevo, es Ui, dijo que ya salieron de clases y que me ve en la casa; eso quiere decir que Azu-nyan ya salió también. – contestó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

-ah, ya veo… - las chicas seguían disfrutando de su almuerzo cuando Mugi interrumpió el silencio.

-oigan… ¿en donde se quedó Ricchan? – preguntó algo curiosa, dando un sorbo a su judo de cerezas.

-regresó a mi casa – contestó Yui con inocencia mordiendo su sándwich.

-¿está en tu casa ahorita? – preguntó Mio algo confundida.

-sí, ¿por qué Mio-chan?

-y Ui dijo que te vería en casa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Mio como recordando algo.

-¿Qué pasa Mio-chan? – preguntó Mugi con confusión.

-¡que si Ritsu está en tu casa, y Ui va para allá!... ¡seguramente pensará que Ritsu es un ladrón o algo y se asustará! – contestó Mio algo alarmada.

-¡oh! ¡Cierto! Debo avisarle a Ui que no vaya a la casa – Yui sacó su celular y comenzó a marcarle a su hermana; la cual iba platicando plácidamente con Jun, y no escuchaba su celular - ¡no contesta! – dijo Yui.

-¡pues intenta con Ricchan! – dijo Mugi con preocupación. La guitarrista marcó inmediatamente a Ritsu, pero ésta no contestaba tampoco.

En casa de los Hirasawa…

Sobre una mesa, yacía un celular color amarillo que vibraba con insistencia; y a lado de ésta, una cama con un castaño durmiendo plácidamente…

-¡no contesta tampoco! – dijo Yui asustada.

-seguramente esa baka está durmiendo – dijo Mio algo frustrada.

-¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntó con preocupación Mugi.

-que sea lo que dios diga… - contestó Yui algo desanimada.

-bueno, ya hay que regresar a clases, vamos – dijo Mio recogiendo sus cosas, y las tres chicas regresaron a su aula.

…..

[Casa de los Hirasawa]….

La cerradura de la puerta principal de la casa se abría, dándole paso a una castaña de coleta que venía sonriendo con amabilidad.

-¡nos vemos mañana Jun! – se despedía de una chica que le decía "adiós" con las manos.

La pequeña Hirasawa entró a la casa y cerró con llave la puerta, subiendo al segundo nivel de la casa. Ritsu escuchó que alguien caminaba por las escaleras, despertando finalmente. Se levantó para verificar si eran sus amigas; lo cual dudaba porque ella les dijo que iría a buscarlas, miró hacia el reloj de mesa y se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano para que ya hayan salido de clases. Se asomó cautelosamente por la puerta y notó que quien venía subiendo por las escaleras, no era ninguna de sus amigas, sino más bien, la hermana menor de Yui.

Cerró la puerta de inmediato y corrió para tomar su celular y llamar a la Hirasawa mayor, ya que notó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de ésta y un mensaje que decía "Ricchan, Ui salió temprano y se regresó a casa; solo no salgas de la habitación".

-¡fantástico! Eso me pasa por dormirme – el castaño siguió las ordenas de la guitarrista, y pretendía quedarse ahí, pero… tenía que salir de una forma u otra para ir a ver a sus amigas y terminar de hablar con su sensei como habían quedado.

Mientras Ritsu se resguardaba en la habitación de Yui; Ui se adentró en su habitación, cambiándose el uniforme y preparar algo de comer para cuando regresara su onee-chan. Bajó a la cocina y permaneció un buen rato asegurando las puertas, ya que estaba sola y era muy precavida.

La pequeña Hirasawa dejó la comida en la estufa mientras se cocinaba, dándose el tiempo para hacer los quehaceres del hogar, y limpiando todo a la vez. Limpió la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de sus padres, el jardín, y por ultimo… subió para asear su habitación y la de Yui. Primero arregló la suya como de costumbre y después continuaría con la de su hermana.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de que Ui estaba haciendo la limpieza, y sabía que iría a limpiar la habitación de Yui; no pensándolo dos veces, se escondió en el baño y luego pensó que sería demasiado obvio que la pequeña Hirasawa también limpiaría el baño. Acechó por la puerta para ver si podía escabullirse mientras la chica limpiaba su recamara, bajando a toda prisa sin hacer ruido para salirse por la puerta principal, la cual estaba cerrada, luego intentó en la cocina y tampoco había manera de salir… estaba cerrado. El ahora "chico" se desesperó ante tal cosa, y escuchó ruidos de alguien que venía bajando, seguramente Ui, por lo que corrió a esconderse detrás de un sofá en espera de que ésta se distrajera para poder regresar al cuarto de Yui, y así fue; ya que Ui se dirigió a la cocina para checar la comida y Ritsu aprovechó aquella distracción para regresar a la habitación, dándose cuenta de que Ui había comenzado a limpiar la recamara.

Era más que obvio que no podía seguir encerrada ahí; así que entrando en desesperación, optó por bajar por la ventana.

-¡maldición! Tendré que bajar por la ventana, aunque está muy alto… - la baterista se asomaba por la ventana, dudando si era buena idea bajar; no pudiéndose dar el lujo de tomar medidas ante tal decisión, Ritsu escuchaba que Ui regresaba al segundo nivel de la casa, seguramente para continuar con la limpieza. Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a deslizarse por donde pudo; el techo no era el mejor lugar para escabullirse, ya que algunos vecinos se dieron cuenta de la "Azaña" de Ritsu, pensando negativamente ante esto.

Ritsu sentía la presión de poder ser descubierta y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, tratando de alcanzar un árbol que le quedaba cerca. Quiso sostenerse de una rama de éste, pero le falló el cálculo, haciendo que la pobre se soltara cayendo al suelo en seco.

-¡ouch! ¡Mi trasero! – Se quejó ante el golpe la ojiambar sobándose y retorciéndose del dolor - ¡maldición! – la baterista se levantó como pudo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela de las chicas todo "adolorido".

-¿mmmh? ¿Por qué hay ropa de chico en el cuarto de mi onee-chan?... – se preguntaba Ui observando las ropas que había dejado Ritsu en la habitación, desconociendo la verdadera razón - ¿será que mi onee-chan tiene novio y?... – y pensando otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en la escuela….

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un lindo fin de semanas chicas, recuerden estudiar, la semana que viene comienzan los exámenes no se confíen – decía la profesora Sawako, dándole fin a las clases.

-Mio-chan, dijo Ricchan que vendría por nosotras, démonos prisa ya a de haber llegado – habló la guitarrista mayor acomodando sus libros en su mochila.

- le mandaré un mensaje – _"te esperamos en el salón del club"_ decía aquel mensaje que Mio le mandó a la baterista – vayamos al salón del club, le dije que la esperaríamos ahí – finalizó Mio comenzando a caminar.

Mugi, Mio y Yui disponían a salir del aula cuando…

-chicas – habló la profesora desde su escritorio - ¿van a buscar a Ricchan? Quedamos de vernos para hablar, pero tenía algo de prisa y no le dije donde la vería.

-de hecho vamos para allá, le mandé un mensaje, le dije que la veríamos en el salón del club – contestó Mio.

-bueno, entonces la veré allá; en un momento las alcanzo – finalizó la profesora.

Las tres chicas arribaron al salón del club, donde encontraron a Azusa ensayando un par de canciones.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Pensé que te habías ido a casa! – Yui corrió a estrujar a la chica de coletas en un abrazo meloso como los de siempre.

− bueno, pensé que sería buena idea, ya que no lo hemos hecho – contestó la kohai tratando de liberarse de los abrazos de su senpai.

- bueno, prepararé el té en lo que llega Ricchan – la oujosama del club habló amablemente.

Así las chicas se sentaron para esperar pacientemente a que llegara la baterista… a quien en realidad… no le iba tan bien…

Después de aquella caída de más de dos metros que se dio; Ritsu se dirigía a la escuela, donde Mio le había avisado que la verían en el aula del club. Rengueando con la pierna izquierda y sobándose el brazo derecho con el brazo contrario; caminaba quejándose de dolor por la calle. Unos perros callejeros le miraban con recelo y comenzaban gruñirle y ladrar con la intención de querer atacarle.

-tranquilos muchachos… soy amigable…

Mientras Ritsu trataba de tranquilizar a los salvajes canes, éstos parecían ladrar con más intensidad; bien dicen que si les temes a los perros, éstos no cesaran, y así le pasó a la baterista. Un par de canes comenzaron a perseguir a la ojiambar, y ésta, adolorida y todo comenzó a correr, lamentablemente un perro alcanzó a prensarse de su pantalón, rasgándolo de una pierna.

-¡no, no! ¡¿Qué parte de soy amigable no entendieron?! – Ritsu comenzó a sacudir su pierna intentando alejar al perro que se aferraba a su pantalón. Después de varios intentos, y de alejar a unos cuantos perros que brincaban encima de ella; logró zafarse de aquel animal. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero por ir a toda prisa sin fijarse, chocó con un bote de basura, el cual se cayó junto con Ritsu en un charco con agua, quedando completamente sucia -¡jaja! ¡Mejor no podía ser! – La baterista comenzó a reír irónicamente; escuchando unos relámpagos que provenían, obviamente del cielo; en menos de cinco segundos… comenzó a llover – creo que si podía ser mejor… - la castaña se quedó sobre el suelo un par de segundos, afligida por "su mala suerte" escuchando enseguida, como los perros aun venían tras de sí. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela, donde las demás le esperaban preocupadas por su retraso.

…..

¿Dónde estará Ricchan? – preguntó Yui al aire.

-supongo que debió dormirse como de costumbre – contestó Mio con tranquilidad.

-¿y si le pasó algo? – preguntó Mugi con preocupación.

-Ricchan es muy valiente, no podría dejar que alguien le hiciera daño así porque así – contestó Yui sonriente.

-creo deberíamos ir por ella – propuso Mugi con preocupación aun.

-no se preocupe Mugi-senpai, ya verá que no tarda y llega – la pequeña kohai trató de animar a la tecladista.

La puerta del aula se abrió; inmediatamente todas regresaron a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡vaya! Ya están todas aquí, ¿aun no llega Ricchan? – preguntaba la sensei, buscando con la mirada a Ritsu.

-aun no llega – contestaron todas al unísono, mientras Mugi le servía una taza de té a la joven profesora.

-bueno, esperemos un rato más.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, y Ritsu ya estaba bastante retrasada; todas comenzaban a preocuparse por ella, incluso le llamaban, pero solo contestaba la operadora de sus servicios

-Ritsu suele retrasarse, pero ya ah tardado bastante, y ya ah comenzado a llover – habló Mio algo preocupada; cuando la puerta del aula se abrió una vez más, dándole paso a un chico bastante sucio y mojado con el cabello revuelto y su flequillo salvajemente revuelto sobre su rostro, con la ropa sucia y su pantalón desgarrado de una pierna.

-¡Ricchan! – Mugi se levantó inmediatamente de su silla para auxiliar al castaño que venía entrando.

-¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Ritsu! ¡Oh dios mío Ricchan! – las otras tres chicas y la profesora Sawako, imitaron a la rubia, para ir en ayuda de la baterista. Ritsu entró al salón y tomó asiento en el sofá; comenzando a llorar como "magdalena". Ante tal acción, todas se quedaron perplejas.

-Ricchan… - musitó Mugi.

-¡primero tuve que huir de tu casa Yui, porque tu hermana llegó y no quería que me descubriera, brinqué la ventana para salir por el techo, pero cuando me quise apoyar de un árbol, me caí de más de dos metros y ahora me duele la pierna, no me lastimé tanto, pero me duele para caminar; después una bola de perros callejeros me persiguió y uno me rompió la ropa, me caí con un bote de basura en un charco de agua sucia y por ultimo cuando creí que el día no podía ser peor… comienza a llover! – Ritsu comenzó a explicar lo que le había pasado y el porqué de su apariencia entre llantos de frustración.

-eso explica porque hueles a perro y a basura – dijo Yui con seriedad.

-no llores Ricchan… sólo necesitas darte una ducha y tomar una reconfortante taza de té… te guardé un pastelillo de vainilla… tu favorito – ahí estaba mugi, reconfortando a la baterista; tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ésta, limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente, mirándole con ternura directamente a los ojos, y sonriéndole con amabilidad…ese gesto que tanto amaba Ritsu y que a la vez odiaba por ella ser tan vulnerable a la belleza misma de la tecladista. El llanto de la castaña cesó, Mugi no dejaba de sonreírle y limpiar sus lágrimas… Ritsu respondió al amable gesto de la ojiazul con una cálida sonrisa.

-puedes darte una ducha rápida en los vestidores de la escuela, ya salieron todas las alumnas – sugirió Sawako-sensei sonriendo con amabilidad.

- arigato… - finalizó la ojiambar sonriendo finalmente.

Ritsu bajó a los vestidores de las chicas, donde se daría una ducha rápida; no sin antes dejar lavada su ropa para que se secara frente a un ventilador en el aula. Azusa acompañó al "chico" solo para asegurarse de que nadie entrara mientras la baterista se bañaba.

-no tardaré mucho, gracias Nakano – la ojiambar entró al baño y Azusa esperó fuera de él un rato.

La puerta del baño no era muy privada, así que dejaba ver un poco de la espalda y pies del "castaño" mientras se bañaba. Azusa tenía cierta curiosidad por voltear, pero sabía que no era buena idea morbosear a su senpai; no negaba que como chico era realmente "atractivo"; sin embargo, no dejaba de ser Ritsu… por lo que se abstrajo a no pensar en ello.

-¡listo! Terminé – Ritsu salió en vuelta en una toalla, solo cubriendo de la cintura de su cuerpo, hasta las rodillas. Azusa volteó, topándose con tal vista de su senpai, sabía a la perfección que a quien veía era a Ritsu, pero eso de ser chico… le sentaba realmente bien. El cabello mojado cayendo por su rostro mientras lo sacudía, y su torso desnudo y levemente humedecido por el efecto de la ducha, su abdomen marcado y bien formado como el de un chico… se veía tan bien…realmente bien… básicamente… muy sexy.

La gatita se sonrojó ante tal vista, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y contemplar un par de segundos a su senpai con embobamiento…

-¿Qué pasa Azusa? – preguntó Ritsu sonriendo ladina mirando con atención con aquellos ojos miel tan brillantes que la gatita contempló como si estuviese hipnotizada.

-na-nada… - contestó la guitarrista menor tratando de esconder su notable sonrojo.

-de acuerdo, ¿Azusa? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-si…claro – contestó la gatita.

-¿podrías traer mi ropa?... es que no quiero subir así, me da pena con las chicas.

-ah, claro… ahora vuelvo.

Azusa subía algo apenada aun por mirar de esa manera a Ritsu, sabía que ella realmente no era un chico, pero… ¿Por qué sentía eso?... ¿Por qué comenzaba a creer que era… realmente "guapo"? su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más, y tratando de controlarse, tragó saliva y entró al salón del club donde estaban las demás, actuando con "naturaleza".

-¿listo? – preguntó Sawako mirando hacia a Azusa que venía entrando.

-a-aun no, vine por la ropa d-de Ritsu-senpai – contestó Azusa un poco nerviosa, tomando la ropa de la baterista y salió rápidamente sin darle la cara a ninguna de las presentes.

-que rara está hoy… - susurró la sensei algo pensativa.

Azusa regresó con la ropa de Ritsu ah los vestidores y se la entrego sin mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-gracias Azusa – Ritsu tomó la ropa y dispuso a cambiarse.

Azusa, quien aún seguía cuidando que nadie entrara a los vestidores; comenzaba a imaginarse por inercia como se vestía su senpai; quería husmear rápidamente, pero tenía en cuenta de que no era correcto y se golpeaba mentalmente por no hacerlo… su instinto y curiosidad, vencieron su cordura.

Volteando lentamente de reojo, solo un poco; la chica de coletas alcanzó a ver como "el chico" se ponía la playera, la cual se deslizaba lentamente por su abdomen y despeinaba sus castaños cabellos por la caída de ésta. Azusa se sintió culpable por estar espiando a su senpai, y dirigió su mirada al frente rápidamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡listo! ¡Vayámonos ya! Seguro que Mio y las demás están impacientes – finalmente Ritsu sacó de sus pensamientos a la gatita, quien le miró con un carmesí sobre sus mejillas -¿mmmh? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó la baterista postrando una de sus manos en la frente de la kohai para retirar el flequillo de la chica, pegando su frente a la de la contraria. Azusa sintió los colores subir a su rostro por el contacto con su senpai, y más por tenerlo tan cerca, al grado de sentir la respiración misma de ésta -¿mmmh? ¿Azusa? – preguntó Ritsu con preocupación al ver la cara completamente colorada de su kohai.

-e-e-estoy bien… - la gatita se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el aula donde estaban esperando las demás, Ritsu le siguió algo confundida por el comportamiento raro de Azusa, quien normalmente no se comportaba así…

Las dos chicas arribaron al salón, Azusa entró primero sin mirar a nadie, ya que aun estaba sonrojada y parecía que por más intentaba controlarse, los sonrojos no planeaban desaparecer.

-listo, siento haber tardado – se disculpaba Ritsu por su retraso, en cuanto Mugi le servía una taza de té y el pastelillo de vainilla que le había prometido.

-bueno, ya que estas aquí y sin más rodeos; solo quería decirte que ya eh hablado con los profesores, los cuales aceptaron tu asistencia en lugar de la de Ritsu, les dije que es solo para que tomes las clases por ella, y que los exámenes te los asignaré yo, ya que soy tu asesora, no hubo problemas y todos aceptaron… por cierto… no hay uniforme para chico, y como solo asistirás dos semanas; solo pude conseguirte un pantalón deportivo talla grande y una camisa de la escuela; espero te sirva – luego de que Sawako le explicara los términos del asunto le entregó el uniforme a la baterista.

-¡vaya! ¡Menos mal, ya no tengo que preocuparme por las calificaciones! Gracias Sawa-chan, te debo una – Ritsu tomó gustosa el uniforme que le entregaban sonriendo ampliamente – solo me queda un problema chicas… - habló un poco deprimida – no tengo donde quedarme ésta noche, le dije a satoshi que pasaría el fin de semana con Mio, ya que no puedo regresar así a casa, mis padres no están, pero tampoco puedo decirle a él; mi abuela vendrá éste fin de semana a cuidarlo, porque le dije lo mismo a mis padres…

-pero Ritsu, sabes que mis padres están en casa éste fin de semana, no puedo llevarte conmigo – contestó Mio.

-Ui regresó a casa, posiblemente tendría que explicarle antes de que pueda llevarte de nuevo; además mamá y papá regresan éste fin de semana con nosotras y se van el martes – argumentó Yui.

_-creo que éste es buen momento para pasar con Ricchan… -_ pensaba la rubia queriendo invitar a Ritsu a su casa; pero fue interrumpida doblemente -si tu quieres Ricchan_

-puedes quedarte conmigo Ritsu-senpai – Mugi no terminó de hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por la kohai, quien habló rápidamente.

-¡Azu-nyan! –exclamó Yui con sorpresa.

-¿segura? – Preguntó Ritsu algo sorprendida - ¿Qué hay con tus padres?

-es que ellos… salieron de viaje, y regresan el lunes – contestó la kohai un poco apenada.

-¡vaya! ¡Gracias Azusa! Te debo una – finalizó la castaña levantando el dedo pulgar; mientras Yui le miraba con sorpresa aun y algo consternada por la decisión tan repentina de la pequeña gatita, y Mugi se notaba un poco desilusionada; lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Mio.

-bueno, creo que ya está resuelto tu problema Ricchan – Sawako comenzó a recoger algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, levantándose de su silla con la intención de abandonar el lugar –es algo tarde ¿quieren que les dé un aventón a sus casa? – preguntó la sensei amablemente.

-¡Hai! – todas asintieron rápidamente.

Las chicas subieron al auto de la profesora, con destino a casa de cada una de ellas. La primera en bajar fue Mio, quien se despidió de todas; seguida de Yui.

-¡hasta el lunes! Gracias Sawa-chan, nos vemos Azu-nyan – Yui salió del auto algo pensativa. ¿Por qué se ofreció por voluntad propia a darle hospedaje a Ritsu?... en cierta forma, eso le molestaba; ya que era amable con Ritsu y no con ella que siempre estaba ahí para mimarla y atenderla.

-¡Yui! – Gritó Ritsu saliendo del auto –oye, dejé mi ropa en tu habitación, y pues… tengo que cambiarme obviamente tejeje, ¿podrías pasármela? – preguntó la castaña rascando su mejilla.

-claro – contestó secamente la guitarrista mayor.

Después de un rato, Yui bajó de su habitación con la bolsa de ropa que Ritsu había dejado y se la entregó.

-gracias Yui – Ritsu se dio media vuelta, pero antes de girarse completamente, Yui la detuvo con unas palabras.

-cuida mucho a Azu-nyan… - los ojos de la guitarrista mayor, presentaban cierta tristeza.

-claro que si Yui… no te preocupes… estará bien si yo estoy ahí… ¡nos vemos! – Ritsu sonrió cálidamente y luego corrió regresando al auto de Sawa-chan.

-eso es lo que me preocupa… - musitó Yui algo desanimada.

-bueno, me queda en corto la casa de Azusa, así que las dejaré a ustedes dos primero – habló Sawako arrancando el auto, dejando atrás a una Yui consternada…

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Nakano; donde bajaron Ritsu y Azusa, despidiéndose de Mugi y la sensei.

-gracias por todo Sawa-chan. Nos vemos el lunes Mugi… - Ritsu miró a Mugi con ternura, condimentando aquella sutil mirada con una sonrisa enamoradiza.

-nos vemos Ricchan… -contestó Mugi devolviéndole el gesto.

El auto de Sawako arrancó de nuevo alejándose del lugar, y Ritsu contempló su partida hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista.

-Ritsu-senpai ¿se quedará ahí todo el día? – la voz de la kohai llamó la atención de su senpai.

-¡ah! ¡Cierto! – Ritsu corrió hacia Azusa la cual ya estaba en la entrada de la casa. Abrió la cerradura y ambas entraron a la casa.

-¡wow! Es linda tu casa.

-gracias Ritsu-senpai.

Y bien, ¿ahora qué haremos? Tenemos todo el fin de semana para relajarnos – Ritsu se tiró en el sofá de la sala de la kohai, dejando su mochila con cosas sobre el suelo.

-¿no debería estudiar para los exámenes? – preguntó Azusa frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno si, pero lo haré el domingo, tejeje si no se me olvidan las cosas – Ritsu llevó ambas manos sobre su nuca con despreocupación.

-Ritsu-senpai, no debería confiarse tanto

-tranquila Nakano, siempre funciona. Aun hay tiempo para ver una película.

-no tengo películas en casa – contestó la kohai.

-bueno, vayamos a rentar unas – Ritsu se levantó del sofá y tomó de la mano a Azusa para salir de la casa en busca de películas. Azusa sintió el tacto de su senpai sobre su mano, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras contemplaba una vista que comenzaba a gustarle en demasía. Ritsu corriendo frente a ella mientras le tomaba la mano…la kohai no pudo evitar estrujar la mano de su senpai delicadamente con la intención de no soltarle y sonreír como tiernamente ante aquellas acciones…

Y se preguntaba…

¿Por qué se siente tan bien tomar la mano de su senpai aun sabiendo que solo era…Ritsu?

¿Por qué le parecía atractivo?... aunque sabía que realmente lo era…

Y lo más raro… ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de poder pasar el fin de semana con la ojiambar?...

¿y que era aquella sensación de calidez que sentía al estar cerca de Ritsu?...

Quizá lo descubriría en aquel fin de semana…

….

**NOTAS FINALES: eh aquí el sexto capítulo de ésta que al parecer será una larga historia jojo, arigato por sus bellos **_REVIEWS _**y a todos aquellos que me leen :3 los amoro (Amoro: combinación de amor y adoro) ****awww bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que acepto sugerencias y opiniones constructivas :D**

**Que tengan lindo inicio de semana jojo**

**Sin más que decir, me largo ;)**

**Sayonara y **

**Hakuna matata**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS: yo aquí de nuevo, ya saben; aprovechando de mi inspiración para compartirles éste capítulo que espero que les guste jojo.**

**Ammm siento que quería compartirles algo constructivo en éste espacio… pero no me acuerdo xD soy muy olvidadiza tejeje gomen ne **** bueno eso es todo, disfruten.**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, ESTE FANFIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU…**

…**.**

Después de que Ritsu se fuese en compañía de Azusa, Sawako y Mugi; la castaña entró a su casa algo pensativa.

-¡onee-chan! Qué bueno que llegas ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntaba la pequeña Hirasawa con emoción.

-bien, bien gracias Ui – contestó Yui en modo pensativo aun.

-¿sucede algo? – preguntó una vez más Ui por el estado de su onee-chan.

-no es nada, no te preocupes Ui.

-por cierto, ¿Quién era ese joven que venía contigo?

-¡ah! Es un primo de Ricchan jeje – contestó algo nerviosa Yui.

-¿era de él la bolsa de ropa que le diste? ¿Cómo llegó a tu cuarto? – interrogaba Ui algo confundida.

-es que vino ayer y se le olvidó jojo, pero eso no importa ¿Qué hay de comer Ui? – Yui cambió el tema rápidamente, ya que no tenía el permiso de Ritsu para decirle toda la verdad; por lo que la menor Hirasawa le miró algo sospechosa, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-_¿Por qué onee-chan no me dice todo?... ¿será su novio y no quiere que sepa por pena?... bueno, no importa, ya me dirá –_ Ui ignoró lo sucedido y se fue a comer con su onee-chan.

Mientras tanto Azusa y Ritsu…

-¿esta estará bien? – decía Ritsu mostrándole una película de terror a Azusa.

-¿mmmh? No me gusta mucho el terror Ritsu-senpai – contestó la kohai haciendo una mueca.

-¿no me digas que eres como Mio? ¿Te gustan las películas cursis? – preguntó Ritsu dejando la película en el estante donde tomó; mientras buscaba otra de su agrado.

-pues no me molesta ese género… me gustan más las de comedia… - contestó casi en un susurro.

-¡¿comedia?! Jaja que ironía, no parece – contestó Ritsu riéndose.

-¡no se ría Ritsu-senpai!

-descuida, será nuestro secreto. ¿Quieres ver ésta? – Ritsu le mostro una película de tema "chicas pesadas"

-sí, está bien – la gatita asintió sin contradicciones.

Ritsu y Azusa rentaron la película y compraron palomitas y golosinas en exceso por parte de Ritsu, y regresaron a casa de los Nakano para gustar de la película. En el camino, Azusa miraba de reojo a su senpai; y le gustaba como se veía, le gustaba mirar como el aire acariciaba su cabello castaño que con la puesta de sol, le daba un toque rojizo. Le gustaba ver su perfil y la manera en que caminaba no era afeminada ni varonil; simplemente…dejada. Nunca antes había estado tan de cerca con un chico; y mucho menos pasado tanto tiempo con alguno que ella recordara, sabía que el chico a su lado era Ritsu…pero eso no le prohibía mirarlo como a uno… ¿o sí?... nadie mencionó nada así… entonces para ella no estaba mal.

Después de un rato de caminar, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Azusa otra vez. Ritsu sacó las pequeñas compras de golosinas y bebidas; y Azusa puso a reproducir la película. Ambas se sentaron en un sofá de la sala y con las cosas ya servidas, comenzaron a disfrutar de la película.

Ritsu reía estrepitosamente al ver la escena en la que Lindsay Lohan caía por un bote de basura en el pasillo de la escuela, por ir bobeando con Aaron Samuels, el chico galán de la historia; mientras que Azusa reía por lo bajo.

-esa caída me recuerda a alguien que llegó llorando al salón hoy – habló con sorna la kohai.

-¡Hey! ¡Golpe bajo Nakano! – se quejó Ritsu.

-era broma jeje

-bueno, no importa, ya lo eh superado – Ritsu infló sus mejillas haciendo mohín.

-entonces era cierto – argumentó Azusa divertida.

-¡veremos si te parece divertido esto! – Ritsu se abalanzó a la gatita, quedando encima de ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡jajaja! ¡Basta Ritsu-senpai! Jajaja – la kohai forcejeaba por liberarse de las maldades de su senpai, pero era imposible.

-¡di que soy la persona más genial y linda que has conocido!

-¡lo es, lo es! – decía rápidamente entre risas la chica de coletas.

-¡sé más convincente! Más especifica

-¡es las persona más genial y linda que eh conocido! – dijo finalmente la kohai entre risas y lágrimas que la misma le provocaban.

-¿ves que sencillo es?

-creo… que si… - contestó Azusa encogiéndose de hombros y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por tener tan de cerca a su senpai.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Azusa, y es por eso quizá que la kohai se sonrojaba, se apartó rápidamente sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó Azusa imitando a la baterista y algo confundida por su cambio de semblante.

-no…nada… es solo que… creí que podía lastimarte…

-no se preocupe senpai, es solo un juego… - contestó la kohai al ver el semblante incomodo de su senpai tratando de animarle.

-tienes razón jeje… disculpa aun así…pero bueno… ahora sé que crees que soy genial y "lindo" – Ritsu bromeó por su actual apariencia.

-¡Ri-Ri-Ritsu-senpai! ¡No diga eso! ¡Usted me obligó a decirlo! – contradijo la kohai levemente sonrojada.

-jaja lo sé, es solo una broma "Azu-nyan" – enfatizando lo último, Ritsu se abalanzó a Azusa, estrujándola en un abrazo meloso como los que Yui sabía darle a la kohai, esperando a que esta forcejeara por liberarse de aquel abrazo…. Cosa que no sucedió…. Ritsu se dio cuenta de aquella acción de la chica de coletas, pero no le dio mucha importancia y lo dejó pasar por alto, quizá se apartaría con el tiempo… cosa que tampoco hizo.

Ante lo visto, la ojiambar pensó que la actitud de Azusa se debía a que ella había dicho que Ritsu necesitaba apoyo moral… y que quizá de esa manera, Azusa le demostraba su cariño y apoyo, sin más, siguió disfrutando de la película.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos, y la película finalmente concluyó. Azusa quien se estaba quedando dormida, se dio cuenta de que la película había terminado.

-Ritsu-senpai, le toca apagar el televisor… ¿Ritsu-senpai?... – la kohai desvió su mirada hacia Ritsu, quien aún seguía prensada de un brazo hacia Azusa, pero ya se había dormido.

La guitarrista menor se levantó del sofá, liberándose del abrazo de su senpai, no muy convencida del todo; y apagó el televisor para después regresar al sofá y sentarse junto "al castaño" que dormía plácidamente sobre él.

Miraba como su flequillo caía sobre su rostro, sus largas pestañas le daban unos ojos de ensueño sin hacerlo femenino, pero tampoco del todo rustico como un hombre normal; sus labios ligeramente bañados por un carmesí, y esa piel blanquina, durmiendo con inocencia y tranquilidad, de una manera angelical para el gusto de Azusa… sabía exactamente que ese chico no era más que Ritsu, que quizá estaba mal mirarle de esa forma, tal vez estaba mal desearlo de esa manera… pero era inevitable para sus impulsos; además nadie había dicho que estaba prohibido hacerlo, nadie dijo nada sobre que era malo… ni siquiera Ritsu… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?... comenzaba a deducir que la baterista tendría que amar y ser amada para regresar a su forma natural…. Quizá es por eso que ella no estaba haciendo nada malo…. Quizá… podría ayudarle con eso… ni siquiera le importaba que regresara a su forma natural; a ser una chica de nuevo… tal vez podría vivir con eso también… estar al lado de su senpai comenzaba agradarle de cierta forma, por lo que no pensaba que fuese malo…. Probar sus labios…. Y acercándose cada vez, solo un poco cada vez más…. Contemplaba los labios del "chico" tragaba saliva por el nerviosismo… pero estaba cada vez más cerca… peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Ritsu, cuando…. Su celular comenzó a vibrar al ritmo de aquel tono de mensaje.

Azusa se apartó rápidamente y Ritsu despertó dando un pequeño brinquito sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Yo no fui! – habló entre dormida la baterista, quedándose dormida una vez más.

Azusa rio divertida ante la acción de su senpai; quien se volvió a dormir. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su celular que estaba sobre el suelo junto con su mochila, era un mensaje de Yui…

"_Azu-nyan, buenas noches, espero que no te hayas dormido aún… es que quería decirte buenas noches, aunque eso ya lo dije tejeje :P y también quería invitarte al cine, iré mañana con Ui, solo quería saber si querías ir conmigo; yo invito" _

Azusa sonrió al ver el mensaje de su senpai, y contestó – "_Yui-senpai, ¿no debería dormir ya? aun no me duermo, pero estaba a punto de, ¿no cree que debería estudiar en lugar de ir al cine?_

"_bueno si, pero estudiaré el domingo con Mugi-chan y Mio-chan" ¿quieres que platiquemos hasta que te duermas? __"_

"_ya me voy a dormir Yui-senpai, no puedo platicar, pero gracias, y gracias por la invitación; pero tengo que estudiar yo también, no creo poder ir"_

"_oh, qué mala suerte, bueno ni modo… será otro día T.T buenas noches Azu-nyan, que descanses 3"_

"_buenas noches Yui-senpai, que descanse" _

Después de la pequeña charla de las chicas; Azusa apagó su teléfono para darse media vuelta y toparse con Ritsu, quien se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Sonriendo tiernamente, subió a su habitación por un par de cobijas, y arropó a Ritsu, y ella se acostó en otro sofá para hacerle compañía a su senpai. Así ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol comenzó a entrar tenuemente por la ventana de la sala. Ritsu se despertó antes de lo común, dándose cuenta de que ella no era la única que dormía en la sala… pues en otro sofá estaba Azusa.

"el castaño" se levantó mirando con ternura a la kohai, tomando en cuenta el detallado gesto de su kohai, por haberle hecho compañía y dormir junto con ella en la sala. Caminó hacia la cocina, dejando a Azusa dormir. Alrededor de media hora después, la gatita despertó por el ruido que provenía de la cocina.

-¿Ritsu-senpai?... – preguntó somnolienta. Se levantó y caminó tallando sus ojos para ver más claro, llegando a la cocina, donde encontró a Ritsu preparando la mesa y sirviendo el desayuno al parecer.

-¡vaya! Hasta que despiertas gatita dormilona.

-buenos días Ritsu-senpai.

-buenos días, ven a comer que se va a enfriar; no sé hacer nada innovador, solo hot cakes – Ritsu rascó su mejilla y sonreía con carisma… gesto que le parecía lindo a la kohai – anda ven, ya está servido tu plato – Ritsu se acercó a una silla, jalándola "caballerosamente" para que se sentara Azusa, la cual accedió y Ritsu le imitó – es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte hecho dormir en la sala jeje y… por la hospitalidad, gracias Azusa… - la ojiambar le sonrió sincerándose y Azusa le devolvió el gesto.

-no es nada Ritsu-senpai, es bueno pasar tiempo con alguien…

-jeje bueno, eso creo… ¡pero bueno! No hablemos tanto de mí, hay que comer, es algo tarde; aun tengo unos planes.

-¿así? ¿Cuáles? – preguntó curiosa la menor.

-bueno, quiero que vayamos al cine, o a los videojuegos después, y quizá también a pasear en bicicleta, hace tiempo que no lo hago jeje puede ser que patinemos, quiero hacer algo.

-¿sabe patinar Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó Azusa frunciendo el ceño.

-no, pero puedo aprender hoy jeje.

Ritsu y Azusa continuaron comiendo mientras conversaban de una y otra cosa, reían contando los chistes de Ritsu y esas cosas tribales que siempre decía.

En casa de los Hirasawa…

-onee-chan, ¡date prisa o llegaremos tarde! – gritaba una castaña desde las escaleras.

-discúlpame Ui, tejeje es que no sabía que ponerme – contestó Yui bajando las escaleras con un overol de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca puesto y unos tenis blancos con una sudadera gris.

-vámonos onee-chan, no querrás llegar tarde.

Así Yui y Ui se encaminaron al centro comercial, donde no todo…. Desgraciadamente sería diversión…

Mientras Azusa y Ritsu….

-ah estado muy bueno, gracias Ritsu-senpai.

-no hay de que, tejeje, bueno, bueno; creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Creo que también debería avisarle a las demás para que vayamos todas ¿no crees?

-¡no! – exclamó Azusa rápidamente. Pues el hecho de pasar un día entero con su senpai, le parecía bastante agradable, y pensar que pudiesen estar las demás… no le daría la libertad de pasar con ella el tiempo que deseaba – digo… no creo que sea buena idea – prosiguió después de que Ritsu le mirara sorprendida ante su gesto alterado – digo, quizá estudiaran y eso, ya sabe… para los exámenes, o estarán haciendo cosas con su familia y eso… - finalizó la kohai algo dudosa de su respuesta.

-¿mmmh?... puede que tengas razón… - contestó la baterista en pose pensativa – bueno, entonces solo seremos tu y yo ¡andando! Iré a bañarme, no tardes – Ritsu se levantó de la mesa dejando los trastes sucios en el lavabo y subiendo al baño para darse una ducha.

Azusa siguió a su senpai y se metió a bañar. Unos veinte minutos después bajó Azusa lista para salir. Portaba una blusa color verde y unos short color negro con unos zapatos casuales de meter que hacían juego con su blusa. Se sentó a esperar en la sala a Ritsu, quien aun no salía de la habitación donde se estaba cambiando; hasta unos diez minutos después por fin salió. Vestía unos pantalones entubados color amarillo, una playera de cuello "V" color gris y unos tenis color negro con una línea blanca a los costados de la suela, llevando en mano una sudadera del mismo color que sus tenis.

-¡ahora sí! Vámonos – Azusa volteó al ver al escuchar la voz de su senpai, topándose con "un" Ritsu bastante sexy para su gusto, se veía tan bien con esa vestimenta, esa manera tan casual le sentaba realmente bien - ¿Azusa? – llamó Ritsu a la kohai, quien estaba abstraída mirando al "chico".

-ah… si perdón, vámonos… - contestó la gatita saliendo de sus pensamientos.

A final de cuentas, Azusa y Ritsu salieron de la casa en dirección a la "Mall". En menos de media hora arribaron al lugar sin percances.

Ritsu se puso a mirar la cartelera con curiosidad, mientras Azusa miraba por otro lado…

-¿Qué película quieres ver? – preguntó Ritsu aun contemplando la cartelera y leyendo la sinopsis.

-¡esa! – Azusa señaló una película de tema "_mi primer amor" _ al principio Ritsu pensó que era realmente cursi, a juzgar por el título que lo decía todo… pero recordó a Mugi, que por alguna razón… era algo así como su primer amor. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la rubia.

-¿pasa algo Ritsu-senpai?...

-no nada, venga, vamos a comprar las entradas.

Las dos caminaron hacia la taquilla, donde una empleada les atendía amablemente.

-¿tiene entradas para "mi primer amor"? – preguntó Ritsu un poco apenada por el título ridículo de la película, según ella.

-así es. Además hoy es el estreno de la película, tenemos entradas al dos por uno como promoción para las parejas ¿serán dos, cierto? – preguntó la empleada amablemente sonriendo.

Ritsu volteó a ver inmediatamente a ver a Azusa por la "obvia" suposición de la vendedora, al pensar que Azusa era su novia… ya que los novios normalmente van al cine, era casi obvio, la cual estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, sonriendo forzosamente.

-e-eh, -es que bueno verá… - Ritsu no sabía que contestar ¿estaría mal negar a Azusa como su novia? ¿O quizá sería un cumplido para la kohai? ¿O quizá la molestaría? La baterista se afligía un poco por eso, y entre sonrojos y tartamudeos finalmente continuó – solo d-deme dos entradas… por favor – la mujer les dio las entradas, mirándolos con ternura, ya que suponía que eran una pareja muy linda, y muy tímidos.

La baterista y la gatita se alejaron de la taquilla y ninguna decía nada, al parecer aun estaban algo apenadas por lo que había pensado la vendedora.

-siento que la chica pensara… de otra manera… - se disculpó Ritsu apenada.

-no hay problema… Ritsu-senpai… no pasa nada… quizá es normal… - contestó la kohai regalándole una sonrisa tierna a la ojiambar, quien siente alivio ante esa acción.

-bueno, jeje, es que soy muy "guapo" – alardea Ritsu para perder la tensión.

-_claro que sí… _- pensó Azusa, y solo sonrió ante lo dicho. Ritsu se dio cuenta que Azusa no repeló por ese comentario, pero lo pasó por alto también, pensando que no quería arruinar su broma.

-bueno, vayamos por palomitas – sugirió finalmente la ojiambar. Así las dos se dirigían hacia las palomitas y la dulcería.

A lo lejos se podían apreciar dos castañas, una chica de overol y una de coleta que compraban golosinas y nachos.

-oye onee-chan ¿ese no es el primo de Ritsu-san y Azusa-chan? – preguntó Ui mirando hacia donde estaban "los chicos" comprando palomitas. Yui se dio la vuelta algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su Imoto. Y buscando con la mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de lo que decía Ui, fuese cierto, y así fue – si, si son ellos, ven, vamos a saludarlos – dijo Ui con inocencia caminando hacia Azusa y quien aun no sabía que era Ritsu.

-¡Azusa-chan! – la gatita escuchó una voz demasiado familiar y volteó enseguida, topándose con las hermanas Hirasawa, Ui muy emocionada y Yui… muy seria.

-¡hola Ui! – saludó Azusa cortésmente.

-hola Azu-nyan – habló Yui mirándole seriamente, y preguntándose… ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera que no podían salir hoy, porque según iba a estudiar? ¿y cómo es que si quiso salir con Ritsu?... eso fue algo que realmente… le molestaba – pensé que ibas a estudiar hoy – dijo Yui sonriendo forzosamente.

-bueno, es que no fue mi idea venir al cine…. – contestó Azusa algo nerviosa.

-¿vienes con el primo de Ritsu? – preguntó Ui con tono pícaro.

-¿primo? – preguntó Azusa, segundos después entendió de que hablaba Ui. No era tonta, supuso que Yui le había dicho que "el chico Ritsu" era su primo, ya que ella no sabía quién era en realidad - ¡ah, sí! – contestó nerviosa por no saber qué contestar exactamente.

Mientras Azusa y Ui conversaban; Yui se sentía un poco deprimida, ya que Azusa había preferido ir con Ritsu y no con ella… ¿Cuándo pasó eso?... si ella siempre dejaba a quien sea, incluso a su hermana Ui por ir a donde Azusa le dijera… ¿Por qué su Azu-nyan había escogido a Ritsu para ir al cine?... sabía que la ida al cine no era lo importante, solamente… la acción. El semblante de Yui se notaba triste y distraído, en su mente revoloteaban sin fin de preguntas, entre esas la que más le golpeaba… ¿Cuándo fue suplantada?...suponía que era realmente rápido para pensar eso, ya que podía haberlo hecho para animar a Ritsu, quien no la estaba pasando realmente bien, pero… ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad en lugar de buscar una excusa?... ella pudo entenderlo…

-ya tengo las palomitas – llegó Ritsu con una charola con palomitas, nachos y refrescos, encontrando a Azusa platicando con Ui y notando una Yui bastante distraída y seria - ¡hola Yui, Ui! No sabía que estarían por aquí – saludó cortésmente la baterista.

-bueno, sí aquí estamos – contestó Yui fingiendo felicidad; lo cual Azusa y Ritsu pudieron notar.

-¿todo bien Yui? – preguntó Ritsu con seriedad.

-si, jeje solo estoy pensando en los exámenes – contestó Yui sonriendo forzosamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – intervino Ui algo sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que Ritsu le trató.

-ah… bueno… yo….Ritsu me-me contó de sus amigas tejeje – contestó Ritsu algo nerviosa.

-ya veo…. – dijo Ui algo dudosa, pero sin tomar mucha importancia - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡¿mi nombre?! Bu-bueno… e-es… ¡Ri-Richard! – contestó finalmente después de pensar un rato y Azusa rodo sus ojos en gesto de "¿no pudiste ser más creativa?".

-Richard, Ricchan; sí que son familia, se parecen mucho – dijo Ui con carisma.

-tejeje si verdad – contestó la baterista algo incomoda.

-¿Qué película verán? – preguntó Ui una vez más.

-"_mi primer amor" _– contestó Azusa sonriendo.

-¡nosotras también! – Exclamó la menor de las Hirasawa con emoción.

-bueno, debemos darnos prisa chicas, si no se nos hará algo tarde – habló Ritsu mirando su celular.

Yui quien no había dicho mucho en todo el rato, se dio cuenta de la manera en que Azusa miraba a Ritsu. Esos sonrojos en sus mejillas cuando la castaña le hablaba o se acercaba a ella… sabía que podía ser para animar a la baterista… pero… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?... ¿O por que le miraba con tanta atención y ternura?... ¿a caso…? ¡No! ¡No quería pensar eso! … no quería pensar que posiblemente… tan sólo quizá… pudiese estarle gustando Ritsu… Yui agitó su cabeza para liberarse de aquellas ideas que comenzaban a atormentarla y bajarle el ánimo.

Entraron a la sala correspondiente, y no había cuatro asientos juntos; por lo que Ritsu y Azusa se sentaron una fila debajo de donde se sentaron Yui y Ui.

-¿onee-chan? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ui al notar la distracción de Yui.

-ah, eh si, si estoy bien – contestó Yui sonriendo fingidamente.

Yui miraba con cierta tristeza a Ritsu y a la gatita, quien sonreía plácidamente a lado de la baterista. Ritsu parecía decir algo y la kohai reía; y cuando Yui decía algo "gracioso" Azusa tendía a reprenderla… ¿Por qué a Ritsu no le decía nada?... la mayor de las Hirasawa seguía mirando atentamente a la pareja de abajo, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, pero… ¿Por qué? Ambas eran sus amigas, quería a ambas y las apreciaba mucho… pero ¿Por qué no soportaba la idea de que alguien más le robara la total atención de Azusa?... y más Ritsu que ahora era un chico… eso sí le desagradaba.

-voy al baño… - dijo Yui levantándose de su silla, y Ui asintió.

-no tardes, ya va a empezar la película.

Yui bajó las escaleras de la sala y caminó pensativamente con el semblante desanimado, llegando hasta los sanitarios…

_-Azu-nyan no quiso venir conmigo… ¿Por qué?...quizá es tonto que me deprima por algo tan simple, pero ¿Por qué duele aquí? _– Yui se encerró en un cubículo del baño presionando su pecho y afligiéndose mentalmente y sus ojos cristalizados a punto de dejar escapar una lágrima…

….

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Yui no! Waaaah. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo jojo, está algo flojo quizá, dispense mi falta de ortografía por ahí, es que me distraían y me apresuraba a escribir jojo, y luego me cortaban la inspiración; jugué a verdad o reto y escogí reto; probé perfume y ahora me duele el cráneo. Si ya no actualizo es que me morí kjahkjah ok no, no es gracioso ._.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero sus **_**REVIEWS **_**que son lo que me motivan a escribir y mejorar día a día *.* bueno, ahora sí.**

**Sayonara y….**

**Hakuna Matata :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA MUNDO!**

**NOTAS: ¡Hola a todos! Tejeje yo aquí con otro capítulo, ¡chee! La inspiración fluye lentamente en éstos días (más bien… no eh tenido la oportunidad de actualizar) bueno, dejando mis problemas personales atrás; quería decirles que, tengo otros dos Fics pendientes; por lo cual necesito terminar uno para continuar con otro **** si, si, ya sé; dirán que pa' que escribo otra cosa sin terminar otra. Bueno, respecto a eso, la verdad no tengo excusa xD pero es que había dejado abandonado éste fic por un tiempo (casi un mes o más) y pues… ese no es mi estilo tejeje. Así que terminaré éste y después actualizaré los demás; o quizá actualice también si se me ocurre algo jiji. Bueno, eso era todo; espero que disfruten éste capítulo ya que me eh esforzado al grado de que… no, no me pasó nada; solo me esforcé jiji…**

**Trataré de actualizar todos a la vez :3**

…**.**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN; ESTE FAN FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU.**

…

Yui seguía dentro de aquel cubículo dentro de los sanitarios, pensando detenidamente en el "porque" de la repentina salida de Ritsu y Azusa; después de que ésta última le rechazara por salir con la baterista. Su semblante era deprimido y pensativo…

"_será acaso que Azu-nyan lo hace para animar realmente a Ricchan… tal vez sólo estoy malinterpretando las cosas… Azu-nyan no es alguien que se fije en chicos… ¡sí! Solo está dándole animo moral a Ricchan para que no se sienta sola y mal; después de todo no tiene donde quedarse, y estoy segura de que yo también haría lo mismo por Ricchan… ¡que egoísta soy! No debería sentirme así… después de todo… está bien…" _ - pensaba Yui tratando de convencerse a sí misma para dejar de pensar y afligirse por lo sucedido con Azusa, dando se ánimos y más tranquila; ya convencida de que los verdaderos motivos de Azusa eran animar a la baterista.

Salió finalmente del cubículo del baño, caminando decidida de que ese sentimiento de hace unos momentos no volverían a envolverla; se prometía a si misma jamás dejar de demostrarle su afecto a la gatita, que trataría de hacerle ver lo que ella sentía realmente por la kohai, no importa cómo, donde ni porque, pero ella se propuso demostrarle sus sentimientos a toda costa…

Yui regresó a la sala de la función donde le esperaba Ui algo impaciente.

-onee-chan, llegas justo a tiempo, la película ya va a empezar – dijo Ui mirándola y ofreciéndole palomitas.

-¡gracias Ui! – Yui se sentó, no sin antes mirar a Ritsu y a Azusa que estaban una fila debajo de ella, pensando en que no dejaría que nadie aleje a su Azu-nyan de su lado…

La película avanzaba con el paso del tiempo, Ui mostraba atención total en la película, Azusa al igual que Ui, estaba metida en la trama; mientras que Yui miraba de vez en cuando a la pareja de abajo. Notaba que Ritsu estaba distraída, al parecer no prestaba atención en aquella película, tampoco en los comentarios que Azusa hacia de vez en cuando; ya que cada vez que ésta hablaba, la baterista contestaba con una sonrisa fingida; no por la presencia de la gatita, simplemente no le importaba la película, se la pasaba jugando con su teléfono, mandando mensajes o comiendo, de vez en cuando durmiéndose.

Después de un largo rato, la película concluyó y Todas las personas comenzaron a abandonar la sala de la función. Ritsu salió estirando sus brazos y bostezando, Azusa y Ui comentaban sobre las escenas que más les habían gustado y Yui escuchaba atentamente lo que las menores comentaban.

-¿Qué tal te pareció la película Richard-san? – preguntó Ui dirigiéndose a Ritsu quien venía distraída.

-¿mmmh? Demasiado cursi – contestó la baterista con sorna.

-veo que también tiene eso en común con Ritsu-san – contestó la menor de las Hirasawa.

-¿ahora a donde irán Azu-nyan? – preguntó Yui ansiosa.

-bueno… no sé exactamente – contestó la kohai, buscando apoyo con la mirada hacia la ojiambar.

-quiero ir a los videojuegos; aun no eh finalizado el modo campaña de Tekken 6 – contestó Ritsu haciendo mohín - ¿quieren venir con nosotras? – preguntó Ritsu cortésmente, lo que Azusa al parecer no le agradó del todo, ya que la compañía de las hermanas Hirasawa; arruinaba por completo sus planes de pasar el día a solas con su senpai.

-¡sí! ¡Vamos! – exclamó Yui tomando de la mano a la gatita y jalándola hacia el local de videojuegos, lo que no le dio tiempo de renegar a la kohai, siendo arrastrada por la guitarrista mayor.

Ui y Ritsu siguieron a las dos chicas mientras miraban como a lo lejos Azusa se quejaba por los tirones que Yui le daba para llegar más rápido.

-Ritsu-san nunca nos había comentado sobre tener un primo – habló la menor de las Hirasawa para romper el hielo.

-ah… si… es que no somos… muy unidos… solo vine por un tiempo… - contestó la baterista algo nerviosa, pues aun no tenía muy claro como forjaría su identidad.

-oh, ya veo… - Ui sonrió mirándolo de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, pensando que era realmente guapo… y que se parecía en demasía con la baterista.

Ambas castañas llegaron finalmente al local de videojuegos, comenzando a buscar a la gatita y a Yui con la vista; pues desde que corrieron, las perdieron de vista.

-Yui-senpai, deberíamos esperar a Ritsu-senpai y a Ui – habló la gatita volteando hacia atrás, ya adentro del local de videojuegos.

-seguro que nos encontrarán – contestó Yui buscando algo con la mirada -¡ahí está! – exclamó enérgica y jalando una vez más a Azusa.

-¡despacio Yui senpai!

-¡por fin! ¡Azu-nyan! Te reto a un duelo en Guitar Hero – Yui tomó una guitarra del juego y le dio una a Azusa.

-Yui-senpai… - Azusa estaba a punto de protestar, pues quería ir a ver donde estaba Ritsu; ya que aun quería pasar el día con ella, cuando vio la tierna e inocente mirada de Yui, quien aun le extendía la mano ofreciéndole una guitarra para jugar -¡ah! – Soltó un suspiro resignado y sonrió ladina – De acuerdo, sólo una canción – finalizó acomodándose la guitarra.

-¡de acuerdo! Pero Azu-nyan… hagamos esto un poco más interesante – habló Yui sin despegar la mirada del repertorio de canciones, buscando una para tocar; Azusa desvió su mirada algo curiosa – si yo gano… me acompañarás al circo, y si tu ganas… haré lo que tú quieras – Yui le miró de reojo para ver qué opinaba Azusa.

-Yui-senpai, yo no quiero que haga nada ¿Por qué querría aceptar? – contestó Azusa frunciendo el ceño.

-¿entonces tienes miedo de que te gane o de los payasos? – preguntó Yui con sorna.

-ninguno de los dos, es sólo que…. No tiene mucho sentido.

-si no pierdes nada, solo inténtalo.

-de acuerdo, de cualquier manera le ganaré Yui-senpai.

-¡eso es Azu-nyan!

Azusa y Yui comenzaron a jugar y en la primera canción, empataron en aciertos de notas. Volvieron a intentar y empataban; así estuvieron un rato mientras Ritsu y Ui les miraban desde atrás después de buscarlas un rato.

-bueno, creo que esas dos estarán ahí un buen rato; será mejor que vaya a jugar Tekken, antes de que alguien me gane la máquina – Ritsu comenzó a avanzar para ir a jugar su anhelado juego, el cual encontró sin muchos problemas.

La baterista comenzó a jugar y estuvo ahí un buen rato, estaba en la fase final, casi derrotaba a Alisa después de que ésta se regenerara un par de veces; mientras jugaba con Lili Rochefort como su jugador principal, estaba un par de golpes más para derrotar a la chica androide con la rubia que utilizaba de jugador, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar. Al principio ignoró sea quien sea, no le importaba; ese nivel le daba demasiado problema, estaba a unos instantes de pasar a la ronda final y enfrentarse a Jin Kazama para finalizar el modo campaña. Estaba desesperada y sudando del estrés, su jugadora Lili Rochefort no tenía vida suficiente y Alisa le atacaba con mayor intensidad; presionaba botones, intentaba hacer combos, y su celular continuaba sonando y vibrando el tiempo se le acababa, el cronómetro parecía avanzar a su desfavor y la androide que tenía como rival, no daba ventaja; su celular sonó una, dos, tres, cinco, seis veces y el sonido aquel comenzaba a molestarle, pero tampoco podía detenerse a ponerle pausa al juego que ya había comenzado; cuando el estrés y presión hicieron su trabajo, Ritsu hizo un movimiento erróneo dando un golpe al aire, lo que le costó que la androide golpeara con certeza a su jugadora Lili Rochefort, perdiendo automáticamente.

-¡nooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! – gritó la baterista jalándose los cabellos y pataleando en la silla, llamando la atención de las demás personas que jugaban a sus alrededores, quienes se alejaban ante la ira del "castaño"; mientras su celular seguía sonando. La ojiambar entre su enojo y frustración; tomó su celular y contestó si fijarse de quien llamaba -¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el castaño exasperado.

-¿Ricchan?... – se escuchó una voz temerosa del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡sí! ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ritsu sin aun saber quien llamaba.

-disculpa… creo… que mejor te llamo luego… - escuchó una vez más aquella voz temerosa, con el tono deprimido.

-¡¿Mugi?! – preguntó Ritsu recobrando la cordura y descifrando aquella voz.

-etto… si… pero descuida… perdón por molestarte – la rubia estaba a punto de colgar.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Perdóname! E-es que… no importa… solo discúlpame – hablaba la ojiambar tratando de componer el ánimo de Mugi.

-¿segura? – preguntó dudosa la ojiazul.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! No me hagas caso, no me molestas enserio, perdón – Ritsu se golpeaba mentalmente por haberle contestado a Mugi así sin fijarse que era ella.

-bueno… yo… sólo quería decirte… que mañana iremos a estudiar con Mio-chan y Yui-chan… quería saber si tu… ¿querías ir con nosotras?... y estudiábamos juntas… es que Mio-chan le ayudará a Yui-chan y pues… ¿quieres ir? – preguntó con timidez la rubia.

-¡claro! ¡Claro que quiero ir! – contestó Ritsu rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Estudiar ciertamente odiaba estudiar; pero eso de pasar el rato con Mugi, aunque sea estudiando, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar – claro que iré – remarcó con entusiasmo.

-jeje bueno Ricchan, estaremos en la biblioteca que está en el centro, te veré en la entrada ¿de acuerdo? Te veo a las 2.

-sí, claro ahí estaré Mugi.

-bueno, entonces… hasta mañana Ricchan…

-hasta mañana… Mugi… - Mugi colgó el teléfono, y Ritsu seguía pegada a él pensando en que mañana pasaría el día con la rubia; sonriendo como tonta y mirando a ninguna parte en especial, en su mente contemplaba las palabras de la tecladista.

-¡ah! ¡No es justo! – se escuchó la voz chillona de cierta castaña marrón que dejaba caer una guitarra de juguete al suelo haciendo mohín; sacando de sus pensamientos a Ritsu.

-te dije que no tenía caso Yui-senpai, yo gané – decía una pelinegra quitándose la guitarra de juguete y dejándola sobre una máquina de Guitar Hero.

-bueno, ya que, ahora tendré que hacer algo que Azu-nyan quiera… - habló la mayor de las Hirasawa aceptando su derrota.

-bueno, sinceramente no hay nada que quiero que haga Yui-senpai…

-¡pero Azu-nyan! Ese era el acuerdo

-bueno, bueno, si se me ocurre algo, le diré. Ahora vayamos a ver que hacen Ui y Ritsu-senpai.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de aquella "discusión" sonriendo ladina; se acercó para ver a las chicas.

-¡Hey niñas! – exclamó el castaño levantando la mano.

-¡mira ahí está Ritsu-senpai! – exclamó Azusa con felicidad y corriendo hacia ésta, dejando atrás a Yui; quien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cómo les fue en el duelo? – preguntó la ojiambar con curiosidad, aunque sabía que Azusa había ganado.

-ganó Azu-nyan – contestó Yui fingiendo tristeza.

-¡buena esa Nakano! – la baterista acaricio la cabeza de la gatita; quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse… y Yui lo notó.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Ui? – preguntó la guitarrista mayor algo desanimada.

-no sé, yo fui a jugar Tekken, y se quedó atrás de ustedes – contestó "el chico" metiendo sus manos en su sudadera.

-creo que iré a buscarla… - Yui comenzó a caminar lentamente, buscando a su Imoto, dejando atrás a la kohai y la baterista.

-no sé tú, pero noto a Yui algo deprimida ¿Qué tendrá? – habló consternada la baterista mirando irse a Yui.

-creí que solo yo lo había notado… - contestó la kohai algo pensativa.

-quizá debería hablar con ella – sugirió Ritsu.

-tal vez… pero bueno; Ritsu-senpai ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó la kohai cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-¿mmmh? ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Ritsu sonriendo cálidamente.

-dijo que iríamos a patinar – contestó tímidamente la kohai.

-¡¿enserio quieres patinar?!

-eso creo…

-bueno, que así sea; espera y le digo a Ui y Yui – Ritsu quiso caminar para ir en busca de las hermanas Hirasawa, siendo detenida de inmediato por la mano de la gatita -¿mmmh? ¿Qué pasa Azusa? – preguntó curiosa la ojiambar, regresando a ver la Azusa.

-creo que por ésta vez, deberíamos ir solo nosotras; pienso que Ui y Yui venían aparte ¿no cree que como que las estamos molestando? – el objetivo de la gatita no era precisamente poner en primer plano los intereses de Ui o Yui… más bien… estar a solas con Ritsu.

-yo… no creo… que sea eso… - Ritsu se sorprendió por lo que Azusa había dicho, meditándolo por un par de segundos, llegando de alguna forma al mismo punto de vista de la kohai –aunque creo que puede ser…a Ui ni siquiera le gustan los videojuegos… tal vez tengas razón… - contestó finalmente Ritsu, algo dudosa de su opinión.

-eso creo… yo le diré a Ui que tenemos que irnos para que no piense mal ¿de acuerdo? – sugirió la kohai sonriendo amablemente, y la ojiambar asintió no muy convencida.

Azusa soltó la mano de su senpai, y comenzó a buscar a Ui para hablar y despedirse de ella, hasta que finalmente la encontró sentada disfrutando de un juego.

-¡Ui! – habló la kohai, llamando la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Azusa-chan? – preguntó la menor Hirasawa.

-quería decirte que nos tenemos que ir Richard y yo, tenemos que ir a buscar unas cosas – habló la kohai, mintiendo obviamente.

-¿no quieren que los acompañemos? – preguntó amablemente Ui.

-no te preocupes, no es nada importante, no queremos arruinarles su salida, no se preocupen; me despides de Yui-senpai.

-bueno, si tú dices.

Azusa se alejó del lugar después de despedirse de Ui, regresando de nueva cuenta con Ritsu, quien le esperaba sentada sobre una silla de algún videojuego del local.

-¡listo Ritsu-senpai!

-¿no se enojo Yui? – preguntó la baterista algo dudosa.

-¿mmmh? No creo que lo haga – contestó la kohai despreocupada.

-bueno, entonces, vayamos a patinar – finalizó la ojiambar.

Azusa y Ritsu salieron del local de videojuegos. Ritsu iba felizmente pensando que al día siguiente vería a su amada Mugi; aunque solo para estudiar pero la vería, y Azusa iba felizmente por haberse quedado a solas con su senpai. Así ambas se dirigieron a su nueva parada de "diversión".

-¡Ui! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclamó Yui al encontrar finalmente a su hermana.

-¿Dónde estabas onee-chan? ¿Retaste a alguien más en guitar Hero? – preguntó Ui con curiosidad.

-no, te estaba buscando; Azu-nyan ganó.

-¡oh! Ya veo… ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

-¿mmmh? No, aun tenemos tiempo, mamá y papá no han de llegar aun ¿quieres que le preguntemos a Ricchan y Azu-nyan a donde irán?

-¿Ricchan? ¿Vino Ritsu-san?

-di-digo Richard tejeje, es que sus nombres me confunden tejeje.

-¡ah! Cierto… ¿mmmh? Pero Azusa-chan y Richard-san ya se fueron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si los acabo de dejar allá atrás!

-Azusa-chan dijo que tenían que ir a comprar unas cosas de Richard, que no había problema.

-ah… entonces… ¿eso te dijo Azu-nyan?... bueno… creo que si deberíamos regresar a casa… - contestó finalmente con su semblante decaído la castaña, sintiéndose abandonada por la kohai… pensando si en verdad Azusa la estaba esquivando.

Ui y Yui regresaron a su respectiva casa. En el transcurso de regreso; Yui no pronunció palabra alguna, y si Ui le preguntaba algo, sólo se limitaba a contestar con un simple monosílabo, asentir o negar con la cabeza, mirando siempre para fuera del tren.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu y Azusa…

Después de alejarse del local de videojuegos; la baterista y la gatita arribaron a un parque donde muchas personas paseaban a sus perros, hacían ejercicio, paseaban en bicicleta, niños jugando y otros más, como pareja merodeando.

-¡mira! Ahí está el señor de los patines – exclamó "el castaño" señalando un pequeño puesto donde rentaban patines, patinetas, bicicletas y carritos de paseo de niños - ¡sígueme Nakano! Vayamos por un par de patines.

Azusa siguió a su senpai, y ambas pidieron un par de patines para cada quien.

-bueno ¿Quién comienza? – decía Ritsu con los patines ya puestos.

-me parecería bien… si usted me enseña primero – contestó la kohai no muy convencida de la idea.

-bueno, bueno… deja que la grandísima Tainaka te enseñe como se hace – Ritsu se levantó de una banca donde estaban sentadas y comenzó a dar pasos lentos y cuidadosos para no caer - ¿ves que sencillo es? Jaja no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, ahora es tu turno, déjame ayudarte – la ojiambar se acercó a la kohai, tomando su mano para ayudarle a dar sus primeros pasos, quien accedió inmediatamente -¿ves? No es cosa del otro mundo.

-eso creo… - contestó la gatita mirando hacia el suelo para no caer.

-te voy a soltar ¿de acuerdo? – habló la ojiambar soltando las manos de la guitarrista menor.

-¡no, no, no! ¡Ritsu-senpai, aun no! – exclamó la gatita con nerviosismo.

-jaja no seas miedosa, estando yo aquí no te puedes caer – habló la castaña para darle motivación a la gatita.

Azusa comenzó a tomar confianza y podía controlar el manejo de los patines, Ritsu la ovacionaba riendo divertida desde lejos, cuando por un instante perdió el control, deslizándose hacia atrás y cayendo encima de una chica que patinaba junto a un joven. Ritsu se dio cuenta de que había quedado justo encima de aquella joven accidentalmente, quien comenzó a gritar asustada.

-¡lo-lo siento! – se disculpó el ahora castaño levantándose inmediatamente, bastante apenado y tratando de ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-¡oye idiota! ¡Fíjate lo que haces! ¡No toques a mi novia! – el chico que acompañaba a la joven que Ritsu accidentalmente tiró; entró en cólera al ver lo que el castaño había hecho, tomándolo por el cierre de su sudadera y atrayéndolo hacia él - ¡¿te gusta meterte con las mujeres?! – el tipo seguía bastante irritado y le gritaba al castaño sin compasión, no darle oportunidad de explicarle que fue un accidente.

-¡n-no fue –m-mi culpa! – explicaba el ojiambar tratando de controlar al novio de la chica.

-¡oiga! ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Suéltalo! – intervino la kohai, tratando de evitar que el chico lastimara a su senpai, empujando al tipo.

-¡calla! ¡Deberías cuidar más a tu noviecito para que no se meta con novias ajenas! – el tipo parecía no entender ni razonar que todo había sido un accidente, y cegado por la ira, empujó a Azusa, quien cayó torpemente al perder el equilibrio con los patines.

-¡oye idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Ritsu se soltó del tipo aquel, tirándolo al suelo por haber empujado a Azusa. Corrió para ayudarle a levantarse, pero no pudo llegar, ya que el joven aquel, le dio un tirón de la capucha de su sudadera, tirándolo al suelo y encimándosele para soltarle un par de golpes en la cara; luego se levantó y le pateó el estómago. Ritsu indefensa ante aquel ataque, no pudo hacer más que jalar al chico aquel del pantalón y tirarlo al suelo. Azusa entró en pánico al ver que golpeaban a Ritsu, corrió hacia unos policías que "cuidaban el orden" del parque, quienes arribaron al lugar de los hechos ante el pitazo que la gatita les dio.

Los policías llegaron al lugar, encontrando al tipo aquel golpeando al castaño; quien ya tenía el labio roto y un ojo medio morado. Levantaron al revoltoso y lo esposaron, a quien su novio defendía y decía que Ritsu había intentado abusar de ella; algunos de los que presenciaron la escena, hablaron a favor del castaño, y fue así que éste quedó inmune ante los sucesos. Finalmente se llevaron al agresor de la baterista; quien sólo recibió ayuda médica de una ambulancia que arribó al lugar.

-no es nada grave, pero debes mantenerlo limpio para que no se te infecte – decía un paramédico que curaba las heridas del labio y ceja del castaño – bueno, con un poco de esto sanará más rápido – el joven paramédico le entregó al castaño un frasco de pomada para bajar lo inflamado de los golpes, dejándole una gaza en la ceja izquierda.

-gracias – contestó el castaño.

-bueno, suerte chicos, quizá deberías descansar, con su permiso – el joven paramédico se retiró del lugar, dejando atrás a una Azusa preocupada y una Ritsu adolorida.

-siento que te hayan empujado… - habló el castaño sintiéndose culpable.

-no fue nada con lo que ese patán le hizo Ritsu-senpai, no se preocupe por mi; siento que le haya pasado esto, fue mi culpa… si yo… si yo no hubiese sugerido que viniéramos a éste sitio… no le hubiese pasado nada… - la gatita se sentía más culpable que la baterista, aun después de no haber hecho nada malo.

-no te preocupes Azusa… no fue tu culpa – Ritsu notó el gesto triste de la kohai, y tratando de animarle, le regaló una linda sonrisa a la gatita, aun estando toda adolorida del rostro. Azusa notó aquel lindo gesto de su senpai, sintiéndose mal aun, le devolvía la cálida sonrisa que la ojiambar le había propinado, ya que se le hacía bastante lindo que terminará así por tratar de defenderla de aquel tipo. Azusa tomó la mejilla de Ritsu, acercándose lentamente a ella, plantándole un beso en la frente. Ritsu quedó perpleja ante aquel tierno gesto de la gatita; quien no solía ser cariñosa por su actitud "Tsundere" con normalidad, limitándose a sonreírle amablemente a ésta.

-creo que deberíamos regresar a casa… - finalizó la gatita sonriéndole con ternura ala baterista, quien asintió con el mismo gesto.

En el camino de regreso, ninguna decía mucho. Ritsu iba pensando en lo tierna que podía ser Azusa, en lo linda que se veía cuando sonreía y lo atenta que podía ser; cosas que normalmente no había visto en ella hasta el día de hoy, quizá porque no era normal pasar el día con ella, casi no convivían como lo hacía con Mio, pero pensaba que eran casi iguales, ya que Mio le parecía una chica adorable. Mientras que Azusa iba pensando en lo que había pasado durante el día; sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había pasado a Ritsu, pero tomando en cuenta de que lo había hecho por ella, para salvarla después de todo… y mientras pasaba el tiempo… más le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su senpai.

Después de un largo rato de caminata; ambas llegaron a casa de la gatita entrando a ésta con caras pensativas aun.

-iré a tomar un baño – habló finalmente la baterista con una sonrisa amable.

-claro… yo igual… - contestó la kohai.

Ritsu subió las escaleras caminando hacia el cuarto de los padres de la gatita, donde tomaría una ducha. Después de dejar sus cosas en la sala y tomar algo de jugo, Azusa subió a su habitación para tomar un baño y relajarse de tan ajetreado día; pero al subir, se detuvo por un momento frente a la habitación de sus padres, que quedaba justo frente a la suya, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver un poco hacia adentro. Víctima de su curiosidad, no pudo contener las ganas de echar un pequeño vistazo, sabiendo que adentro estaba su senpai, quien estaba desvistiéndose a penas. Se quitaba la sudadera despeinando sus castaños cabellos, luego retiraba su playera, dejando al desnudo su torso, con un abdomen visiblemente marcado, retiró sus tenis y prosiguió a quitarse el cinturón de su pantalón, el cual desabotonó bajando el cierre, dejando ver su bóxer color negro… Azusa sintió que los colores le subían a la cabeza y tragando saliva en seco, luchaba contra sus impulsos por quedarse a ver un poco más. Sabía que no era correcto espiar a las personas… y mucho menos a su senpai. Sin fijarse en su entrono, Azusa empujó un poco la puerta, la cual hizo un pequeño rechinido, llamando así la atención del castaño que se desvestía en el interior de la habitación. Azusa se dio cuenta de que Ritsu volteó ante aquel sonido, y retrocediendo lo más rápido que pudo, se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-eso… estuvo cerca… - susurró la gatita con el rostro sonrojado y el pulso alterado – quizá debería dejar de hacer eso… - musitó para sí misma, sonriendo nerviosamente.

…..

Mientras en casa de los Hirasawa….

Yui yacía tirada sobre su cama, ni siquiera bajó a cenar, pensando en la gatita, y si acaso tenía alguna oportunidad con ella, ya que ésta no presentaba mucha atención hacia ella. Miraba una fotografía en su celular de la kohai y ella. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y aunque trataba de convencerse de que Azusa la evitaba para hacer sentir bien a Ritsu… parecía no ser suficiente la motivación personal.

Decidida a volver a sentirse así; recordó que se había propuesto demostrarle sus sentimientos a la kohai; sin importar como ni cuando… solo lo haría.

Abrió el menú de mensajes, y comenzó a escribir uno…

….

Pasaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos; y Ritsu ya había salido del baño cambiada. Bajó a la cocina buscando algo que cenar, y encontró a Azusa cocinando ya bañada y cambiada.

-no sé hacer muchas cosas, pero espero que le guste el omelete – habló la gatita sirviendo los platos con comida.

-¡vaya! ¡Me impresionas Nakano! – contestó la baterista mirando sorprendida lo que la gatita había preparado. Jugo de naranja, omelete con champiñones y queso manchego, una pequeña ensalada de jitomates, aguacate y lechuga, como acompañante una porción de arroz blanco – y dices que no sabes cocinar… me opacas – Ritsu infló sus mejillas haciendo mohín por el bufet que había preparado la gatita; quien se limitó a reír divertida ante el gesto de su senpai.

-bueno, a comer que se enfría – habló la kohai sirviendo una ración para cada quien.

Ambas comenzaron a comer gustosamente por la comida que estaba bastante deliciosa; mientras platicaban de cosas como siempre. Ritsu contaba chistes, Azusa reía y comentaban cosas que habían hecho o así. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y entre plática y risas, terminaron de comer, limpiando la cocina y lavando los trastes.

-¡ah! ¡Estuvo bastante bueno! – Habló Ritsu sobándose la barriga en círculos – gracias Azusa.

-de nada – contestó la kohai tímidamente.

-creo que hemos tenido un día bastante aturdido, será mejor que vayamos a dormir en un rato cuando se nos baje la comida tejeje; así que primero me pondré ésta cosa en el ojo – Ritsu sacó la pomada que el paramédico le había dado.

-yo le ayudaré – habló Azusa tomando la pomada.

-jeje no te molestes Azusa, yo puedo sola – contradijo la ojiambar.

- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de esa paliza Ritsu-senpai – la kohai sonrió amablemente, por lo que Ritsu no pensó que fuese tan mala idea.

Ritsu se sentó en un sofá de la sala y Azusa frente a ella, abriendo el recipiente de la pomada que le aplicaría a Ritsu en el pómulo y ceja que tenía algo inflamados. Con sus delicadas yemas tomó un poco de aquella pomada y comenzó a frotarla suave y delicadamente sobre las zonas afectadas en el rostro del castaño. Mientras Azusa trataba las heridas de la baterista, Ritsu se sentía un tanto apenada, por tener tan cerca a la gatita; al grado de casi sentir la respiración de ésta, sentía sus delicadas y pequeñas manos tocar su rostro, que aunque estuviese adolorido, el tacto se sentía bien, y miraba de reojo los ojos de la kohai, tenían un brillo especial que le perecía adorable y tierno a la vez. Sus pensamientos le hacían sentir que traicionaba sus sentimientos por Mugi, aunque Sabía que no tenía nada con la rubia, a quien amaba profundamente, pero… ¿Por qué creía que Azusa era linda y adorable?... era cierto que era muy bonita, pero comenzaba a creer que era tierna y cariñosa; eso es algo que nunca había visto en la gatita antes. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, lo que Azusa pudo notar.

-listo Ritsu-senpai… ahora ya se sentirá mejor – Azusa le regaló una tierna sonrisa a la ojiambar entregándole el frasco con pomada.

-gra-gracias… Azusa… - contestó tímidamente la baterista – creo que ahora si debemos ir a dormir jeje, mañana será un largo día…

-¿planea salir? – preguntó la gatita con curiosidad.

-no exactamente… pero iré a estudiar con Mugi – Ritsu regresó su mirada a la kohai con el entrecejo fruncido y una leve sonrisa – me avisó hace rato… me dijo que deberías venir con nosotras igual. También irá Mio y Yui.

-definitivamente iré – contestó la kohai con determinación.

-jeje… entonces a dormir – finalizó Ritsu levantándose del sofá, seguida de Azusa.

-buenas noches Ritsu-senpai – Azusa se acercó a la ojiambar rápidamente, besando su mejilla con ternura, muy cerca de su boca y subió rápidamente las escaleras para irse a dormir a su habitación.

-buenas noches… Azusa… - Ritsu soltó un suspiro y sonrió levemente ante la acción de la gatita con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

….

**NOTAS FINALES: siento que éste capítulo no está muy interesante T.T es que por más que me concentraba me hablaba mi mamá porque se fue a una fiesta y me llamaba para darle mi punto de vista sobre su vestuario o ayudarle a cambiarse ¬¬'**

**Bueno, eh aquí el octavo capítulo de éste humilde y al parecer largo fic jojo! ¡Ya estoy trabajando en el noveno! **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Chobits3**

**Ritsu T **

**RitSunny **

**Por sus bellos reviews que aportan ideas interesantes que se verán un poquito más adelante, es que me deleité con los detalles en éste capítulo y me salió algo largo LOL**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, arigatogozaimasu a todos los que me leen; y espero un **_**REVIEW **_** que no les cuesta nada -3- y que me ayudan a mejorar día a día arigato.**

**Sin más que decir… me retiro Sayonara y…**

**Hakuna Mtata :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hello Minna!**

**NOTAS: yo aquí de nuevo en friega con el noveno capítulo de éste, mi humilde fic :3 jojo espero que lo disfruten, no tengo mucho que decir aquí así que disfruten :3 los leo abajo.**

…**..**

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu se levantó porque la luz de la mañana le despertó; medio somnolienta caminó hasta la habitación donde dormía plácidamente la gatita para ver si ésta ya había despertado, Quien parecía dormir angelicalmente, según Ritsu. Sus largos cabellos azabaches cayendo por su espalda mientras dormía de lado y su flequillo caía salvajemente por su frente, con aquella pijama de conejitos se veía realmente tierna. La ojiambar no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ladina ante aquella vista inocente de la kohai. Dándose la vuelta, cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacerle ruido.

La ojiambar caminó hacia su habitación, la mañana era fría y aun era demasiado temprano como para que los rayos del sol fuesen suficientes para calentar la ciudad. Ritsu optó por usar unos pantalones color rojo vino y una sudadera gris con un gorro para invierno del mismo color y sus tenis que hacían juego con su sudadera. Tomó un poco de dinero que le quedaba y salió de la casa, no sin antes asegurar que todo estaba cerrado, dejándole una nota a Azusa, avisándole que saldría a comprar el desayuno.

La ojiambar salió abrazándose así misma por el frio que hacía, caminó al supermercado más cerca que había donde compraría un par de cosas para que cocinara; quizá más hot cakes.

Entró a la tienda y comenzó a escoger unas cuantas cosas, teniendo todo lo que utilizaría, lo llevó a la caja para pagar; topándose con cierta pelinegra que también estaba haciendo sus compras.

-¡Hey Mio! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – exclamó el castaño saludando a la ojigris, quien le miró sin reconocerlo del todo.

-¿Ritsu? – preguntó la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor

-no digas que no me reconoces – contestó Ritsu algo abrumada.

-más o menos pero, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Digo, deberías estar durmiendo – contestó la bajista con sorna.

-sí, sí, muy graciosa. Vine a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?! – preguntó Mio preocupada por el pómulo morado y el labio roto de la baterista, producto de la riña de un día antes.

-ah… ¿esto?... no te preocupes, no duele mucho; un tipo quiso molestar a Azusa y pensó que quise tocar a su novia, ya sabes; luego me golpeó, pero se lo llevó la policía – contestó el castaño con simpleza.

-¡pero si tienes un labio roto! – contestó Mio con preocupación aun.

-tranquila Mio-chuan, no es nada grave, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mí – Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa ladina ante la preocupación obvia de Mio, quien al escuchar eso, se sonrojó, bajando la mirada para ocultarlo.

Aquel gesto tímido de Mio fue presenciado con claridad por la castaña, inmediatamente soltó una pequeña risita. Ritsu siempre creía que Mio era una persona bastante linda e interesante, le gustaba mucho que la pelinegra se sonrojara y fuese tímida, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su amiga; por lo que se le hacía bastante tierno que actuara así con ella… siempre preocupándose.

-anda Mio-chuan, no seas tímida. Te eh dicho que a las personas tímidas se las llevan los percebes – habló Ritsu con sorna.

-¡Ritsu! – se quejó la bajista.

-jaja sabes que es broma Mio ¿ibas de salida? – preguntó la baterista.

-sí, ya me iba a casa…

-bueno, anda te acompaño – ambas salieron de aquella tienda de autoservicio y comenzaron a caminar por las frías y aun no muy transitadas calles del lugar. Ritsu aun iba abrazándose así misma por el frio; desviando por un momento la mirada hacia Mio, quien igual que ella iba muriendo por el frio; sin embargo, sólo se encogía de hombros. La ojiambar deshizo el abraso que se daba a sí misma, y con una mano tomó una de las manos de Mio. La bajista sintió el tacto tibio de la mano del chico que caminaba a su lado; volteando a verlo enseguida, no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo que le causó aquella acción del castaño.

-no tienes que pedirlo, tampoco tienes que hacerte la fuerte siempre Mio-chuan… - habló Ritsu sonriéndole tiernamente a la bajista; quien encontró aquel gesto de su amiga bastante lindo y tierno. Mio quien estaba acostumbrada a que Ritsu nunca reaccionara tiernamente, se preguntaba si aquella sonrisa era fingida o simplemente una motivación como las que siempre la daba la castaña.

-p-pero ¿y si nos ven? – preguntó mirando nerviosamente la ojigris hacia los lados.

-tampoco es que nos pregunten – contestó Ritsu despreocupadamente – además de que yo también tengo frio, nos ayuda mutuamente – argumentó sonriendo una vez más.

-gra-gracias…. – finalizó la bajista, resignada a lo obvio.

-¿irás a la biblioteca hoy cierto? – preguntó la baterista cambiando el tema.

-si… ¿también irás tu? – preguntó la bajista con curiosidad.

-si, Mugi me avisó; también irá Azusa.

-¿entonces Mugi te ayudará? – preguntó Mio curiosa.

-me dijo que estudiaríamos juntas, quizá termine ayudándole yo tejeje.

-quisiera ver eso – contestó con sorna la bajista.

-¡anda, anda Mio! No dudes de mí.

-entonces yo ayudaré a Yui – finalizó la bajista.

Mio y Ritsu caminaron de regreso a casa de la bajista, ya que Ritsu se ofreció a acompañarle, después de todo aun era bastante temprano para ella. Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra, donde Ritsu la dejó una cuadra antes, ya que no sería muy cómodo para sus padres, que Mio llegara con chico después de que la mandaron a comprar el desayuno.

-bueno, entonces… nos vemos en la biblioteca, no llegues tarde Ritsu… - habló la pelinegra.

-para nada, ahí estaremos a las dos como dijo Mugi – contestó la ojiambar.

Mio comenzó a caminar hasta su casa; mientras Ritsu le veía alejarse. Un par de segundos después, la ojiambar comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Llegando a la casa de la gatita una vez más; Ritsu entró cautelosamente para no molestar a Azusa por si aun dormía, Y así era. La baterista entró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. No demorando demasiado; finalmente preparó todo, llevándole el desayuno a la cama a la kohai, quien comenzaba a despertarse por el ruido de la cocina.

-¡buenos días gatita! – exclamó la baterista al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación con una charola y el desayuno ya servido para la kohai.

-¡Ritsu-senpai! – Azusa se asombró al ver aquel detalle de su senpai.

-buen provecho, deberías empezar antes de que se enfríe el café – dijo la ojiambar mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la cama de Azusa.

-n-no debió molestarse… muchas gracias… e-es un lindo detalle… - hablaba Azusa con pena.

-míralo como un pago por mi estancia aquí – contestó Ritsu amablemente.

-ya sabe que no debe pagarme por nada… lo hago… para ayudarle Ritsu-senpai… - contestó Azusa apenada.

-aun así quise hacerlo – contestó la baterista.

-gracias…

Azusa comenzó a comer mientras platicaba con Ritsu como de costumbre y así se les pasó la mañana platicando una con la otra, hasta que ya era casi la hora de ir con las demás.

-debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que mamá Mio nos regañe – comentó Ritsu con sorna ante lo último.

Ritsu se metió a duchar igual que Azusa, saliendo un rato después con una nueva muda que Mugi le había ayudado a escoger. Portaba una bermuda azul marino y una polo color café junto a unos mocasines que hacían juego con su playera. Azusa vestía un short corto color amarillo y una blusa blanca con unos zapatos del mismo color. Ambas se dirigieron al lugar de reunión, donde efectivamente, en la entrada las esperaban Mugi, Yui y Mio.

La baterista se sentía nerviosa por el simple hecho de que tendría que estudiar con la tecladista, sólo de pensarlo, le hacía sentir "revoloteos" en su estómago. Finalmente, llegaron a la biblioteca, donde las demás estaban en espera de ellas.

-¡Hey chicas! Disculpen la tardanza, es que no encontraba mis zapatos – habló Ritsu acercándose a las demás en compañía de Azusa.

-hola Mio, Yui y Mugi-senpai – saludó cortésmente la kohai, y todas le devolvieron el saludo con amabilidad… menos Yui, quien se mostraba más seria y callada de lo normal.

-¡Ricchan! ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?! –preguntó Mugi exaltada al ver el moretón en el pómulo y el labio roto de la baterista.

-ah, sí, es que un idiota nos estaba molestando y pues, creo que estaba loco, no te preocupes Mugi… no es nada… -contestó Ritsu tímidamente.

-¡pero si te partieron el labio! –exclamó Mugi una vez más, postrando sus manos sobre las de Ritsu, mirándola fijamente con preocupación.

Ritsu sintió el tacto de la tecladista sobre sus manos, verla tan cerca y detenidamente, le hacía sentir el nerviosismo de su vida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba anonada, quería que ese momento terminara por el nerviosismo que sentía, pero no quería soltar aquellas tibias y suaves manos de la oujo-sama que tanto amaba y que hacía que su corazón se disparara en segundos. Le gustaba contemplar los brillantes y azules orbes de la tecladista y perderse en ellos era demasiado como para que ésta no notara lo enamorada que la tenía… lo que al parecer… no notaba.

-e-enserio no es nada… - contestó Ritsu con pena y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ricchan… - musitó la rubia con preocupación aun.

-bueno, ¿entramos o nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó Azusa algo molesta por la escena que presenciaba.

-a cla-claro – contestaron Ritsu y Mugi al unísono.

Las cinco chicas de HTT se adentraron a la biblioteca, donde cada quien sacó sus cosas para comenzar a "estudiar" acomodándose en una mesa.

-¿con que quieres empezar primero Yui? – preguntó Mio sentándose a lado de la guitarrista mayor.

-creo que cálculo – contestó Yui pensativamente.

-¿tu Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi con una sonrisa amable dirigiéndose a la baterista.

-c-con lo que sea – contestó nerviosa.

-Azu-nyan, puedes estudiar con nosotras si quieres – habló Yui con una sonrisa inocente.

-claro Yui-senpai, aunque eso no es lo mismo que estamos viendo.

-bueno, te sirve como repaso jeje – contestó alegremente la mayor de las Hirasawa porque Azusa había accedido.

Las chicas comenzaron a estudiar, en el circulo de Yui, Azusa y Mio; la mayor de las Hirasawa parecía distraerse con cuan mosca pasara volando o cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino; por suerte tenía a las dos pelinegras para hacerle regresar a los estudios, y también le ayudaba no estar junto con Ritsu, ya que ambas juntas eran un dúo dinámico.

Por otro lado; Mugi le explicaba algunas frases en inglés a Ritsu, quien, más que ponerle atención a la tarea, rendía su mirada en los labios carmín de la rubia con cada palabra que pronunciaba en tanto leía aquel libro con escritos en inglés. Miraba sus orbes azules y brillantes, tan enfocados en la lectura, aspiraba aquel aroma a frutas que emanaba de su ropa y cabello; sentía el calor de la contraria, embobándose y deleitándose con la presencia de la tecladista.

-_es tan linda… se ve realmente… linda y adorable… - _pensaba Ritsu mientras Mugi prolongaba la lectura, desviándose de un momento a otro hacia la mirada de Ritsu para preguntarle si había entendido.

-¿Entendiste Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi sonriéndole amablemente; en cuanto Ritsu seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. La tecladista no recibió respuesta por parte de la baterista; quien parecía ida por algo. Levantó una de sus manos agitándola por el frente del rostro del castaño, quien seguía anonado - ¿Ricchan? – preguntó con preocupación.

-es… tan linda… - decía Ritsu al tiempo que Mugi le hablaba.

-¿Quién… es linda?... – preguntó la tecladista confundida.

Azusa, Yui y Mio se percataron de la distracción y disparates de la baterista; quien seguía sin responder.

-¡Ritsu! – exclamó Mio tratando de regresar a la ojiambar al mundo exterior.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? – Después de un rato, Ritsu salió de su trance, teniendo a Mugi mirándole fijamente, y las otras tres expectantes -¿Por qué gritas Mio? – preguntó confundida.

-le decías linda a Mugi-chan – contestó Yui sonriendo inocentemente, Mio y Azusa miraron a Yui con el entrecejo fruncido al mismo tiempo.

-¿y-yo? – preguntó Ritsu sonrojándose de golpe, seguida por Mugi; quien bajó la mirada sonriendo nerviosa – n-no exactamente… - Ritsu no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba en la mira de todos y aceptar que Mugi era linda; porque realmente lo pensaba… no sería muy cómodo, las burlas de Yui no cesarían y ella lo sabía – yo… lo siento… - contestó finalmente, lo que hizo que el semblante de Mugi se notara levemente deprimido. De ante mano sabía que Ritsu no diría que era linda… ese no era su estilo.

-bueno… sigamos estudiando Ricchan… - finalizó Mugi, regresando su vista a aquel libro.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de aquel cambio de expresión de la rubia; sintiéndose estúpida por eso, ¿Qué acaso no era tan fácil decirle que era linda? ¡En realidad pensaba que era linda, adorable, hermosa, tierna! Y un sinfín de cualidades y cumplidos que podría decirle, así que ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?... golpeándose mentalmente, asintió para seguir estudiando.

Yui, quien había presenciado todo junto con Mio y Azusa; se dio cuenta de la desilusión de Mugi, entendiendo más o menos la situación… lo cual todo quedó en teoría.

Después de un par de horas en la biblioteca, las chicas dieron por concluido el estudio. Azusa y Yui recogieron sus cosas; Mio regresó los libros que habían pedido, Ritsu y Mugi acomodaban sus cosas de la misma manera que la kohai y Yui.

-¿Azu-nyan? ¿Quieres que vayamos por un helado? – preguntó Yui inocentemente con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-creo que deberíamos seguir estudiando en casa – contestó Azusa.

-no tardaremos mucho, es que quiero uno y quería invitarte uno igual – insistió Yui.

-bueno… está bien – aceptó finalmente la gatita

-¡Azu-nyan! – Yui brincó emocionada por que Azusa había accedido.

-tranquila Yui-senpai – se quejó la kohai ante el abrazo asfixiante de Yui.

-Mugi… - habló la baterista en voz baja.

-¿sí? – contestó la tecladista con una sonrisa amable como las que solía gesticular.

-¿quiere q-que vayamos por… un café? – preguntó la baterista apenada.

-que sea un smoothie – contestó amablemente la rubia.

-claro jeje – contestó "el castaño" rascando su mejilla.

-ya regresé los libros, sólo queda seguir repasando algunas cosas; Yui, recuerda que al cubo, es el número multiplicado tres veces por la misma cifra del principio – explicaba la ojigris atentamente; mientras Yui asentía, al parecer entendiendo.

-oigan, nosotras vamos a… comprar algo de tomar – habló Ritsu para llamar la atención de todas – las veo mañana en la escuela; Azusa, te veo en la casa ¿de acuerdo? Yui cuídala bien – finalizó la ojiambar señalando a Yui con el dedo índice.

-¡claro que sí capitán Ricchan! – la mayor de las Hirasawa hizo un saludo de soldado.

-Mio-chuan… nos vemos mañana – se despidió la ojiambar guiñándole el ojo a la bajista, quien solo contestó con un simple monosílabo.

Mio veía a la baterista, quien comenzaba a alejarse con Mugi del lugar; de alguna manera le molestaba que Mugi se fuese con ella pero ¿Por qué?... ¿será porque acaso siempre había tenido toda la atención de Ritsu?... quiso gritarle a Ritsu y decirle que la esperara, que iría con ellas… pero su orgullo pudo más. Yui y Azusa miraban a Mio algo consternada de alguna manera, Yui entendía que Ritsu podría ser el punto de esa facción de la bajista.

-puedes venir con nosotras Mio-chan… - habló finalmente la guitarrista mayor sonriéndole con amplitud a la ojigris.

-a-ah… claro… - contestó Mio en un susurro.

De ésta forma, Yui y las dos pelinegras continuaron su camino, dejando ir a Ritsu y Mugi. En el camino, Azusa iba pensando que quizá le gustaría más pasar el rato con Ritsu, Mio solo iba pensando y Yui iba hablando, con la diferencia de ser casi ignorada.

En cuanto Ritsu y Mugi….

-detesto que se haya acabado el fin de semana – se quejaba la ojiambar con desgane.

-bueno, no es que hiciéramos muchas cosas, pero también me hubiese gustado que durara un poco más – contestó la rubia.

-fue divertido… hasta cierto grado, ni siquiera aprendí a patinar, sólo gané una golpiza – se quejó Ritsu sobando su mejilla.

-seguro que hiciste lo correcto Ricchan, defender a Azusa-chan fue muy lindo de tu parte – argumentó la rubia.

-gracias… pero… fuera de ser un gesto lindo, estoy segura de que lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes; no dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño, ni a ellas… ni a ti… - contestó Ritsu con una sonrisa cálida y tratando de no sonar tan cursi… solo atenta.

-gracias… Ricchan… - contestó la rubia contemplando aquel lindo semblante del chico que caminaba a su lado - ¿dices que no aprendiste a patinar? – preguntó la rubia teniendo una idea.

-lamentablemente no ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ritsu con incredulidad.

-bueno, yo te puedo enseñar – Mugi sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡¿enserio?! – preguntó Ritsu con asombro.

-claro…

-¡gracias Mugi! Siempre eh querido aprender a patinar, pero nunca eh tenido la oportunidad.

-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos hoy con unas simples clases? – preguntó la rubia con entusiasmo.

-¿estás segura? – preguntó Ritsu algo dudosa, y la tecladista asintió.

-ven, sígueme – mugi tomó de la mano al castaño y comenzó a caminar, llegando a un parque.

-¡espera! ¡Este es el sitio de ayer! – exclamó Ritsu algo temerosa, mirando a los lados, pensando que posiblemente aquel tipo de ayer podría estar ahí.

-no te preocupes Ricchan, no pasará nada, yo estoy aquí – hablo la rubia para animar al castaño.

-eso espero… - contestó Ritsu con resignación.

La tecladista y la ojiambar caminaron hacia el señor que rentaba los patines, quien miraba a Ritsu con los ojos entre cerrados; pensando que era un pícaro por ir hoy con Mugi y un día antes con Azusa.

-¿Cómo le haces muchacho? – preguntó el señor después de entregarles sus patines y Mugi de haberse alejado de ahí, con la intención de saber cómo podía Ritsu salir con dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo le hago de qué? – preguntó el ojiambar incrédulo.

-¡ah! Ya veo… eres un chico sin memoria jeje – el señor intuía que Ritsu fingía sobre no saber, y realmente no carburaba lo que le quería dar a entender aquel tipo.

-gra-gracias… - contestó Ritsu alejándose del puesto con los patines puestos.

-¿lista? – preguntó Mugi haciendo algunas acrobacias con los patines.

-¡wow! Eres realmente buena – alabó la baterista.

-gracias, aprendí a patinar sobre hielo cuando tenía seis años; pero la base eran los patines de ruedas – explicó la rubia con simpleza.

-ya veo… - Ritsu estaba anonada.

-bueno, pero venimos a que aprendieras Ricchan; mira sígueme – la tecladista tomó las manos del chico, comenzando a guiarlo por el lugar – no es muy difícil, te soltaré cuando estés lista.

Ritsu sintió el contacto de sus manos con las de Mugi, lo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara y las mejillas se sonrojaran. Tragó saliva en seco para controlarse, pues comenzaba a sudar y sentirse nerviosa, lo cual no le ayudaba mucho para equilibrarse mientras estaba "patinando"

-_contrólate Ritsu, tu puedes hacerlo… _- Ritsu se daba ánimos y motivación para no arruinar el momento.

-¿ves que sencillo es? – preguntó la rubia sonriéndole con carisma sin soltar sus manos.

-e-eso creo… - contestó nerviosa la baterista – creo… que ya puedo andar sola… - aunque Ritsu no podía equilibrarse muy bien aun, se soltó de Mugi; no muy convencida del todo, pero necesitaba relajarse un poco, nunca nadie en su vida había logrado que se pusiera nerviosa o tímida como la ojiazul lo lograba. Luego de soltarse del agarre de Mugi, Ritsu comenzó a andar, logrando mantenerse firme, lo que le causó algo de emoción - ¡mírame Mugi! ¡Lo logre! – Gritaba el castaño emocionado - ¡qué fácil es! – alardeaba dando pequeñas vueltas y deslizándose. Tan feliz estaba de su logro, que no se fijó que había una pequeña piedra en el suelo, atorándose en las pequeñas ruedas de los patines -¡ah! – exclamó antes de sentir la caída; pero antes de caer, Mugi se dio cuenta del descuido del chico, corriendo en su auxilio.

-¡Ricchan cuidado! – gritó Mugi corriendo hacia Ritsu, quien le jaló por inercia de su blusa, ocasionando que ésta cayera encima de "él".

Las miradas de la baterista y la tecladista se encontraron en cuestión de segundos. Ritsu contemplaba aquellos orbes azules que tanto le gustaban, y Mugi avistaba los orbes color miel de la baterista. Esos orbes que tenían un brillo de inocencia que tanto le gustaban, aquellos ojos ámbar que deslumbraban con una calidez como el sol; mientras aspiraba el aroma a vainilla que aún conservaba el "chico", ambas sentían el tibio aliento de una con otra, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y ambas tragaban saliva en seco.

-siento… no haberlo dicho antes… pero… en realidad eres muy linda… Mugi… - habló finalmente Ritsu sonriendo apenada y mirando fijamente a la tecladista; quien al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Ritsu, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban con fervor.

Ritsu se levantó para que la chica no estuviese en el suelo con las miradas de todos los curiosos que presenciaron la caída de ambos; pues aunque quisiera estar así con la rubia, debía ser cuidadosa de que la gente no pensara mal. La baterista ayudó a la rubia a levantarse, quien seguía un tanto apenada por las palabras de Ritsu.

-gracias… Ricchan… -contestó la ojiazul con pena.

-definitivamente soy un asco en el patinaje, dejemos las clases hasta aquí ¿te parece? – habló la ojiambar sonriendo, y mugi asintió.

Entregaron los patines y retomaron su camino hacia los smoothie; comprando uno para cada quien y disfrutándolo bajo la sombra de un árbol en aquel parque. Al parecer platicaban plácidamente, mientras algunas aves condimentaban el ambiente con sus finos cantos, el atardecer le daba el toque romántico a la situación, el viento jugaba con los largos, sedosos y rubios cabellos de la tecladista, quien con elegancia los acomodaba y Ritsu contemplaba aquel momento tan lindo a lado de su amada oujo-sama…

-¿una flor para la linda señorita? – se acercó un tipo con varias rosas en mano, ofreciéndole a Ritsu para quien creía que era su novia.

-oh, no somos_

-¿te gusta alguna? – Ritsu interrumpió a Mugi, quien estaba a punto de negar que eran novios ante el vendedor.

-¿Ricchan?... – la tecladista miró sonrojada a la baterista.

-si te gusta alguna… no hay problema… - habló tímidamente la ojiambar.

-pero… yo…

-deme la de color rosa – Ritsu escogió una rosa del mismo color, y le pagó al señor; quien se marcó después de obtener su propósito – toma – Ritsu extendió su mano hacia Mugi, entregándole la rosa con una sonrisa plena y su un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mugi no podía creer que la mismísima Ritsu Tainaka, le estuviese regalando una rosa; no podía creerlo porque Ritsu no acostumbraba a ser cursi con nadie, inclusive con Mio, después de conocerla desde pequeñas. Se preguntaba así misma si estaba soñando… Ritsu le había hecho un cumplido y le estaba regalando una rosa… eso era demasiado.

-gra-gracias… Ricchan… - Mugi tomó la rosa gustosa ante aquel lindo detalle de la baterista; quien por dentro estaba muriéndose de pena.

-n-no es n-nada… es solo q-que quería regalártela… el color es muy lindo… - contestó Ritsu sintiéndose estúpida por no saber que más decir; nunca antes se había enamorado así que ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Las chicas estuvieron platicando un rato más, ya había comenzado a anochecer y Mugi debía volver a casa, mañana tendrían escuela y debían dormir temprano. Comenzaron a caminar a la estación del tren, donde Mugi tomaba su tren de regreso, el cual no tardó demoró mucho en pasar.

-ya llegó el tren – habló Mugi alistándose para despedirse de la baterista.

-eso veo… - contestó Ritsu haciendo una leve mueca, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la tecladista.

-jeje mañana nos veremos en la escuela, no pasa nada – dijo Mugi sonriendo amablemente.

-ah… sí, sí losé – contestó Ritsu tratando de restarle importancia al asunto por pena.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Ricchan… - Mugi se acercó a la baterista, parándose de puntas para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento, Ritsu recordó el beso que le había dado Azusa un día antes, llegando a la conclusión de que… éste tenía otro significado. El beso de Mugi hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado, su pulso se disparara, de congelaran las ideas sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran a morir. El beso de Mugi, le hacía sentir una cálida sensación en el pecho y una enorme emoción por brincar de alegría… eso era amor…

Mugi subió al tren, diciendo "Adiós" con una de sus manos, mientras veía por la ventana. Ritsu imitó aquel gestó de la tecladista, con la diferencia de que parecía estar estática y tocando la mejilla que la rubia había besado. El tren se alejó finalmente y Ritsu se quedó perpleja aun después de que Mugi se había ido.

-… me besó… - musitó Ritsu para sí misma con la mirada perdida aun frotando su mejilla - … ella… me besó la mejilla… - repetía Ritsu sonriendo lentamente como hipnotizada - ¡ella besó mi mejilla! – exclamó dando unos brincos donde estaba parada repitiéndolo varias veces con alegría.

Mientras Mugi iba en el tren, recordando aquellas palabras que la castaña le había dedicado; aferrándose en un delicado abrazo a la rosa que Ritsu le había regalado, la olía con delicadeza y miraba con un brillo especial en su mirar.

-Ricchan… - musitó para ella, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana y sonriendo con alegría, sintiendo una fuerte emoción en su pecho.

….

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡loving you! It´s easy cuz your beautiful, make the love with you, is all I wanna do loving you is more tan just a dream come true! ****Waaaaah! Esa cancion me inspira en mis cursileradas jajaja escuchenla, esta muy Buena **** se llama LOVIN' YOU – MINNIE RIPERTON la canta *w* awwww jaja ok ya.**

**Bueno, aquí el noveno capitulo de éste humilde fic T.T pueden regalarme un REVIEW que les cuesta, ni siquier deben tener cuenta kjahkjah ok ya.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, arigato a los que me leen *w* los amo!**

**Sayonara!**

**Hakuna matata!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTAS: hello everybody, espero que tengan un lindo día :3 acá en Cancún llueve a cantaros, déjenme decirles que la lluvia me inspira; así que aprovechando esa fluidez de inspiración les adelanto éste capítulo ;) espero que les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FANFIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU.**

…**..**

Por las húmedas calles de aquella ciudad, se veía caminar a un castaño que se tambaleaba felizmente; mientras silbaba "What a wonderful world" debajo de aquel firmamento bañado por aquellos pequeños astros que junto a la brillante y enorme luna, iluminaban la tranquila noche con su tenue luz acompañando el ambiente con una suave brisa nocturna, firmamento que contemplaba con cierto brillo risueño en su mirar.

Su rostro mostraba distracción y de sus labios dejaba escapar de vez en vez, un leve suspiro para después sonreír tiernamente, recordando el delicado e inocente beso que la oujo-sama le había regalado hace unos instantes atrás.

¿Podría ser mejor el día?... su corazón latía rápidamente y se detenía al mismo tiempo al recordar lo linda que se veía Mugi ese día bajo aquel árbol, que junto al atardecer, el viento jugaba a acariciar los rubios y largos cabellos de la tecladista. Sintiendo una emoción en su pecho y una sensación de calidez en su interior; sonreía cómo "tonto" aquel castaño que soñaba con que algún día, los delicados y suaves labios de la ojiazul… rosaran con los suyos.

Sabía que aquel beso pudiese ser como afecto de amistad, ¿pero a quien le importaba el significado en ese momento?... fue realmente lindo. Por más insignificante que pareciera un gesto cariñoso de Mugi hacia Ritsu… para la ojiambar lo era todo. La baterista caminaba feliz y distraídamente por las calles de su ciudad, deambulando de un lado a otro, sonriendo y conteniendo aquella inquietud de poder gritar que amaba a la rubia, aunque fuese demasiado rápido para dar por ganada la batalla; quería realmente hacerlo, realmente gritarlo, expulsar sus sentimientos; que en esos momento… salían a relucir por su simple gesto de estupidizada.

Finalmente llegó a donde se dirigía desde un principio; a la casa de la gatita, quien le esperaba despierta aun en la sala de la casa. La puerta de la casa de los Nakano se abrió lentamente, dándole paso a un risueño y distraído chico de ojos color ámbar.

-¡Ritsu-senpai! ¡Por fin llega! – exclamó la kohai, sacando de sus pensamientos al "chico" que venía entrando, levantándose del sofá donde esperaba a la baterista.

-¿Eh?... ¡Azusa! ¡¿Qué hay?! – preguntó la ojiambar sonriendo plenamente, con aquel mismo brillo en su mirar y casi brotando felicidad por los poros. Azusa no era tonta en lo absoluto; así que de inmediato se dio cuenta de la felicidad y buen humor; más que de lo común, que había en la mirada y voz de Ritsu.

-es algo tarde… comenzaba a preocuparme por usted… - contestó Azusa sonriendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡ah! Tejeje no te preocupes, estoy aquí ¡estoy bien! – contestó Ritsu soltando un suspiro y sonriendo ampliamente.

-eso es bueno… y… ¿Cómo le fue con Mugi-senpai? – preguntó la kohai, sabiendo que la última persona con la que vio a Ritsu fue con la tecladista, intuía que eso tenía algo que ver con la felicidad absoluta de la ojiambar.

-¡¿Mugi?! – Ritsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y aun sonriendo – bueno… pues… realmente bien… - argumentó con la mirada ilusionada y sonriendo ladina.

-vaya… que bien – contestó Azusa sonriendo forzosamente – se nota que tuvo un buen día realmente… entretenido… - argumentó tratando de sacarle un poco de información sobre su "salida" con la rubia.

-¿mmmh? Pues… sí – contestó Ritsu con inocencia – intentó enseñarme a patinar ¡¿puedes creerlo?! Jaja – Ritsu hablaba con emoción y sonriendo plenamente, recordando su caída con la ojiazul, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara levemente – no aprendí, pero Mugi es una buena profesora… - finalizó con tono tranquilo y soltando un suspiro inevitablemente.

-¡vaya! Qué bien… - contestó la kohai, notando aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de la baterista – y por cómo lo dice, parece que… estuviese… enamorada… - finalizó la gatita tratando de ver la reacción de Ritsu; la cual volteó a verla con impresión.

-¿e-enamorada? – Preguntó tartamudeando - _¿tan obvia soy? _– Se preguntaba en sus adentros - ¡claro que no! Tejeje q-que cosas dices Nakano – negó rascándose la nuca y poniéndose nerviosa por temor a ser descubierta por la guitarrista menor – que locuras tejeje y que cursi – reiteró negándolo una vez más.

-Ritsu-senpai… ¿Cómo puede saber que no? – preguntó la kohai con curiosidad.

-¿mmmh?... b-bueno… p-pues porque ¡no me siento así! jeje – contestó con nerviosismo mirando hacia los lados sin mover la cabeza.

-¿no? – insistía la kohai, cada vez con más interés. En sus adentros, tenía la intuición de que Ritsu se ponía cada vez más nerviosa mientras más profundizaba sobre ese tema - ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe que no podría sentir amor? – preguntó una vez más.

-b-bueno, porque n-no veo corazones y eso jeje – bromeó tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-¿y cómo se siente estar enamorado?... – preguntó la gatita con pena.

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la baterista; quien abrió sus ojos de golpe, quedando perpleja y sin saber; más bien, negándose a querer contestar esa pregunta.

-ah… - Ritsu soltó un suspiro cansino y sonrió ladina, tomando a Azusa de la mano para así; ambas sentarse en el sofá más grande de la sala – Azusa… exactamente… jamás me eh e-enamorado… - las mejillas de Ritsu se sonrojaban al hablar sobre ese tema tan cursi para su opinión – pero… yo creo que… e-estar enamorado… - la ojiambar hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas y no sonar tan cursi, o al menos decirlo de una manera simple – yo… creo que, cuando realmente estas e-enamorado… te emocionas al ver a esa persona…te apena cuando está a tu lado… cuando te mira… te pones nervioso… le extrañas cuando no está contigo… cuando está a tu lado… no quisieras que ese momento termine… cuando su mano y la tuya se rozan… el tacto es simplemente… mágico…mirarle a los ojos te hace… ver lo linda que puede ser su alma… suspiras como si tuvieses problemas respiratorios cada vez que su recuerdo llega a tu mente… te la pasas pensando que estará haciendo… y si acaso… también piensa en ti…cualquier gesto cariñoso, por diminuto que sea, y te lo dedique… te hace sentir la persona más afortunada y feliz del universo…sueñas con él… o ella…sonríes cómo estúpido todo el tiempo cuando le miras y viceversa … cuando te habla, no sabes que contestar… y lo más importante… no tienes ojos para nadie más porque… simplemente… esa persona se vuelve tu mundo entero… - la ojiambar tenía su mirada serena, el tono de su voz era tenue, sus mejillas tenían un leve carmín y soltaba alguno que otro pequeño suspiro; mientras Azusa le miraba y escuchaba atentamente ante aquella detalla explicación, que Ritsu le daba, basándose en los sentimientos que la oujo-sama del club le hacía sentir.

-vaya… - Azusa miraba al castaño con ilusión, pues no sabía que su senpai podría llegar a ser tan… "romántico" –eso es… realmente lindo… - finalizó la kohai sonriendo con calidez.

-bueno… en parte Mio me habla de esas cosas tejeje… si alguna vez sientes algo así, créeme que estarás enamorada – finalizó Ritsu sintiéndose ridícula por lo que acababa de decir, pero Azusa lo ameritaba, aun era pequeña y merecía una buena explicación.

-gracias Ritsu-senpai… puede llegar a ser realmente dulce cuando se lo propone – Azusa esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-¡bueno! No es que lo sea, pero creo que todos estos años a lado de Mio me contagian su "cursilería" – contestó la baterista con sorna levantándose del sofá, seguida de la kohai.

-aunque pienso que parte de usted podría sentirlo – Azusa sonrió una vez más, sincerándose ésta vez con su senpai, a quien estrujó en un tierno abrazo, tomando por completo en descuido a la baterista – gracias por haber pasado éste fin de semana conmigo… es bueno tener compañía de vez en cuando… a pesar de algunos incidentes, me eh divertido bastante Ritsu-senpai… - el tono de voz de la kohai era meloso y cada vez se acurrucaba más entre los brazos de Ritsu, quien correspondía al abrazo torpemente.

-bu-bueno… no es precisamente todo gracias a mí… yo debería agradecer… pero gra-gracias – contestó la ojiambar con nerviosismo – cre-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir… mañana hay escuela temprano, no quiero llegar tarde a mi "primer día" – bromeó la ojiambar, retirando lentamente a la kohai del abrazo. La cual sólo asintió con una sonrisa carismática.

- eso es cierto… buenas noches Ritsu-senpai… - la gatita besó la mejilla de Ritsu como ya lo había hecho antes, subiendo a su habitación con tranquilidad, dejando a Ritsu en la sala algo pensativa.

-_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?... –_ se preguntaba en sus adentros la baterista tocando la mejilla que Azusa había besado. El tierno beso de Azusa se sentía cálido e inocente, pero no despertaba las mismas sensaciones que el de la tecladista. El beso de Azusa era más bien… infantil y cariñoso… cariñoso cómo amigas. El beso de la gatita se sentía tierno, era cierto; pero no le hacía sentir que el pecho le palpitara rápido, su pulso no se disparaba, no le daban ganas enormes por gritar ni brincar de emoción, no le hacía querer probar los labios de la kohai, tampoco le hacia sentir emociones que serían cursis de describir. Aunque anteriormente pensó que Azusa era linda y cariñosa, cosas que no negaba… simplemente no le ocasionaba las sensaciones y emociones que Mugi le hacía vivir por primera vez; llegando a la conclusión de que Azusa era una niña cariñosa a la que siempre le daría su amistad incondicionalmente… y Mugi… Mugi era la chica que le había robado el corazón… exactamente no podría tener ojos para nadie más… más que para su amada oujo-sama.

La baterista sonrió ladina y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a dormir. Se dio una ducha y luego se acostó pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño que la vencía, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomó para ver quién era, y su corazón brincó de emoción.

"_Buenas noches Ricchan, que descanses… :)" _

Era un mensaje de la tecladista, era simple; pero Ritsu sonrió ampliamente ante aquellas simples palabras, que fuera de ser sólo simples… eran especiales de algún modo.

"_buenas noches Mugi O/O que descanses…" – _contestó la baterista, para minutos después quedarse entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras Ritsu dormía plácidamente en la habitación de los padres de la kohai; ésta se encontraba acostada sobre su cama mirando fijamente al techo, recordando las palabras que Ritsu le había dicho sobre "Estar enamorado". Pensaba en Ritsu, y en lo que le hacía sentir al estar a su lado, lo que sentía cuando le veía con alguien más; por ejemplo, este día, cuando se fue con la rubia; ciertamente le molestó, y le desagradaba la idea de que Ritsu pasara más tiempo con alguien más… pero… ¿desde cuando había pasado eso?... nunca había visto a Ritsu como algo más que amiga y compañera de banda… ¿se estaría enamorando de la baterista?... su rostro se sonrojó bastante, y sintiéndose torpe, se escondió debajo de sus sabanas; pero recordó que Ritsu había dicho que cuando sus manos rozaban, era algo mágico, que cuando estaban juntos, no querría que eso terminara… y de cierta manera, comenzaba a sentir eso cuando estaba al lado de la ojiambar.

Sentándose sobre la cama; se quedó meditando por un par de minutos… ¿Por qué se sentía así?... ni siquiera habían pasado tiempo suficiente o razonable como para creer que estaba enamorándose de la baterista.

Se levantó de la cama poniéndose sus pantuflas, y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde yacía durmiendo la castaña. Observó la tranquilidad con la que la ojiambar dormía, y esbozando una sonrisa ligera, se acercó a ésta tan solo para arroparle. Tomando una sabana de la cama, arropó al "castaño" llegando hasta sus hombros, donde quedó algo cerca de su rostro, y contemplando la vista de éste al dormir; desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia los labios de la baterista. Acercándose tan solo un poco a éste, mordió su labio inferior, pensando si era buena idea, robarle un beso a la ojiambar. Envuelta por la curiosidad, y aquellos sentimientos que consideraba "amor" hacia Ritsu, se acercó lo suficiente a la ojiambar. Casi a punto del roce de labios, retirándose un poco el flequillo para que no tocara con el rostro de Ritsu, se detuvo por un par de segundos mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas que estaba tan cerca de su senpai, que justamente sentía la respiración tibia de ésta, y acercándose cada vez más… logró dar aquel roce de labios que había deseado.

Ritsu se movió un poco, pero sin despertar, por el contacto de labios entre la kohai y ella y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa ligera; provocando que Azusa retrocediera tapándose la boca por la impresión y para no hacer ruido, quien al ver la sonrisa de Ritsu, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse extasiada y feliz.

-Mugi… - musitó entre sueños la baterista aun sonriendo, después de aquel simple beso que Azusa había creado.

La sonrisa de Azusa se borró automáticamente de sus labios, al escuchar que después del roce de labios; Ritsu susurrara el nombre de la tecladista, aunque quizá no esperaba que dijera el suyo… tampoco esperaba que dijera el de alguien más… mucho menos el de la rubia.

El semblante de Azusa se vio totalmente decaído, y bajando la mirada lentamente; bajó con la misma lentitud sus manos, con las que cubría su boca. Sintió en su pecho que algo se partía, y sintiéndose estúpida por haber hecho lo que hizo, salió rápidamente de la habitación, llegando rápidamente a la suya tirándose sobre su cama y arropándose con velocidad entre las sabanas. No pudiendo contener ese sentimiento de rechazo, dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que sus ojos exigían y su corazón resentía.

La gatita estuvo llorando un poco más de media hora, hasta que finalmente entre lágrimas, sollozos y arrepentimiento… se quedó dormida.

La noche pasó lentamente, hasta que por fin amaneció, dándole paso a la calidez del sol en aquella mañana tan fría. Ritsu se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, feliz porque vería a Mugi toda la semana y triste porque tendría que ir a clases y porque tenía un nuevo problema… donde quedarse, ya que los padres de la gatita llegaban ese día de viaje.

Por otro lado; Azusa se levantó con los ojos algo irritados por haber llorado en la noche. Se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha, tratando de aclarar su mente y sentimientos, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡buenos días Azusa! – saludó Ritsu enérgicamente a la kohai, quien ya había bajado a la cocina para desayunar una simple taza de café.

-buenos días… - saludó la gatita sin mucho ánimo.

-yo también odio los lunes – dijo Ritsu con sorna, creyendo que tal vez por eso la gatita estaba así, la cual no contestó - ¿estás bien? – preguntó la ojiambar al ver tan negativa actitud de la kohai.

-ah… si, sólo tengo sueño… - contestó Azusa con desgane.

-si tú dices… - Ritsu frunció el ceño sin estar convencida del todo por la actitud de Azusa.

Sin decir más; Ritsu y Azusa salieron de la casa camino a la escuela. Azusa iba completamente distraída y en silencio; en tanto a Ritsu, iba mirando con preocupación la distracción que abstraía a la kohai, quien una noche antes, estaba completamente normal.

-_¿Qué le pasa?... – _se preguntaba la baterista en sus adentros con preocupación mientras miraba extrañada a la gatita, quien iba sumamente seria… y deprimida.

-¡Azusa! ¡Mira, bigote! – Ritsu se puso parte de su flequillo sobre su boca, aparentando tener bigote, para tratar de animar a la kohai.

Azusa le miró con seriedad, y sin gesticular facción alguna; volvió su mirada al camino. Ritsu al notar aquel gesto de la gatita; dejó de intentar animar a Azusa, limitándose a seguir caminando en silencio y pensando ¿Qué le había pasado a la kohai?... ignorando el beso que ésta le había dado la noche anterior.

Después de un rato, llegaron finalmente a la escuela; donde se toparon a Mio y Yui llegando junto con ellas.

-¡Azu-nyan! ¡Ricchan! – saludó Yui desde lejos, que venía acercándose con la bajista.

-¡Hey Yui, Mio! – saludó la ojiambar con emoción; mientras que Azusa sólo esperaba la llegada de la guitarrista y la bajista.

-buenos días Yui y Mio-senpai… - saludó Azusa con seriedad.

-¿estás bien Azu-nyan? – preguntó con preocupación la mayor de las Hirasawa al ver la facción insípida de la kohai.

-si… solo es sueño…

-seguro que Ritsu no dejaba de hacer ruido – Habló Mio reprimiendo a la baterista.

-¡¿Qué?! Si yo me dormí temprano – contradijo la baterista exaltándose.

-bueno, es que eres muy ruidosa – contestó Mio con sorna.

-no es cierto – contradijo Ritsu.

-si lo eres Ricchan – habló Yui uniéndose a la conversación.

-¡mira quien lo dice! – replicó Ritsu haciendo mohín.

Mientras Mio y Yui acusaban a Ritsu de ser tan ruidosa, se aproximaba a ellas la profesora Sawako con unos papeles en mano.

-Ricchan – habló la sensei llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas.

-¡Sawa-chan! – exclamó Ritsu.

-toma – la sensei le entregó una hoja con su nuevo nombre y su permiso para tomar clases en lugar de la baterista original – no supe que nombre ponerte, así que dejo que lo escojas – argumentó sonriendo. Ritsu recordó el nombre que le había dicho a Ui, simplemente no podía cambiarlo por otro, así que optó por usar el mismo.

-será Richard – contestó Ritsu con simpleza.

-que original – hablaron Yui y Mio al unísono rodando sus ojos en gesto de desilusión.

-no es mi culpa, no puedo poner otro, le eh dicho a Ui que así me llamo – contestó la baterista haciendo mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno Ricchan, recuerda que debes actuar como que no conoces a nadie, y no meterte en problemas, ya que yo soy quien te autorizo el permiso de venir en lugar de Ritsu, de quien supuestamente eres "primo" ¿de acuerdo? – Habló la sensei con amabilidad –de hacer lo contrario haré que lo pagues de la manera más cruel que se me ocurra – argumentó Sawako con su estruendosa voz.

Ritsu asintió rápidamente; mientras Yui se escondía atrás de Mio por la expresión de la sensei.

-bueno, eso es todo, las veo en clases chicas – la profesora recobró la postura de "chica dulce" y se marchó del lugar.

-bueno, vayamos al salón, no podemos llegar tarde – habló Mio con seriedad, así todas comenzaron a avanzar y dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

-_¿Qué tendrá Azu-nyan?... –_se preguntaba Yui mirando de reojo a la gatita quien aún permanecía callada y con su mirada distraída.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡yosh! E aquí el décimo capítulo de éste fic :3 espero que les haya gustado ^^estuvo algo corto, pero es que no quise alargarlo, siento que fastidia un poco e.e' **

**Bueno, si más que decir, me retiro, los leo en los REVIEWS no les cuesta nada -3- flojos kjahkjah ok no, es broma :) bueno es todo.**

**Sayonara y **

**Chao, chao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTAS: ¡hola! ¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdón por no actualizar en éstos días, cabe mencionar que eh estado ocupada… o más bien… flojeando y jugando Xbox xD es que entiendan, pasar Tekken 6 en campaña es realmente estresante, agobiador y sumamente difícil ¡LoL! Sin contar que me distraigo y que algunas veces… no a quien engaño, eh estado jugando Xbox todos estos días, Naruto ninja storm 3 es una sensación.**

**Quería explicarles algo… no sé por dónde comenzar, pero comenzaré por el principio (si ya sé, idiota soy) bueno, el punto es que eh leído sus bellos REVIEWS que les agradezco porque me motivan a seguir… ya sé que el Summary dice que es un "MUGITSU" y pareciera que es un AzuRitsu, porque los capítulos anteriores han hablado del fin de semana que pasaron juntas; bueno, ustedes dirán "fuck autora, no vemos acción entre Mugi y Ritsu ¿Dónde fuck está tu Mugitsu?" bueno, por eso les dije que era una historia larga T.T es un "Harem" para que me entiendan, pienso que es más divertido; no sé, quizá todo a su tiempo, además de que si hay un Mugitsu muy rápido, perdería el sentido, por eso les pido paciencia, todo se dará a partir de éste capítulo, tan sólo quería ponerle emoción y drama al fic pero ustedes me ven feo **

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi complejidad, sólo quería decirles eso, gracias por sus reviews a mis fieles lectores, y tengan en cuenta de que cada opinión está siendo tomada ¡Yeah! No se me achicopalen ¡LOL¡ bueno, lean, lean ya me callo :)**

…

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FAN FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

…**.**

Las tres chicas y el castaño caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones de clases. La kohai, quien seguía pensativa desde la mañana, se detuvo cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a las aulas de los segundos grados.

-las veo a la hora del almuerzo… - Azusa se retiró del lugar sin darles oportunidad a sus senpais de decirle por lo menos "nos vemos". Todas miraron con incertidumbre la actitud y estado de ánimo de la gatita, quien se encontraba más callada de lo normal.

-¿Qué le pasará a Azu-nyan? – preguntó la guitarrista mayor.

-Ritsu ¿ahora qué hiciste? – reprendió Mio mirando con culpabilidad a la baterista.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Nada! Aunque cabe mencionar que ayer estaba normal, es bastante raro que esté tan deprimida – contestó la ojiambar entre quejidos y pensativamente.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?...

-es enserio Mio, yo no hice nada, no sé porque crees que tengo algo que ver, yo tampoco lo entiendo – argumentó Ritsu tratando de librarse de las acusaciones de Mio, quien le miraba con intriga.

-bueno, más tarde hablaré con ella, quizá me comente algo – finalizó Mio dándole un último vistazo a la gatita quien entraba a su salón.

El castaño y las dos chicas caminaban hacia su salón después de dejar a la kohai en el suyo, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, pero el llamado de una voz femenina bastante familiar para ellas, detuvo su avance.

-¡Ricchan! Espera - gritaba la sensei caminando a paso acelerado hacia donde estaban las chicas y el ojiambar.

-¿mmmh? ¿Sawa-chan? – volteó Ritsu frunciendo el ceño al igual que Yui y Mio.

-Ricchan, quería hablar contigo sobre… tus papeles… a solas – la profesora miró de reojo a las acompañantes del castaño, como esperando que educadamente se alejaran después de aquella indirecta.

-¿mmmh? ¿Papeles? – Ritsu volteó a ver a la bajista quien levantó las cejas torciendo levemente la boca en gesto de no saber a qué se refería Sawako y Yui sólo se encogió de hombros con el mismo gesto que Mio – bueno… está bien – finalizó la baterista con rareza – las veo en el salón chicas – así la bajista y la mayor de las Hirasawa se alejaron con cierta curiosidad del lugar, pero le restaron importancia en poco tiempo - ¿Qué pasa con mis papeles Sawa-chan?

-en realidad… no es sobre eso, más bien… quería pedirte un favor - contestó la sensei con algo de trabajo.

-¿mmmh? Claro Sawa-chan, después de lo que ah hecho por mí, lo que sea.

-bueno… verás – la sensei no terminó de hablar, cuando el timbre de inicio de clases comenzó a sonar - _¡maldición! –_se lamentó en sus adentros.

-¡oh no! La campana, ¡llegaré tarde! – exclamó el ojiambar con sorpresa.

-no te preocupes, vamos, te llevaré a tu aula – contestó la profesora con cierto desgane.

-¿Qué pasa con lo que me quería decir? – preguntó Ritsu mientras caminaba con la sensei hasta el salón de la baterista.

-te lo diré saliendo de clases, te veo en la salida – finalizó la profesora con una sonrisa ligera.

-de acuerdo…

La profesora Sawako y Ritsu arribaron al salón de clases de la ojiambar, el cual ahora sería su "nuevo" salón, puesto que se supone era "el alumno nuevo".

-espérame aquí – la profesora se asomó a la puerta del aula, donde se encontraba un profesor dándole inicio a su respectiva clase.

-profesor Yakushi, buenos días – saludó con cortesía la profesora adentrándose al aula.

-buenos días profesora Yamanaka – el profesor devolvió el gesto con amabilidad. Sawako se acercó al profesor, y comenzó a hablar con él en voz baja, sólo para que se escucharan entre ellos; mientras la sensei hablaba, el profesor sentía con rapidez, hasta después de un par de minutos, por fin se alejó del sensei.

-bueno chicas, antes que nada buenos días – saludó la profesora con amabilidad – quería comunicarles, que un nuevo alumno se une a nuestro circulo escolar, espero que ustedes le den la bienvenida y sean amable con él, puesto que solo estará con nosotros por dos semanas. Verán, Tainaka-san en éstos momentos se encuentra enferma, por lo que no podrá asistir a clases durante un tiempo, así que para que no se atrase en sus estudios en ésta semana de exámenes; se le dio la opción de que un familiar viniese a tomar las clases por ella, no es caso de preferencia, yo eh supervisado su caso y en realidad está muy enferma. Seré yo quien le asigne los exámenes en persona, pero su familiar estará presente en nuestro colegio para cubrir las faltas de Tainaka-san – la profesora explicaba brevemente el caso de la baterista, encubriendo lo que realmente sucedía – bueno, sin más que decir por ahora, démosle una cordial bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero – la profesora se asomó a la puerta, haciéndole una señal al castaño que esperaba afuera un tanto nervioso; aunque no era la primera vez que estaba en ese salón, y conocía a cada una de sus compañeras, presentarse como un chico era… bastante incomodo entre puras mujeres.

Ritsu entró tímidamente, tratando de ser normal.

-ho-hola – saludó el castaño, un tanto nervioso por las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras, eso era de esperarse, puesto que era un colegio de chicas, las cuales comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas; algunas le miraban con curiosidad, otras más con timidez y no faltaba la que comenzara a desnudarlo con la mirada.

-¿alguna presentación por favor? – sugirió la profesora amablemente.

-me llamo Richard…_

-¡más fuerte no se escucha! – gritó Yui desde su asiento, ya que el castaño hablaba muy bajo y también quería molestarlo un rato. Ritsu le miró con cierto desagrado, y recobrando la postura, sonrió forzosamente y continuó.

-mi nombre es Richard, soy el primo de Ritsu – finalizó con un poco más de seguridad.

-gracias Richard-kun – habló la sensei – bueno, espero que se lleven muy bien con Richard-kun, el sólo estará con nosotros por dos semanas, espero que no haya inconvenientes con esto, gracias por su atención chicas; ahora Richard-kun, si puedes tomar asiento ¿en?...

-puedes sentarte aquí – se escuchó una suave voz proveniente del frente. El ojiambar desvió su mirada, topándose con aquella fémina que le ofrecía el asiento con amabilidad, dándose cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Mugi. La tecladista le sonreía con amabilidad y ternura, pues sabía que "ese chico" era nada menos que Ritsu, y se notaba algo nervioso; además de que comenzó a notar que algunas chicas susurraban cosas y murmuraban entre ellas que el chico era muy simpático, lo que provocó en la oujo-sama cierta molestia, para no decir celos…

El ojiambar miró con impresión el tierno gesto de la tecladista, y sonriendo ladino miró con una pisca de duda en su rostro a la profesora, quien hizo un ademán con su mano para que el chico aceptara la invitación de la rubia; el cual felizmente disimulado accedió y se sentó donde la rubia le indicaba. Aquel asiento estaba justo ah lado de la tecladista, para ser especifica a su izquierda, y a la derecha de la bajista de la banda; quien al no ser nada inepta, se dio cuenta de que aquel que parecía ser un noble y lindo gesto por parte de Mugi ante las demás; era más bien un "tipo de coqueteo psicológico o indirecto" según el criterio de la bajista, la cual miraba con un toque de recelo en su mirada los movimientos del castaño y de Mugi, quien no dejaba de sonreír con dulzura y Ritsu de sonreír como idiota.

-¡hola! Me llamo Tsumugi, Mugi para los amigos – la tecladista quiso jugar un poco con la idea de que Ritsu, el famoso "Richard" era el "chico nuevo de la clase", y aprovechando la ocasión, fingía una amigable presentación, sólo para darle el toque novatez al joven. Mientras, que la ojiambar se sorprendió un poco ante esa acción de la tecladista, y entendiendo casi al instante el objetivo de ésta, le siguió la corriente.

-Richard Tainaka, un placer – contestó _el_ ojiambar sonriendo ampliamente, ya que le encantaba mirar la dulzura y simpleza de aquella refinada chica.

Mio sabía a la perfección que Mugi era muy amigable y comprensiva; pero de cierto modo sentía que su amabilidad iba más allá de las barreras de ser simplemente cortes, ya que aquel sonrojo en sus níveas mejillas hablaba casi por sí mismo, y esos movimientos torpes y nerviosos de Ritsu al tratar con la tecladista comenzaban a molestarle _¿desde cuando Ritsu es así? _ Se preguntaba en sus adentros, y no queriendo quedarse atrás, imitó aquella táctica de la rubia.

-Akiyama Mio – saludó de repente la pelinegra sonriendo con timidez como siempre, pero con un gramo más de seguridad. Ritsu al escuchar hablar a su amiga de la infancia, se dio vuelta y le miró con sorpresa e interés preguntándose _¿Qué haces? _ - ¿eres mudo o mal educado como para no devolverme el gesto? – preguntó un tanto molesta la bajista, ya que el ojiambar le miraba como si le hubiesen asignado una ecuación lineal elevada al cubo de su raíz cuadrada.

-n-no es sólo que – la baterista no entendía el comportamiento de Mio, quien normalmente se hubiese quedado callada; pues ésta nunca hablaba con chicos… menos en público _¿Qué le orilló a ser tan arriesgada? _ Se preguntaba en su mente – hola "Akiyama-san" – saludó el ojiambar remarcado un poco lo último – Richard Tainaka – finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

La profesora, quien seguía platicando con el profesor de la clase actual; terminó su conversación con éste y despidiéndose de todas, dejando en manos el asunto del "chico nuevo" y saliendo del aula.

-bueno, Tainaka-san, espero que en éste corto tiempo de convivencia nos podamos llevar bien; como notaras éste es un colegio de señoritas, así que espero que el respeto sea mutuo y comprensible, Sawako-sensei me ah dicho que se compromete como tu mentora y más que nada con tus acciones, tratemos de no abusar de aquella confianza y sin más que decir, espero que la señorita Tainaka se recupere lo más pronto posible y bienvenido a Sakuragaoka – después de aquella emotiva y aburrida presentación, que era muy parecida a cada año para las estudiantes de primero que el director hacia, el profesor continúo con sus clases.

Sin más percances ni más alumnos nuevos, las clases prosiguieron su curso natural, Ritsu trataba de no quedarse dormida como de costumbre; en cuanto Mio le miraba con un relativa incertidumbre de reojo, Mugi sonreía con amabilidad como siempre y Yui dormía al final de clase, siendo despertada por el profesor de vez en cuando.

Más tarde, después de una jornada corta de cuatro horas continuas de clases, las misma terminaron dándole tiempo a la hora del almuerzo, tiempo que consistía como veinte minutos de descanso para que las chicas bajaran al comedor a almorzar por obvio.

-Hola Richard-kun – una tipa de rubios cabellos se acercó al castaño, quien acomodaba sus libros y libretas para bajar a descansar, postrándose al frente de éste, el cual le regresó a ver con cierta curiosidad – me llamo Himeko, mucho gusto – saludó con cortesía; mientras dos chicas más miraban con curiosidad y emoción hacia donde estaban Ritsu y Himeko. _¿Ahora qué quiere Himeko? _Se preguntaba la ojiambar incrédulamente, ya que aquella chica le miraba algo apenada y con las manos hacia atrás, haciendo un pequeño vaivén con su pie.

Mugi y Mio quien estaban a lado del castaño, escucharon aquella invitación de Himeko, que lejos de ser sólo una inocente y noble invitación amistosa, en el fondo sabían que aquellas chicas querían coquetear no psicológica ni indirectamente con el castaño ¡querían pervertirlo!

-Hola Himeko-chan – saludó el chico fingiendo no conocerla para ser convincente.

-mis amigas y yo… nos preguntábamos si…tu… querías venir a almorzar con nosotras – la rubia miraba con curiosidad y ansias la respuesta del castaño, el cual no sabía que contestar; normalmente hubiese dicho que tendría que salir con Mio y las demás, pero ¿no se supone que era el nuevo?, además de que Mugi y Mio estaba escuchando la propuesta y al parecer no decía nada, ni intervenían ¿Qué podía hacer? Era simple, sólo decir "No" pero eso sería demasiado ofensivo, ya que aquellas chicas estaban siendo amigables y sociales. Ritsu que desde el momento en que abrió los ojos en el día se levantó con objetivo principal pasar el día con la tecladista, pero al parecer eso no sería lo que pasaría por el momento, y pensó ¿Por qué no? Además las chicas que le pretendían no eran más que las que siempre veía y trataba con ellas en clases, salir de vez en cuando con éstas no estaría mal… o eso creía.

-claro – contestó finalmente después del enjambre de dudas en su mente, las cuales había evadido para no lamentarse después.

-¡Asombroso! – exclamó la rubia aplaudiendo levemente y con emoción en su gesto, volteando rápidamente a sus cómplices, haciendo una señal de "Éxito" levantando su dedo pulgar y guiñándoles el ojo por la respuesta de Ritsu.

-_¿dijo que si? – _se preguntaba la bajista después de escuchar el veredicto final del ojiambar ante la petición de Himeko.

-_¡¿Ricchan?! – _pensaba Mugi mirándole con fastidio disimulado.

-bueno, vayamos a dar un pequeño "_tour" _ por el colegio, nosotras te enseñaremos todo – la rubia mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba con cierta picardía al castaño, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber accedido.

-suena… bien – contestó no muy convencido el ojiambar.

Así Ritsu y sus nuevas pretendientes comenzaron a caminar con la intención de abandonar el aula e ir a tomar su almuerzo, dejando atrás a una Mugi consternada y una Mio enardecida de molestia.

-¿no pudo decir sólo no? – preguntó Mio con fastidio cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a Mugi y Yui quienes veían alejarse a Ritsu y las chicas.

-creo que comienza a gustarle la atención – argumentó Mugi con un toque de molestia en su voz, lo que no era muy común en ella.

-Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, Ricchan siempre platica con las demás chicas, no deberían encelarse porque las demás quieran almorzar con ella sólo porque es un chico, aun así no deja de ser Ricchan – Yui era torpe y desorientada, pero hasta ella podía notar los ardores y afanes de los comentarios sarcásticos de la bajista y la tecladista, quienes al escuchar el repentino comentario de la mayor de las Hirasawa, se sonrojaran y se regresaron a ver con incomodidad.

-n-no son celos… es sólo que… - la bajista no sabía cómo contrarrestar sus obvios celos, y buscando ayuda con la mirada hacia Mugi, ésta argumentó:

-no es eso… es sólo que… podrían descubrirla y eso… sería malo – Mugi trataba de componer y darle un giro a la situación, pero a pesar de su torpeza, Yui no se tragaba las malas excusas.

-Ricchan estará bien Mugi-chan – finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

Mugi y Mio se quedaron en silencio ante las "sabias" palabras de la castaña, y un poco más "relajadas", procedieron a bajar por sus almuerzos, no sin antes pasar a buscar a la kohai. Ya estando todas juntas y con sus almuerzos en mano, las cuatro chicas caminaron al patio trasero de la escuela, donde había pasto verde y fresco bajo la sombra del emblemático árbol de cerezo, símbolo de su colegio. Las cuatro se sentaron para disfrutar de sus comidas y comenzaron a conversar.

-creo que el jugo de uva sabe mejor que el de naranja – decía Yui tomando de dos botes de jugo, uno de naranja y uno de uva.

-la naranja tiene vitamina C, es más sano – argumentó Mio dando un sorbo del popote de su jugo.

-personalmente, me gusta más el jugo de fresa – comento la tecladista mientras mordía su emparedado de maní.

-¿a ti cual te gusta más Azu-nyan? – preguntó con inocencia la guitarrista, notando que la gatita estaba sumamente callada.

-… cualquiera está bien… aunque me gusta más el durazno – finalizó la gatita con seriedad.

-Azusa, te noto algo distraída ¿estás bien? – preguntó la bajista con seriedad y comprensión.

-ah… si, gracia Mio-senpai, es solo que tengo algo de sueño aun – contestó educadamente la gatita sin mucho ánimo aun. Mio sin darle mucho crédito a lo que la respuesta de la kohai, trató de no insistir para no incomodarla, quizá la presencia de Yui y Mugi le incomodaban un poco como para hablar si algo le molestaba en ese momento.

En eso pasó Ritsu y sus nuevas pretendientes, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Mio, quien lo notó al instante, soltando un pequeño bufido de disgusto.

-¿pasa algo Mio-chan? – preguntó la oujo-sama con amabilidad, y Mio le hizo una seña con la mirada, para que volteara a ver el punto de su frustración. La tecladista volteó para confirmar los hechos, topándose con la baterista en compañía de aquellas que trataban de "seducirle" y rodando sus ojos en gesto de molestia, y sin quitarle la mirada a la ojiambar, miraba con curiosidad los movimientos de ésta y de su compañía.

Ritsu caminaba a lado de las chicas que le invitaron a almorzar, y quejándose en sus adentros por haber aceptado tal oferta de dejar que aquellas le dieran un "tour" por el colegio, el cual conocía de cabo a rabo, sonreía forzosamente ante los comentarios de sus compañeras, realmente hablaban mucho y decían muchas cosas que a su parecer le resultaban aburridas, no era lo mismo, no podía fastidiarlas como fastidiaba a Mio, no podía decir idioteces como las decía con Yui, no podía hacer comentarios con réplicas por parte de la gatita y mucho menos podía admirar a alguna de ellas y embobarse como lo hacía cuando veía a Mugi. Soltando un par de suspiros cansinos y haciendo muecas discretas de aburrimiento sin dejar de pensar en que estará haciendo Mugi y las demás, seguía con aquel estúpido y patético "paseo" a lado de Himeko y compañía.

-_sería más fácil largarme de aquí, de cualquier forma es aburrido, ya acepté venir con ellas, fui amable, creo que debería zafarme de esto – _Ritsu buscaba alguna buena excusa para alejarse del lugar, afortunadamente el timbre de reanudación de clases comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que Ritsu sonriera con satisfacción.

Todas las alumnas comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos salones, así comenzarían a reanudar sus clases. Ritsu regresó librándose por fin de aquellas chicas, quienes no dejaban de jalarle del brazo, de llamarle "Richard-kun, Richard-kun" y sobre todo, hacerle preguntas personales.

-…y… ¿Qué tal el almuerzo? – preguntó Ritsu dirigiéndose a Mugi, quien no le regresaba la mirada.

-bien – contestó la tecladista forzosamente sonriendo.

- _¿Qué le sucede? –_ se preguntaba la baterista con rareza.

-¿Qué tal el tuyo? – preguntó la bajista fingiendo curiosidad.

-¿eh? pues normal… aburrido – contestó la baterista esto último en susurros.

-no parecía – replicó Mugi.

-más bien parecía que te agradaba – argumentó Mio.

-¿q-que? – Ritsu estaba siendo atacada por ambos lados, no sabía porque del comportamiento de sus compañeras, en realidad era raro, era despistada y despreocupada, pero podía entender que eran síntomas del síndrome "celos" lo que ocasionaba que la rubia y la azabache le atacaran de esa manera, y en cuanto lo supo sonrió ladina soltando una pequeña risita – jeje ¿están celosas? – preguntó Ritsu con sorna.

-¡¿celosas?! – preguntó Mio exaltándose – q-que tontería.

-¿p-porque lo estaríamos? – preguntó Mugi con desagrado sonrojada.

-bueno yo sólo supuse – contestó la baterista encogiéndose de hombros – _después de todo, no todo fue en vano – _la ojiambar esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha por la reacción que causó en sus amigas… pero más en Mugi.

La plática de las chicas se vio interrumpida cuando la presencia de Sawako se hizo en el salón, quien comenzó a impartir la clase, la cual no duró más de dos horas, así las chicas al finalizar la clase de la profesora, las chicas podrían irse a casa.

Todas comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para retirarse, cuando Sawa-chan llamó a Ritsu.

-Tainaka-san, necesito hablar contigo – Ritsu sabía que la sensei hablaría con ella, pues en eso habían quedado antes de que comenzaran las clases, así que accedió rápidamente al llamado de la sensei; mientras las demás le esperaban fuera del salón.

-¿de qué hablarán Sawa-chan y Ricchan? – preguntaba Yui con curiosidad asomándose de vez en vez al aula, donde Sawako y Ritsu conversaban.

-no lo sé – contestó Mio con simpleza.

-quizá sea algo de sus papeles – argumentó la tecladista, esperando junto a las demás a Ritsu.

-y bien Sawa-chan, suéltelo ya – inició Ritsu un tanto ansiosa por lo que la sensei le diría.

-bueno Ricchan, siempre tan impaciente, pero bueno te diré. Te dije en la mañana que quería pedirte un favor… y… - la profesora tomó aire para prepararse a hablar y prosiguió – quería pedirte un favor…que consiste de tu presencia… verás… mis padres vienen de visita a un lugar cercano de aquí, una de mis primas lejanas se casará pronto y habrá una boda… - Sawako suspiró mientras emparejaba unos papeles dejándolos caer ligeramente sobre el escritorio.

-aja ¿y que con eso? – preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-bueno, es más que obvio que es una celebración familiar… así que estoy oficialmente invitada, soy madrina de anillos… y yo… - la sensei no encontraba las palabras exactas para dejar salir su petición y un tanto sonrojada, tragó saliva y suspiró una vez más – yo tengo que ir… pero mis padres saben que estoy saliendo con un chico… bueno, es que ellos son demasiado exagerados, así que inventé tal historia con tal de que no vinieran de visita a mi departamento, así que yo voy a verlos. Bueno, el punto es que quería pedirte éste favor, aprovechando la oportunidad de que…eres diferente y… quería que me acompañaras – finalizó bastante sonrojada pero haciéndose la fuerte y segura.

-¡claro que sí Sawa-chan! Después de todo le debo una, además para eso son los amigos – contestó Ritsu sin darse por entendida, o captar el mensaje de la profesora.

-me acompañaras como si fueses… mi novio… - argumentó Sawako para hacerle entender el punto a la ojiambar, quien al escuchar aquella petición, la sonrisa se le borró automáticamente de sus labios, abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban y comenzando a sudar e imaginarse imágenes de ella y Sawako acarameladamente.

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – exclamó la baterista, llamando la atención de sus amigas que le esperaban afuera del salón.

-¡ssshhh! ¡Silencio Ricchan! – la profesora trató de tranquilizar a la baterista entre susurros para no llamar la atención de nadie

-¡p-pero Sawa-chan! E-eso es demasiado ra-raro – se quejó la ojiambar sonrojándose de sólo imaginarlo.

-Ricchan, no será nada más que fingir, no tendrías que hacer nada más que decir que eres mi novio, solo es para engañar a mis padres – contestó Sawako algo ofendida.

-b-bueno si ya sé… p-pero es que n-no creo que los convencemos, soy algo joven… - a pesar de la edad del chico, aun así aparentaba ser más grande, pero no tanto como para emparejarse con Sawako.

-bueno, eso se puede arreglar, déjate crecer la barba un poco y ya, además puedo decir que me gustan los hombres jóvenes – argumentó Sawako sonriendo con maldad.

-eso suena bastante mal – replicó la baterista con desgane.

-recuerda que me debes una, no creo que quieras que los profesores se enteren de tu verdadero problema – amenazó con cierta malicia la sensei, como Ritsu siempre sabia extorsionarla.

-¡eso es tan injusto! – refunfuñó Ritsu inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿entonces? ¿Irás cierto? – más que una pregunta, Sawako estaba casi afirmándolo.

-… pues si no tengo de otra… - Ritsu suspiró resignada, tenía que hacerle el favor a la profesora, una, porque le debía una, dos, porque le amenazaba y tres… pues ya qué.

-bueno, entonces te espero, yo te avisaré el día, me parece que es la semana que viene, ¡gracias Ricchan! Es bueno contar contigo – Sawako le guiñó el ojo y sonrió ampliamente.

-_si claro… _bueno, entonces me voy Sawa-chan – Ritsu comenzó a caminar con desgane y cierta molestia, ahora tendría que salir prácticamente en una cita con su profesora; aunque suena irónicamente fantástico, ya que es el sueño de todo estudiante… esta vez no lo era.

-por cierto Ricchan… si lo dejamos entre tú y yo mejor – asentó finalmente la sensei y la ojiambar sólo asintió.

-¿Qué pasó Ricchan? – preguntó Yui con curiosidad al ver que Ritsu salía con desgane del salón.

-nada bueno créeme… - contestó Ritsu con desagrado.

Ritsu, Mugi, Mio, Yui y Azusa, comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia sus casas, en el camino Mio iba platicando con Yui y Mugi, Azusa hablaba de vez en vez y Ritsu iba totalmente sumergida en su mundo, ahora tenía tantas cosas que pensar, entre ellas, su "cita con Sawako", como pasar los exámenes, cómo regresar a ser chica de nuevo y si algún día Mugi se fijaría en ella y por último… donde se quedaría a dormir.

-Ricchan ¿pasa algo? Estas muy callada – preguntó Mugi con preocupación.

-¿mmmh? Ah… sí, estoy bien – contestó con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – preguntó una vez más la tecladista emparejándose al paso de Ritsu, quien al estar tan cerca de la rubia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-e-eh b-bueno pues… nada en especial… _solo en ti… -_esto último se lo dijo así misma mentalmente.

-ya veo… - Mugi quien no tenía la menor pisca de brutalidad en su coeficiente, sabía que Ritsu se afligía por algo – aunque puedes contarme… será nuestro secreto – la tecladista tenía alma de ángel; siempre tranquilizaba sus ansiedades y más bajos instintos, literalmente o sentido figurado. Le hacía sentir una inmensa armonía interna y a pesar de que le causaba mucho nerviosismo, le hacía sentir tranquila de algún modo. Acompañando aquellas palabras de complicidad, la rubia tomó una mano del castaño que caminaba a su lado, al cual le causaba todas esas locas sensaciones que tanto amaba al estar cerca de ella. Ritsu sintió que Mugi era de fiar, y confiando completamente y no pudiéndose negar ante aquel tierno gesto, decidió contarle un poco de sus aflicciones.

-b-bueno… quizá solo estoy un poco… estresada… y bueno, hoy regresan a casa los padres de Azusa, estaba pensando donde dormir ahora… y otras cosas menos importantes, como… los exámenes y eso tejeje – contestó Ritsu sonriendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-si tu quieres… puedes quedarte en mi casa… de cualquier forma mis padres nunca están y nunca dirían nada… - las mejillas de Mugi se sonrojaban notablemente y su voz era un poco insegura.

Aquellas palabras le caían como anillo al dedo a la baterista, se sentía realmente feliz, pero… ¿estaría bien?...

-b-bueno… no sé… no quiero causarte molestias… - contestó la baterista algo deprimida, puesto que se sentía patética y vagabunda por andar pidiendo posada en casa de sus amigas.

-nada de eso Ricchan… nunca serías una molestia para mí – la rubia estrujó un poco más fuerte la mano del chico para darle seguridad a éste y para que confiara en ella. Por otra parte la ojiambar se sentía la persona más feliz en todo el mundo, y quería dar brincos de emoción, ya que ésta parecía querer explotar en su pecho de la felicidad inmensa que el castaño sentía tan solo de pensar que pasaría mucho pero mucho tiempo a solas con la tecladista… su amada oujo-sama.

-gracias… Mugi… - "el chico" sonrió con ternura y lentamente las comisuras de sus labios iban dándole el toque de aquel gesto sincero.

Mio quien aparentemente iba platicando con Yui y Azusa, se dio cuenta de aquel agarre de manos entrelazadas de la tecladista y la baterista, sintiendo molestia total, al escuchar que Ritsu se quedaría en la tecladista. Apretando sus puños continúo su camino como si nada pasara.

-iré a recoger mis cosas a casa de Azusa antes de que sus padres lleguen.

-¿quieres que te acompañe? De ahí podemos irnos justas a casa – Mugi le sonrió con aquel gesto tierno que tanto amaba la baterista, la cual se sonrojó al escuchar "irnos a casa" sonaba tan… tan a ¡ah! No sabía cómo describirlo, solo sabía que si algún día viviera con Mugi y formaran una relación formal, que era lo que más anhelaba en la vida…. Probablemente usarían esa frase muy a menudo.

-s-si… - contestó Ritsu tímidamente.

Ritsu y mugi seguían caminando tomadas de la mano, Ritsu sentí el tibio calor de las siempre cálidas manos de la rubia, no podía ser mejor, las personas al alrededor las miraban con tanta normalidad, y ella pensaba que seguro de ser una chica… no sería lo mismo.

-bueno, yo de aquí me voy – dijo Yui llegando a la división de la calle donde tomaría su camino. Ritsu y Mugi se soltaron las manos por un momento.

-yo iré a casa de Azusa aun, ya que hoy llegan sus padres, creo que es hora de salir tejeje – habló la baterista algo apenada.

-¿Dónde se quedará esta vez Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó Azusa con preocupación y tristeza.

-… en casa de Mugi… - contestó entre pena y felicidad, lo que la gatita pudo notar.

-ah… - finalizó la kohai bajando la mirada. Mientras que Mio guardaba silencio… a pesar de ya saberlo, esa idea la molestaba algo. El silencio se hizo presenciar y nadie decía nada más.

-bueno… entre tanto… ¡me voy! – Yui comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar dejando atrás a sus amigas.

-bien… yo también me voy… las veo mañana en la escuela – Mio sin decir más se alejó con seriedad del lugar – baka Ritsu… - musito la bajista con molestia.

-¡hasta mañana Mio-chuan!, bueno ¡vayamos a casa de Azusa! – exclamó la baterista para romper aquel silencio incómodo.

Azusa asintió igual que Mugi y así la baterista comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa de la kohai, quien iba sumamente triste mirando de reojo como Mugi tomaba la mano de la baterista y ésta sonreía plácidamente.

…

**Notas Finales: bueno, eh aquí el onceavo capítulo de éste humilde fic. Como pueden ver ya hay un poco más de emoción lol según yo ¬¬' no me golpee no lo hagan ****.' ****es que así es la historia :C de hecho creí que sería un poco más larga, pero bueno, ustedes piden ir al grano ¬¬' gente intolerante ¡Tsk! Kjahkjah es broma, así era en verdad, es que ya quiero que concluya para que no se extienda mucho jojo soy media floja xD pero bueno que se le hace :P espero que les haya gustado :D y espero sus bellos REVIEWS que son bien sexys :O enserio es una expresión :/ pero bueno ya me calmo, siento que asusto e.e' y que ya me desvié del tema u.u bueno, creo que sin más que decir :) me retiro jojo, ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida ;) no sean tímidos *w* comenten… flojillos xD ok ya, ahora si me voy :B cuídense!**

**Sayonara! ;) **

**Chao, chao C(:=**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTAS: ¡hola de nuevo! ¡fiuf! Antes que nada, espero que todos anden bien :3 y un saludo cordial a todos aquellos loquillos que se toman la molestia de leer mi loco fic xD **

**Ammm no tengo mucho que compartir en éste espacio, espero que se diviertan en éste capítulo :) bueno ¡ya! Lean, lean.**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA IDEA PLATEADA EN ESTE FANFIC, EL CUAL NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO, POR SU COMPRENSION **

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU :3**

…**.**

Luego de caminar un rato, finalmente Mugi y Ritsu llegaron a casa de la kohai, donde la baterista recogería sus pocas pertenencias para así quedarse un tiempo en casa de la tecladista. Las tres chicas pasaron al interior del lugar en silencio total.

-vaya Azusa-chan, tu casa es realmente linda – habló Mugi observando detalladamente el lugar, el cual le parecía bastante lindo y confortable.

-gracias Mugi-senpai – Azusa esbozó una sonrisa sencilla en gesto de agradecimiento ante el comentario de su senpai.

-bueno, iré a recoger mis cosas, no tardo Mugi – Ritsu subió las escaleras rápidamente y Azusa le siguió, mientras Mugi esperaba en la sala mirando una que otra cosa.

-a ver, a ver ¿Dónde están esos zapatos? – la ojiambar buscaba entre las cosas, parte de sus pertenencias, mientras Azusa le ayudaba a embolsar sus cosas en una mochila, notando con melancolía la prisa y emoción que emanaba de la castaña por salir e irse con Mugi – bien ¡creo que esto es todo! – exclamó Ritsu colgándose la mochila por un hombro y comenzando a caminar con la intención de abandonar la habitación, deteniéndose por el llamado de la kohai detrás suyo.

-Ritsu-senpai… - habló en un hilo de voz la chica de coletas con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿mmmh? ¿Qué pasa Azusa? – Ritsu se dio la vuelta para ver a la kohai, quien se notaba deprimida.

-usted… ¿Qué piensa sobre mí?... – preguntó Azusa finalmente mirando apenas de reojo al castaño, quien se quedó sorprendido ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Qué pienso sobre ti? – preguntó un tanto confundida la baterista.

-exactamente eso… ¿Qué piensas de mí? – preguntó Azusa una vez más estirando levemente las comisuras de sus labios para formar una suave sonrisa.

-_Azusa… _- el castaño pudo notar que algo afligía a la kohai desde la mañana ¿tendría esa pregunta algo que ver?... – bueno… aparte de que eres una chica Tsundere jeje – Ritsu trató de bromear un poco para relajar a la kohai, pero la chica parecía no renegar ante su broma – lo siento… tu… quieres que te diga que pienso de ti… bueno, no es muy difícil… puesto que yo creo que tu eres… una chica atenta… cariñosa… responsable… algo seria… y sobre todo muy linda… - Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa cálida y su mirada se fijaba en la kohai con un toque de serenidad, ya que recordaba la parte sensible de Azusa que había conocido por el fin de semana que compartieron el cual le parecía ante su gusto… bastante agradable – Azusa… yo creo que eres una gran persona, nada dependiente y que sabe valerse por sí misma… eso es algo que admiro de ti y por eso estoy muy feliz de que tú seas una de mis mejores amigas… pequeña Azu-nyan – finalizó la ojiambar acercándose un poco más a la kohai.

-…y ¿Qué piensas de Mugi-senpai?... – preguntó la gatita rápidamente haciendo que Ritsu se detuviera en seco y atónita por la pregunta.

-…¡¿Qué?!... .- Ritsu por alguna razón no entendía a que quería llegar Azusa con tales preguntas.

-Ritsu-senpai… no debería reprimirlo… - Azusa era bastante astuta como para discernir los sentimientos de Ritsu, quien aun no entendía el propósito de aquellas preguntas – sólo quiero saber…

-yo… no sé… que decir… es que… bueno… pues sólo lo mismo que pienso de ti… ambas son mis amigas… y si quieres comparar quien es más importante para mi… ambas lo son… Mugi es una chica linda, inteligente, amable y valerosa… a las dos las quiero mucho y me encanta pasar el rato con ustedes… creo que… son lo mejor que me ah pasado, enserio… - la ojiambar sonrió con delicadeza, sintiéndose culpable por haber mentido en cierto modo, siendo egoísta en cierta manera, ya que no se sinceraba con la kohai en el aspecto de que a Mugi la amaba y a ella la quería y apreciaba mucho cómo amiga preguntándose _¿será eso lo que quiere saber Azusa?... – _¿a que se deben esas preguntas? Jeje me pones… algo nerviosa – Ritsu se notaba nerviosa, no sabía que pensar ¿Qué pasaba con Azusa? Era lo único que se preguntaba en ese momento.

-perdón Ritsu-senpai… pero yo… creo… que me encariñe contigo… - finalmente la gatita soltó aquel sentimiento reprimido en su pecho junto a una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla. La baterista quedó estática ante aquella confesión y ver que Azusa comenzaba a llorar y contener los sollozos.

-Azusa… - Ritsu musitó sin poder decir nada, estaba realmente sorprendida y sintiéndose torpe por no saber qué decir, se acercó un paso más a la kohai bajando la mirada, sabiendo que no podía decir nada en realidad.

-no tiene que decirme nada Ritsu-senpai… quizá es mi culpa, es sólo que yo… no sé porque pero realmente me siento bien cuando está a mi lado, cuando toca mi mano, cuando me mira, cuando me habla… usted dijo que cuando te enamoras de una persona no dejas de pensar en ella o él y sobre aquella explicación que me dijo yo… yo pude discernir que lo que siento cuando está conmigo es un cariño diferente al que sentía normalmente cuando estaba a mi lado antes… no sé porque… yo sólo… no… - Azusa hablaba con la voz entrecortada dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales limpiaba con las mangas de su uniforme mientras Ritsu escuchaba atentamente, sintiéndose de alguna manera culpable _¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiéramos pasado el fin de semana juntas?... de haber sabido que Azusa sufriría por mi culpa… hubiese preferido dormir en la calle… _era lo único que pensaba la ojiambar en ese momento con el semblante decaído - … el día que me explicó sobre esto… en la noche yo entré a la habitación donde dormía… quise ver si estaba durmiendo… le arropé con una cobija… y sin darme cuenta… dejándome llevar por mis instintos… le di… un beso… lo siento – ante esa confesión, Ritsu abrió sus ojos a más no poder sonrojándose con fervor – yo… sólo quería… bueno, creo que eso no importa… porque después de eso… musitó el nombre de Mugi-senpai… - la ojiambar se sentía más apenada que nunca, pero ver a la pequeña Azusa llorar y en ese estado que nunca había presenciado; le hacía sentir más culpable. El castaño no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse un poco más a la kohai, estrujándola en un abrazo para que pudiera desahogarse quizá. Azusa al sentir el abrazo de la baterista, rompió en llanto, el cual se ahogaba en el regazo del castaño.

-…yo… lo siento Azusa… no era mi intención que pasara esto… yo en realidad…

-no importa Ritsu-senpai – Azusa interrumpió a su senpai para no forzarla a decir a quien quería en realidad, pues intuía que se trataba de la tecladista, y si Ritsu no se sentía lista para decirlo, no tenía caso forzarla a hacerlo – sólo… gracias… gracias por haber compartido éste tiempo conmigo, estoy segura de que mejor no podría ser… gracias por… por ser una gran persona… - la kohai limpió las lagrimas con el cuello de su uniforme, desprendiéndose del abrazo que la baterista había concretado, regresando a verle con su postura seria y Tsundere de siempre – pero ¿Qué hace aquí? No haga esperar a Mugi-senpai, eso es de mala educación, hará que pierda su tren camino a casa – la gatita dio un par de suspiros, mezclándolos con su seriedad emblemática y le dedicó aquellas palabras a la baterista en señal de que se podría ir y que ella estaría bien.

-p-pero tú_

-no busque excusas Ritsu-senpai – interrumpió la kohai cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos fingiendo enojo - … Mugi-senpai le espera… - abrió sus ojos gesticulando una sonrisa serena. Ritsu entendió que la kohai no quería el consuelo de nadie, admirándola una vez más por su independencia y fuerza para valerse por sí misma aunque esté decayendo.

-gracias por haberme ayudado… Azusa… - Ritsu sonrió de manera tierna, acariciando la cabeza de la kohai, para después darse vuelta y comenzar a salir de la habitación con la cabeza llena de ideas y culpabilidad. Finalmente bajó las escaleras, dejando atrás a la gatita en su habitación y topándose con la tecladista en la sala de la casa de Azusa.

-listo, ya tengo mis cosas.

-¿mmmh? ¿Dónde está Azusa-chan? – preguntó Mugi buscando con la mirada a la gatita.

-¡Ah! Está hablando por teléfono con sus padres… creo que ya van a llegar, hay que darnos prisa – contestó Ritsu suponiendo que la kohai no saldría de su cuarto por un rato.

Así la Mugi y Ritsu salieron de la casa de Azusa comenzando a alejarse del lugar. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, la gatita bajó para asegurar el lugar, dando un vistazo por la ventana observando detenidamente cómo se alejaban la baterista en compañía de la ojiazul del lugar. Azusa regresó a su habitación, observando lo solo que se sentía el cuarto una vez más, recordando que hace dos días atrás la castaña le hacía compañía.

La gatita se tiró sobre su cama conservando la postura de "chica fuerte" después de aquella declaración ante su senpai pues tenía que tratar de serlo. Sintió que algo recorría sus mejillas, inevitablemente comenzó a llorar una vez más aunque tratando de recobrar su fortaleza, lo cual era inevitable, realmente se sentía mal. Sin tener éxito al contener su llanto, dejó que éste corriera libremente aferrándose a una almohada, la cual era testigo y confidente de su tristeza. Después de desahogarse un rato, el llanto hizo su trabajo, y un poco más aliviada, la gatita se durmió con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales con el transcurso del tiempo se secaron lentamente.

Ritsu tomó el tren junto a Mugi. La baterista se sentó junto a la ventana e iba observando el paisaje, cómo el atardecer le daba la entrada a la noche en unos momentos más, aun sintiéndose mal por los sentimientos de la kohai, lo cual rodaba por su cabeza sin poder darle paz por el momento. Odiaba ver llorar a quienes más querían, pero más odiaba ver sufrir a quienes amaba por su culpa, y sentía peor que cuando le hizo una broma a Mio con una lagartija y ésta se enojó con ella para no hablarle durante dos semanas, en realidad se sentía mal…

-¿pasa algo Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi sacando de sus pensamientos a la baterista al verla muy pensativa.

-¿mmmh?... no es nada – la ojiambar sonrió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿segura? – insistió la rubia.

-Mugi… ¿tú qué harías si… accidentalmente dañas a alguien?... – preguntó la ojiambar en tono serio.

-pedirle disculpas lo más seguro – contestó la ojiazul – o tratar de remendar el daño – argumentó con sonrisa serena.

-_no creo que eso sea suficiente… -_ Ritsu sonrió agradecida sin decir nada y volteó su mirada una vez más hacia la ventana. Mugi le miró con algo de confusión pero no quiso insistir.

Veinte minutos después, llegaron a la parada del tren donde Mugi se bajaba para regresar a casa y ambas bajaron de éste para comenzar a caminar. Ritsu siguió a la tecladista tratando de no pensar mucho en Azusa, aunque sonara egoísta, no quería quebrarse la cabeza con más cosas.

-Ricchan – habló la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a la baterista.

-¿sí? – contestó la baterista.

-llegamos – mugi señaló una enorme casa que estaba justo detrás de una gran reja negra, la cual Ritsu no había notado por ir sumergida en su mundo.

-¡wow!... tu casa es… realmente linda…

-gracias Ricchan, ven sígueme – la rubia tomó de la mano a la baterista para caminar junto a ella hasta la casa. Sentir el tibio tacto de la oujo-sama le hizo tranquilizarse por ese momento, la ojiambar pudo olvidarse durante un momento de aquellas cosas que le afligían y sólo optó por seguir a la tecladista con una sonrisa tranquila.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la gran mansión, donde inmediatamente la puerta se abrió por parte de una tipo de traje.

-buenas tardes señorita Tsumugi, bienvenida de regreso – saludó cortésmente el señor de avanzada edad.

-buenas tardes, muchas gracias – contestó Mugi con educación y sonriendo amablemente - ¿están mis padres en casa? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- ellos salieron de viaje en la mañana, me dijeron que les llamara en cuanto llegue – contestó el señor haciendo una leve reverencia.

-de acuerdo, gracias. Por cierto, espero que pueda ser muy amable de avisarle a las señoritas que tendremos una visita durante un tiempo, es familiar de una de mis amigas, pero ah tenido que quedarse aquí por un tiempo por… ciertos inconvenientes.

-¿es el joven que viene con usted señorita? – preguntó con disimulo el mayordomo.

-sí, es él – contestó la tecladista sonriendo.

-¿necesita que le arreglemos una habitación?

-¿mmmh? Si por favor – contestó la oujo-sama con carisma.

-en un momento estará todo listo señorita – el mayordomo cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaban las sirvientas.

-¡bien Ricchan! Si quieres puedes irte a dar una ducha, la cena estará en un rato

-p-pero… ¿Dónde está el baño?... – preguntó el castaño un poco apenado.

-señorita Tsumugi, la habitación está lista – habló una chica muy parecida a la tecladista haciendo una leve reverencia.

-muchas gracias Sumire – contestó la tecladista – ¿puedes acompañar a nuestro invitado a su habitación por favor? - preguntó con amabilidad una vez más la rubia.

-claro que sí señorita, por favor joven sígame, es por aquí – la chica comenzó a caminar mientras Ritsu contemplaba el parecido entre la tecladista y la chica frente a ella.

-_¿serán familia? – _se preguntaba mentalmente – _no creo, si no ésta chica no sería parte de sus empleados… _ - Ritsu seguía observando detalladamente a la chica hasta que ésta habló.

-ésta es su habitación joven… - la chica hizo una pausa para esperar que Ritsu le dijera su nombre, parándose frente a una puerta de una habitación.

-¿mmmh?... ¡Ah! Sí, me llamo Richard – contestó la baterista un poco apenada.

-bueno, ésta es su habitación joven Richard-kun – la rubia abrió la puerta dándole paso al castaño, quien admiraba cada rincón del lugar, para ser la habitación de huéspedes, era bastante amplia y lujosa.

-_vaya que Mugi no deja de sorprenderme… - _pensaba en sus adentros la baterista.

-si necesita algo más, no dude en pedirlo, con su permiso – la chica salió de la habitación para regresar a sus labores.

-sigo creyendo que se parece mucho a Mugi… - musitó la baterista para sí misma, para luego dejar sus cosas sobre la cama y tirarse en ésta mirando al techo.

_- perdón Ritsu-senpai… pero yo… creo… que me encariñe contigo… - _aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, llegando el recuerdo del momento en que Azusa le dijo lo anterior. La baterista se levantó de la cama sentándose sobre ésta sacudiendo su cabeza para no pensar en eso.

-creo que mejor me iré a dar una ducha – el ojiambar se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, donde se dio una larga ducha, para después cambiarse e ir a cenar. Ritsu usó una camisa negra y un pantalón guinda con unos tenis grises para bajar al comedor, donde le esperaba solo Mugi.

-¡vaya! E-es un comedor algo amplio como para dos personas tejeje – bromeó la baterista notando que el comedor era bastante amplio.

-pensé que te gustaría comer aquí – contestó la rubia con tranquilidad.

-bueno, no importa donde creo que está bien, gracias Mugi – la castaña se acercó al comedor sentándose en una silla a lado de la tecladista.

La cena comenzó y no tardó mucho rato, así que cuando terminó Mugi invitó a la baterista al jardín un rato, puesto que aun era muy temprano como para ir a dormir y Ritsu gustosa aceptó. El jardín era bastante amplio y tenía una gran vista hacia el cielo que se iluminaba tenuemente con la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Ambas daban un pequeño paseo mientras Mugi le enseñaba algunas flores que le gustaban y Ritsu las veía con curiosidad por sus llamativos colores.

Mugi hablaba de cuanto le gustaba cada una de las flores y porque, cuál era su aroma preferido y de donde provenían cada una de ellas. En tanto a Ritsu, contemplaba la hermosa vista que tenía de la rubia, quien caminaba a su lado sonriendo ampliamente. Le gustaba el contraste del anochecer con el brillo de sus largos y rubios cabellos, su nívea piel iluminada apenas por la luz de la noche y el brillo de sus profundos y misteriosos orbes azules. Las mejillas de la baterista se sonrojaban entre más le miraba, sentía que su cara ardía y estaba casi segura de que estaba sonrojada, pero eso no le impedía mirarle tan detenidamente.

-es… linda… - musitó la ojiambar sin querer.

-¿dijiste algo Ricchan?... – preguntó Mugi.

-¿eh? ah… esto… la flor aquella… es muy linda tejeje – contestó la ojiambar algo apenada.

-pero si eso es… una lechiga… - contestó Mugi mirando hacia donde Ritsu señalaba.

-O.O' p-pues… aun así creo que es linda tejeje – contestó Ritsu sintiéndose torpe.

-ya veo… ven Ricchan… - Mugi caminó hacia una banca del lugar, que daba vista a una pequeña cascada artificial del lugar, donde tomo asiento junto con la baterista.

-_vaya que hay de todo en este lugar –_ pensaba el castaño bastante asombrado.

Ritsu y mugi comenzaron a platicar de cosas trivales y esas cosas que siempre decía Ritsu, se la pasaba haciendo tonterías y de vez en cuando sonrojándose por la cercanía de la rubia. La noche transcurría, y de un rato a otro, Mugi se recostó en el hombro del castaño. Ritsu sintió que la respiración y el corazón se le detenían ante el fresco olor del cabello de la rubia y sintiéndose más nerviosa que nuca, solo dejó que el bello momento transcurriera.

-y por eso le dije a Yui que Mio era una amargada jaja ¿Mugi?... – Ritsu volteó su mirada hacia la tecladista, quien estaba dormida recargada sobre su hombro y abrazándole de un brazo – creo que te aburrí tejeje – se dijo a sí misma la baterista sonriéndole tiernamente a la rubia, mientras contemplaba la tranquilidad con la que la rubia dormía, su respiración era lente, sus mejillas con ese leve carmín y ese gesto de tranquilidad, sus labios tan delicados… aquel panorama de la rubia comenzaba a incitar a Ritsu a no resistirse ante tal ternura y belleza, mirándola cada vez más con más precisión… con más curiosidad y sintiendo en su pecho aquel sentimiento de calidez… deseando tan sólo… rosar los labios carmín de la tecladista… Ritsu mordió levemente su labio inferior postrando su mirada en los delicados labios de la tecladista mientras ésta dormía plácidamente recargada en su hombro… acercándose un poco más a su rostro victima de sus impulsos y ese sentimiento y emoción que solo la rubia le causaba en su interior.

-_es tan linda cuando duerme… _- pensaba la baterista mirándole con ternura mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la tecladista…

**Notas finales: ta dah! Dos capítulos en día yeah! Kjahkjah espero que les guste, esta algo sencillo y corto porque es la continuación del cap. Pasado lol así que no quiero quejas -3- tejeje naah acepto sus quejas y sugerencias xD **

**Bueno sin más que decir, arigato, que tengan linda noche :3 los amoro!**

**Ahora si**

**¡a jugar Xbox!**

**Sayonara!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y ARIGATO A AQUELLAS BELLAS PERSONITACS QUE COMENTAN *W* SUPER SUGOI!**

**C(:=**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTAS: ¡Hey, hola a todo mundo! Antes que nada, siento haberme ausentado. La vida es algo difícil cuando las cosas que pasan suceden ¡LOL! Bueno como sea, aquí la continuación de éste Fic, espero que les guste, no tengo más que decir.**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FAN FIC, EL CUAL NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

**ARIGATOGOZAIMASU.**

…**.**

El cielo de la noche era claro y brillante por las estrellas y enorme luna que adornaban ésta con su tenue luz. Y en aquel elegante y bello jardín de la casa de la oujo-sama del HTT, aun yacía la misma durmiendo tranquilamente recargada sobre el hombro de Ritsu, prensada de su brazo; mientras que ésta le miraba con atención a cada respiro que la rubia con delicadeza y tranquilidad despedía ¿sería más bella alguna vista, que la mismísima que tenía en esos momentos?... pregunta que se hacía y contestaba con un absoluto "claro que no".

Ritsu miraba los labios carmín, que con finura y delicadeza estaban apenas entre abiertos, levemente humedecidos por el brillo labial que la ojiazul utilizaba y daban ese toque de "irresistibles" ante la debilidad y deseo de Ritsu por querer probarlos, aunque sea en un inocente rose. La ojiambar, perdida en aquel infinito dilema, de si probar o no los labios de la rubia sin su consentimiento sería buena idea, lo cual meditó poniéndose en el lugar de la tecladista; quien amablemente le había ofrecido techo y comida ante su "fatal" situación, y sintiéndose un tanto culpable por aquel pensamiento, se limitó a solo admirar lo linda que se veía la rubia mientras dormía. Esbozando una sonrisa ladina, la baterista admiró el brillo del cielo, que pocas veces había disfrutado en compañía de Mugi, y aunque ésta estuviese dormida, el simple hecho de que estuviese a su lado, sintiendo su calor y tibio aliento, le era suficiente.

-¿Señorita Tsumugi? – una voz proveniente de alguna parte del jardín interrumpió aquel momento, al parecer era el mayordomo. El tipo se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban el castaño y la tecladista, quien dormía en el hombro ajeno -¿Señorita Tsumugi?... – el mayordomo habló un poco dudoso, pues lograba notar que la tecladista dormía.

-está dormida – contestó el ojiambar en un susurro, levantándose cautelosamente para no mover demasiado a Mugi. Acomodó sus brazos entre su cuello para que se prensara de éste, y con mucho cuidado cargó a la oujo-sama entre sus brazos. El mayordomo entendió a la perfección las intensiones del joven, quien sirviéndole cómo guía, lo escoltó hasta la habitación de la rubia donde les dejó a solas; después de todo, Mugi había dicho que era de confianza, así que optó por esperarle en el pasillo. Mientras tanto, Ritsu recostó a la tecladista sobre la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, dándole una última mirada antes de irse a su habitación. El castaño se inclinó un poco para remover un poco el cabello del níveo rostro de la contraria y depositarle un cariñoso beso en la frente, para después salir de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa afable y dedicarle un "Buenas noches…oujo-sama…" en un susurro con las mejillas salpicadas en carmín, para finalmente salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Mugi abrió sus ojos lentamente, llevándose una mano a la frente, justo donde la baterista le había premiado con aquel sensible beso, gesticulando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-…buenas noches… mi Ricchan… - la tecladista se acomodó entre las sabanas para quedarse dormida finalmente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ritsu regresó a su habitación, después de despedirse del mayordomo, quien se aseguró de que todo quedara en orden. Se quitó los tenis y se tiró sobre la cama. Su mente divagaba en sinfín de cosas, desde los exámenes, hasta cuando llegaría el momento para que volviese a ser normal de nuevo. Ella no era una persona que meditara las cosas tan meticulosamente, pues creía que ser espontáneo e impredecible era más fácil a estarse quebrando la cabeza como Mio. Pero es que aunque no quisiera hacerlo, en ésta ocasión debía ser esmerada en todo. Tratando de no perder la rutina, optó por dormir y dejar una vez más las cosas al destino.

A la mañana siguiente, la tecladista y el castaño se levantaron temprano y estaban listos para salir rumbo a la escuela. Ambos tomaron el tren temprano, y en menos de veinte minutos llegaron al colegio. En el camino Ritsu y Mugi platicaban de vez en vez, el castaño como últimamente lo hacía, estaba sumergido en su mundo de pensamientos disímiles a los ajenos, la rubia pensaba que a veces parecía estar en otro mundo, pero podía suponer que su caso era bastante complicado… lo que también le afligía.

Así Ritsu y Mugi llegaron finalmente al colegio. Todas las chicas saludaban al susodicho "Richard" quien se sentía incomodo por las miradas curiosas y algunas más llenas de morbo al ver que venía en compañía de Mugi.

-buenos días Richard-kun – saludó Himeko emparejándose al paso del castaño y de la rubia – buenos días Kotobuki-san – saludó con amabilidad al ver que el castaño no llegaba solo.

-buenos días – respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Richard-kun, me preguntaba si después de clases aceptarías ir al cine con mis amigas… y yo – la chica se notaba apenada, en cierto modo a esos gestos Ritsu era bastante vulnerable, pero sabía que no podría, quería pasar el día con sus amigas ¿pero cómo decirlo?.

-bueno yo… pues… no sé… te diré después de clases ¿de acuerdo? Es que hay que ver si la profesora nos deja tarea, no me quiero atrasar, Ritsu me pidió que fuese puntual - ¡bingo! Esa era una buena excusa.

-¿ah? Tienes razón, bueno, si dejan tarea podemos hacerla juntos ¿no crees? –al parecer la chica no cesó en insistencia, lo cual el castaño no sabía como contrarrestar, estaba en aprietos.

-bueno yo_

-disculpa Himeko, pero creo que estás siendo amablemente rechazada; además después de clases Richard-kun y yo tenemos algo que ir a comprar para Ricchan – cuando el castaño estaba por ceder, ya que se había quedado sin argumentos, la tecladista intervino al escuchar las insistencias por parte de su compañera. El aludido solamente guardó silencio y mirando con sorpresa a la rubia, quien le había salvado el pellejo, volvió su vista con una sonrisa nerviosa asintiendo con rapidez.

Himeko no dijo más, parecía entender por ésta ocasión, pero algo molesta por la intromisión de Mugi, soltó un chasquido con la boca y se retiró del lugar, dedicándoles un simple "bueno, está bien, nos vemos Richard-kun" lo cual era más dirigido para el castaño que a la misma Mugi.

-¡vaya! Te debo una – habló con alivio el castaño.

-aunque creo que pudiste decir un simple "no" – contestó Mugi con simpleza.

-¿eh? bueno es que… no quise ser descortés – se excusaba el ojiambar.

-bueno, tuve que serlo por ti – replicó Mugi, ambas seguían caminando, parecía una discusión.

-bueno yo no dije que lo fueras – Ritsu contestó mirando algo confundida a la rubia, quien parecía levemente irritada – ¡pero gracias Mugi! – la baterista rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la tecladista, dándose cuenta de su enojo ¿estaría celosa?... aun no lo sabía.

Ante aquel gesto de cariño por medio de la ojiambar, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y abochornarse sintiendo el calor correr por su rostro, tan solo dejándose querer por el castaño.

-¡Hey Mugi! ¡Ricchan! – gritaba Yui quien venía en compañía de Azusa y Mio, llegando hasta el lugar donde Ritsu y Mugi estaban - ¿interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Yui inocentemente con una sonrisa traviesa al ver que la ojiambar abrazaba a la tecladista, ambas se avergonzaron.

-n-no… solo… ¡buenos días! – saludó Ritsu cambiando de tema. Mio les miró sin darles crédito a que no hacían nada, pues si no había nada… ¿Por qué se ruborizaban?

-buenos días Mio-chan, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan – saludó Mugi con el debido respeto, todas le devolvieron el saludo tal cual. Azusa parecía darse cuenta de lo sucedía, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Las miradas de la gatita y el castaño se encontraron de un momento a otro, el viento corrió libremente, y todo a su alrededor sonaba como un simple eco. Mio, Yui y Mugi platicaban pero eso parecía no ser más que parte de los ecos vacios que sonaban a sus alrededores, el contacto visual era de unos escasos segundos, pero antes aquel momento parecían ser minutos, quizá horas. Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna. Azusa había dicho todo, hasta el momento, Ritsu ¿Qué podría decirle a la gatita?... era un dilema bastante incómodo.

-buenos días Azusa – el castaño terminó por ceder ante aquel momento, con un simple saludo era bueno empezar ¿o no?

-buenos días Ritsu-senpai… - la kohai le devolvió el saludo con cortesía y una sonrisa simple.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó, así que las cinco chicas se vieron forzadas a ir a sus respectivos salones. Las mayores se despidieron de la kohai, quien siempre era la primera en llegar, así éstas y el castaño llegaron a su salón, donde como el día anterior, los susurros y miradas curiosas caían sobre el ojiambar.

-vaya Ricchan, eres popular con las chicas – habló Yui con alegría al ver como sus compañeras de clases saludaban al "chico". Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario de la guitarrista.

-buenos días Richard-kun, Richard-kun ¿Qué tal tu día?, Richard-kun, hoy te ves muy bien. Richard-kun ¿quieres salir conmigo? – esos y muchos más cumplidos comenzaban a lloverle al ojiambar, quien se encontraba rodeado de chicas, es como si nunca hubiesen visto a un chico en la vida. Mientras el castaño trataba alejarse de aquel puñado de hormonas femeninas, que comenzaban a sofocarlo.

-¿creen que deberíamos a ayudar a Ricchan? – preguntaba Yui con un dedo en su labio con gesto de duda.

-ni hablar, Ritsu siempre en problemas – habló una Mio bastante moleta. Sus amigas comenzaron a caminar hacia el ojiambar para sacarlo de aquella multitud de chicas que rodeaba a la baterista, hasta que finalmente lo lograron.

-¡oigan! Richard-kun no es solo para ustedes – se quejó una chica con molestia.

-si vas a salir con él después de clases, por lo menos deja que hable con las demás durante de – se quejó Himeko dirigiéndose a la tecladista.

-no lo queremos para nosotras, pero pensamos que podrían molestarlo un poco, es algo tímido – intervino Yui para calmar las cosas. _Gracias Yui _pensó la baterista ante aquella intervención oportuna de la guitarrista. Algunas chicas seguían murmurando cosas, hasta que finalmente llegó la profesora Sawako al salón.

-oh no, hoy es el día en que Sawa-chan imparte las clases, éste día será aburrido – se quejó la baterista inflando las mejillas. Así todas regresaron a sus asientos para prestar atención a la clase.

Las clases comenzaron y todos incluyendo a Yui y Ritsu prestaban atención a la pizarra y a las palabras que pronunciaba la sensei. Ciertamente todo parecía normal, pero cierta pelinegra estaba viviendo ese momento con intriga, intriga que no le dejaba muy a gusto tomar las clases, al parecer ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las mismas.

_¿Por qué Himeko dijo que Ritsu saldría con Mugi después de clases? Entiendo que se esté quedando en su casa, pero creo que pasar mucho tiempo con ella podría ser… ¡no! ¡no debería pensar en eso!... quizá si invito a Ritsu a salir… ¡sí! ¡Así podre averiguar que pasa! –_ la mente de Mio comenzaba a divagar mientras enfocaba su mirada en el lugar donde se sentaba en esos momentos la baterista.

-Akiyama-san, ¿podría seguir con la lectura? – la sensei le pido seguir con la lectura de la clase, pero Mio por estar pensando y viendo a Ritsu, se había perdido de página.

-¿eh?... ah… etto… - la bajista ojeaba el libro tratando de adivinar la página, pero era inútil, la profesora sabía que no estaba prestando atención.

-Akiyama-san, procura poner tus ojos en la clase y no en Richard-kun por favor – la sensei esbozó una sonrisa amable, y bajo aquel comentario la bajista se avergonzó al grado de que toda su cara se quedó roja en su totalidad encogiéndose de hombros. Todas en clases, incluso Ritsu comenzaron a reír. Después de aquel pequeño inconveniente para la bajista, la clase continúo con normalidad.

-Sawa-chan ¿puedo ir al baño? – habló el castaño levantando la mano después de un rato.

-claro que sí, trata de no tardar, explicaré ecuaciones lineales.

-claro… que tardaré – Ritsu salió del aula diciendo esto último para sí misma con sonrisa maliciosa. La baterista caminó hacia los baños de la escuela con desgane, pensando que al regresar vería números y más números. Abrió la puerta de los sanitarios, topándose con una chica quien al ver al castaño soltó un grito que se escuchó por toda la escuela.

-¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó el castaño tapándose los oídos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡pervertido! ¡Estás espiándonos! – la chica le aventó un zapato que le cayó en la cara al chico. Ritsu entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y salió del baño de señoritas a toda prisa.

-¡maldición! ¿Ahora donde iré? – el ojiambar comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección, donde pidió a un profesor que le prestaran el baño de profesores, ya que en el colegio solo había sanitarios para chicas. El profesor accedió y el castaño pasó al baño. Ritsu se metió a un cubículo del lugar, bajando su pantalón deportivo de la escuela, tan solo un poco para hacer sus necesidades.

-maldición… esto es tan difícil, aun no puedo atinarle al inodoro… además de que tengo que agarrarlo cada vez que quiero orinar – Ritsu miraba con cierto desagrado su nuevo "amigo" tratando de atinarle al inodoro a la hora de orinar, pero parecía que éste tenía vida propia y se rehusaba a obedecer al castaño. Finalmente Ritsu logró orinar sin más percances, pero había algo que llamó su atención detrás del bote de basura, y siendo presa de su curiosidad, no se limitó a no investigar.

-¿Qué es esto? – El castaño sacó una pila de revistas que yacían en el lugar, comenzando a ojearlas - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – la cara del chico gesticulo cierta sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba que sus profesores pudiesen tener ese tipo de cosas en la escuela - ¡son unos pervertidos! – Ritsu pasaba las portadas de las revistas y todas eran de lo mismo, todas etiquetadas con el título "Play boy". Chicas semidesnudas y desnudas eran lo único que podía contemplar el castaño en las revistas, y entre más las ojeaba, las páginas contenían chicas más lindas y más provocativas. Pechos grandes y circularmente firmes, curvilíneas por todas partes, rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, castañas de todos los gustos y medidas. La curiosidad del castaño no se detuvo aun después de ver aquellas revistas varadas en el sanitario de caballeros de los profesores, pues seguía ojeando cada una de ellas con cada vez un poco más de curiosidad ¿o es que las chicas lucían envidiables o le estaban llamando la atención? Ritsu estaba anonada con las revistas, unas más explicitas que otras, pero a fin de cuentas provocativamente eróticas. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió dándole paso a un profesor, la baterista atemorizada y con las mejillas sonrojadas recogió todas las revistas como pudo para meterse al cubículo de donde había salido, dejando caer dos de éstas fuera del lugar donde estaba.

-¿mmmh? – El profesor se percató de aquellas revistas en el suelo y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa las recogió - ¿una mala noche? – preguntó golpeando la puerta del cubículo donde estaba el castaño. Ritsu abrazando todas las revistas con nerviosismo, tragó saliva y no emitió sonido alguno – entiendo, creo que estas concentrado amigo, déjame darte un consejo, la del mes de agosto es muy candente, tiene unos pechos bastante lindos, me ah sacado de algunos apuros – Ritsu cambió su gesto de asustada a asco ¿Cómo era posible que alguno de sus profesores hablase así? Eran todos unos pervertidos. Así, el sensei se metió en el otro cubículo del baño con las revistas que el castaño había dejado caer por accidente y Ritsu se sentó a esperar a que se fuera para poder salir, gracias a dios no le había visto la cara como para saber quién era.

La baterista no tuvo más que hacer, que esperar a que el profesor se fuera. Aburrida y desesperada, volvió a la táctica de hace unos momentos… ojear las revistas. Ritsu seguía mirando las poses de las chicas, y encontró una muy peculiar. Había una pelinegra de ojos grises, tenía el mismo corte que una pelinegra que conocía perfectamente, sí… Mio. El parecido con la modelo era mucho, pero era más que obvio que no era la bajista. Ritsu se dio cuenta de aquel parecido singular y su mente comenzó a divagar e imagines de la bajista nadaban en sus pensamientos. Se imaginaba a Mio en ropa y lencería sexy como las que la modelo de la revista lucía. Su piel se estremeció y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus espalda, su rostro estaba sonrojado y comenzaba a sudar, hasta una ligera línea de sangre corrió por su nariz; pero a pesar de todos esos síntomas, la baterista seguía imaginando como se vería su amiga con aquella ropa sexy tratando de ocultarlo por su extrema timidez, lo que le parecía más sexy. Ritsu sintió como algo se levantaba de entre sus piernas, era duro y se sentía caliente dándole pequeñas palpitaciones. Al sentir aquella sensación que le recordaba familiar después de haber tenido un sueño bastante "Hot" con la tecladista, bajó su mirada hacia el punto de ebullición, dándose cuenta de que por estar pensando cosas pervertidas, su amigo había reaccionado dejándole cómo producto de su lujuria… una erección… una vez más.

-¡ah no!... dios mío perdóname – el ojiambar se llevó ambas manos hacia el lugar tratando de aplacar su disparo de hormonas, pero era casi imposible. No había agua para bajarse el contratiempo, tampoco podía esperar a que se desvaneciera por sí sola, ya que la última vez tardó alrededor de quince o veinte minutos en bajar y gracias al baño que se dio, y si tardaba mucho Sawa-chan lo reprendería y se perdería la clase, algo que no podía aunque quisiera, le serviría mucho en los exámenes. Estaba desesperado, asustado, angustiado y se sentía culpable, pero esa sensación y palpitaciones insistentes cada vez que su ropa interior le rozaba le daban ganas de morirse… pensaba que de ser una chica hubiese sido más fácil aguantarse las ganas y salir como si nada del baño, salir muy campante sin que nadie notara tal cosa que sobresalía en demasía.

Se sentó sobre el inodoro cansado de que el profesor de al lado no salía ¿estaría haciendo lo mismo?... quizá sí, ya había tardado un buen de rato. Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, y cada que veía las revistas que había dejado en el suelo, las imágenes sexys se le venían a la mente.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita Mio! – Se quejaba alborotándose los cabellos – ser adolescente es algo… complicado cuando eres un chico.

-sólo déjalo salir amigo – se escuchó del otro cubículo del baño – enserio, aprovecha ahora que puedes, cuando seas viejo tendrás que tomar pastillas para complacer a tu esposa – el sensei seguía hablando y Ritsu se quedó asqueada, jamás olvidaría que ese día alguno de sus profesores le daba "tips" para su vida sexual.

La ojiambar lo meditó, aquella erección no se desvanecía, ya había tardado bastante y sólo le quedaba una opción… así es… agradecerle a Mio o disculparse con ella por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-… perdóname Mio… - el castaño sacó a su "amigo" de su bóxer y aun temeroso e inexperto en esas cuestiones, lo miró con duda en su semblante, tragó saliva y respiró hondo ¿no puede ser tan difícil? Pensaba; así que dándose valor y algo motivado por lo que acababa de imaginar, lo tomó en una de sus manos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cara ardía- ¡ah! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Dios mío que estoy haciendo! ¡¿Cómo pude considerar hacerlo pensando en Mio?! Ella me mataría si se entera – el ojiambar ajustó su ropa lo más que pudo tratando de bajar la erección lo más que podía al presionar su ropa, ya casi no se notaba, solo necesitaba tiempo para que se fuese y si se quedaba quieto y sentado se iría así nada más.

Ritsu salió del baño de profesores rápidamente y caminó encogido hacia su salón. Podía aun sentir que el efecto no se le pasaba, pero tenía que regresar a clases.

-¿p-puedo pasar? – preguntó en la puerta con algo de nerviosismo.

-claro Richard-kun ¿estás bien? – preguntó la sensei al ver la posición en la que venía.

-ah… s-sí… s-solo me duele e-el estomago jeje – el chico caminó hacia su banca donde se sentó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. A su lado estaba Mio, quien le preguntó si se encontraba bien, al verla las imágenes regresaban a su mente ¿Cómo podría ver a la bajista a los ojos? Estaba realmente apenado.

La clase continuó y Ritsu comenzaba a sentir que todo regresaba a la normalidad, la incomodidad de entre sus piernas se desvanecía poco a poco, lo que le dejó más tranquilo. Un poco más relajado, comenzó a sentir que la clase era más aburrida de lo normal, sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo estaba flojo, cabeceaba de vez en vez, hasta que finalmente se durmió sobre su escritorio.

_-Ritsu… ¿me veo bien con éste top? – Mio estaba posando con una ropa provocativa y hablaba en tono sensual._

_-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el castaño sonrojado._

_-¿no te gusta? – preguntaba la bajista con las mejillas sonrojadas y tristemente._

_-s-sí p-pero tu – el ojiambar estaba nervioso._

_-¿y qué tal me veo yo? – salía Mugi con una bata negra de dormir parecida a un baby doll, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación._

_-¿Dónde eh visto esto antes? – se preguntaba el castaño haciéndosele familiar la vestimenta de sus amigas, quienes se veían despampanantemente sexys con aquellas prendas._

_-¿Cuál te gusta más Ricchan? – preguntaba Mugi con curiosidad pegándose a Mio. Ambas se veían realmente bien, Ritsu no podía simplemente elegir. Las dos chicas se acercaron al castaño pegándose cada vez más a éste._

_-¿nos dirás Ricchan?_

_-dinos Ritsu ¿Cuál te gusta más?..._

_-yo…yo…yo no… - el castaño estaba sonrojado a más no poder y volvía a sentir aquella sensación que le provocaban las erecciones una vez más cuando…_

-¡Richard-kun! – exclamó la sensei al ver que su "nuevo" alumno se quedó dormido.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Quién?! – el castaño despertó de un brinco topándose con la profesora de frente –sawa-chan… es usted – el ojiambar se limpió los ojos para despertar mejor.

-si yo fuera tu, iría por un balde de agua fría – la sensei puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró con una sonrisa ladina la entre pierna del chico.

-¿eh? ¡ah! ¡no de nuevo! – Ritsu se tapó la parte señalada y bastante sonrojado se encogió en su banca.

-tienes suerte de que la clase terminara y de que todas tus compañeras ya hayan salido.

-l-lo siento s-sawa-chan…

-ah – la sensei soltó un suspiro cansino y miró con desaprobación al chico – deberías concentrarte más en la clase y menos en cosas que te distraigan Ricchan, además de que no sabía que soñaras cosas… así – esto último lo dijo con sorna.

-¡no es lo que cree! – el castaño se sonrojó cada vez más.

-bueno, bueno, no le diré a nadie, pero bueno, le dije a las demás que fueran al descanso y aprovechando que estás solo tú, ya tengo el día de la boda, es el viernes, en tres días, veo que te está saliendo barba – la profesora se acercó un poco al rostro del chico ajustando sus gafas y tocándole la barbilla – si dejas que te salga un poco más, mis padres creerán el cuento de que eres mi novio.

-sigo creyendo que es raro que yo salga contigo Sawa-chan, no sé si nos resulte.

-no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo, o nada que no quieras – Sawako esbozó una sonrisa traviesa por el actual caso del chico.

-_no me gusta cómo me mira… _- pensaba el castaño guardando silencio.

-bueno, ya sabes, te esperaré en mi departamento, de ahí nos iremos al lugar de la boda – ninguna dijo más. Ritsu se quedó en su lugar esperando nuevamente que la erección desapareciera, pensando que le sucedía cada mañana y ahora hasta despierta, ¿era demasiado precoz o era normal? Sawako por su parte dio por terminada las clases y le pidió a Ritsu que les avisara a las demás, pues tenía una junta.

La hora del descanso terminó y las chicas regresaron al salón. Gracias a Kamizama, Ritsu se había deshecho de su problema continuo y dio el aviso de la sensei. Todas comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a despedirse del castaño como era costumbre.

-_es mi oportunidad _ - pensaba la bajista quien tenía en mente invitar al castaño a salir – Ritsu – habló seria y tímida acercándose al chico, Ritsu volteó y actuó con naturaleza, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías – estaba pensando… que… podíamos ir… a comprar algo… tu y yo… - habló finalmente.

-¿quieres que sea helado o frappe? – contestó Ritsu al ver la timidez de su amiga.

-frappe – contestó Mio sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-de acuerdo, le avisaré a Mugi, no tardo – el castaño se acercó a la tecladista para decirle que esa tarde saldría con Mio y que llegaría más tarde a casa, a lo que la tecladista accedió sin contradicciones.

-bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? – habló Ritsu tomando a Mio de la mano, la cual se sonrojó por el tacto y cercanía de su amiga. Así Mio y Ritsu salieron del aula despidiéndose de Yui y Mugi.

Mugi miraba al castaño y a la bajista salir del salón, en cierto modo le molestaba que se fuese con Mio, pero ¿Por qué?... siempre supo que Mio y Ritsu eran unidas desde que eran niñas, que habían sido amigas desde su infancia y siempre habían estado juntas, era lo más normal verlas salir, solo que esta vez era diferente, ésta vez no le gustaba que Ritsu tomara la mano de Mio, tampoco que le abrazara o que le dedicara miradas tiernas y parte de sus ratos, cuando podía estar con ella… ¿estaba siendo egoísta o estaba celosa?.

-¿nos vamos Mugi-chan? – la voz de Yui sacó de sus pensamientos a la rubia, quien le miró con sorpresa para sonreír amablemente. Yui y Mugi salieron del aula, la tecladista seguía pensando ¿Por qué le molestaba la presencia de Mio cerca de la baterista? Y Yui comía un caramelo mientras ambas iban a buscar a la kohai a su salón.

….

**NOTAS FINALES: Chee' creo que está algo flojo el capítulo, pero es que como siempre, me mandan a comprar cuando la madre inspiración aparece, pero bueno que se le hace jojojo espero que les guste éste capítulo y si no pues voy a llorar.**

**Ya saben que acepto quejas, sugerencias, dinero, posters de play boy ;) y lo que quieran ¡LOL! Arigato por sus bellos y sensuales reviews que son bienvenidos como todo lo que es gratis x) no les cuesta nada comentar, no cobro jo! (por ahora) bueno, sin más que decir, se despide su amiga**

**¡Maud Davenport Rules!**

_¡Chao, chao!_

"_**Para contemplar el cielo con claridad… se deben tener al menos cinco minutos de infierno…"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTAS: ¿mmmh? No tengo mucho que decir, ya saben lo mismo de siempre bla, bla, bla, el catorceavo capítulo de éste fan fic que es solo suyo y que su único objetivo es robarles una simple o estrepitosa reacción dependiendo de sí les gusta o no e.e' bueno ¡aquí vamos!**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-on! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ^^PERO YO SÉ QUE USTEDES QUISIERAN QUE SI ¿VERDAD? **

…**.**

Corrían tanto cómo sus piernas les permitían, jadeando entre más avanzaban, pero sin detenerse un solo segundo. Ritsu tomaba la mano de Mio, corriendo a prisa por las calles bañadas del quedo color del atardecer sobre éstas; después de salir del colegio momentos antes.

-¡Espera Ritsu! ¡¿Por qué la prisa?! – se quejaba la ojigris prensada de la mano del castaño frente a ella, quien casi la arrastraba, pues era quien realmente llevaba la marcha sobre el paso. Éste no le contestó y siguieron corriendo. El ojiambar se detuvo en seco, la pelinegra no vio venir la parada inesperada del castaño, chocando así con la masculina espalda del chico –ouch… - Mio sobó su nariz, que fue la afectada de todo aquel alboroto.

Estaban frente a un local, para ser más precisa, una cafetería. Ritsu miraba embobada la entrada y letreros que yacían en las entradas del lugar.

-¿así que era esto?... – decía Mio en un susurro mirando de reojo al castaño, quien sonreía con ilusión.

-¡amo los frappes y bebidas de éste lugar! A pesar de que es algo conservador y para gente refinada y pensativa tejeje ¡venga Mio entremos! – el "chico" entró rápidamente y la bajista le siguió.

Aquel lugar era bastante común para aquellas chicas, pues solían ir de vez en vez en sus tardes libres por algún café o algo para tomar, así que Mio no se quejó en lo absoluto. Ambas chicas pidieron sus bebidas, como era de esperar, Ritsu cargó la suya con todos los acompañantes que pudiesen, chocolate derretido extra, chispas de colores, miel, cajeta y algunos más que ni siquiera cuadraban o se viesen apetecibles para ésta. Mientras que la bajista le reprendía, previniéndole de algún dolor de estomago o caries. Mio y Ritsu se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana para disfrutar de sus bebidas con tranquilidad en cuanto hablaban de cosas y disparates que Ritsu siempre contaba para variar.

Hacia vario tiempo que la bajista y la baterista no pasaban tanto tiempo a solas, pues desde antes de que fueran a la feria, aquel día en que todo cambio para Ritsu, estaban metidas en sus ensayos y estudios, sin contar que la ojiambar se distancio de todos por sus sentimientos hacia la tecladista; lo que no le permitía concentrarse en nada que no fuese la rubia.

Así Mio y Ritsu platicaron de todo y todos como solían hacerlo siempre, a pesar de que Ritsu en esos momentos era un chico, eso no parecía incomodarle a Mio, quien era extremadamente tímida ante alguno o cualquier persona, pues más que ser un chico, la persona frente a ella se expresaba y actuaba como la vieja y misma Ritsu de toda la vida.

-¿desean pedir algo más? – una amable camarera se acercó a los chicos que plácidamente platicaban, ambos miraron con atención a la chica quien sonreía y se dirigía a ellos con sutileza.

-¿quieres algo más Mio? – preguntó Ritsu con normalidad, pero la chica de cabellos azabache negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida del popote – creo que por ahora no, gracias señorita – finalizó Ritsu con una sonrisa tierna, lo que provocó que la camarera se sonrojara levemente y dándose vuelta regresó detrás de la barra. La ojigris notó aquella reacción de la chica y frunciendo levemente el ceño, pensó que era buen momento para hablar con Ritsu de ciertas cosas.

-oye Ritsu… - habló la bajista dejando su bebida sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con el envase vacio con el popote aun dentro. El ojiambar le miró con atención como esperando la continuación de aquella frase de la bajista – no quiero ser entrometía, descortés u ofensiva – argumentó con la mirada fija en el envase.

-¿mmmh? ¿Qué pasa Mio-chuan? Tu sabes que nada de lo que digas puede herirme, y si quieres saber algo, solo pregunta.

-… bueno… han pasado unos días… desde aquel incidente – la bajista seguía sin mirar a su amiga – digo… ¿con todo esto… cómo te sientes? – finalizó dedicándole una mirada atemorizada, temía que Ritsu se sintiera mal por su pregunta.

-¿mmmh? ¿Te refieres al cambio? – Preguntó el ojiambar abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, la bajista solo asintió – bueno, en cierta forma es bueno ¡no tengo que usar sostén! – exclamó golpeando su pecho con un puño y sonriendo orgulloso de sí, a lo cual Mio soltó una risita.

-baka…enserio – contestó Mio.

-bueno, bueno… nunca lo había platicado, ni con Yui, Azusa o Mugi – Ritsu cambió su gesto de alegre por pensativo – aunque realmente es… incómodo. No me gusta es obvio, extraño mi cuerpo y mi antigua vida. Todas las mañanas me sucede una cosa bastante rara, la cual tarda en bajar durante unos minutos – Ritsu se sonrojó y haciendo señas con sus dedos índices hacia la parte de su entre pierna debajo de la mesa, dándole a entender a Mio de aquel problema del que hablaba. La bajista entendió a la perfección lo que le quiso decir, no por nada llevaron anatomía los tres años de secundaria – además… - la baterista se tornó melancólica - … extraño mi casa… mi cuarto… a mis padres y al gusano de Satoshi – Ritsu dirigió su mirada hacia la de la ojigris, quien le veía con cierta comparecencia – me gustaría que todo esto terminara, no es que no me guste pasar tiempo y quedarme en sus casa; sólo que no de ésta forma… siendo un chico es raro, las personas podrían pensar mal, además de que… - Ritsu estaba a punto de decir lo sucedido con la gatita, quien hace unos días le había declarado sus sentimientos, guardando silencio inmediatamente.

-¿además de qué? – preguntó Mio con curiosidad.

-no nada… es solo que es raro… - finalizó el castaño con una sonrisa forzada.

-quisiera poder ayudarte y lo sabes, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – la bajista tomó la mano del castaño y con cierta preocupación trataba de entenderlo.

-no te preocupes Mio-chuan, yo sé cuál podría ser la solución… es sólo que… no sé mucho sobre eso jeje

-¿Cómo? Osea que… ¿es por lo que dijo la adivina? – Mio recordó las palabras que Ritsu le había dicho sobre aquella solución que la mujer le dijo, lo cual sonaba a cuento de hadas… tener que enamorarse y ser correspondida era la solución hasta ahora - ¿e-estas e-enamorada? – preguntó la ojigris con asombro y curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ritsu se sobresalto en su silla acalorándose rápidamente.

-b-bueno es que la adivina y tu… dijeron que esa era la solución ¿no? - contestó la bajista con cierta incomodidad ¿estaba malinterpretando las cosas?

-b-bueno eso creo… - el castaño bajó la mirada algo sonrojado y desilusionado al saber que hasta ahora esa sería su salvación y lo peor… es que ya estaba enamorado, pero no sabía si sería correspondido…

-¿entonces tu…?

-¡no! C-claro que no – la baterista sentía que si le decía a Mio sobre su hasta el momento "amor platónico" posiblemente su amistad se vería afectada, podría ser que Mio le viera raro. Mio sintió cierto alivio por aquella respuesta, aunque sintiéndose egoísta por estar feliz de que su amiga no estuviese enamorada, lo cual empeoraba su situación, creía que podría ayudarle ¿sería buena o mala idea tratar que Ritsu se enamorara de ella? La conocía de siempre, pasaban el tiempo libre juntas siempre, sabía a la perfección y como la palma de su mano como era tal cual la ojiambar, además de todo… comenzaba a descubrir sentimientos que alguna vez sintió y reprimía por temor a arruinar su amistad.

-Ritsu… - Mio habló en un tono sereno desviando su mirada hacia la ventana – entonces creo que si tu quieres regresar a la normalidad… deberías intentarlo ¿no crees? – Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la mente del "chico" quien le miró con impacto y sin decir nada – digo… si aquella solución es la única que te queda… ¿podrías intentar enamorarte de alguien no crees? – la bajista desvió su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas hacia el ojiambar quien seguía estático.

-Mio yo… - el ojiambar no sabía que decir, su amiga le apoyaba en el sentido de enamorarse, lo cual no hacía falta pues ya lo estaba y mucho, muy perdidamente enamorado de Mugi ¿pero cómo saber si la rubia lo estaba? Hasta el momento solo había comprobado que Mugi le quería, pero quizá solo fuese como amigos. La verdad la ojiambar estaba más que desesperada por regresar a ser ella de nuevo, ser una chica otra vez, regresar con su familia y dormir en su habitación, hablar libremente con sus amigas y poder ser ella sin limitaciones y prejuicios.

-Ritsu – Mio volvió a tomar la mano del castaño pero esta vez sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal. Mio siempre había creído que su amiga era linda y agradable a pesar de sus inmadureces, pero eran las mismas por las que le causaba emociones inéditas e inusuales ¿Qué tenía aquella castaña que le atraía tanto? No lo sabía… - sabes que siempre eh sido tu amiga y que te apoyaría en todo… yo… - la ojiambar escuchaba a su amiga con atención – yo creo que me gustas – la bajista dejó salir aquello que reprimió por algún tiempo aprovechando la ocasión. Por otro lado la ojiambar abrió los ojos totalmente, sintiendo que su corazón se detuvo de un momento a otro y milésimas de segundos después se disparaba a lo loco. ¿Qué acababa de decir Mio? Estaba consciente de que Mio era una chica sumamente tímida, callada y muy tranquila. Había sido su amiga durante toda su infancia y con quien compartía todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero esto estaba fuera del rango de la Mio que conocía ¿había oído bien? ¡Mio la chica tímida y asustadiza se le declaraba sin más!

Ritsu guardó sumo silencio y su gesto era expectante y sorpresivo, aun no daba crédito a lo que la chica de cabellos azabache había dicho.

-Mio ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir a duras y apenas.

-exactamente lo que escuchaste… me gustas… - Ritsu pensó que posiblemente atraía a Mio cómo a Azusa por el hecho de que era un chico bastante simpático ¿Dónde mierda habían estado todas aquellas chicas cuando era tan infeliz? Quizá con alguna de ellas se habría olvidado de Mugi para no sufrir tanto y pasar por todas estas cosas raras, era lo único que pensaba la ojiambar en ese momento.

-Mio… quizá estás confundida… sé que ahora que soy chico y puedo llamar la atención más que antes, créeme, no sé si esto sea lo que en realidad sientes – Ritsu se tornó desilusionada por pensar que todo era atracción física, aquella experiencia con la gatita era parecida a ésta, pues de la noche a la mañana todas sus amigas se le declaraban a excepción de la chica que esperaba ¿estaba en un mundo inverso?

-te equivocas – interrumpió la bajista con timidez – siempre eh creído que eres una linda persona… amo tus bromas y que me hagas reír aun cuando tengo días pésimos… siempre has estado ahí, para mí, confío en ti y eh sentido esto durante mucho tiempo atrás… es solo que… no quería aceptarlo para arruinar nuestra amistad – finalizó la bajista con pena y Ritsu guardó silencio.

La ojiambar siempre había pensado que Mio era tanto linda como inteligente, la conocía de casi toda la vida, incluso se había jurado ponerle a una de sus hijos, si era niña, "Mio" como su mejor amiga. Incluyendo que tiempo atrás cuando la conoció le llamaba mucho la atención su largo y negro cabellos brilloso y sedoso y aquellos orbes grises le enamoraban en demasía, confiesa haber sentido algo verdadero por la pelinegra, sin embargo; todo aquello se desvaneció en cuanto Mugi entró al salón de música ligera por equivocación aquella vez.

-Mio ¿a qué se debe esto? – preguntó la baterista insegura y apenada.

-…bueno yo… si tu quieres… ¿podríamos intentarlo? – La azabache bajó la mirada, pues declararse ante su mejor amiga era bastante para ella, estaba acalorada y sentía que se colapsaría de pena después de sus últimas palabras – no creo que pierdas nada… - Ritsu pensó que quizá no perdería nada en intentar algo con Mio para resolver su problema, pero ¿Qué pasaría si tuviese aunque sea una mínima oportunidad con Mugi?... tenía que cerciorarse antes.

-… yo… no sé… Mio… creo que eres mi amiga y ¿si no funciona?... no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por mis motivos.

-no te preocupes, yo trataré de hacer que todo marche bien… y si no funciona… puedes contar conmigo siempre – la bajista le dedicó una sonrisa amable al castaño para alentarlo, el cual sólo le miraba con preocupación.

-¿puedo pensarlo? – asentó el chico algo dudoso.

-claro… piénsalo ésta noche, puedes decirme mañana en la escuela, después de clases – contestó la bajista con tranquilidad, Ritsu sonrió con inseguridad.

-gracias…

-bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, comienza a oscurecer, mi madre se pondría histérica - finalizó la bajista mirando la hora en su celular, el castaño solo asintió y pagó la cuenta.

-déjame acompañarte – finalizó Ritsu con una sonrisa carismática, Mio asintió gustosa.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar. Durante el camino Ritsu iba pensativa, el silencio era incómodo, Mio sentía que Ritsu se estaba forzando a tomar una decisión, lo cual no pintaba bien, pero si la ojiambar se convencía así misma de intentar algo con ella, Mio haría hasta lo imposible por dejarle en claro que fue la mejor opción. Luego de una larga caminata, finalmente llegaron a la esquina de la casa de los Akiyama, donde Mio haría su parada.

-bueno, llegamos – habló la bajista rompiendo el silencio, la baterista solo sonrió – nos vemos mañana Ritsu – Mio se levantó de puntillas tomando el rostro del castaño para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego se alejó hasta entrar a su casa. Ritsu por su parte; acarició su mejilla exactamente donde la bajista le dejó aquel beso.

-definitivamente no lo es… - se dijo así misma con tristeza comparando el beso de Mugi y el de su amiga. Por último, optó darse la vuelta y regresar a la mansión de los Kotobuki donde seguramente la tecladista le esperaba.

La baterista llegó a la estación del tren, donde tomaría el correspondiente para llegar a su destino, el cual tomó sin percances. Durante el corto viaje, su mente divagaba en lo que había pasado, lo que quería, lo que sentía, lo que estaba mal, lo que era correcto, y lo que realmente debía ser. Lo que quería era obvio; ser ella de nuevo, confesarle a la tecladista lo que sentía desde el primer momento que la vio y que su vida no fuese tan complicada. Lo que sentía ¿era obvio no? Estaba enamorada de la rubia. Lo que había pasado; su mejor amiga declarándosele y dándole una oportunidad para volver ella misma ¿acaso Mio podría ser el amor de su vida y no lo sabía? Puesto que estaban siempre juntas ¿había sido ciega para no verlo?... quien sabe… sus sentimientos por Mugi eran más fuertes. Lo que debía hacer… tampoco lo sabía; antes que nada, tendría que probar si acaso tenía por lo menos alguna oportunidad con la tecladista, y esa noche era la indicada para comprobar si esa teoría era un hecho o solamente una ilusión más. Lo que estaba mal… aceptar a Mio aun sabiendo lo que había pasado con la gatita, quien se le había declarado antes, solamente que ésta sabía que la baterista sentía algo por la tecladista. El tiempo pasó, y el enjambre de pensamientos en la mente de la ojiambar era cada vez más grande, quizá necesitaría más tiempo que una noche entera para pensar en todo eso, pero de lo que estaba segura, era que esa noche investigaría si acaso Mugi podría sentir algo por ella.

El tren llegó a su final donde la castaña debía bajar y así fue. Ritsu bajó y caminó hacia la mansión de los Kotobuki, donde cortésmente le dieron la bienvenida, puesto que la oujo-sama dio aquel permiso, el castaño era su invitado.

-buenas noches joven Richard-kun, bienvenido sea – habló el viejo mayordomo abriéndole la puerta al chico, quien amablemente contestó con un distraído "buenas noches. Gracias".

La baterista entró a la mansión, lo primero que pudo hacer fue preguntar por la rubia, quien al parecer estaba en su habitación desde hace un rato. Antes de hablar con ella, el castaño prefirió tomar un baño, ya que suponía seria una larga charla; sin más que decidir, éste subió al cuarto donde se "hospedaba" para tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto Mugi, que desde que llegó del colegio; se encerró en su habitación para no hacer nada más, tan solo pensar ¿Qué tal se la pasarían Ritsu y Mio esa tarde? En cierto modo seguía preguntándose si estaba siendo egoísta o celosa por el hecho de que el castaño se fuese con la bajista. Mugi que desde hace un tiempo comenzó a interesarse en la baterista, pues le parecía bastante agradable y linda en todos los sentidos, creía que era una persona liberal y muy dejada, lo cual era lo que ella no. Siempre refinada y bien portada; con Ritsu aprendió a ser más segura y en cierto modo feliz. Ritsu podía robarle una sonrisa con el simple hecho de que ésta sonriera, Ritsu hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Sentía una emoción más grande que cuando Sawako se convirtió en su asesora, y más que todo eso, amaba ver sus orbes color miel, brillantes como el sol y templados como los atardeceres, tan cálidos como la misma castaña. Estaba casi segura de que la quería más que como amiga, esa loca castaña le hacía experimentar emociones ocultas, emociones templadas y hermosas que no podría jamás suplantar con nada ni nadie, no era cariño… comenzaba a sentirse segura de que aquello que la baterista le hacía sentir era amor ¿pero por que de ella?.

Mugi, presa del mismo temor que la baterista de arruinar su bella amistad por sus sentimientos, había preferido callarlos para que ésta no se alejara de su lado, pensando que quizá con el tiempo, podría tener tal vez aunque sea… una oportunidad con la castaña.

Girando sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada y mirando hacia el techo; la tecladista contenía aquellas ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscar a la baterista y decirle cuan loca la traía, que no podía esperar un momento más para que aquella inmensa tarde lejos de ella terminara, pues no soportaba verla a lado de Mio por muy amigas que fuesen, aunque cada vez que se levantaba de su cama decidida a salir en busca de la castaña, se arrepentía de último momento para regresar al mismo lugar y pensar nuevamente en ésta.

La tecladista estaba casi segura de que sí Ritsu llegase a fijarse en alguna chica, si es que acaso compartieran ese gusto; seguramente sería la bajista, puesto que estaba con ella la mayoría del tiempo, y al parecer la bajista sentía algo por ella, no era ciega, tampoco ilusa como para no notar los celos de la ojigris en estos días cuando las chicas buscaban con insistencia al castaño, y al igual que ella, se encelaba por la interacción de la baterista con las demás chicas. Y por supuesto, notaba que Ritsu siempre había accedido a las peticiones de la ojigris, dándole crédito a que si Ritsu escogiera entre ella y Mio, Mio sería quien ganaría definitivamente. Aun no sabía cómo, pero había llegado a aquella conclusión.

Soltando más de un suspiro enamoradizo y unos cuantos más cansinos, la tecladista decidió esperar pacientemente la llegada de su amada, ahora amado castaño, ignorando que éste ya había llegado. La puerta de su habitación sonó, alguien llamaba a la entrada ¿pero quién? Había pedido total privacidad. La rubia se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde llamaban, la cual abrió lentamente topándose con el castaño, su amada ojiambar en quien había estado pensando toda la tarde.

En sus labios se pintó una sonrisa inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaron al chocar con los ambarinos del contrario, casi, casi saltando de emoción por verlo de nuevo, aunque pensaba que sería más lindo ver a la castaña de siempre.

-¡¿has vuelto?! – preguntó con emoción.

- lo siento ¿te desperté? – preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-no, claro que no – contestó inmediatamente la ojiazul.

-¡qué bien! Mugi… - el castaño venía con el corazón en la mano, estaba a punto de declararse o quizá tratar de saber si Mugi podría sentir algo por ella - ¿podemos platicar? – preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa sutil.

-claro, pasa – la rubia le dio paso al castaño, preguntándose de que querría hablar la baterista, quizá podría aprovechar ese momento también para decirle lo que sentía, ya no aguantaba más verle con alguien más… y tampoco esa sensación de angustia por la que había sufrido toda la tarde…

…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¿bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Corto? Bueno, entre chance y risa, eh aquí el siguiente capítulo de éste fic, espero que les guste, no pensaba mucho en ésta idea, pero finalmente se dio, creo que podrá ayudar mucho tejeje.**

**Aproveche que andaba inspirada :)**

**Ya saben que espero que les agrade, pueden comentar, dejar REVIEWS, dinero, papel de baño usado :3 un Frappe, galletas, lo que sea, comentar no cuesta nada, y todo es bienvenido, pues lo que es gratis no se juzga :) **

**Sin más que decir, agradeceré sus bellos y sensualones comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo jejee**

**Bueno ya, ahora si me largo que tengo un buen de calor y sueñito jeje cuídense!**

**¡chao, chao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTAS: hola mundo… hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de vida :'( no sé porqué, pero tengo depresión T.T ¿soy bipolar?... nah todos decimos eso, pero la verdad sufro de estrés ¬¬' en fin, lo único que quería era compartirles éste capítulo, ya saben, para distraerme y distraerlos de algo ^^.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y se diviertan C: bueno, los dejo…**

**Enjoy…**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FANFIC.**

…**..**

* * *

El castaño se adentró a la habitación de la oujo-sama, observando detenidamente los detalles de la lujosa habitación. Todo estaba en total orden, terminados color rosa y blanco sobre la pared, cortinas de la misma combinación sin contar las sabanas y almohadas. La habitación estaba perfumada de jazmines y fresas, igual que el aroma de la tecladista, aroma que el ojiambar aspiraba con tranquilidad.

-¡tu habitación sí que es linda! Y huele muy bien… - halagó el castaño dándole la espalda a la tecladista, quien sólo contestó con un "gracias" y una sonrisa tímida.

- y… ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó la ojiazul para romper el silencio.

-¿mmmh? ¿Te refieres a Mio? Bueno… pues – Ritsu bajó la mirada recordando lo que había sucedido con la bajista – nada en especial… creo que… igual que siempre – contestó finalmente con una sonrisa forzada - ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Hiciste algo divertido? – Ante aquella pregunta la oujo-sama solo negó con la cabeza – ya veo… quizá deberíamos estudiar un poco más jeje.

-eso creo… - ninguna de las dos sabía por dónde comenzar, era cierto que tenían en mente decirse lo que sentían, pero ciertamente ambas ignoraban que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aun así no sabían por donde comenzar, o que decir, el silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo entre más pasaba el tiempo – bueno, ¿querías decirme algo Ricchan? – preguntó finalmente la tecladista de la banda, al recordar que Ritsu había llegado a su habitación con el propósito de hablar con ella.

-ah… sí… - el "chico" se tornó nervioso, pues sabía que antes de confesarse tenía que investigar si Mugi podría sentir lo mismo por ella – bueno… yo quería decirte algo… pero… no sé por dónde comenzar – el corazón de la baterista latía rápidamente, sus manos sudaban, las cuales apretaba con fuerza, tragando saliva – antes que nada, quería darte las gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa, mira que andar de un lado a otro es molesto, pero creo que más molesto es invadir privacidad ajena jeje – el castaño se sonrojo y rascó su nuca.

-no te preocupes Ricchan, yo lo hago con mucho gusto – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa amable – ven, vamos al balcón. El ojiambar y la ojiazul caminaron hacia el balcón de la habitación, el cual daba una hermosa vista hacia el jardín de aquella vez, y una luna enorme y brillante. Ambos se deleitaron con aquel bello paisaje durante un par de segundos; y así comenzaron a platicar de algo y nada a la vez. El tiempo transcurrió y ambas chicas platicaban sin interrupciones, pero sin hablar de aquello que sentían en sus corazones, solo gustaban de la compañía de la una como de la otra, parecía ir todo bien hasta el momento, hasta que Mugi decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ricchan… - habló la tecladista con serenidad, el castaño le miró con atención - ¿lo que dijo la adivina es cierto? – preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-¿mmmh? ¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

-bueno… sobre la solución a tu problema – asentó la ojiazul algo apenada, no más que Ritsu, que sabía a lo que se refería la contraria.

-ah… eso… _¿hoy es el día en que todas me preguntaran eso? –_ Se preguntó mentalmente la castaña – bueno… pues… eso creo… aunque aun no lo sé… eh pensado que me lo puso algo difícil la señora esa – argumentó con disgusto.

-¿osea que no estás enamorada? – una vez más, esa pregunta retachó como cohete en la mente y ahora corazón de la ojiambar. A pesar de que aquella vez la había formulado la bajista, ésta vez se lo estaba preguntado quien podría ser su solución y quien tendría respuesta final a todo esto. Ritsu no sabía que contestar, por una parte estaba el dilema de decirle la verdad, y por otra, negarlo o decirle que sí pero sin decirle de quien… y esa opción tomó

– bueno… no quise decirlo frente a las demás… pero… creo que sí… - Ritsu se arriesgó a dejarle en claro a Mugi que sentía algo por alguien, más nunca especificó por quien. Mugi al escuchar la respuesta de la baterista, pensó quien podría ser, llegando a la conclusión de que podría ser la bajista, puesto que ésta era la más apegada a Ritsu.

-ya veo… ¿y quién tiene esa fortuna? – preguntó la tecladista con curiosidad y una sonrisa inquieta.

-b-bueno… - Ritsu estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no podía decir simplemente que era ella, tenía que haber una señal como para saber si podía decírselo abiertamente – pues… creo que es secreto… - contestó finalmente.

-oh… dime Ricchan… - suplicó la rubia con carita de inocente, lo cual Ritsu no podía resistir por mucho, amaba esa faceta de infante sobre la rubia.

-¡vamos Mugi, no insistas! Es muy penoso hablar sobre esto… - contestó el ojiambar con timidez.

-bueno, una pista ¿sí?

-bueno… es… alguien que conoces…

-¿alguien que conozco?... ¿algo más detallado?...

-bueno… - Ritsu soltó un suspiro cansino y resignado – es una chica… - finalizó la baterista con más pena aun. Mugi sintió una punzada en su pecho ¡había dicho que era una chica! Quizá podría tener una oportunidad con la baterista ¿pero de quien estaba enamorada la ojiambar?... dijo que era una chica, sus sospechas porque fuese la bajista tomaban fuerza, pero no estaba segura del todo.

Mugi se quedó pensando quien podría ser, Ritsu no quería decirle, pero ¿Por qué? Entendía que quería privacidad, pero ser tan reservada y no tenerle confianza no eran cualidades de que fuese su amiga del todo… hasta donde sabía. Ritsu tomó su celular para ver la hora, puesto que al día siguiente tenían clases, desvelar a la tecladista no era una buena idea. Dejándolo sobre el barandal donde estaban recargadas en el balcón, Ritsu siguió platicando con Mugi, dándose cuenta de que no era tan tarde como creía, aun era bastante temprano ante su criterio.

-bueno Ricchan, si no quieres decirme quien es la afortunada… por lo menos dime como es – comentó la rubia con la espinita de saber quién era la susodicha.

-¿mmmh? ¿Quieres que te diga cómo es? – Preguntó el ojiambar con cierta pena, la ojiazul asintió ansiosa – bueno… ella es… ciertamente muy linda… creo que… desde el primer momento en que la vi atrapó mi total atención, me parece adorable y tierna… me gusta el brillo de sus ojos… su cabello es tan largo y sedoso, me gusta cuando el viento juega con éste, es muy amable con toda la gente y también muy comprensiva, amo su lado humanitario. También es muy sencilla y modesta, pero lo que más me gusta de ella… es que pasar cualquier momento, por más insignificante que sea, me parece verdaderamente especial… hace mi corazón latir con rapidez con el más mínimo tacto o rose con ella… no creo estar enamorada… estoy segura… - Ritsu desde el momento en que habló miraba fijamente el firmamento salpicado de aquellos pequeños astros brillantes, Mugi le escuchaba con atención, todo aquello que le había dicho la castaña parecía tan fuera de la realidad, tan romántico como para venir de Ritsu quien sufría de urticaria cada que Mio decía algo dulce en sus canciones.

-Ricchan… eso es hermoso…. – comentó finalmente la tecladista ante la confesión de la castaña. Comparando sus sentimientos con los de Ritsu, no estaban nada lejos, era lo mismo que sentía por la baterista, solo que ninguna sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo en su esplendor.

-es algo cursi lo sé… pero es la verdad – argumentó la ojiambar con timidez – pero tu deberías conocerla bien… convives con ella todo el día todos los días… - finalizó Ritsu con un sonrojo bastante notable, esperando que Mugi se diera cuenta de que se trataba de ella. Mugi por su parte no lo entendió así, lo único que pensó… fue en Mio.

-aun… no sé – contestó algo triste la tecladista.

-pero dime… ¿tú no piensas en nadie?... digo… ¿no sientes algo por alguien? – preguntó la castaña sin notar en animo decaído de la rubia.

-¿yo?... bueno… pues sí… también es una chica… - contestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa tímida. Ritsu sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, aunque Mugi nunca especificó que fuese ella por la que se sentía; el simple hecho de haber dicho que también sentía algo por una chica, le hacía sentir que su mundo tenía una solución y que cada vez estaba más segura de poder declararle sus sentimientos a la oujo-sama.

-¡¿e-enserio?! – Preguntó con emoción, Mugi asintió – y… ya que estemos en esto jeje ¿podrías decirme quién es? – después de aquella pregunta, Ritsu tenía el corazón en la mano, tragó saliva en seco y su pulso se disparo.

-por el momento lo dejaré en el anonimato, pero me gustaría decirte lo especial que es para mí – contestó la rubia, Ritsu suponía que Mugi no le diría quien era, pero al saber que sentía por aquella persona podría ser de ayuda, así que con paciencia forzada esperó – digamos que ella es… una persona muy hiperactiva… también me gusta el color de sus ojos que parecen ser tan cálidos, la conocí cuando apenas ingresé al colegio… es siempre tan divertida y feliz, que con el simple hecho de que sonría ella, ilumina mi día… cuando estoy a su lado mi corazón vibra y despierta emociones muy fuertes y desconocidas en mi interior… cuando la veo con alguien más no puedo evitar sentir celos…y aunque no somos más que amigas… quisiera poderle decir todo esto… como te lo digo ahora… Ricchan… - la rubia fijó su mirada en la baterista desde que comenzó a hablar, de algún modo Ritsu sintió que aquellas palabras iban dedicadas para ella, solo que Mugi nunca especificó lo suficiente como para llevarse todo el crédito. Ambas se miraron fijamente durante segundos, lo cual parecían horas, estaban a nada que explotar y decir, ¡tú eres de quien estoy enamorada! Pero realmente ninguna tenía las pruebas suficientes como para poder hacer tal atrevimiento.

Nadie dijo nada más, el espacio y silencio se convertía en una incomodidad, al parecer estaban tan intimidadas una con la otra. Ritsu nunca fue buena como halagar unas palabras tan bellas como las de la tecladista, quien pensó que aquello para la castaña había sido, dulcemente empalagoso.

-eso es… bastante profundo… - habló finalmente la castaña un poco sonrojada. Mugi una vez mas solo asintió agradecida por aquel cumplido - ¿me permites?... voy al baño un momento… - Ritsu se encaminó al baño de la habitación de la oujo-sama con total rigidez, estaba bastante nerviosa, pues haber conseguido decirle aquello a la tecladista fue demasiado. Ahora ya sabía que Mugi también estaba enamorada, que era alguien de la escuela y que había por lo menos una probabilidad de uno entre mil, de que ella fuese esa persona. Saltando de emoción, por el hecho de que Mugi sintiera algo por una chica también, Ritsu se la pasó en el interior de baño, tratando de tranquilizarse para volver con la tecladista.

Mientras Ritsu estaba en el interior del baño celebrando su victoria aun inconclusa; Mugi esperaba paciente en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en todo aquello que la baterista había dicho, pues si estaba enamorada, su problema estaba a casi nada de resolverse, algo triste por no saber de quién lo estaba, pensaba que por lo menos podría tener una posibilidad, ya que compartían el mismo tipo de orientación. Mugi contemplaba el firmamento con tranquilidad y nerviosismo, aun pensaba que debería decir cuando Ritsu llegara, cuando sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido y vibración del celular de Ritsu, el cual había dejado sobre el barandal cuando revisó la hora. El celular vibraba y sonaba latentemente, al grado de por la vibración que emitía, estaba a punto de caer hacia el jardín. Mugi al ver que este casi caía al vacio, lo tomó rápidamente antes de que eso sucediera, pero al tomarlo con velocidad, accidentalmente abrió el mensaje que había llegado. No era un mensaje demasiado largo, pero sí de cierta persona que no esperaba pudiese interrumpir su momento a solas con la castaña, quien aún seguía en el baño.

"_mi corazón late rápido cuando estás a mi lado, quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas lindas, pero lo único que quiero que sepas, es que esta oportunidad que tenemos, será verdaderamente especial, te haré feliz cada día de tu vida… con amor Mio" _

Mugi leyó el mensaje que venía de la pelinegra sin querer, su corazón se hizo trizas y sus ojos sintieron que las lágrimas saldrían sin aviso alguno. ¿Acaso Mio y Ritsu estaban saliendo?... ¿Qué significaba aquel mensaje? Ese mensaje no era amigable…Era obvio… Mio y Ritsu tenían algo, Ritsu nunca dijo si salía con ella, pero tampoco lo negó. Golpeándose mentalmente, Mugi se reprendía por poder meditar que siquiera hubiese podido tener algo con Ritsu, lo cual era más que obvio que la baterista siempre habló de la bajista, según su criterio.

Tapando su boca para contener el llanto, la tecladista asentó su celular en la mesa del balcón dándose vuelta inmediatamente. Ritsu finalmente salió del baño más decidida que nunca a decirle a Mugi de una vez por todas que ella era la que le robaba sus suspiros y por quien soltaba arcoíris con solo mirarla.

-¡listo! Mugi ¿ya me dirás de quien se trata tu enamorada? – preguntó Ritsu con sorna para retomar el tema y de una vez por todas decir lo que guardaba en su pecho. Mugi escuchó aquellas palabras que formulaba la baterista con emoción, estaba molesta con ella, con Ritsu, odiaba a Mio, pero sabía que no era culpa de la bajista, odiaba a la sociedad, a sus profesores y a todo aquel que pudiese odiar en ese momento. Odiaba ver la sonrisa pintada en los labios de Ritsu, que seguramente sonreía por el hecho de pensar y pintar de colores a Mio en su mundo, y en un arranque de frustración y desilusión, y todo aquel sentimiento de fracaso que pudiese sentir, contestó sin pensar.

-es Yui – contestó con seriedad y sin darle la vista a la baterista, quien al escuchar la respuesta de la tecladista, la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció como sal en el agua.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Ritsu con incertidumbre.

-es Yui, ya te dije – contestó una vez más la ojiazul dándose la vuelta y mostrándose firme.

-ah… ya veo… - Ritsu sonrió forzosamente, aquella respuesta le cayó en el hígado. Yui para ella era como su cómplice de todo, sentía que el hecho de que Mugi estuviese enamorada de la guitarrista, era un tipo de traición involuntaria, odiaba a Yui tanto como Mugi a Mio inconscientemente.

Ninguna hablaba, tan solo se limitaban a mirarse con incertidumbre y un silencio espeso se apoderó del lugar.

-creo que es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos regañaran si llegamos tarde – asentó Mugi para poder quedarse a solas de una vez, no toleraba ver al castaño un momento más, estaba realmente furiosa y necesitaba desahogarse a la de ¡ya!.

- tienes razón… igual creo que… debería ir a dormir – contestó Ritsu con una sonrisa débil y semblante decaído – buenas noches… Mugi…

- buenas noches… Ricchan… - Ritsu salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya, donde se tiró sobre su cama con tristeza y desgane.

-así que era Yui… - musitó para sí misma con melancolía, e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar al sentir un nudo enorme en su garganta y una presión en su pecho.

-… todo éste tiempo fue por Mio… - se dijo a sí en un susurro la tecladista, quien regresó al balcón viendo el celular de Ritsu sobre la mesa. Lo tomó y con fuerza lo aventó hacia los arbustos que yacían abajo en el jardín, llorando desconsoladamente sobre sus brazos, los cuales se recargaban en el barandal.

La noche pasó, y la rubia por fin se durmió entre llantos. En cuando a Ritsu, a penas pudo pegar los ojos en toda la madrugada, su mundo estaba casi perdido, ahora sabía que Mugi no le correspondía a sus sentimientos, y lo peor era que su problema no tendría solución jamás ¿Cómo podría comenzar una relación con Mio sin amarla como amaba a Mugi?... quizá estaba destinada a nunca ser amada por la tecladista, por lo que ahora solo debía enfocarse en remendar su problema, definitivamente la daría el "sí" a la bajista.

La noche llegó a su fin, Mugi se levantó temprano y se fue a la escuela en compañía de Ritsu. Durante el viaje en tren, ninguna pronuncio palabra alguna, no se dedicaban miradas y cuando casualmente sus ojos se encontraban, cualquiera rompía el contacto visual… era realmente incomodo. Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al colegio, donde para mala suerte de ambas, se encontraron con Mio, Azusa y Yui en la entrada.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¡Ricchan! – exclamó Yui eufórica. Ritsu soltó un pequeño bufido y Mugi saludó con cortesía y melosamente le dio un abrazo a la guitarrista mayor, lo que dejó sorprendida a Azusa y Mio, Ritsu sintió molestia.

-buenos días Ritsu-senpai, Mugi-senpai – saludó la gatita, las mayores le devolvieron el saludo con amabilidad.

-hola Ritsu – saludó Mio con timidez, Ritsu le devolvió el saludo.

-Mio ¿podemos hablar a solas? – preguntó Ritsu con seriedad, todas guardaron silencio mientras la baterista y la bajista se alejaban un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la bajista.

-bueno… es referente a lo de ayer…

-¿lo pensaste?

-sí… y yo creo que… quisiera que lo intentáramos – Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa sencilla, Mio no pudo evitar sentir emoción y felicidad, la cual demostró lanzándose a Ritsu en un abrazo. Azusa y Yui veían aquella escena a lo lejos con confusión ¿Qué había dicho o hecho Ritsu para que Mio fuese así de melosa en público?... era la pregunta del año.

Mugi sentía que moría de celos al ver como Ritsu correspondía al abrazo de la bajista, y no queriendo quedarse atrás, tomó a Yui de la mano y comenzó a caminar, la gatita solo les siguió sin entender que sucedía ¿Por qué todo mundo actuaba así?

Finalmente llegaron al camino que separaba los salones de la kohai con los de sus senpais, y dispuestas a separarse para ir a tomar clases, cuando habló la menor.

-escuchen, creo que hemos pasado unos días sin ensayar, creo que podríamos ir esta tarde después de clases ¿no creen? Digo, para no atrasarnos.

-creo que es una buena idea – contestó Mio.

-qué bueno que lo dices Azusa-chan, hoy traje pastelillos, Yui-chan, traje de chocolate como te gustan – Mugi sonrió con calidez hacia la guitarrista mayor.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¡Sugoi! ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero! – Yui abrazó a Mugi estrepitosamente a la tecladista. Ritsu no pudo evitar enojarse ante el acto de la guitarrista, mientras Azusa se preguntaba ¿desde cuando Yui-senpai abrazaba tanto Mugi? ¿y desde cuando Mugi era tan atenta con Yui? Ignorando aquello, la kohai se fue a su salón sin más que decir, quedando de verse en el almuerzo y en el ensayo después de clases.

Así sus senpais se fueron a sus salones, Mio apegada a Ritsu y Mugi platicando plácidamente con la guitarrista mayor, lo que le causaba cólera a la baterista por dentro.

….

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: ¿bueno? ¿Malísimo? ¿2-2? ¿o qué? Jejeje si les gusto que bueno y si no… díganme para que me corte las venas con una galleta globito xD es algo corto lo sé, pero es que quise actualizar ahora que tuve un tiempo libre, en realidad espero que les guste, estoy tratando de complacer las peticiones de mis lectores, les juro por Kamizama que el siguiente capítulo será larguísimo hasta que no puedan leer ;) o hasta que me maldigan por escribir tanto xD! **

**Bueno, espero sus REVIEWS que no les cuesta nada, ya saben que acepto lechugazos, tomatazos, celularazos , quejas, sugerencias constructivas y eso jeje espero en verdad sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :) por cada comentario les daré un abrazo virtual jajaja -3- aunque no lo quieran xD **

**Bueno, ahora sí, sin más que decir, se despide su amiga**

**Maud Davenport rules…**

_Si pudiésemos borrar los errores de nuestro pasado… borraríamos la sabiduría de nuestro presente ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTAS: hola mundo (: espero que anden súper genial porqué yo lo estoy ¡sí! Como escucharon. Estoy escuchando Iron Maiden a lo que da mi reproductor media xD aprovecho que no están mamá ni papá jojo que mala soy ÒuÓ pero bueno, dejando de lado esa rebeldía, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de éste fic, que por las peticiones de algunos lectores, se ah extendido un poquito más, pero gracias a ello, puedo aportar ideas innovadoras :3 (según yo) espero que lo disfruten y eso**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ¡FUCK! JEJE**

…**..**

* * *

Las clases daban inicio. Ritsu y sus amigas, tomaban las clases cada quien con su mundo en la cabeza. Ritsu pensaba en lo mal que se sentía ver a Mugi complacer a Yui, de quien le había dicho que estaba enamorada, Mio no podía contener la emoción de haber comenzado una relación con la baterista, Mugi trataba de convencerse de que Ritsu sólo sería su primer amor platónico y que intentar olvidarse de la castaña era lo mejor, mientras que Yui sólo se dormía sobre la paleta de su banca.

Las clases prosiguieron y todo parecía en orden, la baterista comenzaba a aburrirse comenzando así a cabecear de vez en cuando. Finalmente aquella hora terminó y el siguiente profesor no llegaba, al parecer tendría hora libre, lo cual Yui y Ritsu celebraban a brincos.

-Ritsu – habló Mio con timidez llamando así la atención del ojiambar que se encontraba celebrando con Yui su hora libre - ¿puedes venir un momento? – Ritsu caminó hacia Mio con algo de pena, pues ahora no era solo su amiga, ya había aceptado formar una relación con la bajista.

-¿sí dime? – contestó Ritsu con inseguridad.

-bueno… la profesora no vendrá… creí que como después de ésta clase sigue el almuerzo, podríamos pasar a solas un momento antes de reunirnos con Azusa y las demás – las mejillas de Mio estaban rojas y parecía estar bastante apenada.

-creo que es buena idea – contestó Ritsu con alegría al ver el tierno gesto de la pelinegra, tomándola de la mano para salir del salón. Las demás miraban con intriga al chico y a la bajista quienes salían del aula sin aviso alguno.

-¿Akiyama-san y Richard-kun están saliendo? – preguntó una alumna del salón a Yui que estaba más cerca de ella.

-no lo sé, no creo – contestó con inocencia la guitarrista encogiéndose de hombros.

Mugi veía como aquellas dos salían del salón, y lo que más le molestaba, era tener que soportar la idea de que ambas tenían algo, lo peor… que no podía dejar de pensar en la baterista. Mientras todas morían de intriga, Ritsu y Mio caminaban por los pasillos del colegio silenciosamente. Mio era tímida como siempre y Ritsu no sabía exactamente qué hacer, puesto que nunca había estado en una relación, y menos con una chica.

-y bueno ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Ritsu finalmente para romper el hielo.

-etto… vayamos por un jugo, tengo algo de sed – contestó la bajista finalmente con pena, Ritsu asintió. Ambas fueron a la cafetería donde compraron un par de bebidas para ambas y después caminaron al patio donde las flores de cerezo adornaban el lugar con sus delicadas hojas de aquel inusual color. Ritsu y Mio caminaban tranquilamente sin nadie a su alrededor ni siquiera cerca de ellas, Mio con timidez, Ritsu con tranquilidad.

-mira Mio, me encontré cinco yenes – Ritsu levantó una moneda del suelo felizmente.

-tienes suerte – contestó la pelinegra con carisma – ambas se sentaron debajo de uno de aquellos arboles que abundaban en el sakuragaoka, para terminar de disfrutar sus bebidas tranquilamente. La mano de Mio se topó con la de Ritsu de momento a otro, ambas se sobre saltaron tímidamente, puesto que ninguna sabía que debían hacer en una relación, lo que era lindo y a la vez frustrante. Ritsu notó la timidez de la bajista, hacía tiempo que no le prestaba atención a la pelinegra y sus dulces y delicados gestos al momento de intimidarse, los cuales aun le parecían tiernos del todo. Con uno de sus brazos, el castaño tendió a abrazar a la bajista pegándola hacia éste para regalarle una sonrisa tierna de sus exquisitos y masculinos labios. Mio se acobijó bajo aquel gesto detallista del ojiambar, sintiendo su pecho plano pero bien formado sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-sabes Mio… - habló Ritsu con pena – n-nunca eh estado e-en una relación… así que perdóname si no s-se mucho de esto…

-yo tampoco… pero podemos intentar – contestó Mio mirando fijamente al castaño. Sus miradas se encontraron ¿hace cuanto que Ritsu no contemplaba aquellos orbes grises y brillantes como la luna?... quizá hace algún tiempo desde que la tecladista robó toda su atención.

Mio por su parte; se deleitaba con los orbes ámbar del castaño que estaba frente a ella, eran tan brillantes y claros, que podía ver su reflejo en ellos, su aroma a vainilla con coco era una esencia que no podía olvidar simplemente y también se preguntaba ¿hace cuanto que no pasaba un momento a solas con la baterista?...

El contacto visual era fijo, el viento jugaba suavemente con sus cabellos, el aroma a vainilla-coco de Ritsu y a gardenias frescas de Mio estaban en el ambiente, no había nadie, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Mio aun bajo el cobijo de aquel tierno abrazo del ojiambar y tan poco espacio de entre sus rostros, sus labios más cerca que nunca en toda sus vidas, cada quien perdiéndose en el deseo de probar los labios de la contraria… Ritsu en aquel momento se encantó con la belleza de la bajista, olvidándose de Mugi por unos momentos… solo unos cuantos…cuando…

-¡Ricchan! – exclamaba la voz de una fémina que venía acercándose a prisa hacia la bajista y la baterista, quienes inmediatamente regresaron al mundo real –Ricchan… por fin te encuentro – decía Sawako respirando con dificultad, Ritsu le veía con sonrojos en las mejillas y Mio se alejó de aquel abrazo.

-¿Q-que pasa Sawa-chan? – preguntó Ritsu con nerviosismo.

-¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó la sensei con una sonrisa picara.

-"_sí y demasiado" –_pensaron Mio y Ritsu.

-no claro que no – negó la baterista con inquietud.

-¿entonces podríamos hablar a solas? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Ritsu asintió y se levanto, haciéndole de señas a Mio que no tardaba y regresaba, la bajista aceptó. Sawako y Ritsu caminaron no más de seis metros lejos de la bajista para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sawako por lo anterior, ya que encontró a Mio y a Ritsu casi a punto de nada de besarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿d-de que hablas? – Ritsu fingió demencia, pero su nerviosismo la delataba.

-¡vamos Ricchan! Que utilice gafas no quiere decir que sea ciega del todo – contestó con sorna la sensei.

-¡ah! De acuerdo… - Ritsu soltó un suspiro resignado – verás… es que… Mio y yo… e-e-e-estamos… sa-saliendo – finalizó en un susurro y bastante sonrojada.

-ya decía yo que era cuestión de tiempo – contestó con serenidad la profesora en pose pensativa.

-¡bueno ya Sawa-chan! ¡Dime! ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?

-¡ah sí! Bueno, era sobre la boda. Verás, se han pronosticado lluvias para éstos días, así que el evento ya no será mañana, si no hasta la semana que viene, el viernes de igual manera, además el vestido de novia aun no se lo han entregado a mi prima, lo siento Ricchan, será hasta el próximo viernes ¿de acuerdo?

-¿eso era todo? Ya se me había olvidado – contestó el ojiambar con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-bueno, estás avisada, trata de conseguir un traje, y si puedes córtate el cabello un poco – decía Sawako examinando de pies a cabeza al castaño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que me corte el cabello?! ¡¿Y qué crees que haré cuando vuelva a ser yo?!

-bueno, bueno no lo hagas, creo que después de todo me gustan los chicos rebeldes, te veo luego Ricchan – Sawako se retiró del lugar dejando a Ritsu atónita.

-¿Qué diablos fu eso? – musitó Ritsu para sí con cierta duda. Ritsu se dio la vuelta y regresó con Mio tranquilamente, para sentarse a su lado una vez más.

-¿Qué pasó Ritsu? – preguntó la ojigris con intriga.

-no, nada, es sobre los papeles y eso, ya sabes, para cubrir mi identidad, nada bueno – contestó Ritsu con simpleza, ya que había quedado con Sawako que no hablarían de ese tema con nadie. Mio creyó en las palabras de Ritsu, ignorando aquello, siguieron platicando normalmente y ya no como estaban antes de la inoportuna aparición de Sawako.

-¿piensas que deberíamos decirles a las demás sobre… nosotras? – preguntó Mio con timidez, como siempre. Ritsu quien no sabía que contestar, pensó en decir que no, pero eso sería negar a Mio y si quería que las cosas cambiaran y regresara a la normalidad, debía aceptar lo que pasaba sin importarle más lo que dijeran los demás… incluso se esforzaba por ignorar que aun quería a la tecladista.

-quizá sea lo mejor – contestó finalmente Ritsu con seriedad, luego así esbozando una leve sonrisa, la cual Mio le contestó con el mismo gesto – creo que sería bueno avisarles a la hora del ensayo – asentó Ritsu con amabilidad, Mio asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviada por la determinación de Ritsu. Ambas siguieron platicando, hasta regresar a su salón y almorzar a solas, pues necesitaban privacidad después de todo.

Las horas de clases pasaron como agua, finalmente llegó la hora del ensayo. Ritsu estaba nerviosa, pues había quedado con Mio que darían el aviso de su relación amorosa frente a sus amigas de banda… incluyendo a Mugi. Sintiendo en su pecho el profundo dolor de tener que abandonar todos aquellos sueños que había formulado a lado de la tecladista, sabía que la vida continuaba, y que Mugi había escogido a Yui, aunque nunca supo si ella figuraba en los planes de la tecladista; y tratando de hacer lo correcto, debía seguir adelante y si no era con ella, había la posibilidad de que llegase a enamorarse de Mio.

La bajista y el castaño entraron al aula de música ligera, donde la gatita, la oujo-sama y la mayor de las Hirasawa ya estaban dentro esperando solo por las contrarias. Todas estaban en silencio y veían entrar a la pareja con curiosidad.

-¡Mio-chan! ¡Ricchan! Por fin llegan – exclamó Yui con entusiasmo. Las aludidas sonrieron nerviosamente.

-bueno, deberíamos comenzar a ensayar – habló Mio finalmente y todas fueron por sus instrumentos. Ritsu, quien estaña indecisa si hablar con Mugi o no, se limitaba a mirarle de reojo de vez en vez, pues aun no habían hablado en todo el día. Ritsu comenzó con su conteo golpeando sus baquetas y así todas comenzaron a ensayar. El ensayo tardó alrededor de dos horas o más, hasta que finalmente Yui se quejó.

-¡ya no puedo más! – exclamó Yui tirándose sobre el sofá.

-yo tampoco, la batería es muy pequeña – se quejaba Ritsu estirando los brazos y piernas, pues no la había ajustado a su nueva estatura.

-eso te pasa por no ajustarla a tu medida – replicó Mio.

-jeje creo que sí.

-¡tomemos té de Mugi-chan! – exclamó Yui sentándose en la mesa rápidamente, ante aquel gesto nadie se negó.

Pronto Mugi comenzó a servir el té y los pastelillos amablemente como solía hacerlo siempre. Le sirvió a Azusa, a Mio, a Ritsu y a Yui con mucha atención, Ritsu colerizó.

-Yui-chan ¿algo más que gustes? Tengo pastelillos extra – comentó la tecladista con amabilidad.

-¡claro que sí Mugi-chan! – Yui estiró su platillo con migajas de pan alrededor de sus labios, las cuales Mugi limpió con sutileza apoyándose en un pañuelo que ésta usaba.

-¡huele bien! ¡Jazmines y fresas! – dijo Yui aspirando el aroma del pañuelo de la oujo-sama.

-gracias Yui-chan – Ritsu veía con cierto recelo aquella escena, Mugi siendo amable en demasía con la guitarrista y Yui devolviendo y haciendo halagos a la rubia. Ritsu recordó que no debía sentirse así, pues si Yui era la felicidad de la ojiazul, debería estar feliz porque ésta le correspondiera, después de todo debía acoplarse a lo que viniera, su felicidad… era la felicidad de la rubia.

-Ritsu… creo que es buen momento – musitó Mio. Ritsu recordó en lo que habían hablado en su hora libre. Tragando saliva espesamente, y soltando un suspiro de motivación, irrumpió en el lugar.

-chicas – todas voltearon a verle – Mio y yo… tenemos que decirles algo… importante – asentó con determinación y sus mejillas ruborizadas – queríamos notificarles que… Mio y yo estamos saliendo – finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Todas le miraron en silencio, Azusa se sentía confundida, pues según ella renunció a la idea de Ritsu y ella por creer que la baterista sentía algo por la tecladista, la incertidumbre en su rostro era innegable. Yui mordió su pastelillo con cara de shock sin creerlo aun, Mugi… Mugi ya veía venir aquella noticia, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que fuese tan repentino. Las lágrimas quisieron brotar de sus ojos, los cuales se notaban cristalizados y en su pecho sentía un dolor que parecía atravesarle hasta la espalda.

-vaya pues… ¡Felicidades Ricchan! ¡Mio-chan! – exclamó Yui con emoción.

-Ritsu-senpai… Mio-senpai… fe-felicidades – habló la gatita no muy convencida.

-vaya noticia – habló la tecladista fingiendo lo más que podía felicidad plástica, lo que Azusa notaba, al parecer la noticia no le había agradado del todo ¿pero porque?

Esa tarde nadie dijo nada más, todas se limitaron a tomar té y a platicar de vez en vez. Azusa se sentía incomoda en aquel panorama, donde Ritsu fingía felicidad y Mugi actuaba como que no pasaba nada, por otro lado Yui era la única que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigas. La gatita optó por retirarse, tenía tarea y lo mejor era dejarles a solas; así que tomó sus cosas y despidiéndose gentilmente de sus senpais, se retiró del lugar. Las mayores se quedaron en el salón de música un rato más, de vez en vez hablaban y conforme pasaban los minutos, se iban yendo. Después de Azusa, Ritsu y Mio fueron las siguientes en partir, quien con sutileza se despidieron de Yui y Mugi, quedando éstas últimas en el salón de música.

-vaya noticia la de Ricchan y Mio-chan ¿verdad Mugi-chan? – habló Yui, quien seguía comiendo pastelillos.

-eso creo… - contestó con desgane la tecladista.

-¿sucede algo Mugi-chan?

-¿mmmh? No claro que no – contestó Mugi con una sonrisa amable.

-¡oh! Creo que es algo tarde, Ui se preocupará si no llegó a casa jeje.

-tienes razón, es algo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos – Mugi comenzó a juntar los platos y tazas de la mesa, en cuanto Yui se levantó de su silla rápidamente para querer ayudarle a la oujo-sama, tropezando torpemente con la pata de la mesa, y cayendo sobre la rubia quien en un intento por auxiliar a su compañera cayó al suelo con Yui encima de sí. Sus miradas estaban demasiado cerca sintiendo completamente la respiración de la contraria tal cual con aquel tibio aliento, pero no sólo eso… sus labios habían concebido un contacto total. Sus mejillas ruborizadas completamente, pero ninguna intentó hacer algo para dar por terminado aquel beso accidental.

Los labios de Mugi eran suaves, tibios y aquel sabor de su brillo labial era exquisito al igual que la sensación que sentía Yui por dentro al ver de tan cerca los orbes azules de la tecladista. Nunca antes había presenciado aquella vista de la rubia a pesar de abrazarle sinfín de veces, de sentarse o caminar tan cerca de ésta, y se sentía diferente a aquellas sensaciones que una vez la gatita le despertó, a quien seguía queriendo aun. Por otra parte, Mugi sentía aquel tibio tacto de los labios de la contraria, esos ojos almendrados tan profundos y ese aroma a chocolate con cacao de la guitarrista eran embriagadores; de alguna manera Mugi sentía que traicionaba sus sentimientos hacia Ritsu y se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía Yui, la chica inocente, causarle aquella reacción? Finalmente Yui se separó de aquel beso mirando fijamente a la tecladista ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba a sí misma con los ojos fijos en la contraria, quien aun yacía en el suelo.

-y-yo lo-lo siento Mugi-chan – Yui se levantó rápidamente del suelo, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse, quien no pronunció palabra alguna. Ambas estaban sonrojadas a más no poder, aquel beso había sido un accidente total pero ¿Por qué se sentía como si no hubiese sido eso? ¿Cómo si hubiese sido agradable? Nadie dijo más.

-no te preocupes Yui-chan… lo siento – la rubia bajó la mirada ocultando su sonrojo – quizá mañana recoja esto, es algo tarde… deberíamos irnos – finalizó la tecladista y así ambas tomaron sus cosas para abandonar el aula de música.

Mugi y Yui caminaron en silencio hasta la división de caminos, aquel accidente, ¿lo consideraban como tal? Pregunta que quedaba en el aire.

-Mugi-chan de verdad siento lo que pasó yo no_

-no hay problema Yui-chan ¿fue un accidente cierto?... no pasa nada – interrumpió la tecladista con una sonrisa amable. Yui asintió rápidamente y bajo aquel término ambas se despidieron como siempre. Mugi fue a tomar el tren camino a casa, en cuanto Yui caminó hasta la suya, la cual no estaba a más de un par de cuadras. La guitarrista mayor iba sumergida en aquel recuerdo del beso "accidental" el cual, a pesar de ser un error, le había agradado. Los suaves y tersos labios de la tecladista en realidad eran… deseables y acogedores, se sentía tan bien, que intentarlo una vez más no era en ningún sentido mala idea para la castaña marrón. Al final de cuentas, Yui llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta, subió a su habitación y se tiró en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-creo… que fue lindo… -Mugi-chan… - musitó para sí misma, quedándose en su cuarto hasta anochecer.

Mientras aquello pasaba, en algún parque del lugar, un castaño y una pelinegra platicaban y jugaban en las instalaciones del lugar, que fuera de estar lleno de infantes ruidosos, no había nadie más que ellos. Ritsu columpiaba a la pelinegra, la cual se aferraba a las cadenas del columpio por miedo a caer, el castaño reía divertido y la contraria se quejaba haciendo mohines tiernos, lo que le parecía adorable al castaño. Pasar ratos a solas con Mio era tan relajante, Ritsu podía ser ella misma, siempre había gustado de la compañía de la pelinegra, a quien conocía desde su infancia y con quien había compartido sus mayores felicidades y tristezas hasta el momento. El ojiambar mecía a la ojigris en aquel viejo columpio; observaba como sonreía, como se atemorizaba y como disfrutaba la compañía de éste, sacando a flote un sentimiento de siempre querer protegerla y verla sonreír como lo hacía en esos momentos. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía compartir tiempo a solas con Mio, quien ya no era una niñita ni su mejor amiga… sino su novia.

Mio bajó del columpio avisándole a Ritsu que era algo tarde como para que siguieran en aquel lugar, Ritsu coincidía con aquella idea, pues lejos de que le hicieran daño a ella, le importaba más la seguridad de la pelinegra.

-déjame acompañarte a tu casa Mio-chuan – Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio sonriéndole con ternura. Mio le miró con amor y estrujando levemente la mano del chico, caminó con este hasta su casa. No hablaban, pero el silencio no era incómodo; era acogedor y cálido en aquella fresca noche donde el cielo estaba bañado de brillantes estrellas y una luna menguada que parecía sonreírles desde arriba.

Mio era una chica encantadora y tímida, Ritsu le miraba de reojo y comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que Mio fuese más que su amiga en esos momentos, que lejos de verlo como una opción a su problema, se sentía satisfecha y orgullosa de que Mio sintiera algo por ella, y aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que sintió por la bajista antes de conocer a la rubia, comenzaban a salir a flote una vez más ¿acaso era Mio a quien siempre debió amar? Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, finalmente llegaron a la esquina de la casa de la bajista.

-bueno, creo que hemos llegado – habló Mio.

-ni lo digas, me sé éste camino como la palma de mi mano, quizá debería ir a ver a satoshi y mi abuela – contestó Ritsu con sorna.

-sabes que es mala idea con tu apariencia – contradijo Mio.

-lo sé, lo sé – Ritsu soltó una risita y rascó su nuca – por cierto… Mio… mañana después de clases… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Digo… por ahí… - Ritsu estaba más apenada que nunca, se le hacía bastante cursi aquella petición, pero en realidad estaba deseosa de pasar tiempo a solas con Mio.

-sería nuestra… primer cita… - argumentó la bajista con timidez, Ritsu asintió – claro que sí – la bajista sonrió plenamente con ternura tomando ambas manos de la baterista. Sus miradas se encontraron concentrándose en contacto fijo.

-Mio…

-Ritsu…

Ambas susurraron sus nombres y se miraban con amor por decir así…hasta que finalmente sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente creando un beso tierno y torpe, puesto que era el primero de ambas. La piel del castaño se estremeció, su estomago sentía un revoloteo y la sensación de los labios de Mio con los suyos era casi perfecto. Poco a poco profundizaron aquel beso con delicadeza y sutileza extrema, Ritsu nunca había besado, pero esa experiencia era especial… se sentía realmente bien. El beso no duró más de un minuto, cuando ambas se separaron mirándose fijamente.

-te veo mañana en la escuela – Mio depositó un último beso a la baterista, para luego darse vuelta e irse a casa.

Ritsu se dio la vuelta hasta perder a Mio de vista cuando entró a su casa. Sonreía como tonta y sentía cierta emoción en su pecho, y en todo aquel rato que había estado junto a la bajista, se había olvidado por unos instantes de la rubia, la cual al recordarla, sentía un dolor en el pecho, pues aun la amaba, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora? Estaba segura de que aun estaba enamorada de Mugi… pero aquel momento con Mio junto a aquel beso le habían hecho sentir cosas que hace tiempo había olvidado por haberse enamorado de Mugi… ahora se sentía… atraída por Mio también… pero no cualquier atracción… ¿acaso… podría enamorarse de Mio en realidad? ¿Podría realmente olvidar a la tecladista, quien dijo estar enamorada de Yui?... estaba confundida, en realidad confundida…

…..

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡diganme! Díganme! ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ****¿me odian? **** díganme que no onegai! Jejeje espero que les haya gustado porque para eso lo eh hecho y gracias por sus bellos REVIEWS que es lo que me motiva a seguir con este fic jejeje**

**Bueno, espero sus REVIEWS que no cuestan nada C: lo saben jeje sin más que decir, ya saben que agradeceré todo lo que me escriban, acepto criticas y sugerencias constructivas jeje**

**Este cap, estuvo algo flojo losé, pero quise actualizar algo jojo ya casi llegamos al final señoras y señores!**

**Sin más que decir, me largo **

**¡chao, chao!**

**C:**

**:D**

**C(:=**

**:3**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTAS: Hey mundo ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien jeje tengo una mala noticia, últimamente me eh sentido mal, tenía dolores de cabeza xD así que el doc. Me dijo que reposara, no sé que es, porqué también me sangraba la nariz, dicen que tengo bajas las plaquetas de no sé qué, bueno, el punto es que eso es lo que menos importa, creo que demoraré un poco con ésta historia, pero créanme no es por mí, mi madre lo dice. Haré lo posible por actualizar seguido, ya saben jejeje**

**Bueno, espero que les guste éste capítulo.**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FAN FIC.**

…**.**

* * *

Caminaba de regreso a la mansión de los Kotobuki donde seguramente… Mugi no le esperaba como ella pensaba. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, quería llorar por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba forzando a tomar decisiones complicadas, pero en realidad se sentía bien de haber pasado el resto de la tarde con la bajista, había adorado cada segundo en compañía de la ojigris, simplemente sentía que esos momentos reavivaban su amistad, y le motivaban a convencerse cada vez más de que Mio pudo haber sido de quien siempre debió vivir enamorada.

Caminaba y caminaba, pronto el cielo comenzó a tronar, tan lento había caminado que no se dio cuenta de que pronto llovería y así fue. Sintió una gota sobre su cabeza, pronto muchas más que cayeron sin aviso alguno para empapar su ropa y las calles del lugar. Quiso correr ¿pero qué más daba? No sentía prisa por llegar a la casa de la rubia, simplemente iba pensando en Mio por ésta vez. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, la lluvia no cesaba pero eso no le importó. Llegó a la estación del tren finalmente el cual abordó pensando en que haría al día siguiente, pues tendría su primera cita con la bajista, inevitablemente se sonrojó con fervor. Tenía una idea en mente, la cual consistía y dependía mucho del consentimiento de Mio, esta vez improvisaría, pues aun no sabiendo que hacer exactamente en una relación, deseaba impresionar a la pelinegra.

El tren llegó a su fin, Ritsu bajó con la ropa toda empapada por la lluvia, y se adentró como siempre, con una bienvenida cortes del mayordomo, a la mansión de los Kotobuki. Ritsu subió las escaleras con normalidad para irse a su habitación, topándose con la tecladista en éstas.

-¡Ricchan! – Exclamó la tecladista al ver mojado al castaño – ¡estás empapada! – continuo con preocupación.

-¿eh? oh… bueno sí, es que no me fije que llovería y se me fue el tiempo – contestó el ojiambar tirando de su playera.

-deberías bañarte antes de que te resfríes – comentó la rubia con seriedad al recordar con quien había salido Ritsu, quien notó lo cortante que sonaba eso.

-Gracias… - Mugi sonrió forzosamente y siguió su camino. Ritsu comenzaba a sentirse abrumada por estar en la casa de la tecladista, pues desde aquel día en que habían hablado en el balcón de la habitación de la ojiazul su amistad era más distante, ese día a duras y apenas habían cruzado una mirada en el colegio, Mugi parecía distante y Ritsu no sabía porque se mostraba con esa actitud ¿podría ser qué?... no… Ritsu estaba segura de que Mugi quería a la guitarrista mayor. Sin más que decir ni pensar, la baterista supuso que era hora de buscar nuevo albergue ¿pero quién? Tenía en mente a Mio, pero sería bastante incomodo para la pelinegra, además sus padres jamás lo tolerarían, tener un chico en casa con su hija a solas ¿a qué padre le gustaría? Era una pésima idea. También pensó en Yui, pero Ui también pensaría mal, Azusa estaba descartada totalmente por lo sucedido… solo le quedaba una opción… y no quedaba más que su último recurso, pero primero tendría que cerciorarse de avisarle a Mugi y saber si podría quedarse con su nueva opción, de lo contrario tendría que rentar un cuarto ¿pero con qué dinero?... tendría que recurrir a sus ahorros universitarios tal vez.

El ojiambar entró exhausto mentalmente a su habitación, mejor pensaría en la cita con su ahora novia para el día siguiente, aun tenía latente aquella intuición que lo que estaba planeando le gustaría mucho a la ojigris, puesto que ella era muy cursi. Ritsu tomó un baño y se cambió de ropa, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no tratar de hablar con Mugi, puesto que ella le había ayudado mucho hasta ahora con su actual problema, se odiaba por dentro, pero tenía que aceptar lo que pasaba fuera. Se tiró sobre la alfombra del lugar extendiéndose de brazos y piernas mientras con su soplido de su boca despejaba su frente aquel flequillo que tanto le disgustaba. A La puerta de su habitación alguien llamaba, desvió su mirada hacia ésta, exclamando "pase, está abierto". La puerta se abrió, el ojiambar divisaba quien podría ser, era ella, aquella rubia con una charola y un juego de tazas de té junto a un par de pastelillos.

-Mugi – musitó él.

-traje un poco de té… pensé que sería bueno después de aquella mojada que te diste – la oujo-sama se hincó junto al chico, que aun anonado, veía a la rubia ser tan amable como siempre.

-gra-gracias Mugi… no debiste molestarte – contestó con timidez el ojiambar con pena rascando su frente, Mugi negó con la cabeza y le dio una taza y un pastelillo al chico.

-sabes que no es molestia – contestó ella con una sonrisa amable, sentándose finalmente junto al castaño. Otra vez… otra vez aquel gesto de la rubia que tanto le gustaba; aquella amabilidad, aquella sonrisa, aquella tibia compañía y ese aroma a jazmines con fresas a su lado. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser complicado? Hace unos minutos atrás estaba pensando en cómo enamorar a Mio, y ahora ella estaba siendo enamorada por Mugi sin ningún intento mínimo. La tecladista dio un sorbo a su té, mordió su pastelillo y miró a Ritsu quien le contemplaba detenidamente - ¿no quieres? – preguntó la rubia con preocupación, lo que causó ternura en la baterista.

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡No claro que sí! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! – Ritsu contestó nerviosamente engullendo en pastelillo de un solo bocado, no le gustaba hacer sentir a la rubia incomoda o triste. Mugi soltó una risita encantadora, Ritsu masticaba todo aquel pastelillo con dificultad por comerlo de golpe, el cual se le atoró en el esófago por estar de queda bien. La baterista sentía que se atragantaba y tomo todo el té de un solo sorbo, el cual estaba caliente, pasando así el pastelillo con rapidez, pero quemándose la boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Está caliente! – exclamó la baterista sacando la lengua y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Ricchan! – la tecladista se levantó para auxiliar a su compañera, quien ya estaba bien, pero con la lengua irritada. Aquella escena le causo mucha gracia a la rubia, quien por inercia dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

-no te burles – se quejó el ojiambar haciendo mohín.

-lo siento Ricchan, es que fue gracioso, lo siento – Mugi se disculpó para sentarse de nuevo a lado del chico. Ambas guardaron silencio y reían por lo bajo por las estupideces de Ritsu. Una vez más Ritsu se deleitaba con la compañía de la rubia, y Mugi podía presenciar las tonterías de Ritsu, aquellos gestos tiernos e inocentes y estar a solas con la baterista. Pronto la baterista recordó las hirientes palabras de Mugi cuando le dijo que amaba a la guitarrista mayor, cambiando de tema y dejando de hacerse ilusiones con la tecladista.

-Mugi… dime… ¿has pensado en… decirle de tus sentimientos a Yui…? – preguntó una Ritsu con incertidumbre, pues hasta donde sabía, Mugi le había dicho que amaba a ésta. Aquella pregunta quedaba en el vacío, pues era más que obvio que Mugi nunca haría algo que no sentía, y haber dicho eso, no fue más que un arranque de celos.

-no creo – contestó con tristeza la rubia, tristeza por no sincerarse con la baterista sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ritsu guardó silencio mirando con nostalgia a la rubia, ya que ella también sufría por no ser correspondida por ésta – Ricchan – habló la ojiazul - ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan difícil? – preguntó al aire.

-yo… no lo sé… - contestó la baterista dudosa.

-bueno, tienes razón… tu ya estás saliendo con Mio-chan…ya tienes a quien amar… en cuanto a mí… solo soy una cobarde que no puede aceptar la realidad… y tampoco pudo hacer nada por luchar por su felicidad – las palabras de Mugi le sentaban tan bien a Ritsu, que coincidía en lo que ella tampoco podía hacer.

-no digas eso, si en realidad amas a Yui, deberías luchar por ella ahora que puedes, quizá en la universidad podrían… tener un futuro juntas, tendremos más tiempo, compartirán habitación y podrían salir, no te rindas Mugi… - aquellas palabras salían vacías de la boca de Ritsu, pues aunque trataba de animar a la oujo-sama, sabía que realmente no quería que eso pasara; lo que realmente era que la ojiazul compartiera su tiempo con ella, riera con ella, saliera con ella, pues tenían el plan de ir a la misma universidad.

-gracias Ricchan… pero no sé si eso realmente suceda, quizá cambie de opinión – la baterista no entendía ¿Qué estaría pensando Mugi cuando dijo que cambiaría de opinión? – bueno, es algo tarde, deberíamos dormir, mañana hay clases – finalizó la tecladista levantándose del suelo junto a Ritsu, quien aun tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las decisiones de Mugi – buenas noches Ricchan – la ojiazul salió de la habitación con una sonrisa amable, la cual escondía cierta nostalgia.

-buenas noches… Mugi… - Ritsu se sentó en su cama meditando aquello que había dicho la tecladista, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu se levantó más temprano de lo normal cambiándose con ropa civil, esta vez no tenía planeado asistir a clases, ese viernes se brincaría las clases como improvisación de su cita con Mio. La baterista salió de la mansión de los Kotobuki dejándole el recado al mayordomo para Mugi, que la disculpe, pero ese día tenía cosas que hacer, ya que la tecladista aun dormía y no quería molestarle. Ritsu salió de la mansión para dirigirse a casa de los Akiyama, suponiendo que los padres de Mio ya habían salido al trabajo. Finalmente llegó, y así era, los padres de la bajista no estaban, y lo sabía porque en el garaje de la casa no estaban los autos de los progenitores de la ojigris. Tomando un par de piedras pequeñas, comenzó a aventarlas a la ventana de la habitación de la bajista, quien después de tres tiros, se asomó con su pijama puesta aun.

-¿Ritsu? – preguntó Mio limpiándose los ojos aun entre dormida.

-¡Hey Mio! ¡Cámbiate! No con el uniforme, hoy no iremos a clases – gritó Ritsu desde el patio de la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no iremos a clases?

-sólo haz lo que digo ¿sí? No pasa nada, es solo un día, hoy es viernes.

-¿y eso qué? Tendríamos problemas

-hay sabía que esto sería difícil – musitó Ritsu pasa sí misma soltando las piedritas al suelo y buscando algo con la mirada. El ojiambar comenzó a trepar hacia el segundo piso de la casa con algo de dificultas, agarrándose por donde podía.

-¡Ritsu! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te puedes caer! – exclamó Mio con preocupación en demasía.

-no me dejas… otra opción – contestó Ritsu con dificultad, hasta que finalmente entró por la ventana de donde se asomaba la ojigris.

-¡¿estás loca?! ¡Te pudiste haber caído y lastimado! – se quejó la bajista.

-¿eso te preocupa? ¿Te preocupo en realidad? – preguntó la baterista con sorna.

-… pues sí… me preocupo… por ti… - contestó Mio con timidez jugando con las mangas de su pijama, lo cual mató de ternura a Ritsu.

-pues no te preocupes de nada, yo te protegeré siempre y no me puede pasar nada porque estoy para cuidarte… Mio-chuan… - Ritsu levantó la mirada de Mio colocando una mano en su mentón.

-eres una loca… - musitó la bajista con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-pero soy la loca que te gusta – contestó Ritsu con sorna, Mio desvió la mirada – bueno, hoy no pienso irme o dejarte salir de ésta habitación hasta que aceptes escaparte éste día conmigo.

-pero Ritsu_

-sin peros, solo será por hoy, ¡ahora ponte ropa cómoda que este día será de diversión pura! – Mio no pudo seguir negándose a aquella petición, porque fuera de importarle la escuela ese día, en realidad le parecía genial pasar el día junto a Ritsu. Sin más, la bajista accedió y se fue a cambiar como la baterista le dijo. No pasaron más de veinte minutos y Ritsu y Mio estaban listas para salir.

-¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Mio con curiosidad tomando de la mano a Ritsu.

-ya verás – la baterista sacó una hoja de papel muy pequeña como de agenda, donde tenía anotado algunas cosas – primero que nada, iremos a desayunar – Ritsu y Mio salieron de la casa de los Akiyama, tomando un taxi que las llevó a la ciudad, donde habían cientos de distracciones y restaurantes complejos y simples, entrando así a uno de comida rápida.

Ambas pidieron algo para comer, todo corría por cuenta de Ritsu, quien estaba siendo "caballerosamente" amable. Ritsu pidió una hamburguesa y papas fritas, en cuanto a Mio solo pidió un par de hot cakes y una taza de leche y una de café expreso. Ambas platicaban gustosamente, Ritsu colocaba papas debajo de sus labios superiores simulando que eran colmillos e imitando a una morsa, Mio reía divertida. Pasaron un buen rato de la mañana hasta que dieron alrededor de las 11 am, cuando la ciudad estaba más movida y podían disfrutar de algunas cosas más. Finalmente Ritsu pagó la comida y salieron del lugar, la baterista siempre tomando la mano de la bajista, quien estaba algo temerosa por el genterio del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Mio? Tenemos todo el día libre.

-¿podemos ir al museo?... quiero ver algunas piezas de arte – contestó Mio con ilusión y un brillo radiante en sus ojos.

-_yo y mi bocota… debí haber sugerido yo… bien hecho Ritsu… - _pensaba Ritsu asintiendo rápidamente, fingiendo emoción, ya que el museo le parecía aburrido en todos los sentidos. Ambas se dirigieron al gran museo de la ciudad, aquel lugar lleno de pinturas y esculturas importadas o del mismo lugar de origen, era realmente bello, realmente arte… lo cual Ritsu no encontraba divertido. Mio se fascinaba con cada pieza que era única en el lugar, leía la información de aquellas y tomaba fotografías con su celular. Pasaron alrededor de hora y media en la gran estancia, la bajista seguía seducida por la diversidad de esculturas y cosas interesantes que encontraban en el lugar a lado de Ritsu, quien se distraía si el cuadro era colorido o gracioso o si las figuras tenían formas raras, no sabía nada de nada. Caminaron así por un largo pasillo llegando a una sala donde al parecer se celebraba la conmemoración de un artista que exponía su más último trabajo. Había una pila de barro que derramaba lentamente por al parecer una jícara de barro duro que goteaba sin mucha gracia ante el criterio del ojiambar. Mio miraba curiosa aquella pieza de "arte" Ritsu veía con asco y desprecio pues no lo encontraba muy vocacional.

-¿ya viste eso? Parece que salió del trasero de un elefante, ni siquiera tiene forma o color original, ¡qué asco! – susurró el castaño al oído de la bajista.

-Ritsu sé respetuosa, el arte es algo que nace de la inspiración, no sabemos en qué se inspiraría el artista – habló Mio con seriedad dándole un codazo ligero en el estómago a la baterista.

-pues seguro vio a algún perro hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas o cuando estaba en el baño haciendo del 2 jajaja ¿Quién será el artista? – preguntó Ritsu con sorna volteando para divisar a alguien que aparentara ser aquel virtuoso, topándose con un tipo de traje de complexión delgada y baja estatura con un bigote a la francés quien le miraba con disgusto - ¿sabe quién es el artista? – interrogó el castaño entre risas.

-sí, soy yo – contestó secamente aquel tipo, dejando helado al castaño y a la bajista, quienes solo pudieron sonreír nerviosamente. Era el momento más incomodo que pudiesen tener, ninguna decía nada y el artista parecía irritado. Ambas comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás hasta salir corriendo del lugar con la respiración entre cortada.

-te dije que fueses considerada, pobre señor – se quejó Mio.

-lo siento, es que de verdad parecía una plasta de mierd_

-¡Ritsu! – interrumpió la ojigris, la baterista se disculpó apenada.

-bueno ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – se preguntaba Ritsu con curiosidad.

-¡escuché que había un zoológico cerca! – exclamó Mio con emoción e ilusión, casi implorando que fueran.

-_esa fue una indirecta muy directa… - _pensó para sí la baterista – bueno, pues que esperamos ¡andando! – ese día era la primer cita del famoso MiTsu, por lo que Ritsu se esforzaba en cumplir las exigencias y peticiones de la bajista, además de que el zoológico no sonaba tan mal, pues amaba ver a los gorilas y leones.

La ciudad no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente amplia para contar con varias distracciones que en la localidad en la que vivían no podían disfrutar. Así Mio y Ritsu se encaminaron al zoológico, era bastante amplio y lleno de animales sencillos y exóticos, desde un pequeño mono hasta pingüinos del polo norte ¿Cómo le hacían para mantenerlos? Quien sabe xD. Llegaron al lugar luego de veinte minutos en autobús, la entrada no era muy costosa, así que sin pensarlo más, ambas estaban ansiosas por querer ir a ver su animal favorito.

-¡leones! ¡Pandas! – exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, ya saben que animal escogió cada quien. Ambas se miraron, Ritsu quería impresionar a Mio, así que cambió de idea.

-digo… leones no ¡que feos! Vayamos por los adorables pandas.

-no tienes que fingir que te agradan, podemos ir a verlos también… pero después de los pandas – Mio esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y caminó hacia la parte donde estaban susodichos animales.

A pesar de que casi no eran de su agrado los osos, Ritsu disfrutaba ver las sonrisas que le robaban los animales en el lugar a la bajista, adoraba ver lo tímida que era al momento de alimentar a los famosos pandas con hojas de eucalipto y bambú, cuando se emocionaba al ver lo enorme que eran las jirafas, cuando se sorprendía de lo amigables que eran los delfines, cuando veía la convivencia de los pingüinos mientras les tomaban fotos y amaba lo asustadiza que era cuando los gorilas gritaban y los leones rugían y peleaban entre ellos, abrazándose así al torso del castaño. Pasaron mucho rato en aquel lugar, y entre alimentar a los animales, tomarse fotos con algunos y admirar lo exóticos que algunos podían ser, se les pasó la mañana. Ambas estaban cansadas de caminar, pero pensando que había valido la pena, el día era hermoso con el simple hecho de compartirlo en compañía de la contraria, lo demás, estaba de más, pero condimentaba la atmósfera. Exhaustas de la larga caminata, decidieron sentarse en una banca del lugar, donde familias enteras y parejas disfrutaban de aquella bella zona.

-¿quieres algo de beber? Muero de sed – sugirió el castaño soltando un bufido.

-claro – contestó Mio con timidez – Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia donde vendía bebidas, la baterista conocía bien a la bajista, no hacía falta preguntarle el sabor de su preferencia, pues aquella amaba el durazno.

Mientras Ritsu fue por las bebidas, Mio pensaba en lo bien que la estaba pasando, lo bien que se sentía estar en compañía del castaño, y deseando con todo su corazón que esos momentos nunca terminaran. Miraba de lejos a la baterista, quien aun era un chico y se preguntaba si realmente Ritsu le podría llegar a querer como ella, trató de no darle mucha importancia a eso para no arruinar la salida, pues Ritsu estaba realmente esforzándose para llevar a cabo su primer cita, y para ser novata les estaba yendo de maravilla. Pronto la baterista regresó con las bebidas, un par de nachos y algodón de azúcar.

-disculpa que trajera comida para todo un ejército, pero muero de hambre, pensé que podíamos comer algo – Ritsu dejó la comida sobre aquella banca en la que estaban y comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían platicaban como de costumbre, el ojiambar le daba de vez en cuando algodón de azúcar a Mio en la boca, de vez en cuando porque la bajista era muy tímida. El tiempo se les pasaba como agua, pero cada segundo era especial. Pronto dio el atardecer, el lugar comenzaba a cerrar, así Mio y Ritsu salieron del lugar.

El baño del atardecer yacía en las calles de la ciudad, Ritsu caminaba junto a Mio tomándola de la mano; estaba sonrojado, aun no se acoplaban a la idea del todo, pero parecía lindo. Llegaron a un puente donde se veía claramente la puesta de sol, debajo de éste había una presa pequeña de agua, el reflejo del sol se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas de aquel lugar, personas pasaban en bicicletas de vez en cuando, el lugar era algo solitario pero bien conservado y con aquella vista resultaba encantador… como para ser su primera cita.

-qué lindo es éste lugar – habló Mio admirando la belleza de la naturaleza mientras se recargaba del barandal.

-eso creo, nunca había venido a éste lugar, pero creo que es realmente lindo – contestó Ritsu sonriendo tiernamente, admirando de igual forma la puesta de sol. De momento a otro, la baterista sintió cierta melancolía, aquella puesta de sol era tan brillante y cálida, que el recuerdo de Mugi llegó a su mente.

-_¿Qué estarás haciendo?... – _se preguntaba el castaño con el semblante entristecido, pensando en la rubia.

-Ritsu – la voz de Mio irrumpió en sus pensamientos, la azabache le miraba con pena – gracias… fue un día realmente lindo… creo que el mejor que hemos tenido… sé que te esforzaste porque todo saliera bien… pero realmente creo que fue perfecto… y lindo, contigo estoy aprendiendo a desenvolverme y gracias a esto soy muy feliz… muy feliz a tu lado… gracias por la oportunidad que nos has dado – aquellas palabras de la pelinegra, bajo aquel gesto propio de timidez estremecieron el más mínimo bello del castaño. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y realmente Mio había dado un gran paso, era lindo contemplar a la bajista con esa puesta de sol y esas palabras adjuntas con su timidez, ocasionaron que el corazón de Ritsu comenzara a latir como cuando estaba cerca de Mugi, los sentimientos se asemejaban.

La baterista sonrió placida y tiernamente, cada vez estaba más segura de que Mio debía ser quien se ganara su amor, cada vez, y aunque le doliera el alma, se convencía a sí misma de que podría olvidar a Mugi con la bajista. Ritsu se acercó a Mio tomando sus delicadas y suaves manos, le miró atentamente y sonriéndole de manera encantadora se acercó hacia sus labios, sellando aquel momento con un dulce y afable beso. Mio pensaba estar en el paraíso, la puesta de sol, Ritsu a su lado correspondiéndole y lo mejor… podía expresar lo que sentía por ésta. La bajista rodeó el cuello del castaño lentamente y Ritsu la esbelta cintura de la ojigris, fundiéndose en un beso sensible y expresivamente cariñoso. La baterista no tuvo más que decir, aquel beso había calmado las ansias de la bajista y en este expresó todo lo que sintió por ésta. El beso termino momentos después, ambos se miraron con cariño, Mio dejó soltar algunas lagrimas de alegría y Ritsu las limpió con sus manos sutilmente para besarle una vez más, sentía que hacia lo correcto.

Pronto el anochecer les dio la bienvenida al par de tortolos, Ritsu sugirió regresaran a casa, no quería que los padres de Mio le reprendieran, era una chica sobre protegida desde su punto de vista. Caminaron tomadas de la mano, hasta que la baterista decidió rodear a Mio por los hombros en un cariñoso abrazo, quien se sonrojó como de costumbre. Ambas tomaron taxi de regreso a casa de la bajista, Ritsu tomaría el tren camino a casa después. El taxi demoró al menos media hora en llegar a la casa de los Akiyama, donde una cuadra antes de llegar a casa de ésta se detuvo. Finalmente el día había concluido, a pesar de ser una salida improvisada, había sido satisfactoria y perfecta para la bajista, Ritsu sentía que aun quería hacer algo más, como entregarle aquel papel que sacó en la mañana de sus bolsillos, pero le parecía demasiado meloso, aunque había pasado buena parte de la madrugada escribiéndolo, sentía que no iba con ella, aun así quería entregárselo a la bajista.

-bueno, creo que por hoy es todo – habló Mio balanceando sus manos por nerviosismo.

-eso creo… - contestó el ojiambar con las manos dentro de su chamarra, estrujando aquel papel que entre tanto dilema quedaba.

-entonces… nos vemos el lunes – finalizó la ojigris lista para regresar a su casa.

-Mio – interrumpió Ritsu – yo… quería… - la bajista le miró con curiosidad – quería decirte… que te quiero… - finalizó el castaño sacando sus manos de la chamarra, descartando por completo darle aquel papel a la bajista. Mio sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas del castaño para darle un beso meloso, el cual el castaño correspondió.

-yo también te quiero… - dijo la azabache con timidez una vez más, para finalmente despedirse del castaños, quien se alejó del lugar hasta que Mio entró a su casa.

Ritsu se dio vuelta sintiendo emociones nuevas por la ojigris, emociones que se asimilaban a las que sentía con Mugi. Se sentía confundida, pensando que realmente podría olvidar a la tecladista si se convencía de que Mio era quien se merecía su afecto, ya que había reencontrado aquellas cualidades que siempre había admirado de la azabache. El ojiambar sonreía por aquel logro, pensaba que podría regresar a la normalidad y podía ser feliz a lado de una chica linda como Mio, a quien conocía desde hace mucho; pero sus pensamientos fueron contrariados por un simple hecho… aquel papel… aquel papel que no le entregó a la bajista. Ritsu sacó el papel de su chaqueta desarrugándolo un poco, el cual miraba con atención y cierta dolencia.

"_Tus ojos, ventana de tu alma sincera, tus labios, donde se posan mis deseos, tus cabellos, largos y brillantes que roban mis suspiros cuando juegan con el viento, tu corazón, donde se albergan mis anhelos, y mis ilusiones se han postrado en el amor profundo que por ti siento, el cual puedes hacerlo efímero o eterno, no prometo que sea perfecto, pero si asevero que será verdadero…"_

Aquel papel contenía ese verso que Ritsu había escrito gran parte de la madrugada, el cual había estado destinado para Mio desde que lo hizo, finalmente arrepintiéndose por el hecho de que lo había escrito pensando en nada menos que… la oujo-sama… su aun amada oujo-sama. Ritsu sintió rabia en su pecho, odiándose porque se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a quien no le amaba? Pero era inevitable, realmente la amaba, y nadie ni nada podía cambiar aquel sentimiento.

-¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil? ¿Por qué amar no puede ser sencillo?... ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti… Mugi?... – musitó para si el castaño presionando aquel papel, aquel papel que no entregó a Mio, su novia… aquel verso que no entregó… por creer que existía la posibilidad de poder dárselo a la tecladista…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: señoras y señores, este fic me está haciendo llorar tejeje ¿bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Repetido? ¿Quieren lemon? Bueno, si quieren lemon, díganme, estoy de complacencias jeje espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejarme un bello y sensualon ****REVIEW **** que no les cuesta naaaa y lo saben ;3 ademas de que me ayuda a mejorar y tomar en cuenta sus peticiones decorosas e indecorosas ¿eh? el que no habla… es mudo xD ignoren mis "chistes" baratos. **

**¡ya! Sin más que decir, se despide su amiga **

**Maud Davenport Rules! **

**Arigato por sus bellos REVIEWS por cierto, jojo y una cosa más.**

**Aquel verso lo inventé yo, así que no me pregunten por el autor jojo, todo fue fuente de mi inspiración xD arigato por las ovaciones y aplausos publico reconocedor jojo**

**Bueno ahora sí me largo a dormir que ando como alma en pena xD jejeje**

**Sayonarita!**

**Creo que escribi mucho joooh!**

* * *

**xD**

**C:**

**:3**

**C(:=**

***u***

**:P**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTAS: ¡cof! ¡cof! Estoy trabajando arduamente a pesar de mi estado de salud, y creo que pasar tanto rato en cama me hace mucho que pensar jaja bueno como sea, espero que disfruten este capítulo, en éste fic ya casi llegamos al final ¡yay!**

**¡Enjoy!**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

…**.**

Iba camino a casa de Mugi, aun estrujaba aquel poema que no le entregó a la bajista, lamentándose por eso y lamentándose por querer dedicárselo a la tecladista. Miraba, aquel castaño hacia la ventana distrayéndose de todo aquel pasajero a su alrededor. Finalmente llegó a la mansión de los Kotobuki, donde como era siempre, el mayordomo le recibía con una cortes bienvenida.

-¿ah regresado la Mugi? – preguntó él al mayordomo, quien amablemente le dijo que se encontraba en su habitación. El castaño agradeció por la información y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de atuendo.

Mientras Ritsu había desaparecido sin la decencia de haberle avisado personalmente que saldría y regresaría hasta que se le diera su gana, la oujo-sama estaba furiosa y muriendo de celos en su habitación. Miraba su móvil, ya eran las 10:30 pm y se preguntaba ¿Dónde carajo estaba Tainaka? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Mio que se demoraba horas? Y ¿Qué le hacía pensar que su casa era un hotel como para ir y venir a la hora que quiera? Y luego pensó… ¿Por qué tendría Ritsu que hacerlo? ¿Por qué Ritsu le daría explicaciones a ella de su vida o sus acciones? Recordando así, que la baterista ahora tenía una relación con Mio, a quien seguro amaba con todo su corazón, ella solo estaba siendo una amargada celosa que no podía superarse en la vida amorosa.

Bajo aquel pensamiento, Mugi optó por tranquilizarse y guardar la calma, puesto que ella se había ofrecido a ayudar al castaño sin pedirle nada a cambio, tan solo… su amistad. Mugi se encaminó hacia el barandal aquel de su balcón, donde se recargó meditando el firmamento como lo hacía cada vez que algo le afligía, soltó unos suspiros cansinos y resignados y luego bajó la mirada. Alguien llamó a su puerta, suponía que era el mayordomo, así que pidió que pasara. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dándole paso al castaño que era la causa de sus frustraciones.

-hola Mugi – habló el ojiambar cerrando la puerta con timidez, pues se sentía temeroso.

-ah… hola Ricchan – saludó Mugi fingiendo alegría – me dijo el mayordomo que saliste temprano, no pensé que todo el día – argumentó la rubia para enterarse de lo que hizo Ritsu.

-oh bueno sí, es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-eso creo…

-y ¿Qué tal tu día?

-bueno, dejaron tarea, pero fue sencilla, lo mismo de siempre, Yui-chan me preguntó por ti.

-ya veo…

-y ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-bueno… divertido, creo que no es necesario decir con quien salí, pues sabes que fue con Mio. Fuimos al museo, al zoológico, y luego a un puente para finalmente regresar a casa.

-eso suena divertido.

-lo fue…

Ritsu en el fondo sabía que había sido un día bastante divertido a lado de la bajista, lástima que no pudo concentrarse del todo por pensar en la tecladista. Mientras que el día había sido una eternidad para Mugi quien no se dejaba de preguntar que habían estado haciendo la baterista y la bajista todo el día. La ojiambar sabía que si quería olvidar a la tecladista y seguir con la relación de Mio viento en popa, tenía que mantenerse lejos de la rubia para que ésta no fuese la fuente de su distracción y confusión, estaba decidida, sabía que tenía que dejar aquella mansión y alejarse de Mugi aunque eso le partiera el corazón y el alma, pero ya lo había decidido.

-Mugi – habló el castaño con seriedad, Mugi le miró esperando que prosiguiera – creo que… es tiempo de que me vaya a otro lugar –sentó finalmente. Aquellas palabras partieron el corazón de la rubia, pues mucho era no tenerlo a su lado como amante, y los momentos que lo podía contemplar eran en el colegio… o hasta ese día en su casa, donde cada noche le miraba dormir.

-¿te han tratado mal los empleados? – preguntó confundida.

-no, no, no, no es eso… es solo que…creo que estoy abusando mucho de tu confianza. No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres si se enteran de que estuve aquí - el ojiambar esbozo una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que escondía su tristeza.

-ah… tu sabes que ellos no estarán en casa, yo no tengo problemas por eso – Mugi deseaba que Ritsu no se fuera.

-es por eso que no quiero abusar de ti… Mugi… - Ritsu tomó la mano de la tecladista, la cual estaba recargada en el barandal – gracias por haberme ayudado, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, pero de verdad debo hacerlo – el ojiambar hacia todo lo posible por no quebrarse, pues realmente dolía.

-bueno… si tu así lo quieres…

-gracias…

-y… ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó la rubia con melancolía, melancolía que el ojiambar notó, dudando por un segundo si realmente a Mugi le entristecía que se fuera.

-mañana en la tarde… creo… - asentó el castaño.

Aunque el castaño no quisiera tomar aquella decisión, sabía que tan solo le quedaba una semana para resolver su problema, después de eso vendría la graduación, finalmente el director de la escuela regresaría, terminándose así el plazo que Sawako le había sentenciado…. Estaba obligada a enamorarse totalmente de Mio hasta ahora.

-bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, mañana saldré temprano – asentó la baterista con cierta tristeza. Mugi sabía que el ojiambar estaba en una relación con Mio, pero aquello parecía no animarlo mucho ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estaba…enamorado?... golpeándose mentalmente dejó de hacerse ilusiones con Ritsu y lo dejó partir.

-creo que igual saldré temprano, buenas noches Ricchan.

-¿necesitarás ayuda?

-no gracias Ricchan.

-bueno, entonces… buenas noches… - Ritsu salió de aquella habitación cabizbaja para irse a dormir, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a quien le pediría alojo a la mañana siguiente. Mugi se quedó contemplando el cielo un rato más, estaba segura de que aquel amor por la ojiambar nunca sería correspondido, Ritsu no podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y tampoco podía expresárselos, sólo le quedaba una solución… alejarse para siempre de la castaña.

Al amanecer, Ritsu se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, era sábado, podía hacerlo, así que dio unas vueltas en su cama para ver la hora, dándose cuenta de que eran las 11 am.

-¡¿Qué?! – El castaño se levantó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a vestirse - ¡me va a matar! ¡Me dijo que no llegara tarde! – era obvio, Ritsu se había quedado dormida, y supuestamente ese día tendría que salir temprano. El castaño bajó a prisa las escaleras para salir de la mansión, no sin antes preguntarle al mayordomo por la rubia, quien le dijo que ésta última había salido desde temprano, sin darle más importancia a las cosas Ritsu salió de la mansión para dirigirse a toda prisa a la cafetería donde se había quedado de ver con quien le daría alojo.

Entró agresivamente al lugar divisando si podía dar con aquella silueta que tanto rezaba que no se haya ido cansada de esperarle, y ¡bingo! Ahí estaba sentada al final de una mesa esperándole impaciente, y lo sabía por el gesto en su cara. Caminó rápidamente para acercarse a ésta, quien veía su reloj de mano.

-¡vaya! ¡Pensé que no llegarías nunca! ¿Acaso es una costumbre que los hombres me dejen plantada?

-lo siento me quedé dormida ¡Hey! Yo no soy hombre, solo es… la carátula…

-como sea Ricchan ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál era la prisa?

-bueno, verás, ahora que soy chico, me eh estado quedando en casa de mis amigas porque mis padres no podrían creer lo que me pasó, entonces… quería saber ¿si podría quedarme unos días en tu casa? ¿Qué dices Sawa-chan?

-bueno, mi departamento no es muy grande, pero llevar chicos a éste tampoco es muy bien visto – se quejó Sawako.

-bueno, tu y yo sabemos que no soy uno – contradijo el castaño rápidamente.

-es cierto… pero solo por dentro.

-¡por favor Sawa-chan! ¡Estoy… desesperada! – Ritsu estaba realmente necesitada, Sawako era su última salvación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te has estado quedando? – preguntó con curiosidad la sensei.

-con Mugi… - contestó el ojiambar con tristeza.

-¿Mugi? Pero ella es muy amable ¿Por qué no querrías quedarte ahí? ¿Son sus padres? – Preguntó curiosa la sensei – y ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Mio-chan?

-¿Mio? No se puede, sus papás están en casa, me odiarían, son demasiado sobre protectores.

-¿y Mugi? – preguntó una vez más.

-bueno… es que ella…ya me a ayudado demasiado… no quiero seguir molestándola… - Ritsu bajó la mirada, su semblante era decaído y Sawako lo notaba.

-¿pasó algo malo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-no… nada… no pasó nada… y ese es el problema… - contestó Ritsu musitando esto último. La sensei miraba al castaño con cierta compasión, pues se notaba deprimido al hablar de Mugi. Sawako no tenía pisca alguna de torpeza, y había pasado por tantos desamores, que podía entender lo que posiblemente pasaba.

-¿ella te gusta? – preguntó directamente, odiaba darle vuelta a los asuntos. El castaño se sobresaltó ante la pregunta pensando "_¿Cómo lo supo?" _

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido.

-estás triste ¿es por ella? – preguntó una vez más Sawako con una sonrisa ladina.

-no… bueno… yo… no sé… - contestó el castaño tratando de negar lo que era evidente.

-mira Ricchan, por lo que sé, estás saliendo con Mio-chan, pero ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres? A veces hay que complacer al corazón y no a la mente – la sensei sonrió amablemente. Ritsu sabía a la perfección lo que quería y lo sabía desde siempre ¿Por qué tenían que recalcárselo cuando estaba tratando de resolver sus problemas? Pensaba que para Sawako era tan fácil decirlo, pues ya tenía un trabajo y una profesión, quizá no un enamorado pero siendo linda podría encontrarlo si se lo proponía ¿Quién era ella para remarcarle lo que más de dolía? ¿Acaso no sabía qué era lo que más añoraba? Ritsu realmente añoraba decirle a la rubia que la amaba y que no había espacio para nadie más en su corazón para ella, aquellas palabras le causaron ira, pues pensaba que era muy fácil hablar – te daré alojo Ricchan, solo porque sé que me harás un favor igualmente – finalmente la sensei accedió a la petición del castaño quien estaba a punto de rechazar a la profesora por enojo, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, así que lo aceptó sin más.

-gracias Sawa-chan… creo que…debería irme.

- te veo aquí mismo con tus cosas a las cinco para llevarte a mi departamento, trata de no demorar – sentó finalmente la mayor y Ritsu asintió para luego salir del lugar.

El ojiambar salió cabizbajo del lugar, caminaba recordando aquellas palabras de su sensei que aun le disgustaban y causaban frustración.

-complacer al corazón y no a la mente… - musitó para sí misma con la mirada fija al suelo y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos presionando sus puños de impotencia al no poder hacer nada y ser una cobarde al no decirle a la rubia sus verdaderos sentimientos… realmente se detestaba.

El ojiambar se detuvo en un parque del lugar para sentarse en un columpio, donde recordaba el primer momento que conoció a Mugi y como aquella sonrisa suya iluminó su vida, como aquellos ojos azules como el cielo le devolvió el sentido y despertaron aquel sentimiento primordial… el amor… y recordaba como ahora tenía que alejarse de su verdadera felicidad. Tratando de contener el llanto que tanto había ahogado en su interior, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para que ninguna lágrima rodara… pero fue inútil, estas comenzaron a brotar sin aviso. Ritsu dejaba correr el llanto y entre sollozos se maldecía en sus adentros por no poder hacer lo correcto y decirle a Mugi lo que le hacía sentir.

A lo lejos de donde estaba el castaño desahogando sus penas, se veía la silueta de cierta pelinegra que se acercaba a sus espaldas reconociéndolo en aquel columpio.

-¿Ritsu- senpai? – habló dudosa la gatita a las espaldas del joven, quien no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él. -¡Ritsu-senpai! Qué sorpresa verlo… aquí… - la gatita se presencio de que su senpai lloraba amargamente, quien hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

-¡¿Azusa?! – Ritsu se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, para así esconder sus ojos irritados.

-¡Ritsu-senpai! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la gatita sentándose en el columpio continuo.

-sí, gracias no te preocupes no es nada - contestó el ojiambar limpiándose las lágrimas. Azusa guardó silencio preguntándose el porqué del llanto de Ritsu.

-¿ha pasado algo con Mio-senpai? – preguntó la kohai una vez más preocupada por el castaño. Ritsu negó con la cabeza. -si quiere… puede contarme – la gatita tomó una mano del castaño para que éste se desahogara. Ritsu trataba de seguir conteniendo el llanto.

-¿es Mugi-senpai? – preguntó casi segura de que podía ser eso, pues a diferencia de las demás, incluso de la misma Mugi, la kohai sabía sobre los sentimientos de Ritsu hacia ésta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Ritsu con tranquilidad, pues suponía que al parecer todo mundo se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por la rubia, además de que estaba consciente de que Azusa lo supo desde antes.

-pues digamos que me ah quedado claro… - contestó serena la kohai.

-pues sí… es ella – harta de negarlo, prefirió desahogarlo – es ella, soy yo, es ¡esto! – Señaló su cuerpo refiriéndose a su problema – es mi cobardía y todo… ¿Quién diría que al final tu serías mi confidente? – Ritsu soltó una sonrisa irónica – hace un rato hablé con Sawa-chan, dijo que debía complacer al corazón y no la mente pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si ella no me ama a mí? Sabes Azusa… yo la quiero en realidad, la amo desde el primer día en que la conocí y contemplé su belleza y personalidad, amo cada parte de ella por dentro y fuera, y quisiera decirle todo lo que siento, este maldito amor me está consumiendo, últimamente dejará de importarme lo que digan los demás porque soy una chica igual que ella… pero no me importaría vivir bajo prejuicios si ella me correspondiera, no me importaría dejar todo si ella estuviese a mi lado… sin tan solo me amara como yo la amo… - Ritsu sintió que el llanto ascendía una vez más, solo que ésta vez no lo ocultó a los ojos de la gatita, quien le compadecía por su sufrimiento, simplemente lo dejó correr con el anhelo de desahogarse.

-pero Ritsu-senpai, si usted en realidad la ama… creo que debería intentarlo, nunca está de más ser sincero con uno mismo, además de que Mugi-senpai es muy comprensiva, aunque no resulten las cosas por lo menos podría desahogarse y hacérselo saber – Azusa trataba de animar a la baterista quien lloraba aferrándose de las cadenas que sostenían el columpio.

-lo eh pensado… pero soy cobarde – contestó Ritsu entre sollozos – además de que Mio ya lo hace, con Mugi tendría que arriesgarme y si no me ama… que eso me ah quedado claro… no lo sé… tampoco quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad… a veces creo que es mejor ir por lo seguro que arriesgar – finalizó Ritsu limpiándose los ojos.

-pero el que no arriesga no gana y el valiente siempre tiene más de una oportunidad – aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la baterista, quien le miró con atención sin decir nada – lo que quiero decir es que, a veces queremos engañar a los demás para convencernos a nosotros mismos de que arriesgarnos no vale la pena; sin embargo… dejarnos llevar por suposiciones solo nos engaña a nosotros realmente – Azusa le sonrió tiernamente al castaño quien le escuchaba con atención, Azusa realmente era sabia y madura. Ritsu bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

-gracias… Azusa, eres más sabia que yo… aunque – Ritsu se levantó de aquel columpio mirando hacia el cielo – creo que ni toda la sabiduría del mundo me ayudaría en estos momentos… te veo el lunes – el ojiambar comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar con la mente llena de pensamientos negativos, la gatita solo le miraba alejarse con nostalgia.

Ritsu caminó y caminó pensando en aquellas palabras que Azusa había dicho sobre arriesgar. Pateaba una piedrita en el camino con las manos dentro de su sudadera mientras meditaba si era buena idea hacerle caso a su corazón o seguir con lo que le dictaba su mente. Gruño de frustración y decidió pensarlo después, por el momento se esforzaría por entregarle su corazón a Mio, pues el saber que Mugi le confesó su amor por Yui, le hacía recaer en el lema de que no valía la pena arriesgarse por algo que ni siquiera le daba esperanzas. Finalmente optó por regresar a la mansión de los Kotobuki y encerrarse en su habitación para acomodar sus pocas pertenencias y luego irse al departamento de Sawako como había quedado con la sensei. Para su regreso a la mansión Kotobuki, la rubia ya había regresado topándosela en el jardín donde el ojiambar bajó para despejar su mente, por desgracia la presencia de la rubia le hacía mal.

-hola Mugi, veo que ya regresaste – saludó el castaño para congeniar.

-lo mismo digo, me dijeron que saliste temprano – contestó la rubia sentándose en el pie de un árbol donde el castaño estaba sentado.

-ah sí, es que fui a hablar con Sawa-chan, me quedaré unos días en su departamento mientras pienso… en esto – el tono de voz de Ritsu era nostálgico, pero en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza, Mugi podía notarlo, pues ella también se forzaba para aparentar que no pasaba nada, igual le dolía toda aquella situación y más aun… ambas desconocían que sufrían por lo mismo.

-ya veo ¿así que Sawa-chan? No creo que haya tanto problema, a menos que sus padres vivan con ella – Mugi trató de bromear para poder relajar el ambiente, Ritsu soltó una risita.

-no creo que eso pase, sus padres no viven con ella, eso lo sé – contestó Ritsu dirigiéndole la mirada con ternura. Mugi amaba esa vista, se preguntaba ¿hacia cuanto Ritsu no le miraba así? Puesto que desde que se volvió novia de Mio, ambas estaban distanciadas y parecía que algo le hacía sufrir, lo cual preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces, moría de intriga.

-Ricchan… últimamente te noto… distraída y… decaída… ¿estás bien? – preguntó la rubia preocupada por el estado de ánimo del ojiambar.

-si… lo estoy. Es solo que… - Ritsu recordó las palabras de Azusa ¿este era el momento? ¡Sí! Este era el momento preciso para decirle a Mugi sobre su aflicción – Mugi yo… tengo algo que decirte – Ritsu juntó todas las agallas que poseía decidida a confrontar la realidad y declararle sus sentimientos a la tecladista – hace tiempo que yo quería decirte que en realidad estoy_

-señorita Tsumugi, sus padres le llaman por teléfono – el mayordomo interrumpió a Ritsu antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Mugi le regresó a ver y el ojiambar finalmente soltó un bufido cansino, pues justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Mugi lo que sentía, el señor aquel llegó a arruinar la atmosfera.

-diles que en un momento les devuelvo la llamada, gracias – Mugi agradeció y el mayordomo se retiró del lugar – disculpa Ricchan ¿me decías? – preguntó la rubia para retomar el tema, pero la castaña ya estaba desanimada.

-no era nada bueno… yo te quería decir que… me voy a las cinco para ver a Sawako-sensei – Ritsu finalmente no se animó a confesarle su amor a la tecladista, y ambas, un tanto desilusionadas, guardaron silencio. La tecladista por un momento pensó que Ritsu podría decirle que la quería, pero sus esperanzas porque eso pasara se vinieron abajo luego de que el ojiambar cambiara el tema, era oficial, Ritsu no sentía nada por ella, definitivamente tendría que alejarse de la castaña.

-bueno, iré a llamar a mis padres, me avisas… cuando vayas a salir… - la tecladista bajó la mirada para así levantarse del pasto e irse a devolver la llamada. Ritsu esperó a que Mugi se alejara lo suficiente y pronto comenzó a desahogar su intento frustrado por finalmente decirle la verdad a la ojiazul.

-¡ah! ¡No! ¡Maldición de las maldiciones malnacidamente malditas! – exclamó con ira y tirando de sus cabellos mientras pataleaba sobre el pasto.

-¿joven? ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó el jardinero de los Kotobuki con cierta intriga al ver los berrinches del castaño.

-¿eh? ah… no… jeje son las… esporas y polen de las… plantas… ¡me dan alergia! – Contestó con nerviosismo mientras acariciaba el pasto, el jardinero le miraba con la ceja arqueada no muy convencido – bueno… ¡me voy! – Ritsu se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia su habitación.

Ya era casi la hora de que el castaño se fuese con la sensei. Acomodaba sus cosas mientras veía a su alrededor para recordar siempre aquella habitación, pues más que ser un lujo, era la casa de la rubia, aquella rubia que le había robado el corazón y quien había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Tomó su mochila con la misma que había llegado, y dejando atrás toda esperanza por hacerle saber a Mugi lo que sentía, salió de su habitación, buscando a la rubia en la suya. Mugi estaba hablando por teléfono, no quiso entrar e interrumpir porque la rubia parecía centrada en la conversación, pero con la puerta entre abierta y su curiosidad a flote, decidió esperar a fuera de la puerta tan solo para escuchar que decía. Al parecer la tecladista hablaba con sus progenitores, pues decía mucho "si papá" "si mamá" Ritsu supuso que no sería nada malo, pues desde que llegó a la mansión no había visto la presencia de los señores Kotobuki, suponía que llamaban para saber cómo estaba su hija.

El ojiambar esperó paciente fuera de la habitación de la rubia, de vez en cuando ponía atención a la conversación de la tecladista, y éste hablaba de cómo le iba en la escuela y cosas así, hasta que comenzó a hablar de la graduación y de lo que haría en la universidad, Ritsu postró toda su atención.

-si padre, estoy segura de que es lo que quiero – hablaba Mugi, pero Ritsu no sabía que le decía el padre – no papá, mamá sabe que me puedo graduar allá, de cualquier manera mis notas son buenas – Ritsu sintió un frio en el estómago Mugi estaba hablando de graduarse ¿en otro lado? – sí, ya lo eh pensado, estoy segura de que quiero irme con ustedes, solo denme ésta semana para pasar los exámenes, la escuela puede mandar los documentos después – era oficial, Mugi estaba planeando irse, Ritsu sintió una desesperación enorme – sí, yo les llamo el viernes en la mañana, comparé los boletos de una vez, los quiero – Mugi colgó el teléfono y Ritsu retrocedió rápidamente chocando con florero de cerca, el cual no se cayó pero hizo ruido llamando así la atención de la rubia, quien se asomó a la puerta.

-Ricchan – habló topándose con el ojiambar en la puerta - ¿Qué haces?

-etto… yo… yo ya me iba… - contestó el ojiambar con nerviosismo dejando el jarrón sobre la mesa.

-ah, eso veo – Mugi se dio cuenta por la mochila del ojiambar.

-bueno…. Creo que entonces… me voy…aunque quería agradecerte p-por todo… no sabes cuánto lo agradezco… nunca podría pagarte… pero espero tenerte mucho tiempo a mi lado… para demostrarte cuan agradecida estoy… Mugi… - Ritsu había descubierto el plan de Mugi. En efecto, la tecladista pensaba dejar Japón, no sabía hasta cuando, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la tecladista no volvería.

-no te preocupes Ricchan… no es nada, no tienes nada que pagarme – Mugi sonrió amablemente y la mirada de Ritsu gritaba "¡no te vayas!" y así le devolvió la sonrisa a la tecladista. Mugi se acercó al castaño y le dio un fraternal abrazo, Ritsu estaba estática, en sí estaba feliz por recibir el abrazo de la tecladista pero por dentro sentía que era de los últimos en recibir. El ojiambar correspondió al abrazo de la rubia, ambas sentían el tibio calor del cuerpo contrario mientras aspiraban sus aromas, el castaño deseaba decirle a Mugi que no se fuera, aquel presentimiento negativo le estaba matando y se castigaba a sí misma como merecido divino por su cobardía. En cuanto Mugi rogaba al cielo que Ritsu dijera algo, una pista una señal para saber que la baterista sentía algo por ella… Ritsu no dijo nada y la rubia deshizo el abrazo.

-entonces… te veo el lunes – Ritsu sonrió ladina y la tecladista asintió. El castaño comenzó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida de la mansión. Se despidió del mayordomo y algunos empleados a su paso hasta que finalmente abandonó la gran casa. Ritsu dio una última mirada a la casa de la rubia con melancolía en su mirar y el corazón en gajos sobre su mano, sintiendo como el alma se le desgarraba por dentro y aquella impotencia de no poder hacer nada le venía como vómito sentimental. Quería llorar, quería regresar corriendo para declararle a Mugi lo que sentía no quería que la rubia se fuera sin antes decirle que la amaba… simplemente no quería que se fuera de su lado…. Pero la cobardía le fue más grande y se marchó.

Mugi veía desde la ventana de su alcoba como el castaño se alejaba de la mansión y añoraba desde lo más remoto de su alma bajar las escaleras y decirle el famoso "no te vayas aun, yo te amo" pero no podía, por moral no podía interponerse entre la relación del castaño y la bajista, de ante mano sabía que eso dañaría su amistad, y Ritsu no mostraba indicios de sentir algo más que amistad por ella. así que se limitó a dejarlo partir.

-será lo mejor… Ricchan… - musitó la tecladista para darse vuelta y salir de la habitación – al aeropuerto por favor – la tecladista abordó una de sus tantas limusinas para ir en busca de su boleto de viaje.

…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡jojo! Me again :) espero que les haya gustado éste cap. No se molesten pero les aviso que su final está a dos capítulos jojo quizá uno… ¿mmmh? Bueno como sea, espero que les haya gustado mucho y si no pues… TTwTT lloraré **

**Ya saben que espero sus bellos ****REVIEWS **** que son lo que me motivan a seguir con esta loca historia jeje, bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

**¡AAAh! Contestaré los reviews aquí, soy medio floja como para andar buscando usuario por usuario ¡Daaah!**

***Lemon, han estado pidiéndolo pero… la verdad no soy muy buena escribiéndolo :/ así que creo que no habrá, al menos con Mio, quiero que haya integridad por el personaje, puesto que esto es un MugiTsu.**

***Referente a si cambiaré de parecer para que deje de ser un MugiTsu y sea un MiTsu, la respuesta es no xD leí por ahí que odian el mitsu, yo no lo hago pero tampoco me gusta :/ no mucho…**

***por favor no me golpeen D:**

**Bueno creo que esos son los puntos principales… el Yuri es complicado xDDDDD por eso me gusta wuh! Ok ya me largo**

**:D**

**D:**

**C:**

**:C**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTAS: bueno, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir aquí tengo flojera así que… **

**¡Enjoy!**

**k-on! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ESTE FAN FIC NO ES INTENTO DE LUCRO.**

…

Llegó al lugar citado con su sensei, todo el camino se iba torturando con la partida de la tecladista y ella sin poder hacer nada. Con cada paso que daba, se convencía a si misma de regresar a la mansión y soltar todo lo que sentía, pero cada que lo hacía, se contradecía. Llegó a aquella cafetería con el ánimo decaído y en sumo silencio, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de sonreír a los empleados y tampoco pidió nada más que una taza de café que nunca probó mientras esperaba a Sawako. Miraba hacia la ventana imaginando un futuro sin la rubia, imaginando como podría ser feliz con Mio, seguramente se quedaría como chico toda la vida. Agitó su cabeza para no pensar más, miraba su taza de café y de vez en cuando meneaba la bebida con la cuchara con muy poco ánimo.

-llegas temprano Ricchan – decía Sawako irrumpiendo en los pensamientos del castaño quien le regresó a ver con una sonrisa forzada - ¿mmmh? Veo que no te va tan bien – Sawako hizo una mueca y se sentó.

-¡Tsk! No quiero hablar de eso Sawa-chan, mejor vayámonos, quiero dormir –contestó el ojiambar con desgane.

-si tu así quieres, a mí no me afecta en nada – Sawako levantó sus manos como librándose del asunto para así ambas salir del lugar.

En el camino Sawako conducía su auto mientras escuchaba la radio, ya que Ritsu parecía no querer hablar de nada ni con nadie, estaba enojada y triste, no con los demás solo con ella misma. Pronto la estación cambió de género musical, pues al principio era rock y metal, después la locutora cambió a lo romántico para colmo de Ritsu, Sawako hubiese quitado la estación en un santiamén, pero quizá así el ojiambar le entraría el sentimiento y tendría que desahogarse, pues lo necesitaba. Comenzó a sonar una canción bastante cursi llamada "lovin' you" de Minnie Riperton . el castaño seguía mirando hacia afuera de la ventana en el asiento del copiloto, mientras escuchaba aquella canción que en todos los sentidos describía de alguna manera lo que sentía por la rubia y como veía el mundo gracias a esta, recordando así que todo aquello que sintió se iría al drenaje, pues la tecladista tenía planes de irse lejos de aquel lugar. El ojiambar se estiró para cambiar de estación, pues aquella maldita canción cursi le estaba carcomiendo el alma a pedazos. Cambio de estación rápidamente con enojo y gruñendo, para después seguir mirando hacia afuera preguntándose ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Preguntas que no se contestaba aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Luego de un largo rato sobre la carretera, la sensei y el castaño llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de la profesora y ambas subieron sin decir más. Quizá aquella actitud cortante y distante de Ritsu no era la correcta como para tomarla en contra de alguien que te hace un favor, pero Sawako entendía los sentimientos del ojiambar, creyéndose la comprensiva, pues creía que eso le hacía sentir joven y verse como una profesora sensible como siempre decía.

-bueno, no esperes una habitación para ti sola porque no la hay, puedes dormir en la sala, escoge que sofá te gusta más – Sawako le enseño los sofás que tenía y el ojiambar escogió el más grande, al menos podría estirarse.

-gracias Sawa-chan – el ojiambar dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá con desgane.

-¡hay! –La sensei suspiró – los jóvenes de ahora son muy complicados… bueno, saldré un rato ¿no quieres venir? – Ritsu negó con la cabeza ante la oferta de su sensei sonriendo forzosamente para luego agradecerle. Sawako salió del departamento, pues seguro tendría una tocada o reunión con sus viejas amigas.

El ojiambar se quedó acostado sobre el sofá sin decir nada en aquel departamento, sin Sawako cerca podía llorar lo que quisiera, pero no lo hizo… por el momento. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, sentía un dolor en el pecho y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que vio a la rubia.

Fue en esos días de inicio de clases, ella esperaba a un nuevo miembro para el club de música ligera, pues con Mio ya eran dos, y eso que la bajista ni siquiera se incluía a sí misma, en ese momento la puerta se abrió después de largas horas de espera y ¡apareció! Su tercer miembro apareció en la puerta del aula. Tenía unos orbes azules tan brillantes como hermosos, una piel blanquina y tersa, una larga cabellera rubia y sedosa, y lo mejor de todo… parecía ser un ángel. Su dulce voz y esa timidez por haberse equivocado de aula envolvieron todos sus sentidos en un solo momento ¿había sido amor a primera vista?... seguramente sí. Su corazón latía fuerte, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse, eso sin contar la cara de estúpida que había puesto al mirarle. Tanto fue su flechazo, que corrió a pedirle, a rogarle que no se fuera, que formara parte de su club, tomando así ambas manos de la rubia angelical, las cuales estaban tibias y suaves, pudo contemplar sus ojos de tan cerca y sus labios carmín finamente plasmados sobre su níveo rostro. Aquel momento comenzó todo, todas sus ilusiones, anhelos, sueños y desde sus más inocentes hasta los más impuros de sus pensamientos… se había enamorado locamente como nunca antes… y ahora pagaba el precio por ese amor platónico.

Dio vuelta bruscamente sobre el sofá donde se encontraba abriendo los ojos con el recuerdo de la rubia en su mente aun; no sabía si sonreír o llorar, no sabía si llamarle o mejor olvidarse de ella de una vez ya. Tomó su celular, buscaba algún número en su agenda encontrando el de la tecladista, presionaba el botón de llamada y colgaba antes de que timbrara. Finalmente rendida de tanto pensar… se quedó dormida.

Pasó el fin de semana dándole la bienvenida al lunes, una semana de clases más daba inicio. Ese día Ritsu se levantó muy temprano, pues casi no podía dormir por la ansiedad de saber si la rubia iría a clases. Se cambió rápidamente apresurando a la sensei, pues esta vez sería ésta quien la llevaría al colegio. Luego de media hora, finalmente llegaron. El ojiambar agradeció a la sensei y le dijo que la vería a la salida de clases para regresar, para luego salir disparado hacia su salón. Corría, corría rápidamente como si no hubiese un mañana, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, sentía que ese día Mugi no asistiría a clases y eso le dolía ¿se habrá ido ya? Se preguntaba muriéndose en la duda, pues en todo el fin de semana no habló con nadie, incluso con Mio, realmente quiso probar su abstinencia a la tecladista lo cual pagaba ahora. Siguió corriendo hasta chocar accidentalmente con una alumna, a la cual le pidió disculpas sin siquiera verle al rostro, pues llevaba prisa. Llegó al salón con velocidad, divisó el área, habían varias de sus compañeras, incluso Yui y Mio quienes le vieron entrar despavorido y sudando con la respiración entre cortada buscando con desesperación a la tecladista… ella no estaba. Ritsu sintió una punzada en su pecho y un frio en el estomago, se sintió perdida, todo su mundo se desvanecía de momento a otro… su mirada estaba perdida y anonada. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, lo único que pensaba era en ir a la casa de la rubia y preguntar por qué no fue a la escuela, pero su camino se vio obstruido por alguien que venía entrando al aula, deteniéndose así de golpe.

-¡Mugi! – Exclamó al ver que la rubia venía entrando -¡Mugi! – gritó una vez más con felicidad. No podía creerlo, la rubia seguía en la ciudad, no se había ido. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sintiendo un alivio instantáneo y sin poder contener la alegría de verla le abrazó inconscientemente. Todas en el aula veían con confusión la escena.

Por su parte, la rubia estaba más que confundida, Ritsu ¿abrazándole? ¿y gritando con emoción su nombre? ¿Qué pasaba? La tecladista correspondió al abrazo del castaño lentamente, sintiendo felicidad por el simple hecho de que éste le abrazara sin ningún motivo o razón evidente.

-¿Qué pasa Richard-kun? – preguntó la tecladista notando las miradas curiosas de las demás alumnas y en particular la cara de celos de Mio. Ritsu regresó a la realidad, recordando que estaba en la entrada del salón de clases, seguramente todo mundo les vería.

-es obvio, te extrañaba – contestó Yui la pregunta de la rubia. Mugi y Ritsu deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron por unos segundos con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que la bajista hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-y-yo lo siento… es solo que… - el ojiambar no sabía que contestar y todas esperaban una respuesta ante aquella acción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sentía que su pulso se disparaba, veía venir un colapso seguro, cuando la campana de inicio de clases comenzó a sonar, dándole paso a Sawako-sensei.

-_salvada por la campana – _pensó el castaño al ver entrar a la profesora. Así todas tomaron asiento y ésta comenzó a impartir las clases.

En el transcurso de las clases, Ritsu se sentía aliviada y feliz, volvió a ver a la rubia que tanto amaba y su día había empezado de maravilla al ser correspondida en su abrazo, sin contar aquel sonrojo que se produjo en las mejillas de la tecladista después del abrazo, Ritsu estaba feliz en realidad, no era mucho, pero era algo; y lo mejor… Mugi, su amada oujo-sama… no se había ido. Mientras que la tecladista por su lado; pensaba ¿Qué había sido eso de la mañana? ¿Por qué la baterista le abrazó con tanta fuerza y emoción? ¿Eso era una señal para quedarse en Japón?... posiblemente. La tecladista sonrió inconscientemente, pues se sentía feliz de contemplar aquella esperanza basada en una acción de la misma baterista. Mio… Mio al igual que Mugi, se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Ritsu abrazando y sonrojándose por Mugi? Estaba celosa, pero eso tendría que confrontarlo con Ritsu a la salida.

Las clases pasaron y el día era llevadero, Ritsu y Mugi casi no hablaban, pero se tiraban miraditas tímidas de vez en cuando, se sonreían cuando estaban juntas y la baterista participaba más a menudo en clases con tal de llamar la atención de la rubia. La hora de salida llegó, todas salían en grupo como normalmente. Ritsu iba platicando con Yui con naturalidad, Mugi con Azusa y Mio caminaba a su lado en silencio. Finalmente Ritsu tenía que irse con Sawako, quien le esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-bueno, las veo mañana chicas, hoy vinieron por mi – habló Mugi despidiéndose de todas y mirando a la baterista, quien le veía con ternura y aquel carmín en sus mejillas – hasta mañana… Ricchan… - la tecladista hizo un ademán con su mano diciendo adiós solo para Ritsu, quien en seguida le contestó de la misma forma. Así Mugi se fue hacia un auto que le esperaba en la entrada del colegio y se marchó.

Azusa y Yui se miraban en complicidad, notando la cara de molestia de la bajista, seguramente celosa, por lo que dejaron al castaño y a la ojigris a solas, marchándose así a sus respectivas casas.

-Ritsu – habló Mio con seriedad, Ritsu le regresó la mirada - ¿Qué fue lo de la mañana? – preguntó con indignación.

-¿eh? _no puede ser, sabía que me preguntaría –_ pensó Ritsu soltando un bufido – bueno yo… es que… creí que la lastimé cuando me voltee rápido sin fijarme – contestó el castaño con simpleza.

-¿y los sonrojos? – preguntó una vez más Mio.

-¿sonrojos? Yo no lo estaba – contestó Ritsu rápidamente para zafarse.

-¿entonces soy ciega? – se quejó la bajista.

-¿estás celosa? – preguntó Ritsu con sorna.

-no me cambies el tema – se quejó Mio exasperada.

-perdón…

-Ritsu yo sólo quiero que esto salga bien…se que dije que haría lo imposible porque funcionara, pero si vas a andar coqueteando con quien se te pare enfrente… deberías decirlo antes de que me esfuerce – la bajista se notaba deprimida y sintiéndose culpable por ello, el ánimo de la baterista se deploró.

-lo siento Mio, no era esa mi intención… yo solo… solo quiero hacer las cosas bien – contestó deprimido el castaño.

-no te preocupes, estás haciendo lo correcto – la bajista besó al castaño en un tierno beso mientras tomaba sus manos y se despidió.

Sawako que todo veía desde su auto en espera del castaño, contemplaba el caminar desganado del ojiambar, quien se dirigía hacia ésta después de aquella, su primer "discusión" con Mio. El ojiambar abrió la puerta del auto y se adentró dejándose caer sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué fu eso? ¿Le dijiste la verdad? – preguntó la sensei girando la llave para arrancar el auto esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-¿de qué hablas Sawa-chan? – preguntó Ritsu con confusión.

-sonrojos, miradas tímidas, sonrisas tontas y semblantes de estupidizamiento, suficientes señas para saber que sientes algo fuerte por Mugi-chan – contestó la sensei con simpleza haciéndose la muy inteligente.

-no serás muy inteligente pero si muy atenta – contestó Ritsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó retirándose los anteojos con la voz estruendosa.

-¡n-nada! – contestó el ojiambar meneando las manos con rapidez y miedo.

-bueno, eso es bueno – Sawako sonrió complacida. El castaño suspiró aliviado - ¿entonces? ¿Qué harás? – preguntó la sensei con curiosidad mientras llevaba el control del volante.

-¿de qué?

- ¿seguirás saliendo con Mio-chan a pesar de lo que es evidente?

-bueno yo… no lo sé. Lo que pasó con Mugi hoy fue… en su extensión doloroso, pensé que no la vería jamás y eso me hizo sentir una desesperación enorme y un vacio incomparable – el ojiambar bajó la mirada – pero con Mio prometí que dejaría de pensar en ella porque me dijo que ama a alguien más, es por eso que pienso ir a lo seguro… sé que puedo enamorarme de ella, solo necesito tiempo – argumentó finalmente.

-¿a quién se lo prometiste? – preguntó Sawako con seriedad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó crédula Ritsu.

-¿a quién le prometiste que dejarías de pensar en Mugi-chan? – preguntó la sensei.

-bueno… pues a mí misma.

-y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – Ritsu arqueo la ceja ante aquel comentario.

-solo vámonos – finalizó el ojiambar con desgane.

Sawako arrancó el auto y continuo su camino sin decir más, solo esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó. La sensei sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la baterista se convenciera de que lo correcto era seguir su corazón. Luego de un rato y hacer una parada en el video club para rentar películas, finalmente llegaron al departamento de la profesora. Ritsu se fue a cambiar y pidieron pizza para comer mientras Sawako metía palomitas al microondas. La comida había llegado, las palomitas estaban listas y la bebida yacía en el refrigerador, todo estaba listo; así el ojiambar y la sensei se sentaron en la sala a disfrutar de una película de terror. La película no demoró más de dos horas y concluyó, el ojiambar había comido tanto al igual que Sawako, que aun quedaban restos de los alimentos que comieron. Pronto el castaño le cambio al televisor y Sawako le miró.

-oye Ricchan, creo que deberíamos ir empezando a planear que vamos a decir.

-¿decir de qué? – Ritsu seguía cambiándole al televisor sin regresar la vista a la sensei.

-pues el día de la boda – argumentó la sensei.

-¡oh! ¡Cierto! – contestó el ojiambar recordando que aun quedaba ese pendiente.

-bueno, primero que nada, diremos que tenemos un año saliendo y que estamos muy enamorados.

-¿eso no es algo cursi?

-sí lo es, pero qué más da, mis padres no lo notaran – contestó la sensei con simpleza – realmente no preguntaran nada formal, solo es para que vean que salgo con alguien, lo demás no importa, nos sentaremos en la misma mesa que ellos pero seguro estarán algo ocupados con mi prima – Sawako esbozó una sonrisa.

-estas destinada a nunca encontrar un novio – se burló el ojiambar.

-¡¿eh?! ¡Repite lo que dijiste! – la sensei miraba asesinamente al ojiambar, quien solo comenzó a reír por la reacción de Sawako.

Después de aquel breve plan sobre el día de la boda, Sawako se fue a su habitación y Ritsu se puso a hacer uno que otro deber. Tomó su celular y se acomodó sus auriculares y comenzó con lo suyo. Escuchaba música movida para no pensar en nada que fuese romanticismo, meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música, cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular, era la bajista.

"_te veo en el parque C:" _

El mensaje era breve, pero claro. El ojiambar tomó su sudadera y se puso sus tenis para salir del departamento, no sin antes avisarle a Sawa-chan, pero al entrar a su habitación, la sensei estaba dormida sobre su cama, el castaño solo le dejó una nota. Ritsu salió del lugar, aun no era muy tarde, eran las 8 pm, así que el castaño pensó que no era una mala hora. Luego de caminar unos 30 minutos, llegó finalmente al mismo parque de siempre. Buscaba tranquilamente con la mirada a la ojigris, hasta que finalmente la encontró.

-¡Hey Mio! – El castaño se acercó rápidamente hacia la bajista quien le devolvió el saludo – recibí tu mensaje ¿Qué pasó?

-hola Ritsu, gracias por venir… yo sólo… quería verte – la bajista abrazó al castaño sin aviso previo y timidez. Ritsu se sobre saltó levemente, para luego mirar con ternura y sonreírle con la misma a la azabache, correspondiendo así a aquel abrazo – es que… no pude abrazarte en todo el día…y siento haber sido tan aprensiva con respecto a lo que pasó con Mugi – Ritsu abrió sus ojos un poco más, recordando a la rubia, para luego cambiar su semblante a nostalgia.

-no… te preocupes – contestó el castaño sonriendo forzosamente. Mio jalo al castaño de cuello de su sudadera para besarlo con pasión, siendo Ritsu tomada de sorpresa _"vaya que Mio tiene iniciativa" _ pensó el ojiambar correspondiendo al beso. El beso siguió durante un rato, hasta que el oxigeno le hizo falta a ambas y se separaron. La bajista empujó al castaño hacia una pared del lugar, por suerte el lugar estaba desolado y ellas eran las únicas en el lugar.

-wow tranquila – dijo Ritsu con sorna, Mio le sonrió ladina y así comenzó un beso apasionado una vez más.

Mio besaba apasionadamente al castaño, quien le seguía el ritmo. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, la bajista metió sus manos delicadamente dentro de la sudadera del ojiambar, Ritsu sintió el tacto de su novia, realmente se sentía bien. El ojiambar estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento y la adrenalina de que alguien los viera, se volvía mayor, puesto que el parque contaba con seguridad policiaca. Ritsu y Mio seguían en lo suyo, las caricias variaban, de vez en cuando eran locas y luego disminuían, hasta por fin con el paso del tiempo, las caricias fueron intensamente provocativas. Mio abrió la sudadera del ojiambar, quien a su vez acariciaba la cintura de la bajista con nerviosismo, pero después con el paso del tiempo, se acopló y perdió un poco de pudor. Ritsu comenzó a besar tiernamente el cuello de la bajista dejando leves marquitas color carmín, mientras a su vez, acariciaba los pechos de la contraria con sutileza, Mio no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, lo que hizo que Ritsu se estremeciera ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan segura su amiga de la infancia? No le importó, se dejaban llevar por el momento. Se besaban y exploraban un poco de sus cuerpos, Ritsu comenzaba a sentir que aquello tendría efecto visible en su cuerpo, pues comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo como el que le venía en cada erección, pero no se detuvo. Pronto se le notó cuan excitado se sentía y lo supo porque la cercanía de la bajista a su cuerpo era completa. Ritsu se quiso alejar un poco para tranquilizarse, pero Mio no se lo permitía, ya que lo tenía contra la pared. Ritsu sentía que si no se detenía en ese momento, la azabache notaría su grado de excitación, y aunque fuese su novia, realmente le apenada. Escucharon los pasos de alguien aproximarse y ambas se separaron, dándole así un respiro a Ritsu.

-alguien viene – susurró el ojiambar un poco aliviado.

-eso creo – contestó Mio escondiéndose detrás del castaño. Ambas guardaron silencio para notar que era un policía que seguramente hacia su recorrido como siempre.

-creo que lo dejaremos para otro día – musitó Ritsu mientras Mio asentía.

-entonces te veo mañana – la bajista le guiñó un ojo al castaño para darle un último beso e irse a casa, la cual no estaba a más de dos cuadras del lugar, y así corrió alejándose del castaño.

-¡oye! ¡Déjame acompañarte de regreso! – gritó Ritsu suponiendo que era algo tarde para que Mio regresara a casa sola.

-¡solo son dos cuadras! – contestó Mio y siguió corriendo. Así Ritsu regresó al departamento de Sawako con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el camino regreso a casa, iba recordando aquella sensación del cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, imaginándose que más hubiese pasado si el policía no hubiese aparecido y preguntándose ¿habría Mio accedido a hacer algo más que caricias? Inevitablemente se lo preguntó, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado con un carmín salpicando sus mejillas ferozmente ante aquella pregunta impura que se hacía, sintiéndose un degenerado en su extensión. Después de regresar al departamento de la sensei, Ritsu abrió la puerta cautelosamente para no hacer ruido y despertar a Sawako, pues cuando se fue, ésta última dormía plácidamente. Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia el sofá donde dormía; se quitó la sudadera y disponía a acostarse sobre el sofá cuando…

-¡ouch! – se escuchó un quejido del sofá donde Ritsu se acababa de sentar, quien brincó estrepitosamente.

-¡ah! ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – preguntó el castaño poniéndose en guardia.

-tranquila Ricchan, solo soy yo – habló Sawako prendiendo una lámpara de la sala.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó el ojiambar con indignación cruzándose de brazos

-bueno, numero uno; ésta es mi casa y numero dos; te esperaba porque encontré una nota tuya que decía que ibas a salir – Sawako se levantó del sofá quedándose sentada. El ojiambar no dijo nada - ¿y cómo te fue con Mio-chan? – preguntó con curiosidad la sensei.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que salí con Mio?! ¡Me estás espiando! ¡Por eso me diste alojo en tu casa! – gritó Ritsu acusadoramente.

-dios ayúdame – Sawako soltó un suspiro cansino – para empezar, tú me pediste alojo, por eso te ayudé, y para terminar, tu nota lo decía – la sensei sacó una hoja de su pijama y se la restregó en la cara al castaño.

"_Sawa-chan, salí un momento, voy a ver a Mio regreso tarde" _ decía la nota con letra poco legible.

Sawako miró con fastidio al castaño mientras leía la nota y reía tímidamente por su distracción y falta de memoria.

-perdón, lo olvidé – el castaño se dejó caer a lado de la sensei en aquel sofá.

-y bien ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Ya te enamoró? – preguntó con sarcasmo, el castaño le miró con indignación una vez más.

-¡vamos Sawa-chan! No hagas más difíciles las cosas.

-tú te complicas, yo sólo soy curiosa.

-ah ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo que aceptar que Mio realmente me gusta, pero no sé, de alguna manera no es lo mismo – Ritsu bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-mira que nuestro primer amor no es quien nos gusta primero, si no por quien hacemos la mayor de las estupideces – contestó la sensei con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Cómo tu cuando dejaste de ser una friki por ser una metalera? – bromeó el castaño.

-puede ser – Sawako rio por aquella estupidez.

-aunque él no te hiciera caso, no valió la pena – refunfuño el ojiambar.

- la verdad es que si valió la pena, y por lo menos me arriesgué – contradijo la contraria sonriendo triunfante y dejando a Ritsu sin palabras – bueno, mañana será otro día, recuerda levantarte temprano, me voy a dormir – Sawako se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación.

Ritsu se quedó pensando en lo que dijo la profesora, ahora todos parecían ser más sabios que ella, aunque nunca se consideró como tal. Se acostó sobre el sofá mirando hacia el techo, contemplándolo como si no hubiese un mañana para volverlo a hacer, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y durmió por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, la sensei se levantó temprano y vio a Ritsu dormir aun "_que desobligada es Ricchan" _ pensó al ver su reloj de mano y darse cuenta de que faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran. Sonrió con malicia y tomó su Ipod conectándolo a unas bocinas subiéndole a todo lo que daba y puso "Be quick or be dead" de Iron Maiden a todo lo que daba el sonido, causando que Ritsu brincara del sofá de un solo golpe con la mirada perdida y buscando el origen del sonido, mientras ella se paseaba con una taza de café por el lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?! – gritó exasperado el castaño.

-¿oh? Ya despertaste, buenos días Ricchan – contestó quitada de la pena.

-¡agh! – gruño el ojiambar levantándose del suelo y entendió el mensaje yéndose a cambiar para ir a clases.

Luego de quince minutos, Sawako y Ritsu estaban listas y se fueron a la escuela en el auto de la mayor. No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto que iban retrasadas y de vez en cuando, Sawako se volaba uno que otro semáforo.

-te veo en la salida – finalizó la sensei y Ritsu se fue a su salón.

Al llegar al aula, Ritsu buscó con la mirada a la tecladista, por suerte, ya había llegado, así que sonrió con alivio. La saludó con normalidad al igual que a Mio y a Yui. Ritsu se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a platicar con las tres como normalmente lo hacía. De vez en cuando miraba a la tecladista y se embobaba contemplándola, lo que la bajista notaba y Mugi se apenaba, pues sentir la mirada de su amada baterista le intimidaba en serio. Las clases comenzaron y el primer profesor entró al salón y así comenzó a impartir su clase. Las horas parecían eternas para Yui y Ritsu, quienes comenzaban a rodar notitas con dibujos y breves mensajes riéndose entre ellas, luego se los pasaron a Mugi, quien solo reía por lo bajo, también incluyeron a Mio, pero ella solo bufaba por su inmadurez y porque las podían descubrir, hasta que finalmente le mandaron uno con un chiste y Mio inevitablemente se rio. Así pasaron todas las clases y ninguna de las cuatro se concentraba por estar mandando, recibiendo y contestando aquellos dibujos y mensajes. Las clases y el día concluyeron al final de cuentas no sabían que carajos habían visto en todo el día, solo sabían que tenían tarea para el día siguiente, así que Yui le pidió una copia de sus apuntes a Nodoka, quien le reprendía por no poner atención. Yui y Mugi fueron a sacer las copias a la biblioteca de la escuela, dejando a Mio y Ritsu en el salón, quienes eran las últimas pues era el día que les tocaba la limpieza, la cual hacían mientras esperaban a Yui y Mugi que se acababan de ir. La baterista y la bajista terminaron de sus deberes en el aula, ahora solo esperarían a Yui y Mugi con las copias.

Mio acomodaba sus cosas al igual que Ritsu, cuando unos libros de la bajista cayeron al suelo y el ojiambar amablemente se los recogió, Mio agradeció aquel cortes gesto.

-¿crees que tarden? – preguntó la bajista refiriéndose a Yui y Mugi, Ritsu se encogió de hombros como diciendo "no sé" ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la puerta. Mio se acercó tímidamente al castaño para darle un abrazo y Ritsu sonrió correspondiéndolo – ya extrañaba hacerlo – musitó la bajista con pena.

Ritsu levantó lentamente el mentón de la bajista, pues le parecía lindo que ella fuese tan cariñosa con ella, y así le dio un tierno beso. Mio correspondió al beso sutilmente y poco a poco fue volviéndose apasionado, una vez más estaban en el clímax del asunto, Ritsu pensó que alguien podría entrar y verlos, pero no quiso hacerle caso a ese instinto y siguió correspondiendo al beso y las caricias de la bajista. Se perdía en el aroma de la ojigris, sus caricias eran suaves y exquisitas y a la vez tímidas pero sedientas de más. El ojiambar le devolvía cara roce o caricia que la azabache formulara, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y las sensaciones, se estaba volviendo un momento tan intimo, que ambas se olvidaron que Yui y Mugi podrían volver en cualquier momento. De momento a otro, quedaron tan cerca del escritorio, que el ojiambar cargó a la bajista sin ningún problema y sin dejar de besarle. Besaba su cuello, sus labios y acariciaba con finura y delicadeza las piernas de la azabache ya sentada sobre la mesa, quien con ambos brazos se aprisionaba de su cuello y ambas piernas de las caderas del contrario. Mio se dejó caer sobre la mesa lentamente mientras los besos y roces de las manos de Ritsu le envolvían en un deseo de más. Pronto Ritsu acaricio las piernas de la ojiambar con astucia, levantando un poco su falda, cada vez se besaban con más fervor, sin importarles mucho quien se asomara o llegaran, pues pensaban que el castigo valdría la pena por aquella recompensa de obtener más del contrario. La atmosfera era cada vez más intensa y exigía más de ambas partes, pero sabían que no podían pasar a más, no en la escuela. Las caricias y besos seguían, era para enloquecer de placer y tentación cuando el seguro de la puerta sonó dándole paso a Yui y Mugi, quienes se quedaron anonadas ante la escena que presenciaban. Ritsu se levantó rápidamente al igual que Mio mientras acomodaba su falda, ambas bastante sonrojadas y agitadas.

Mugi no pudo soportarlo, el corazón se le partía, suficiente era soportar la idea de saber que la bajista era dueña del amor de la baterista, pero presenciar intimidad entre ellas le parecía demasiado para sus emociones reprimidas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y un dolor enorme al ver al amor de su vida postrar sus deseos en alguien más que no fuera ella, las lágrimas se veían venir, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sentía que estaba a nada de llorar.

-lo sentimos… creo que volvemos más tarde – dijo Yui entrecerrando la puerta. Bajo aquellas palabras, la tecladista soltó las hojas que traía en mano y salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-¡Mugi espera! – Ritsu salió corriendo detrás de la ojiazul al ver que salió corriendo.

Sentía que su corazón se partía, que de alguna forma Ritsu le traiciono ¿pero como acusarla de eso si nunca nadie dijo algo sobre que Ritsu fuese algo más que su amiga? ¿En qué sentido le podía traicionar? Quizá solo lo hacía en su mente. La tecladista corría y corría, bajó las escaleras a prisa, hasta salir al patio del colegio, realmente le había dolido ver aquella escena, y aunque lo había supuesto que pasaría, verlo que imaginarlo le resultaba más difícil. Mugi llegó hasta el patio donde algunas alumnas aun salían de clases, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas cerrándolos con fuerza.

-¡Mugi espera! – gritaba el ojiambar quien había salido detrás de la rubia hasta alcanzarla. Ritsu tomó a Mugi por una mano dándole la vuelta, la tecladista se resistió al principio, pero Ritsu estaba empeñada en darle una explicación de las cosas – Mugi lo que viste no es… lo que piensas solo es que_ - el ojiambar notó que la rubia lloraba, quedándose sin palabras.

-no importa ¿Por qué tendrías que explicarme algo? No necesitas hacerlo, solo salí porque no quería interrumpir – contestó la tecladista limpiándose las lagrimas y mirando hacia el suelo o algún otra parte para evitar la mirada del castaño, quien ya había notado sus lágrimas.

-Mugi… estas llorando – musitó el castaño limpiando con su mano las mejillas de la tecladista, la cual le retiró de un manotazo la mano de su rostro retrocediendo un poco – oye no tienes porque hacer esto – se quejó Ritsu.

-tú no tienes que venir a explicarme lo que haces o no con tu noviecita – contestó Mugi con enojo.

-bueno, yo solo vine porque saliste corriendo, pensé que te asustaste o no sé… pero estas llorando – Ritsu se acercó un poco a la rubia. A lo lejos, se veía un trío de chicas que venían caminando con tranquilidad, notando así aquella conversación de la baterista y la tecladista.

-¿esa no es Mugi-san y Richard-kun? – preguntó la menor de las Hirasawa que venía en compañía de Azusa y Jun.

-¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Jun.

-es el primo de Ritsu-san – contestó Ui.

-pero parece que está discutiendo con Mugi-san – contestó la castaña de coletas.

-lo mismo pensé yo – argumentó Ui. Azusa solo observaba la conversación de Ui y Jun y a la vez veía la de Ritsu y Mugi.

-¿Mugi porque lloras? – el castaño no entendía el porqué de las lágrimas de la rubia, eso le hacía sentir profundamente mal, la rubia no contestó.

-eso no te importa, déjame ir – se quejó Mugi, pues Ritsu le detenía de la mano, comenzando a forcejear un poco.

-no hasta que me digas porque estas llorando – el castaño aprisiono a la rubia, quien solo forcejeaba y se quejaba que la dejara ir. Mugi pensaba del ¿Por qué debería decirle? Aunque le hiciera no le importaba, ¿Quién se sentía aquel maldito castaño para exigirle explicaciones de sus acciones? Mientras que el ojiambar comenzaba a creer que Mugi podría realmente sentir algo por ella ¿sería ese el motivo de sus lágrimas? No lo sabría, pero estaba decidida a preguntarle en ese momento.

-¡Ritsu basta! – gritó la rubia zafándose de las manos del castaño.

-¿dijo Ritsu? – preguntó Jun, quien en compañía de Azusa y Ui veían aquella escena.

-¡n-no! Dijo Richard, es que estamos muy lejos, por eso no escuchamos bien – corrigió la gatita rápidamente, puesto que sus amigas no sabían del problema con el ojiambar.

-creo que ese Richard, está molestando a Mugi-san ¿deberíamos ir a ayudarla no? – comentó Jun otra vez, Ui asintió y Azusa no sabía que decir, podía imaginar que pasaba.

-Mugi ¿Por qué no me dices? ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Te quiero ayudar! ¡Porque yo te quiero! – exclamó el castaño perdiendo la paciencia.

-sí, lo sé, tú me quieres porque eres mi amiga, y yo también, pero no puedo decirte – contestó Mugi con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – La baterista tomó ambas manos de la rubia y le miró fijamente - ¡dime porque lloras! Es acaso que tú… ¿sientes algo por mí? – preguntó el castaño finalmente con el llanto casi en los ojos. Mugi abrió sus ojos totalmente y el viento de aquella tarde corrió lentamente por el ambiente, aquella pregunta era el motivo y lo sabía, pero Ritsu no podía saberlo, no ahora.

-¿Qué? – preguntó indignada la rubia, aunque esa era su oportunidad de confesarse, no podía interponerse en la relación de Mio y la baterista por mucho que odiara esa idea, y muriera de celos cuando estaban juntas, simplemente era demasiado amable como para basar su felicidad en la de alguien más.

-lo que escuchaste – reiteró el castaño sin soltar a la rubia, pero sin sostenerla con la misma fuerza.

-¿crees que por ser un chico ahora, seré como todas las que se enamoran de ti? – Mugi se zafó del agarre del castaño, quien se quedó anonado tras esa contestación, pues sus esperanzas porque el llanto de la rubia fuese por ella, se habían ido al carajo – no malinterpretes las cosas Ritsu – la tecladista se dio la vuelta, pero por inercia el ojiambar la detuvo una vez más – suéltame – la rubia se jaló dándole una bofetada al castaño, pues sabía que de esa manera Ritsu se sacaría de la mente la idea de que ella podría sentir algo por ella. Ritsu la soltó tocándose la mejilla donde Mugi le había dado aquella bofetada, que lejos de ser por dolor, estaba perpleja por su actitud a la defensiva.

Azusa, Ui y Jun se quedaron boqui abiertas al ver la reacción de Mugi ante las insistencias del castaño, quienes no escuchaban del todo.

-creo que ya no necesitará ayuda – habló Jun con sorna al ver la bofetada de la rubia sobre el castaño sonriendo ladina.

La tecladista se alejó del lugar sin decir más, por dentro el corazón se le hacía trizas, haber rechazado aquella oportunidad realmente le hacía arrepentirse y más aun, haber golpeado a la baterista, pero sabía que de esa forma podría dejarlo ir, aplicando el dicho de, si amas algo déjalo ir y si regresa es que siempre fue tuyo. Mientras que Ritsu se quedó viendo al horizonte como se alejaba la rubia, convenciéndose así que Mugi realmente no sentía nada por ella, pero… ¿Por qué lloraba? … eso era algo que nunca sabría, o no dejaba convencer por lo que era evidente… una Mugi dolida.

…

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡woh! ¡woh! Me salió bastante larguito este capítulo, pero bueno, ustedes querían capítulos largos -3- jaja espero que les haya gustado. Les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el final, por fin los dejaré de molestar jaja o dejar de poner suspenso, así podré seguir mis demás fic.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS wuuuuuhh**

**Sayonara**

**:3**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTAS: muy feliz estoy de que por fin eh terminado éste fic jaja en realidad ahora si podré continuar con los demás que tengo pendientes (realmente son bastantes xD) pero bueno, los leo abajo C:**

**K-ON! Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO AGRADECERIA QUE ASÍ FUERA XD**

…**.**

Miraba con intriga la partida de la rubia mientras tocaba su mejilla con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos miel, era definitivo, sus esperanzas y sueños se fueron por la borda.

-¡Richard-kun! – se acercó Azusa corriendo en compañía de sus amigas después de que Mugi le golpeara preocupada por su senpai. Ritsu seguía inerte mirando hacia la dirección hacia donde se fue la rubia.

-¡Ricchan! – venía Yui gritando con las copias aun en mano, las cuales se le volaron con el aire en compañía de la bajista.

-¡Yui mira lo que hiciste! – se quejó Mio deteniéndose para tomar las hojas.

-¡onee-chan! – Ui y Jun fueron en su ayuda, pues todas comenzaban a esparcirse.

-¿Qué pasó Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó la gatita con intriga observando el semblante decaído de su senpai.

-nada… siempre es lo mismo… nunca pasa nada Azusa – contestó el ojiambar mirando con melancolía a la gatita sonriendo forzosamente, quien le veía con comparecencia y al fondo sus amigas recogiendo las hojas que Yui dejó volar accidentalmente.

-quizá debería ir tras ella – sugirió la gatita.

-no creo, me ah quedado claro que no congeniamos en los sentimientos – contestó el ojiambar con recelo.

Después de un rato y un gran esfuerzo por recuperar las hojas de los apuntes, que por cierto volvieron a sacarle copias porque se ensuciaron con la tierra; Ritsu y compañía abandonaron las instalaciones de la escuela. Las menores se despidieron junto con Yui, dejando a solas a Ritsu y Mio, quienes caminaban en silencio.

-¿estás bien Ritsu? – preguntó Mio quebrando aquel silencio incomodo. El ojiambar solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa a la bajista para que no se preocupara.

-sabes Mio, creo que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas ¿te molesto si me voy ahorita? Tengo algo que pensar – el ojiambar se notaba deprimido realmente, así que Mio algo dudosa no quiso interponerse en los pensamientos de la baterista, dejándole partir sin pedir explicaciones. El castaño le besó la frente a la bajista, pues ella no tenía la culpa de nada, sentía culpa más bien.

La baterista se alejó del lugar caminando hasta el departamento de la sensei, aunque realmente no quería llegar, pues no quería afrontar los cuestionamientos de la sensei en aquellos momentos, no lo toleraría, así que caminó a paso lento mientras pensaba en las frías palabras de Mugi cuando le dijo que no era una más de todas las que se enamoraban de él por ser un chico, después de que todo había comenzado porque ella pensó que la rubia se fijaría en ella si fuese un chico, se sentía realmente estúpida. Ritsu caminaba cabizbaja, no quería pensar más en la tecladista pero inevitablemente el pensamiento le regresaba a la mente, ¿pero como meditar más sobre ella si ésta le había dejado más que claro que no sentía nada por ella? Estaba de más hacerse ilusiones. El ojiambar apretaba sus puños de ira, estaba decidido a no pensar más en Mugi, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de ella, tenía que enamorarse de Mio ¡ya! Estaba decidido, la decisión final, si Mugi se iba o no, dejaría de importarle de una buena vez, si la tecladista le dedicaba sus tardes a alguien más, si le dedicaba sus alegrías a alguien más, si compartía sus miradas cada mañana con alguien más, si sus labios probaban los de alguien más si su corazón se lo entregaba a alguien más y si sus caricias se volvían ajenas a su persona; le dejaría de importar a partir de éste momento, pues no lucharía por algo que estaba perdido, no se arriesgaría si la rubia no quería, pero aun quedaba una pregunta al aire ¿Por qué lloraba esa tarde? ¿Por qué Mugi lloraba después de aquella escena?... eso complicaba su decisión.

Por su parte, la rubia se había encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó a su casa. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban bastante irritados, pero parecía tener lágrimas para rato. Cada que recordaba a Ritsu besando y acariciando las piernas de la bajista, su corazón se detenía y cuarteaba a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pensaba que los cuentos de hadas eran una tontería, y que aquellos relatos que narran que los príncipes azules siempre llegan por sus princesas al balcón de sus castillos cabalgando en un bello caballo, no eran más que una bola de patrañas que la gente inventaba para no ver lo dolorosa que es la realidad del amor _"tonterías" _ pensaba la rubia aferrándose a su almohada para calmar un poco aquel dolor. Esa misma tarde tuvo la oportunidad de haberle dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos a la baterista, pero no podía, su orgullo fue más, ni siquiera sabría que le contestaría el ojiambar si acaso ella le hubiese dicho que realmente lo amaba y quería pasar sus días enteros a su lado ¿Por qué Ritsu le preguntó? ¿Acaso ella también sentía algo? _"no" _ se decía así misma; pues pensaba que Ritsu solo podría estar interesada en la bajista, después de ver lo que pasó esa tarde, nada cambiaría su pensar. La tecladista se levantó de la cama harta de sufrir por la baterista quien al parecer vivía su vida sin complicaciones, desconociendo el martirio en la cabeza del ojiambar por su culpa. Tomó el teléfono de mesa y comenzó a marcar algún número.

-¿si bueno? ¿Papá? Soy yo, Mugi. Está decidido, me voy con ustedes éste sábado a primera hora. Si papá, gracias, les llamo antes de salir, ya compré el boleto, sí, yo también los quiero, si papá estoy bien, no es nada – Mugi colgó el teléfono y se tiró sobre su cama para seguir en su aflicción.

Ritsu había caminado bastante y con la idea en claro que debía olvidarse de Mugi, llegó finalmente horas después al departamento de la sensei. Abrió la puerta y entró con desgane sin decir ni una palabra, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se tiró sobre el sofá recargando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

-pensé que no llegarías hoy ¿de pase con Mio-chan? – Preguntó la sensei con naturaleza, Ritsu no contestó – la cena está lista, si quieres puedes servirte – Sawako se sentó en la mesa a observar al castaño mortificado sobre el sofá.

-gracias Sawa-chan, pero no tengo hambre – contestó el ojiambar sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa Ricchan? ¿Tuviste un mal día? – volvió a hablar mientras comía una cucharada de su cereal, pues esa era la cena.

-no quiero hablar de eso, pero a veces creo que me volveré loca – contestó Ritsu quitándose el brazo de la cara y viendo al techo. Sawako masticaba el cereal sin decir nada – estoy fastidiada, harta, cansada y todos los sinónimos posibles para describir que me siento de la mierda – argumentó el castaño con ira, la sensei seguía escuchando, al parecer Ritsu se estaba desahogando – no sabes cuánto me esfuerzo por olvidarme de lo que siento, trato de no pensarlo pero el recuerdo viene a mí como espuma, estoy cansada, hoy estaba a punto de decirle cuanto la quiero, y cuando le pregunté por fin si ella sentía algo por mí, tan solo me ignoró y golpeo en la cara – Sawako soltó una risita -¡no es gracioso! ¡No lo es! – el ojiambar comenzó a llorar amargamente postrando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos una vez más, Sawako dejó de reír pues trataba de ponerse en su lugar – Sawa-chan, necesito ayuda, no sé qué hacer, estoy enamorada de ella, la amo, la amo tanto que no sé qué hacer, no puedo olvidarla, no quiero hacerlo, no lo necesito, lo único que necesito es estar a su lado, verla sonreír, escuchar su voz, tocar sus manos, contemplar sus ojos, la necesito a ella ¡y no sé qué hacer! – el llanto del castaño era abundante, tanto dolor emanaba solo de escucharle, que Sawako dejó de comer mirándole así con tristeza. No era momento para bromear, ciertamente nunca había visto a la baterista en un estado tan deplorable, solo guardó silencio.

-te recomiendo que le digas. No importa si te corresponde o no, deberías hacerlo y sincerarte con ella, no digas que no sabes que hacer porque sabes que lo que necesitas es decírselo, después de eso tu parte quedará sellada, lo demás será cosa del destino – Sawako le sonrió amablemente, luego se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el lavabo dejando su plato ahí, para dejar a solas al ojiambar e irse a dormir.

Ritsu se quedó pensándolo en el sofá un rato más, hasta que finalmente dejó que su orgullo le dominara y optó por no tomar la decisión de confesarse, si se proponía olvidarse de Mugi, ésta era la oportunidad. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a dar una ducha para luego dormirse sin más.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya todos estaban en el aula, Ritsu buscaba a Mugi con la vista, pero ésta nunca apareció. El día terminó y ya ni siquiera se presentaban a los ensayos, Ritsu estaba distraída y algo distante con la bajista, quien notaba aquellas acciones del ojiambar, no parecía el mismo desde hacia tiempo, no podía basarlo en su relación, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo que su mente divagaba en otras dimensiones, solo que ésta vez estaba más distraído que normalmente.

-Ritsu – habló Mio sentándose a lado de la baterista - ¿Qué pasa? Te noto distante y distraída – argumentó la bajista tomando la mano del ojiambar.

-no es nada, pero gracias Mio. Es solo que… estoy pensando cuando regresaré a la normalidad.

-sabes que yo no tendría problema porque no regresaras a ser una chica de nuevo – contestó Mio para levantarle el ánimo al ojiambar, Ritsu sonrió por el comentario emotivo.

-gracias Mio-chuan – el ojiambar agradecía de tener a alguien como Mio a su lado, apoyándole, animándole y siempre amándole incondicionalmente, deseaba corresponder a esos sentimientos de la bajista, pero para su desgracia la tecladista se le adelantó – vamos, déjame que te acompañe a casa – la bajista y la baterista caminaron hasta la casa de los Akiyama, donde Ritsu dejó a Mio para luego regresar caminando hacia el departamento de Sawako.

La tarde terminó, fue otro día donde Ritsu sufría los efectos secundarios por su abstinencia a la tecladista, preguntándose ¿Por qué no fue al colegio ese día? Y simplemente no podía, no podía seguir mortificándose por la rubia, decidió leer algún manga o algo así para distraerse.

Al día siguiente, Mugi tampoco fue a clases, Ritsu sentía que había perdido toda esperanza, su corazón le indicaba que fuese a preguntar por ella, saber que pasaba, pero su orgullo prevalecía con raíz hasta su corazón, así que mejor decidía compartir su tiempo con la bajista que seguir matándose mentalmente por la ojiazul. Mientras que Yui y Azusa se preguntaban por la tecladista, cabe mencionar que Mio hacia lo mismo, pero trataba de no pensarlo tanto, tenía sus sospechas.

-oye Azu-nyan ¿sabes por qué Mugi-chan no ha venido a la escuela? – preguntó Yui cuando todas tomaban el almuerzo, Ritsu giró su cabeza hacia ningún lado, y Azusa le miraba atentamente.

-ni idea Yui-senpai ¿tú no sabes Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó la gatita.

-no realmente – contestó secamente el ojiambar.

-quizá deberíamos ir a verla – propuso Mio con serenidad.

-la última vez que la vi fue hace dos días, cuando salió corriendo y vimos a Ricchan y Mio-chan haciendo_

-¡Yui! – se quejó Mio con sonrojos.

-lo siento Mio-chan jeje.

-deberíamos ir a verla después de clases – argumentó la gatita.

-sí, yo iré con ustedes – comentó la bajista.

-yo no puedo, vayan sin mí, no me esperen, tengo algo que hacer, la veré otro día – Ritsu tomó una actitud seria, todas le miraron extrañadas.

El almuerzo terminó, Ritsu pensaba que era lo mejor, que simplemente estaba dando un paso para avanzar, pues si Mugi no quería ir o no podía ir a clases, le ayudaba de cualquier forma, de todas maneras se estaba esforzando por no congeniar con ella.

-y los canadienses viven lejos de estados unidos porque… les gusta estar solos – hablaba una profesora explicando la geografía del continente americano, se notaba que no sabía mucho o ya se quería ir pues la campana de fin de clases comenzó a sonar. Las alumnas comenzaron a salir; mientras que Mio, Yui y Ritsu se habían quedado de ver con la gatita para ir de visita a la casa de la oujo-sama, topándose en el patio de la escuela.

-¿listas? – preguntó Azusa al ver llegar a sus senpais. Mio y Yui asintieron, mientras que Ritsu no gesticuló facción alguna - ¿no irá Ritsu-senpai? – preguntó con intriga la gatita, pero Ritsu solo demoró un par de segundos, para después negar con la cabeza. Todas, incluyendo a Mio, miraron con atención a Ritsu, la duda mataba a la bajista ¿Por qué Ritsu no querría ir a ver a la tecladista? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba? ¿O había algo más que le molestaba?

-yo… la veré mañana, ahora tengo cosas que hacer – contestó Ritsu ante las miradas intrigadas de sus amigas, alejándose así del lugar para irse con Sawako quien seguramente le esperaba para regresar a casa.

Las demás integrantes del HTT se encaminaron a casa de la rubia para saber el porqué de su ausencia injustificada en el colegio. Tomaron el tren que las llevaría hasta su destino, llegando así unos minutos después. Nadie había pronunciado nada, excepto Yui que se la pasaba abloteando todo el rato. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, donde un amable y acatado mayordomo recibió a las jóvenes, suponiendo, que por el uniforme, debían ser amigas de la oujo-sama, y no sin antes confirmarlo con la tecladista, las dejó pasar por petición de ésta. Azusa, Mio y Yui entraron a la mansión, la cual derrochaba finura y elegancia, sin contar los lujos que se notaban hasta en el más sencillo tapete o candelabro. El mayordomo las guió hasta la habitación de Mugi, donde se encontraba la rubia acomodando sus cosas.

-¿se puede? – preguntó Mio desde la puerta.

-¡chicas! Claro que sí, ésta es su casa – contestó amablemente la ojiazul, dándole paso a las demás.

-¡oh! Mugi-chan, tienes una casa muy linda ¿tu baño es de oro? – decía Yui con inocencia.

-claro que no Yui-chan, aunque la tubería tiene baño de plata para conservar el metal – contestó con simpleza y una sonrisa amable la oujo-sama, todas se quedaron sin palabras y expectantes.

-b-bueno Mugi-senpai, venimos a verla porque nos preocupábamos por su ausencia en la escuela, es que ya han pasado dos días y nos preocupamos – asentó la gatita con preocupación. Mugi guardó silencio recordando el porqué de su ausencia, obviamente no se los diría, pero si les contaría parte de la verdad.

-gracias, no debieron molestarse por mí, mañana iba a ir al colegio y les explicaría…algunas cosas – Mugi bajó la mirada y volteando a ver algunas valijas que tenía ya preparadas para partir en un par de días.

-Mugi-chan ¿saldrás de viaje? – preguntó Yui inocentemente al ver las valijas a la espalda de la tecladista.

-bueno, algo así… verán, mi padre quiere que yo… comience a hacerme cargo de algunas cosas en la empresa, así que… terminaré mis estudios en estados unidos, donde mis padres se encuentran por ahora… así que yo…_

-¡¿te irás a estudiar a América?! ¡¿Qué pasó con que iríamos a la misma universidad?! – exclamó Yui con tristeza.

-bueno yo… creo que… ya no será así – Mugi sonrió tristemente.

-pero Mugi-senpai ¿Por qué? – preguntó con intriga la gatita.

-bueno, yo solo… quiero ver felices a mis padres…

-¡no Mugi-chan! ¡No! – Yui corrió a abrazar a la tecladista.

-Mugi – habló la bajista seriamente – es eso ¿o hay algo más? – preguntó la azabache quien sospechaba que aquella razón no era suficiente como para que la rubia dejara su antigua vida, todas guardaron silencio.

-¿algo más? – susurró Azusa, quien comenzó a recordar que el ultimo día que vio a la rubia fue en la discusión con el ojiambar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirando con sorpresa a la rubia, y la bajista que era realmente astuta, también recordaba ese porqué.

-esa es la única razón Mio-chan – contestó la rubia esbozando una sonrisa amable, pues primero muerta le diría que la única razón era para olvida a la baterista a quien tanto amaba. Mio no le creyó.

-¡Ricchan morirá cuando sepas que te vas! ¡No te vayas Mugi-chan! – exclamó Yui aferrándose a la tecladista, quien sintió su corazón acelerado al recordar a la baterista, las lagrimas quisieron brotar, pero ésta las reprimió.

-si Mugi-senpai, Ritsu-senpai se sentiría muy triste – argumentó la gatita en tono melancólico, como si Mugi fuese lo más importante para Ritsu, cosa que solo la kohai sabía hasta el momento. Mio le dirigió una mirada intrigada por su comentario, pues ella sabía que todas extrañarían a Mugi, pero ¿Por qué remarcaban a Ritsu?

-no creo, ya se acoplaran y encontraran un buen remplazo de tecladista, les puedo recomendar a una_

-¡no! – interrumpió Yui con los ojos lagrimosos - ¡no Mugi-chan! No tocaremos con nadie más que no seas tú – Yui no contuvo las lágrimas.

-Yui-senpai… no llore… ¿Cuándo se irá Mugi-senpai? – preguntó la gatita serenamente mientras consolaba a Yui.

-el sábado a primera hora – contestó amablemente la rubia, todas guardaron silencio – pero no pongan esas caras, déjenme invitarles algo de té y pastelillos – la rubia salió de la habitación, Yui lloraba como infante, Azusa la consolaba y Mio se sentía de alguna manera culpable ¿pero porque? Ella no había hecho nada. La tecladista regresó a los instantes con una vajilla como las que siempre acostumbraba a llevar al salón de música y en la mesa del balcón, le sirvió un poco a cada una de sus amigas, pues quizá sería su última reunión en conjunto.

La tarde pasó, y las chicas seguían platicando y recordando cosas graciosas, el anochecer estaba a nada de llegar, así que tuvieron que despedirse bajo el término de que irían a despedirse el viernes por la noche.

-¡¿y si hacemos una pijama ese día?! – propuso Yui con emoción.

-creo que sería una magnífica idea – contestó Mugi con alegría, Azusa y Mio sonrieron y asintieron ante la sugerencia de Yui.

-¿entonces no irás mañana a la escuela? – preguntó la bajista.

-no, ya no iré. Mi padre llamó al colegio, lo demás es historia – contestó con normalidad la tecladista.

-bueno Mugi-senpai, la veremos hasta el viernes en la noche por lo de la pijamada – mugi sonrió y las demás disponían a salir de la habitación de la rubia, Mio y Yui salieron despidiéndose de la tecladista, en cuanto Azusa esperó unos momentos para estar a solas con su senpai – Mugi-senpai, hay algo que quería decirle, pero no podía con Mio-senpai presente, menos con Yui aquí – habló una vez la gatita y la tecladista escuchó atentamente.

-claro, dime Azusa-chan.

-¿Por qué se quiere ir?

-bueno, ya les eh explicado, cosas de familia.

-es eso o… es por Ritsu-senpai – la rubia abrió sus ojos atentamente ante el comentario de la gatita, preguntándose ¿Cómo suponía eso tan certeramente? Solo guardó silencio – el otro día saliendo de clases, Jun, Ui y Yo presenciamos que discutía con Ritsu-senpai, incluso… vimos que le golpeó, y desde ese día no regresó a la escuela, ¿pasa algo? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver? – Azusa miraba con comprensión a la rubia, quien se había quedado anonada ante la hipótesis de la kohai.

-¿mmmh? ¿Dónde está Azusa? – preguntó Mio regresando la vista, notando que la gatita no bajaba con ellas.

-no lo sé – contestó Yui - ¡mira Mio-chan! ¡Cuántos pastelillos tiene Mugi-chan en la cocina! – Yui salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Mio, quien falló en su intento por detenerla.

-¡Yui! ¡Cielos! Tendré que regresar por Azusa si no, no nos iremos nunca – Mio comenzó a subir las escaleras para regresar por la gatita, quien seguía hablando con Mugi, quienes hablaban en voz baja. La bajista llegó a la alcoba de la rubia una vez más, notando que la kohai y la tecladista hablaban de algo en voz baja, por lo que su instinto le exigió no interrumpir, limitándose así a solo escuchar desde afuera.

-Azusa-chan ¿Por qué dices eso? – la rubia se notaba nerviosa.

-bueno, puedo decir que yo estuve en su lugar, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero pienso que sería buena idea que lo meditara… y que se sincerara consigo misma y Ritsu-senpai.

-Azusa-chan yo creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas… yo sólo…_

-no tiene que explicarme, pero creo Ritsu-senpai es muy feliz cuando está a su lado, y se necesita ser ciego para no notarlo. Ritsu-senpai le quiere más que a nadie en éste mundo. Basta con ver como la mira, escuchar cómo le habla y como sonríe cuando usted lo hace – Azusa esbozó una sonrisa ladina, pues ella entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Ritsu hacia la tecladista y los de Mugi parecían corresponderle de alguna forma. Mugi guardó silencio, aun no podía creerlo y Mio quien aún seguía escuchando desde la puerta, comenzaba a encontrarle sentido a los sonrojos de Ritsu hacia la ojiazul _¿será acaso que Ritsu sentía algo por la tecladista como decía Azusa? _Era la pregunta que arrasó todos sus pensamientos.

-conoces muy bien a Ricchan, y creo que no me sirve ocultarlo ante ti, gracias por eso, realmente necesitaba desahogarme y yo… realmente necesito distanciarme… no quiero interponerme entre ella y Mio-chan, es solo que pienso en lo que pasaría, realmente Ricchan no podría corresponderme aunque yo quisiera, y es mejor que no sepa lo que siento – la rubia desvió la mirada, su tono de voz era triste. Mio abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Mugi enamorada de Ritsu? ¿ese era el motivo real de su repentina partida?

-no lo sabrá si no lo intenta – contradijo la gatita para animarle.

-gracias Azusa-chan… pero créeme que es lo mejor – la rubia sonrió amablemente. La gatita entendía los motivos de su senpai, así que sin más, se despidió de ésta para luego salir de la alcoba. Mio notó que la kohai salía, así que se alejó de la entrada lo más que pudo y con cautela bajó las escaleras buscando a Yui.

La gatita bajó las escaleras buscando a sus senpais, hasta que finalmente las encontró. Yui husmeando entre panecillos y Mio tratando de controlarla. La gatita llamó a la guitarrista mayor y a la bajista, así las tres se retiraron de la mansión, cada quien con un mundo girando sobre su eje por sus cabezas. Las tres chicas llegaron a la separación de sus caminos, y así sin más, se despidieron para verse al otro día en el colegio, como de costumbre Azusa se fue con Yui y Mio se fue caminando hasta su casa.

La bajista iba pensativa desde que salió de aquella mansión; las palabras de Mugi y Azusa aun resonaban en su mente, comenzaba a reunir el rompecabezas y llegaba a la conclusión que las palabras de Azusa, sobre si Ritsu también sentía algo por Mugi y Mugi por ella ¿Dónde quedaba ella en aquel juego?... posiblemente fuera. La bajista no podía sentirse peor, pues se había enterado que su amiga se iría lejos de Japón y ahora saber que Ritsu podría posiblemente corresponder a los sentimientos de la tecladista nublaba su vida en aquellos momentos y si Ritsu sentía algo por la tecladista ¿Por qué sigue con ella? ¿Acaso el ojiambar estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? Mio llegó a su casa de momento a otro, subió a su habitación para bañarse y cenar y después ir a dormir. Se acostó sobre su cama, miraba al techo y se puso a pensar en cómo verificar aquellas acusaciones de la gatita hacia la baterista, lo mejor sería hablarlo con Ritsu… pero sería hasta el día siguiente. Tristemente comenzaba a adjuntar algunas señas que daban fuerza a las declaraciones de Azusa, cada vez estaba más segura del porqué Ritsu aun no cambiaba a su lado, porque el ojiambar estaba embobado con la tecladista, pues pasar tanto tiempo observándolo como su amor secreto le daban aquella ventaja de saber casi todo, era obvio, siempre quiso engañarse con que el ojiambar se enamoraría de ella y esa sería su solución a todo, pero eso era solo una ilusión, y el huir de Mugi era tan obvio que no podía seguir haciéndose de ésta mentira ni para ella, ni para Ritsu, ni Mugi, quien daba su felicidad a cambio de la suya ¿se puede ser más egoísta con algo que no te pertenece?... finalmente se durmió, sabía qué hacer, pero eso no sería hasta mañana.

La noche pasó lenta, pero finalmente llegó el amanecer y junto a éste, otro día de escuela. Las aulas se iban llenando poco a poco, Ritsu llegaba con normalidad, pensaba que el tiempo para regresar a ser ella misma se le estaba acabando, pero que más podía hacer, resignarse a que el tiempo decida era la mejor frase que le sentaba. El ojiambar entró a su salón y se sentó en su banca, mirando así de reojo la banca de su lado la cual yacía vacía, pues Mugi aun no llegaba y era ella quien ocupaba aquel lugar. Por otro lado, la banca a su izquierda también estaba vacía, solo que ésta era de la bajista, quien justo ahora venía entrando junto a Yui quien parloteaba como siempre, la ojigris lo miró y notó cuan deplorable se notaba detrás de aquella sonrisa forzada que le regalaba a su llegada, ahora entendía su melancolía. Las clases comenzaron como era de esperar, ésta vez parecía ser un día bastante largo, pues el ojiambar ya no tenía con que distraerse, incluso ni con las notitas que Yui le enviaba de vez en cuando, las cuales no se tomaba la molestia de contestar. Mio por su parte aun pensaba en aquello que dijo la kohai, y pensaba que hablar con Ritsu era la mejor opción y sabía cómo hacerlo de manera indirecta. Las clases terminaron gracias a dios, ya era jueves, por fin se acercaba el fin de semana, y lo que era bueno para Yui y cualquier estudiante harto de la rutina de clases, para Ritsu era el fin de los tiempos, pues la siguiente semana ya no podría asistir a la escuela siendo un chico. El ojiambar salía desganado en compañía de su novia Mio y Yui, la kohai se retiró con Ui y Jun, así nada más iban los tres caminando, Yui baboseando y preguntando por Azusa, Ritsu iba pensando y Mio observándolo. Al final la guitarrista mayor decidió retirarse y así quedaron a solas la bajista y el ojiambar, era el momento de aclarar ciertas dudas para Mio.

-hoy tampoco vino Mugi – habló la ojigris, Ritsu solo asintió desganado - ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a visitarla? Digo, después de todo es nuestra amiga ¿no Ritsu? – la azabache quería saber si lo que la gatita dijo fuese cierto, hablar de Mugi era la respuesta.

-¿mmmh? Bueno, no es que no haya querido, es solo que… no pude.

-bueno ¿Qué tal hoy? Si quieres podemos ir las dos – habló Mio con serenidad.

-no lo sé, no tengo ganas de verla ¡digo! No es que no quiera es solo que, ¿Qué tal si está ocupada tu sabes? Jeje – Ritsu se puso nerviosa haciendo ademanes con la mano exageradamente, la bajista notó aquel nerviosismo en sus negaciones.

-bueno, creo que esté haciendo lo que esté haciendo no te negaría la visita, puesto que quizá sea de las últimas veces que la veas – Mio seguía caminando y hablando con serenidad.

-¿últimas? – preguntó Ritsu con sorpresa.

-sí, últimas, es que… ayer que le fuimos a visitar, nos dijo que saldría de viaje, que se iría a estudiar a los estados unidos –la bajista miró de reojo al ojiambar, quien se notaba abstraído.

-pero… entonces si se irá… - musito Ritsu para sí misma sintiendo impotencia.

-es por eso que creo que deberías ir a verla, el viernes tendremos una pijamada como despedida – la bajista sonrió amablemente.

-¡pero! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se va?! ¡Dijo que estudiáramos juntas! – exclamó Ritsu con desesperación.

-bueno… eso quise saber… pero solo dijo que sus padres le pidieron eso, que quiere verlos feliz.

-pero… ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?... ¿y la banda?... ¡ella no se puede ir! – Ritsu tomó de los hombros a Mio mirándole con suplica en sus ojos como si Mio pudiese hacer algo por la tecladista o impedir que se marchara, Ritsu sentía la desesperación de ir a buscarle e ir a decirle que no se fuera, pero no podía y lo sabía. La bajista notó aquella desesperación, al parecer la noticia le afectaba en demasía.

-Ritsu yo no… sé… yo no sé… - la bajista notó la tristeza que se albergaba en la mirada ámbar del castaño, realmente la partida de Mugi le dolía, estaba decidido, ella no podía interponerse en la felicidad de la baterista, no de esa manera. Ritsu se percató de que la ojigris le miraba directamente, seguro preguntándose por qué se afligía tanto por Mugi. El ojiambar guardó silencio, ninguna dijo más, Ritsu trató de disimular que no le importaba aquel asunto de la tecladista, regresando al camino junto a Mio, quien estaba a nada de hacer lo que creía correcto para ambas, mientras Ritsu en sus adentros comenzaba a odiarse y reprenderse por creerse cobarde.

-Ritsu – habló la azabache - ¿estás bien?

-¿mmmh? Claro, es solo que… estoy pensando jeje

-¿Qué piensas? – decía Mio mientras conversaban debajo de un árbol de cerezo.

-en cosas, aquí y allá – Ritsu quiso dejarlo por la paz, pero la bajista frunció la ceja.

-bueno, bueno, te diré – el ojiambar respiró hondo – estoy pensando en que… el tiempo que Sawa-chan me dio se me ah terminado, ah este paso jamás volveré a ser yo – la baterista bajó la mirada, Mio entendía el porqué – la verdad yo no sé qué hacer ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-¿Qué pasará? Nada, solo debes hacer lo correcto – contestó la ojigris, tenía la respuesta en sus manos, pues sabía lo que aquella adivina le había dicho como solución a el ojiambar… enamorarse y ser correspondido… lo sé suena demasiado a películas de Disney xD.

-Mio yo_

-shhh – la bajista postró en los labios de Ritsu el dedo índice interrumpiéndolo – la adivina dijo que deberías enamorarte y ser correspondida ¿cierto? – La bajista hablaba en tono serio, Ritsu asintió dudosa – dime Ritsu… ¿estás enamorada? – aquella pregunta le cayó como bomba atómica al ojiambar, toda una semana de abstinencia a Mugi y Mio se la acababa de mandar al traste, le hizo recordarle, no pronunció palabra alguna – entonces dime… ¿Qué sientes por mí?... – Ritsu abrió sus ojos ampliamente.

-Mio… yo…pues claro que te quiero y lo sabes, siempre has estado conmigo, incluso en estos momentos tan difíciles, siempre apoyándome y dando lo mejor de ti, esforzándote por mi aunque… aunque no lo merezca del todo… pero en realidad te quiero – Ritsu miraba a los ojos a la bajista, se sinceraba con ésta, pero decirle que la amaba sería una exageración. La bajista sonrió levemente.

-¿ya ves? Ese es el problema – habló Mio, Ritsu no entendía – tu me quieres… yo te amo… tu no me amas… y es por eso que no avanzas. Yo te eh entregado casi todo, tu… tu ya no puedes darme más de lo que quisieras – la bajista seguía sonriendo, ahora entendía que aquellas palabras de Azusa eran ciertas, Ritsu le había dicho que la quería, y aunque no esperaba a que le dijera que la amaba, la baterista tampoco se había negado ante su pregunta, no contestó si estaba enamorada.

-Mio te había dicho que no sería perfecto pero_

-no puede ser perfecto lo sé… solo se necesita que sea verdadero – la bajista lo interrumpió, aquella sonrisa aun reinaba en su rostro.

-Mio… ¿Qué quieres decir?... – preguntó angustiado el castaño.

-no necesitas forzarte a hacer algo que no se debe, Ritsu… estos días a tu lado han sido de los mejores o los mejores quizá, pero… lo bueno no es eterno, y yo… yo sé que soy lo que buscas – la bajista bajó la mirada, estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que odiaría en esos momentos, pero agradecería en el futuro – creo que nunca llenaré el espacio que alguien más podría hacer sin esforzarse tanto… Ritsu… gracias por ser tan linda y dulce conmigo, pero… pero las cosas no deben ser así… a partir de éste momento busca tu verdadera felicidad… - la bajista se paró de puntillas para darle un último beso al castaño, dejando así correr una lágrima de sus orbes grises. El castaño le miró incomprensible ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Mio ¿estaba terminando? Si… esa era la respuesta.

-Mio pero yo no_

-no hace falta que digas algo, te conozco tan bien, que puedo saber que esto no funciona – la bajista limpió aquella lágrima que vagaba por sus mejillas y sonrió para darle el animo a Ritsu que tanto necesitaba. Por su lado el ojiambar sentía que aquella decisión de la bajista le dejaba en libertad quitándose el compromiso de enamorarse de Mio, sintiéndose mal consigo por haber ilusionado a la bajista.

-Mio yo… realmente siento que no haya salido como queríamos… pero… gracias – el castaño sonrió débilmente.

-dije que te seguiría apoyando aunque esto no saliera bien del todo – la bajista sonrió, su llanto no cesaba, pero tampoco era exagerado; mientras que Ritsu se sentía horrible por las lágrimas de Mio, realmente se sentía mal – debo irme, necesito… estar a solas… te veo mañana… - la bajista sonrió forzosamente por última vez abandonando al castaño, quien le miraba silenciosamente partir.

Ritsu tenía más remordimientos en su corazón, aparte de etiquetarse como la cobarde que no declaraba su amor por no arriesgar, ahora había herido los sentimientos de Mio por la misma razón y su egoísmo irremediable. La baterista bajó la mirada, sabía que Mio se hacia la fuerte y comprensible, pero en esos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y el suyo era el menos preciso, debía hacer algo pero ¿Qué?... quizá esperar como siempre, y agradecerle por ser siempre su amiga indiscutiblemente. El ojiambar caminó hasta el departamento de Sawako-sensei, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta, se tiró en el sofá y meditaba _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?... _pensaba que ahora era libre, podía ir corriendo tras de Mugi e impedir que se marchara, contarle todo aquello que estaba suprimido en su corazón desde hacía tres años ya… pero su orgullo era más grande… y la inseguridad podía más.

-¿y esa cara larga? – habló Sawako saliendo de la nada.

-lo mismo de siempre… y hoy fue peor… Mio terminó conmigo… - Ritsu bufó.

-vaya, vaya, vaya eso fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, y disculpa mi sinceridad, pero realmente creo que era lo mejor para ambas, y tú estabas siendo una egoísta de primera – reprendía Sawako en un puchero.

-ni me digas. Y eso no es lo peor… Mugi se va a estudiar a los estados unidos… ¡¿de qué mierda me sirve?!

-bueno, antes de que se vaya podrías decirle lo que pasa, ya no la volverás a ver nunca – Sawako sonrió maliciosamente.

-basta, no me lo recuerdes…

-bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de penurias, mejor vayamos a lo importante – la sensei miró al castaño con interés de pies a cabeza en pose pensativa.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ritsu con intriga.

-midiéndote

-¿midiéndome?

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste nuestro trato? La boda Ricchan, te mido el traje, ya lo tengo listo – la sensei acomodó sus gafas y corrió a su habitación para segundos después salir con un traje color negro tendido en un gancho.

-ah… eso… - contestó el ojiambar con poco interés – y no, no lo eh olvidado.

-bueno, será mañana en la tarde, la cosa empieza a las siete, por lo de la ceremonia en la iglesia y esas cosas – Sawako meneaba su mano para restarle importancia al asunto, Ritsu le miraba con desgane – quizá así quites esa cara, o encuentres una chica que te guste jeje – Sawako rió con picardía.

-¿Qué? ¿y no se supones que iría como tu pareja? ¿Qué pensarían tus padres de un tipo así? – Ritsu soltó un bufido.

-¡ah cierto! Jaja lo olvidé por un momento – la sensei rio por lo bajo.

-bueno como sea ¿y que tendremos que hacer?

-nada, actuar naturales y fingir que salimos, puedes hacerlo se que sí – Sawako se sentó junto a Ritsu y le entregó el traje – bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, trata de no decepcionarme, ahora… me voy, tengo que salir – Sawako se levantó y salió de aquel departamento después de tomar su bolso y sus llaves dejando atrás a Ritsu con miles de cosas en la cabeza.

-solo debo fingir… no debería ser tan difícil… - se dijo así mismo el castaño para dejar el traje sobre la mesa e irse a duchar.

Aquella noche fue una de las tantas en las que el ojiambar no pegaba el ojo, ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, a penas cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo mal que debió haberse sentido Mio, sintiendo que le falló, pensaba en que el tiempo para regresar a ser chica de nuevo se terminaba y definitivamente en tres días no encontraría a alguien de quien enamorarse y olvidar a la tecladista, pensaba en la boda del día siguiente y lo que más le afligía… la partida de Mugi, aquella noche el castaño no pudo dormir literalmente. Mientras que en su alcoba, la bajista lloraba por haber dejado ir al castaño, sabiendo que era lo mejor, pero reprochándoselo en sus adentros, pues la felicidad no se basaba en la de los demás, un término bien definido por Mugi. La bajista se dio vuelta en su cama, pensando que eso dolía, pero era lo mejor; y así sonrió por su acción sintiéndose satisfecha por haber compartido gran felicidad con Ritsu… su primer amor. Mugi en su mansión lloraba en sus adentros, los días para ella estaban contados en aquella ciudad, y lo que no pasó en casi tres años, no pasaría de un día a otro, desconociendo aun la ruptura del ojiambar y la bajista; ella estaba tirada sobre su casa mirando una foto de Ritsu en una de sus tantas travesuras y en su otra mano el boleto camino a América, situación realmente dolorosa, pero necesaria para dejar aquel sufrimiento.

La noche pasó, el amanecer y el canto de las avecillas comenzó a darle la bienvenida a un día más, bueno para algunos, malo para otro y en busca de nuevas oportunidades para uno que otro más. El ojiambar llegó al salón, sentándose en su lugar, Yui se acercó a su lado y sonreía felizmente como si nada le molestara nunca, le daba envidia que su vida fuese más sencilla, pero se sentía feliz porque Yui no sintiera lo que ella.

-hola Yui – saludó el ojiambar con amabilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Ricchan? ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó la mayor de las Hirasawa con inocencia.

-lo mismo, estoy… cansada…

-¿irás a la pijamada de ésta noche a casa de Mugi-chan?

-no creo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-pero si ella se irá y no la veremos más – se quejó Yui.

-lo sé… lo sé…

-¿y no tienes tiempo?

-no Yui y ya no me lo digas – Ritsu comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿y acaso Mugi-chan no es tu amiga? Se irá y no volverá nunca y tú no quieres ir, que egoísta Ricchan – Yui se notaba ofendida.

-¡ya lo sé que se irá! ¡¿Crees que no sé?! ¡¿Crees que no se que se irá y no la volveré a ver nunca?! ¡¿Y crees que realmente no me importa?! ¡Claro que me importa y quizá más que a ninguna de ustedes! ¡Y tampoco quiero que se vaya! ¡Quiero que se quede e ir juntas a la universidad como lo prometimos, seguir tocando y seguir con su compañía! ¡Cielos Yui eres retrasada ¿o qué?! - Ritsu comenzó a gritar sin pensar en sus palabras y cuan hirientes podrían resultar para Yui, quien solo le veía con preocupación – discúlpame Yui yo… yo… mejor me voy – el ojiambar se levantó de su banca y abandonó el aula a paso rápido.

Ritsu caminaba rápidamente, su paso era acelerado y poco a poco corría rápidamente sin ver hacia donde iba, y tampoco le importaba, solo quería huir, huir de sí misma y de todo lo que le recordara aquel amor por el que tanto huía. El ojiambar pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde sentado en un parque que nunca había visitado, lejos de todo lo que había recorrido con sus amigas y sin ellas. El lugar era pacífico, pero aquel mismo privatizo era incomodo aun cuando lo necesitaba, así que optó por regresar al departamento de Sawako para estar a tiempo para aquella maldita boda. Tenía tantas cosas de que arrepentirse y llorar, pero no tenía tiempo, y no sabía porque aun tomaba en cuenta la opción de la boda, pues ni ganas tenía de ir, que prefería llorar y encajonarse por ahí para desgastar su sufrimiento, no lo hizo, pues se lo había prometido a Sawako.

Entró al departamento, buscó el traje que Sawako había escogido, lo miró sin expresión alguna y lo dejó sobre el sofá, aun era muy temprano, eran la 12 pm pero tenía que desahogarse para no fallarle por lo menos a su sensei. Se quitó la ropa lentamente y se metió a la ducha; llenó la tina de burbujas y se metió con el agua templada, sumergió todo su cuerpo perdiéndose por un momento y pensando que morir dentro de aquella tina completamente desnudo sería menos vergonzoso que contar su historia que alguna vez se enamoró de alguien magnifico y le dejó partir al otro lado del mundo sin siquiera decirle "adiós". Jugaba con las burbujas sobre su mano, sobre la tina, escurriendo por ésta y las que flotaban sobre su cabeza. Se quedó ahí, pensando, pensando y pensando en cuan estúpido es el humano y su orgullo y aquellas emociones que no le dejan actuar bajo dictamen de sus corazones, y sí… dejó el llanto caer libremente, el cual se camuflaba con el agua de la bañera. Era un llanto amargo y doloroso, que a pesar de serlo en su totalidad, su expresión era distraída y su mirada perdida, así pasó sus horas en aquella bañera, odiándose por todo.

Finalmente, cuando el llanto cesó y su sufrimiento era desahogado de aquella manera, salió de la ducha para alistarse y tratar concentrarse en lo que diría frente a los padres de Sawako. Tomó aquel traje negro y unos zapatos que Sawako le había dejado del mismo color, vaya que sabía calcular medidas, pues le quedaban realmente bien. Debajo del saco negro llevaba una camisa guinda de manga larga y una corbata negra, se acomodó el saco con una servilleta de doblaje fino en el bolsillo de éste del mismo color que su camisa, se hecho algo de mus en el cabello y se peino su cabello hacia atrás, quien lo viera diría que es un chico autentico. Sonrió frente al espejo solo para ver como se veía, lo cual se veía encantador. Miró la hora, ya eran las tres, Sawako no tardaría en llegar y así fue. La puerta del departamento se abrió dándole paso a la sensei, quien entró rápidamente, parecía acongojada.

-¡¿Dónde demonios se metería Ritsu?! – decía para sí misma buscando algo en su celular.

-aquí estoy – habló el ojiambar saliendo de su habitación. La profesora desvió su mirada a aquella masculina voz, topándose con un chico de porte elegante y recién sacado de una caja de mattel. Lo miraba anonada, Ritsu se veía realmente bien, ser un chico le sentaba en todos los ángulos - ¿tan mal luzco? - interrumpió el ojiambar el escaneo de la sensei.

-estás reluciente – contestó Sawako – creí que te había ido a perder, no te vi en todo el día por el colegio.

-bueno, estuve arreglándome, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo antes de que sea tarde – contestó el ojiambar con una sonrisa débil y gentil.

-pues has hecho un gran trabajo, mis padres pensaran que tengo un novio genial – Sawako sonrió ladina, el ojiambar se sonrojó levemente.

-lo bueno es que todo es actuado jeje – contestó Ritsu con nerviosismo y la sensei asintió.

-bueno, me toca arreglarme – Sawako caminó hasta su cuarto para cambiarse y en menos de una hora salió lista. Portaba un vestido negro hasta la altura de sus rodillas escotado de la espalda, cubriéndola con una chalina blanca y unas zapatillas negras con el cabello recogido – bueno, andando.

-que rápida, por cierto… luces bien Sawa-chan – dijo Ritsu sonriente.

-gracias, pero dejemos los cumplidos para cuando estén mis padres – contestó Sawako con gentileza y así ambas salieron del departamento.

La sensei y Ritsu subieron al auto y Sawako arrancó en cuanto ambas se encontraban arriba. Ritsu se sentó en el asiento del copiloto como siempre, y sin decir nada, Sawako le miraba de reojo, se notaba abrumado y triste.

-será un largo viaje ¿no quieres hacer algo rápido antes de irnos? – preguntó Sawako sabiendo que quizá Ritsu podría ir por lo menos a despedirse de la tecladista. El ojiambar seguía mirando hacia la ventana y negó con la cabeza. La sensei soltó un suspiro como diciendo –Allá tu – y comenzó a conducir.

La profesora manejaba con vista fija en el camino, mientras el castaño miraba hacia afuera desde hacía un buen rato. Sawako prendió la radio para aclimatar el ambiente, la música era neutral a nadie le molestaba. Ya habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos sobre el volante, la civilización parecía quedarse atrás, pues ahora se encontraban sobre una carretera que no estaba chapoteada del todo, con pequeños cerros y colinitas bañadas de pasto verde y fresco que el viento aromaba el lugar con su olor a hierba húmeda en ese casi atardecer. Ritsu observaba minuciosamente el lugar, era tan relajante y apacible, casi no había casas y conforme más avanzaban solo podían ver una granja en cada kilometro. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, el ojiambar lo abrió, era un mensaje de Mio y uno de Yui.

"_Ricchan, pijamada hoy a las siete en casa de Mugi-chan no necesitas traer bocadillos, comeremos acá, ¡pastelillos por última vez! T.T "– _decía el mensaje de Yui.

"_Haz que nuestros sacrificios no sean en balde" - _ decía el mensaje de Mio. El ojiambar cerró su celular apagándolo al mismo tiempo, pues lo menos que quería en esos momentos, era recordar a la rubia, quizá se lamentaría el resto de su vida, pero por ahora se abstendría.

-¿Dónde estamos Sawa-chan? – preguntó el ojiambar hablando por primera vez desde que abandonaron el departamento para pensar en otra cosa.

-no recuerdo el nombre, pero el salón y la iglesia donde se conmemorara la boda es por acá – contestó la mayor divisando el lugar a través del parabrisas.

-pues no parece ser un lugar muy poblado – argumentó el ojiambar viendo el lugar. Habían granjas de vez en vez, animales vacunos y gente arreando borregos, ovejas y establos con caballos y burros.

-bueno, a mi prima siempre le gustó la vida campirana, pensaba que el campo era el mejor lugar para forjar una familia y un matrimonio sano, que aburrido – contestó Sawako bufando ante lo último.

-pues no suena mal, pero vivir entre tantos animales y fuera de la civilización es… raro…

-lo sé, pero ella así quiere. Por el momento la boda se celebrara en este lugar, te va a gustar – Sawako sonrió. Unos metros más adelante, se veía una iglesia bastante grande y con una multitud de personas afuera platicando y riendo, unos más llorando de emoción quizá, en las bodas suele pasar – llegamos – finalizó Sawako suspirando y estacionando el auto fuera del lugar junto a más automóviles – ya sabes, llevamos un año saliendo, no necesitas hablar mucho Ricchan, así mis padres no sospecharan nada – asentó Sawako retocándose el maquillaje y Ritsu asentía con nerviosismo, conocería a los padres de su profesora, lo malo era que no de la forma en que pensó; si no como sus "futuros suegros".

-¿estás segura de que esto funcionará? – preguntó el ojiambar con nerviosismo.

-claro, claro, trata de no arruinarlo – contestó Sawako abriendo la puerta del auto – vamos – finalizó para salir de éste junto a Ritsu. Ya ambos afuera, la sensei tomó de la mano al castaño para hacer más creíble su relación, Ritsu se sonrojó.

-¡Hola Sawako! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – saludaban amigas de la secundaria a la profesora y algunos más invitados.

-hola chicas ¿Cómo están? – contestó amablemente la sensei. Sawako y los invitados comenzaron a congeniar, platicaban de unas y otras cosas, reían y la profesora aprovechaba para presentarles al castaño como su novio, Ritsu inevitablemente se sonrojaba con fervor, pero bueno, un trato es un trato. Los padres de la mayor aun no se hacían presenciar, por lo cual el castaño estaba más que nervioso, pues si con simples invitados podía pronunciar palabra alguna ¿Cómo le haría con los padres de la sensei? Jamás había estado en una situación así.

-¡Hey Sawa! ¡Por acá querida! – decía una señora de cabellera castaña almendra saludando con emoción en compañía de un señor de cabellera grisácea acercándose donde estaban Ritsu y Sawako.

-bueno, aquí empieza lo bueno – susurró Sawa-chan – ellos son mis padres, saluda – decía Sawako por lo bajo con Ritsu tomando su brazo. El ojiambar sonreía nerviosamente mientras caminaba rígido hacia los padres de la profesora junto a ésta.

-¡querida! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Estábamos ansiosos tu padre y yo, de conocer al afortunado galán del que tanto nos has hablado! – decía la mujer con emoción mirando con picardía al castaño.

-hola madre, padre, que gusto verlos durante tanto tiempo, si, es él, se llama Richard – contestó Sawako con una dulce sonrisa como aquellas con las que finge ser una dulce profesora.

-ho-hola – saludó el castaño con pena.

-es un muchacho alto y fuerte por lo que veo, espero que pronto nos hagan abuelos – dijo el padre con una sonrisa plena. A Sawako se le pintó una venita en la sien y Ritsu palideció sin decir nada, solo sonriendo cortésmente.

-mucho gusto en conocerte joven Richard, mi marido y yo estamos muy feliz de que por fin nuestra Sawa se haya formalizado con un joven, pero que apuesto es – contestó la madre de Sawako, Ritsu comenzaba a sofocarse y Sawako moría de pena.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaban a sonar, dando aviso que pronto la ceremonia de la boda iba a comenzar. Los invitados se adentraron al lugar, y todos sonrientes y felices se sentaron a esperar la llegada de la novia, pues el novio ya estaba en el altar. Ritsu y Sawako se sentaron en un lugar apartado de los padres de la sensei por petición de la misma, comenzaba a sofocarse de sus cuestionamientos y halagos para el castaño, quien se notaba incomodo en aquella situación.

-por fin a solas – habló Sawako sentada junto a Ritsu soltando un suspiro cansino.

-esto es realmente incómodo Sawa-chan, me hacen sentir estúpida – contestó Ritsu con las mejillas bañada en carmín.

-tranquila, ya encontraremos como mantenerlos alejados – la sensei le guiñó el ojo al castaño, quien solo sonrió tenso.

Las campanadas comenzaban a sonar una vez más, anunciando la llegada de la novia, quien portaba un lindo y elegante vestido blanco de bodas y un velo que arrastraba por el suelo. Una niñita de vestido rosa que iba regando pétalos de rosas blancas detrás de la novia junto a un niño de traje negro bien peinado y un cojín con un par de anillos. Había señoras llorando y sus maridos consolándolas, unos más aplaudían y se notaban muy felices.

-qué lindo es el amor – decía una señora detrás de Ritsu y Sawako ambas pensaron _si claro _rodando sus ojos.

La ceremonia dio inicio. La novia llegó hasta el altar y todos estaban pendientes de los votos y juramentos del padre. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Sawako y Ritsu ya estaban cabeceando de sueño, despertando así al oír los aplausos y música de boda cuando la ceremonia había concluido, notando el beso de los novios. Ambas comenzaron a aplaudir y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. El novio cargó a la novia y se la llevó hasta la entrada de la iglesia, la novia aventó el ramo siendo atrapado por la niñita que había tirado pétalos de rosas, mientras la gente les aventaba arroz, donde se adentraron en una limusina blanca con globos y notitas con los mejores deseos de todos los invitados para irse al salón donde se celebraría la fiesta.

-ya era hora – habló Sawako harta de esperar, Ritsu se limpiaba los ojos porque acababan de despertar.

Mientras Ritsu celebraba en una boda con su sensei, Mugi y las demás daban pie a su pijamada. La primera en llegar fue Yui, después llegaron Azusa y Mio. El mayordomo atendió cortésmente a las invitadas de la oujo-sama, quienes pasaron a la habitación de Mugi, quien ya tenía algunos preparativos para pasar la noche con diversión. Las invitadas entraron, sus caras pintaban tristeza que se escondía detrás de una sonrisa sensible, pues perder a una amiga de un día para otro no era una cosa simple, habían forjado un gran lazo fraternal con la oujo-sama.

-adelante chicas, y quiten esas caras, no quiero que ese sea mi recuerdo de ustedes – habló la tecladista con una de sus tantas tiernas y amables sonrisas.

-¡no! ¡No te vayas Mugi-chan! ¡No podría vivir sin ti! – exclamó la guitarrista mayor abalanzándose sobre la rubia y estrujándola en un abrazo.

-Yui-senpai que cosas dice – refunfuñó la gatita sentándose junto a Yui.

-tampoco podría vivir sin ti mi queridísima Azu-nyan – Yui abrazó a Azusa untando su mejilla contra la de la kohai, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y las demás rieran divertidas.

-traje algunas cosas por si… las llegábamos a necesitar – habló la bajista con serenidad, la rubia agradeció.

-Yui-senpai, ¿le contestó Ritsu-senpai?

-no, Ricchan ha estado algo… irritable. Cuando estábamos en clases le dije si vendría, pero se enojo y me gritó, luego se fue y no la volví a ver, dijo que tendría cosas que hacer – contestó Yui, todas bajaron la mirada guardando silencio.

-bueno, quizá Ricchan tiene cosas importantes que hacer, hay que entender que tiene mucho en que pensar; sus problemas ahora son primordiales – argumentó la rubia con amabilidad.

-¿más importantes que la partida de una amiga tan importante? – contradijo Mio con seriedad.

-¡Es cierto! Si Azu-nyan algún día quisiera irse yo vendría a despedirme de ella sin importarme lo que tenga que hacer, aunque espero que eso nunca pase ¡nunca me dejes Azu-nyan! – exclamó Yui con lágrimas en los ojos estrujando a Azusa en un meloso abrazo.

-cl-claro que no Y-Yui-senpai – contestó Azusa con timidez, pues ciertamente Yui le parecía tierna en demasía cuando le suplicaba algo.

-quizá solo deberíamos esperar a que llegue, tiene que venir, tarde… pero lo hará – argumentó Mio mirando hacia la ventana del balcón.

Yui comenzó a sacar las golosinas mientras Azusa le reprendía por comerlas tan a prisa, Mio y Mugi platicaban y así, dieron paso a la noche de aquella, su última pijamada juntas. Mio con la esperanza de que Ritsu llegara a despedirse de la tecladista, la rubia anhelando que así fuera y Azusa calmando a Yui.

Mientras que en la boda…

Los invitados comenzaron a salir del lugar, cada quien dirigiéndose a sus respectivos automóviles para ahora ir al salón de la fiesta. La gente no tardó en llegar, ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y la fiesta daba inicio, la gente comenzaba a servirse y disfrutar de los banquetes y bebidas que ofrecían. Sawako y Ritsu contemplaban aquellas mesas de manteles blancos con decoraciones y floreros finos. Era un jardín con gardenias y orquídeas como decoración. Velos blancos decorando el escenario donde los músicos tocaban y refinados meseros y chefs se encargaban de ofrecer cortes servicio a los invitados y novios, todo bajo el firmamento plagado de estrellas.

-vaya que es lindo – dijo Ritsu observando el panorama. Gente brindando, los novios bailando, unos lloraban y otros reían – sí… así debe ser la felicidad… - susurró el ojiambar con melancolía mientras de fondo se escuchaba la canción L. . Típica en bodas.

-¿verdad que si? – contestó Sawako sonriendo delicadamente observando el lugar junto a Ritsu.

-lo que son las cosas Sawa-chan… yo festejando en una boda y… _y el amor de mi vida se marcha en la mañana _ - pensó la baterista.

-¿y tu dejando ir a tu felicidad? – argumentó Sawako, Ritsu le miró con impresión. El ojiambar estaba inmutado, la sensei solo le miró, Ritsu sabía que Sawako tenía razón.

-¡Yuju! – decía la madre de Sawako sentada en una mesa junto a su marido y los novios entre otras personas.

-no puede ser – se quejaron ambas al unísono. El castaño y la sensei se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los padres de Sawako, sentándose en la misma mesa que ellos, siendo así, bien recibidos por las compañías.

-pero siéntate aquí querida – decía la madre mientras hacía espacio en una silla cerca a ella, así la sensei se sentó a su lado y el castaño al lado del padre de su profesora. _–Esto será incómodo - _ pensó el ojiambar para sí.

-y bien muchachitos, díganme ¿Cuándo celebraremos su boda? – preguntó el padre de Sawako, haciendo que la sensei escupiera el sorbo que le daba a su bebida y Ritsu se atragantara con un bocado.

-papá por favor, sabes que no tengo planes de casarme por ahora – contestó la sensei limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo para así darle un trago a su bebida una vez más.

-¿y tú qué piensas de eso jovencito? – el padre de Sawako se giró hacia el chico, todos en la mesa clavaron su mirada sobre éste.

-b-bueno yo… la verdad creo que… dejo que Sawa-chan elija jeje – contestó con nerviosismo.

-¡muy mal! ¡Los machos debemos tener los pantalones bien puestos! No hay que dejarles todo a las mujeres hijo, ¡hay que tener palabra sobre ellas! – el padre de Sawako golpeaba con palmadas duras y firmes la espalda del castaño.

-bueno, si no quieren boda aun ¿Cuándo nos harán abuelos? – preguntó la madre ansiosa.

-mamá si no estamos pensando en boda aun, menos en hijos – intervino Sawako con incomodidad.

-bueno, bueno, no seremos abuelos aun, pero dime hijo ¿de qué trabajas? – preguntó el padre. Ritsu se quedó paralizada, nunca habían hablado de eso con Sawako, quien solo le miraba atentamente junto a los demás en la mesa.

-yo… trabajo en… ¡en la escuela! Sí, con Sawa, soy profesor de… deportes – contestó el castaño respirando aliviado.

-es un buen partido – comentó la novia para Sawako, quien sonrió forzosamente _–si supieran que es la alumna más desobligada que tengo - _ pensó Sawako para sí con una gotita en su cabeza.

-es un buen trabajo, por lo menos es profesional, no como el último novio que trajo Sawa a la casa. Era un músico desobligado y fachoso, con tatuajes y perforaciones por todos lados. Era muy ruidoso y cantaba mal – decía el padre exasperado con cara de asco, Ritsu se lo imagino, vaya gustos los de su sensei, pero ya se lo esperaba, ya que la profesora era metalera de corazón.

La noche pasó y los padres de Sawako seguían interrogando al joven, la madre se fue a bailar con la novia, Sawako platicaba con las personas de la mesa y su padre un poco pasado de copas comenzaba a abrumar más de lo que ya estaba al castaño, pues no lo dejaba ir y si éste se iba lo seguía.

-no hombre hijo, si supieras. Cuando la madre de Sawako y yo nos casamos éramos muy felices y ponedores jaja compartí con esa mujer los mejores días de mi vida y aun lo sigo haciendo. A pesar de que ya estamos viejos, soy muy feliz de haberla conocido. De vez en cuando tenemos nuestros problemillas, y una que otra cana que me eh echado al aire pero ella siempre sabe perdonarme, por eso y más la amo aun, aunque no me lo merezca, no merezco tener una mujer como ella – el padre de la sensei estaba ebrio, era oficial; pues hasta había comenzado a llorar en el hombro de Ritsu, quien solo le daba palmaditas en la cabeza – por eso nunca juegues con los sentimientos de nuestra querida Sawa, ella es una buena mujer, es una buena chica – el padre de la profesora se quedó dormido sobre la mesa, mientras Ritsu veía a la profesora pensando que algún día la sensei encontraría a su príncipe azul… algún día. La madre de Sawako y otras personas llegaron donde estaba Ritsu sentada y se lo llevaron cargando, pues eso de quedarse ebriamente dormido sobre una mesa en plena boda no era muy buena idea, aunque sí muy común.

-¿Qué tanto decía mi padre? – preguntó Sawako acercándose al castaño.

-cosas de su vida. No cabe duda que cuando la gente se hace vieja realmente se arrepiente de muchas cosas – contestó el castaño viendo como se llevaban a su "futuro suegro".

-eso pasa por ser tan indecisos cuando somos jóvenes Ricchan ¿o no? – contestó la sensei, Ritsu asintió con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ven, Ricchan, bailemos un poco – Sawako tomó de la muñeca al castaño y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile.

-¡¿Q-que haces Sawa-chan?! – se quejó el ojiambar mirando a la gente bailar.

-bailando, necesitas algo de alegría – Sawako comenzó a sacudir sus manos mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Ritsu estaba estática sobre la pista, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo moverse ni que hacer, además de que estaba apenada, muchas chicas lo veían quedarse torpemente varado en medio de la pista de baile mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas -¡vamos! ¿O me dejaras bailar sola? – insistió Sawako mientras lo tomaba de las manos y comenzaba a moverlas a su ritmo.

-p-pero Sawa-chan, yo no sé… bailar…

-solo sígueme – Sawako no soltó las manos del ojiambar y poco a poco éste comenzaba a desenvolverse en el baile. Al principio sus pasos eran lentos, torpes y bruscos, con el paso de la música y la ayuda de Sawako comenzó a tomar forma su baile, hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar mientras reía junto a la profesora por sus tonterías y pasos exóticos y uno que otro ridículo.

La noche pasaba, Ritsu disfrutaba de aquella boda, y a pesar de reír, en su mente no borraba la idea de que Mugi se iría esa mañana y ella le dejaba partir sin más. Y mientras el ojiambar bailaba y bebía en compañía de Sawako en aquella boda; Yui, Azusa, Mio y Mugi, pasaban la noche en vela platicando y disfrutando de los que podían ser los últimos momentos en grupo.

-ya son las tres de la mañana Mio-chan ¿crees que Ricchan vaya a venir aun? – preguntó Yui con inocencia con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Azusa.

-quizá me equivoqué con ella – contestó la bajista desanimada.

-ya deberíamos dormir, creo que Mugi-senpai tendrá un viaje largo mañana – sugirió la gatita y todas asintieron. Así las integrantes de HTT prepararon sus futones para dormir. Yui pegó el suyo al de Azusa y Mio el suyo con el de Mugi, acomodándose para dormir.

-buenas noches Azu-nyan – dijo Yui acurrucándose en su lugar.

-buenas noches Yui-senpai – contestó la gatita mientras veía como su senpai comenzaba a cerrar los ojos de cansancio hasta quedarse dormida profundamente, para así esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

-siento que no haya venido Ritsu – habló Mio quien estaba acostada a lado de Mugi.

-no te preocupes Mio-chan, Ricchan debe… estar ocupada.

-es que no la entiendo – se quejó Mio, la tecladista le miró intrigada.

-yo… creí que hacia lo correcto, incluso…

-¿incluso que Mio-chan? ¿De qué hablas? – interrumpió Mugi con preocupación.

-incluso la deje libre… libre para que buscara su felicidad, su verdadera felicidad – habló la bajista con la voz entre cortada – terminé con Ritsu, terminé con ella porque sé que su corazón no me pertenece… le pertenece a alguien más… - finalizó la bajista dejando caer una lágrima – y yo sé que ese alguien más… también la ama tanto como yo… quizá más – Mio se escondió entre las sabanas, Mugi estaba anonada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, en cualquier forma sería egoísta.

-lo siento Mio-chan…

-no te preocupes, solo pido que se haga lo correcto… buenas noches Mugi – la bajista guardó silencio y no volvió a hablar. Mugi se quedó mirando hacia el techo, no entendía del todo lo que la bajista había dicho, solo que ésta quería la verdadera felicidad para Ritsu… ¿Qué debía hacer?

En la celebración de la boda, Ritsu seguía bailando con Sawako, quien estaba algo más que pasada de copas, ya se tambaleaba y cabeceaba de vez en cuando. El ojiambar se dio cuenta del estado de la sensei, así que optó por cargarla y llevarla a una de las habitaciones del lugar, pues la verdad necesitaba descansar. El ojiambar entró a la cabaña que era bastante grande y caminó hacia una de las habitaciones donde recostó a Sawako sobre la cama, quien ya estaba roncando. Ritsu se dejó caer a su lado mirando hacia el techo, vaya que los estragos de la bebida comenzaban a hacerle efecto y aunque solo había tomado dos o tres vasos, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, nunca antes había tomado. Miraba el techo con su cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, y se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mugi en esos momentos? ¿Le extrañaría por no haberse ido a despedir? ¿O le odiaría por eso? Y pensaba en lo que Mio le había dicho y en lo mal que le había hecho sentir tras su ruptura, mortificándose con el dicho de que Mio no merecía a una idiota como ella por el simple hecho de ser solo eso a su lado… una idiota. Se giró sobre la cama y se preguntaba una vez más ¿Mugi le extrañaría o le odiaría? Esperaba que ambas. El ojiambar se levantó de la cama echándole un último vistazo a la sensei, quien dormía plácidamente. Ritsu esbozó una sonrisa y salió del lugar luego de acobijar a la sensei y poner sus lentes sobre una mesa. Miró la hora, eran las 4:30 am y la gente seguía celebrando como si fuesen las 12 am a penas. Caminaba por el jardín y entre las mesas de manteles blancos, entre personas riendo, entre personas bailando y unos más ya ebrios durmiendo sobre las sillas, si que era todo un espectáculo, pero fuera como fuera y estuviesen como estuviesen, todos parecían ser felices a excepción de ella; y podía sonreír y carcajearse, embriagarse y desenredarse, pero no era feliz. Siguió caminado y paseándose por el lugar, al fondo de las mesas notó una mesita de mantel rojo de orillas doradas con una mujer de cabello negro largo y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza con un gato negro merodeando a su alrededor. El ojiambar se familiarizo con aquella mujer que jugaba con una bola de cristal entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ésta con rapidez.

-¿adivina Úrsula? – preguntó el castaño señalando a la mujer y frunciendo el ceño. La mujer le miró con intriga - ¡usted es la adivina de aquella feria! – exclamó el castaño.

-bueno, eh estado en muchas ferias, pero no te recuerdo – contestó la mujer.

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-bueno, me contrataron como entretenimiento para la boda ¿Qué no es obvio? Por cierto, sigo sin saber quién eres ¿quieres que te lea la mano? – preguntó la mujer extendiendo su mano.

-¡no! ¡No quiero nada de sus servicios! ¡Nada de su farsa magia! A menos que tenga la cura para regresarme a la normalidad – Ritsu se cruzó de brazos.

-¡ah! ¡Tú eres la chica que cambió de sexo! – exclamó la mujer soltando una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡oiga cállese! No le veo la gracia.

-hay pequeña, creí que ya habías resuelto tu problema.

-pues no, sigo igual o peor. La chica que amo se irá mañana para siempre de mi vida, lo intenté con mi mejor amiga y ahora solo la lastimé… mi vida es una porquería – se quejó Ritsu con melancolía.

-dios aprieta pero no ahorca – contradijo la mujer sabiamente.

-dios me odia, mi vida está peor cada vez.

-dios no es un héroe, es un sinónimo de "cree en ti mismo" – contestó la mujer, el ojiambar le miró de reojo – estoy casi segura que ni siquiera le has dicho a tu amiguita lo que sientes por ella, y ahora estás a kilómetros de ella meditando si hacerlo o no, celebrando una boda donde la felicidad te es ajena en lugar de estar celebrando tu felicidad. Equivocarnos es de humanos, dejar ir las oportunidades que la vida nos ofrece y no arriesgarnos es para vivir un calvario – la mujer esbozó una sonrisa leve, Ritsu le miró con incredulidad, aquellas palabras le habían asentado.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el ojiambar con rareza.

-la voz de la experiencia, una vieja loca que quizá… te está dando una segunda oportunidad. Ritsu se quedó perpleja y se alejó del lugar a paso lento y luego a paso rápido. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba convenciéndose en esos momentos de ir a las 5 am y decirle a Mugi lo que en casi tres años no se había atrevido, todo gracias a las palabras de aquella rara adivina, pero ¿cómo? Y se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había sufrido y llorado por nada, no, eso no podía pasar, debía salir en ese momento y decirle a la tecladista cuanto la amaba, no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía dejar que se marchara sin decirle cuanto la amaba, todo lo que había sufrido y llorado por ella y que ese amor que sentía era inigualable. Ritsu respiró rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida, miró su celular para encenderlo y llamarle que no se fuera, que la esperase, pero no había señal, estaban en un lugar bastante retirado. El castaño corrió hacia la entrada donde unos jardineros habían dejado sus bicicletas, pensó en decirle a Sawako que le diera el aventón, pero la sensei estaba dormida y ebria seguramente, así que no era muy seguro. El ojiambar optó por tomar una de aquellas bicicletas y pedalear lo más que pudiera hasta llegar a la civilización, lo que sería más de una hora a ese paso. El ojiambar pedaleó lo más que podía, estaba desesperado porque Mugi no se fuera antes de que ella llegara a la mansión de los Kotobuki. El camino era áspero y huraño, no había iluminación alguna y el tiempo pasaba volando. En su desesperación Ritsu pedaleó lo más que pudo e iba a toda prisa sin fijarse en el camino, provocando que una piedra estropeara el rin de la bicicleta cayendo al suelo en seco, soltando uno que otro quejido de dolor, dejando eso para después y notar que la bicicleta estaba estropeada y aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – Decía el castaño exasperado pateando la bicicleta en el suelo – karma, maldito karma – se decía así mismo irónicamente.

A unos pasos del ojiambar se encontraban una pareja de ancianos que arreaban una manada de caballos y burros, los cuales veían al ojiambar con rareza.

-¿estás bien jovencito? – preguntó la anciana con preocupación.

-¡no! ¡No lo estoy! ¿Sabe porque? Porque el amor de mi vida se irá de Japón a estudiar a los estados unidos, al otro lado del mundo y yo soy una idiota que no pudo detenerla cuando tuve la oportunidad, y ahora no puedo llegar a la civilización porque mi bicicleta se averió y porque creo que es el menor de los castigos que puedo merecer por ser una estúpida arrogante… si… dios no es un héroe… - dijo hartó de si mismo soltando lágrimas y encogiéndose en el mismo para ahogar su llanto. Los ancianos se regresaron a ver, la anciana sonrió compasible y el anciano asintió.

-si dios no es un héroe ¿tu quisieras serlo por él? – preguntó la anciana tocando el hombro del castaño, quien le regresó a ver con intriga.

-¿yo? – preguntó el chico, la anciana asintió y el viejo desató un caballo de la manada que arreaban entregándoselo al castaño.

-ve por ella, solo promete regresarlo cuando haya caído a tus brazos – la anciana sonrió. Ritsu no sabía que decir, además de que nunca antes había montado una bestia así, quizá no estaba en la posición de negarlo, pero tampoco quería abusar de la compasión de los viejos. Éstos insistieron y Ritsu finalmente tomó aquel caballo de pelaje azabache y ojos brillosos; se montó en éste sintiéndose raro pero finalmente acoplándose.

-llegarás en menos de media hora a todo lo que da, es el garañón más veloz que tenemos, suerte muchacho – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa amable. Ritsu agradeció y prometió regresarlo _– ¡Jiaa! – _exclamó el castaño para salir a prisa con aquel caballo de aquel lugar.

El caballo galopaba a lo que daba, Ritsu en su corazón le rogaba al cielo que Mugi no se estuviese yendo, ya eran las 5:20 am no había dormido en toda la noche, pero eso no le molestaba tanto como el dolor y duda que llevaba en su pecho, no le importaba si la rubia lo rechazaba, solo quería intentarlo, intentar arriesgarse y perder por una vez en su vida, valía la pena arriesgar todo por la tecladista. El caballo corría y corría a lo que daba, ya llevaba cuarenta minutos corriendo si parar, ya habían llegado a la ciudad, estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión de los Kotobuki, el corazón latía más acelerado que el del caballo _– solo espera Mugi - _ pensaba el castaño con el corazón en la mano.

Por su parte, la tecladista comenzaba a despertarse, el sol saldría pronto, había lejanas señales de que el astro rey saldría pronto, pero aun estaba oscuro, pronto tomaría su vuelo y se iría para siempre de aquel lugar, dejando atrás un amor perdido, su primer amor y una vida que tanto amaba, lástima que no todo debe ser perfecto. La rubia se sentó sobre su futon en espera de algún milagro quizá, pero qué demonios, se sentía ilusa por pensar en eso, que su príncipe soñado llegaría a robarle de último momento cabalgando en su corcel como en los cuentos de hadas. La tecladista se dejó caer una vez más en su futon, despertando a Mio quien dormía a su lado.

-¿buenos días? – habló la bajista dudosa.

-no llegó – contestó la tecladista con una lágrima cayendo de sus orbes azules.

-¿y si lo intentas tu? – preguntó Azusa, quien se había despertado también. Todas guardaron silencio cuando… los pasos acelerados y los berridos de un caballo se escucharon impacientes en su patio. Todas se miraron con sorpresa, despertando así a Yui.

-¡Mugi! ¡Mugi! – se escuchaba la voz de cierto castaño.

-¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡Se me hace tarde! – Yui se levantó como loca buscando su uniforme creyendo que era día de clases, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba en su habitación - ¿huh? – se quedó parada y somnolienta.

-Yui-senpai venga a dormir de nuevo – decía Azusa mientras se levantaba rápidamente junto a las demás asomándose por la ventana, topándose con un castaño en traje y bien peinado jinete de un corcel azabache bien parecido.

-¡¿Ricchan?! – exclamó Mugi con emoción y lágrimas a punto de salir.

- ¡Mugi! Escúchame, quería decirte esto – Ritsu sacó un papelito todo arrugado de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer - "Tus ojos, ventana de tu alma sincera, tus labios, donde se posan mis deseos, tus cabellos, largos y brillantes que roban mis suspiros cuando juegan con el viento, tu corazón, donde se albergan mis anhelos, y mis ilusiones se han postrado en el amor profundo que por ti siento, el cual puedes hacerlo efímero o eterno, no prometo que sea perfecto, pero si asevero que será verdadero…" – Ritsu exclamaba desde el jardín mientras Mugi se asomaba por el balcón con lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas – perdón por no haber venido a la pijamada, todo éste tiempo fui una estúpida, traté de evitarte para no seguir pensando en ti, pero quiero que sepas… ¡que te amo! ¡y que lo eh hecho desde que entraste por equivocación a nuestro salón de música cuando buscabas el del coro! Y quiero que lo sepas antes de que te vayas, pero antes déjame decirte que no quiero que lo hagas, que quiero que te quedes conmigo, porque amo tu aroma, tus ojos, y estar cerca de ti, quiero que sigas a nuestro lado porque eres a la persona que más amo, y si tus sentimientos son ajenos a los tuyos… está bien… no te guardaré rencor, al contrario, quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo – el castaño comenzó a llorar, a pesar de que su cara estaba roja de pena, se sentía bastante bien de haberle dejado en claro sus sentimientos reprimidos a la tecladista, ahora todo dependía de ésta. Azusa, Mio y Yui estaban anonadas, pues Azusa y Yui aun no sabían de la ruptura de Mio y el ojiambar.

-Mio-senpai… - susurró Azusa.

-está bien Azusa… esto es lo correcto, Mugi, tu eres quien te dije que es la felicidad de Ritsu – la bajista sonrió levemente y la tecladista asintió. Mugi se alejó del balcón, Yui no entendía nada, Ritsu notó que la tecladista se había alejado sin decir nada aun, pensando así, que la rubia le ignoró. Bajó la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas a punto de retirarse del lugar, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Ritsu volteó, Mugi estaba ahí. Se miraron un par de segundos para después la rubia correr hasta el ojiambar con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Ricchan! – Exclamó la rubia, Ritsu la miraba perpleja y se bajó del caballo acercándose rápidamente hacia ésta - ¡yo también te amo! Te amo de verdad, siento haber sido tan egoísta, tan ciega y causarte tanto dolor, pero yo… yo también eh sufrido por creer que tu no me querías como yo, lo siento… te amo – la tecladista abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al ojiambar quien le respondía el abrazo. Mugi levantó la mirada y Ritsu le veía tiernamente, ambas se regalaron una sonrisa tierna después de sincerar sus sentimientos, el ojiambar miró fijamente los labios carmín de la rubia y Mugi postraba su mirada en los labios del contrario. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta acortar la distancia en nada… sus labios y confesiones se sellaron en un suave y tierno beso, que poco a poco fue profundizado con sutileza y pasión. Ambas rieron ante eso, sus corazones latían acelerados, sus rostros estaban sonrojados, estaban en un silencio inerte pero cómodo, quizá no había más que decir, a excepción de una cosa…

-Mugi… ¿quiere… ser mi novia?... – preguntó tímidamente el castaño.

-por s puesto que sí – finalizó la rubia robándole un beso y sonriendo ampliamente. Ritsu comenzó a sentirse rara, su ropa parecía incomodarle, Mugi le veía con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo el castaño mirando sus manos, las cuales se encogían junto con ella, pronto la ropa comenzó a quedarle excesivamente grande hasta detenerse en cierto punto. Ritsu tocó su pecho, estaba abultado, toco su cara, era suave, toco su entrepierna, estaba plana como antes - ¿Mugi? – habló dudosa, su voz era la de siempre, no era grave.

-¡Ricchan! ¡Eres tú de nuevo! – exclamó Mugi con emoción estrujando a la ojiambar de nuevo mientras ambas brincaban de emoción y alegría.

-¿Qué pasó Azu-nyan? – preguntaba Yui mientras veía la escena del jardín.

-las cosas vuelven a la normalidad – contestó Azusa con una sonrisa leve.

-quizá siempre debió ser así – argumento la bajista mirando a Mugi y Ritsu brincar como locas.

-Mio-senpai, usted no está_

-no, no lo estoy. La felicidad de Ritsu es la mía, ¿para eso somos las amigas no? – contestó la azabache interrumpiendo a la kohai, quien sonrió orgullosa de la madurez de su senpai asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-entonces… ¿ya no te irás? – preguntó Ritsu tímidamente.

-claro que no Ricchan, no volveré a alejarme de ti jamás…

-creo que… eh hecho muchas cosas locas… siento pena jeje que cursi soy… - la baterista rascó su nuca, la tecladista le respondió con un tierno beso – pero por ti haría lo que sea Mugi… lo que sea_ solo porque me ames… -_ finalizó el castaño montándose sobre el caballo - ¿quieres acompañarme a devolverlo? – Ritsu extendió una mano a la rubia para ayudarle a subir, quien más que gustosa accedió.

-y… ¿de quién es? – preguntó la rubia acariciando el pelaje del animal.

-no sé, pero prometí regresarlo en cuando esto terminara, además debemos regresar por algo más ¡_jiah! _ - exclamó el castaño saliendo a todo galope con el corcel en marcha y su amada junto a ella…

*FIN*

….

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡por fin! Tardé siglos escribiendo éste capítulo que está más largo que mi lista negra de aquellas gentes que odio jaja bueno en fin, espero que les haya agradado, ¿ammm? Está bastante largo pero es que no quise dividirlo, dije que sería el último y pues aquí esta. Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus REVIEWS y a aquellos que los dejaran :D jaja Tsumugi-chan, gracias por tu apoyo *w* jaja y gracias Chobits3 que siguió éste fanfic desde sus remotos inicios amm SaraSamm siento que no haya podido haber Mitsu y no poder poner lemon es que, bueno verás es algo complicado jojo me emociono y luego no paro jaja ok ya O/O pero muchas gracias por tus bellos reviews y gracias a todos los que me leyeron los amo ¡neta!**

**-curiosidades del fic-**

*** -Arándano, el nombre del gato se me ocurrió porque esa vez probé jugo de arándano y no me gustó, de ahí la idea.**

***-este capítulo fue el más largo en toda la historia de ésta página jajaja creo… (30 páginas)**

***-no pensé que me saliera tan largo el fan fic xD**

Bueno eso es todo chao!

…..

-OMAKE-

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, molestando así a una castaña en especial, parecía desvelada y sufriendo de resaca. Sus labios estaban secos y su maquillaje corrido.

-cinco minutos más… - decía tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Sawa-chan despierta, tenemos que irnos, tengo que ir a entregar un caballo – decía Ritsu meneando a la sensei.

-Ricchan… más al rato – Sawako se cubría más con las sabanas -¿Ricchan?! – La sensei se quitó la almohada de la cara notando que Ritsu tenía un caballo a su lado y ahora era una chica otra vez -¡¿Qué paso?! – Preguntó asustada, Mugi salió detrás del caballo –ah… ya entiendo… - la sensei rio ladina y soltó un suspiro – menos mal que ya pasó todo – Ritsu y Mugi asintieron con una leve sonrisa cuando la puerta sonó

-hija querida ¿ya despertaste? Tu padre tiene algo que decirte – todas voltearon con cara de susto hacia la puerta, menos Mugi que aun no entendía, la madre de Sawako estaba a punto de descubrir que su "futuro yerno" era una chica realmente.

-¡vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! - dijo Sawako entre susurros levantándose a toda prisa de la cama, tomando sus gafas y sacando al caballo por la ventana.

-¡no entra! – se quejó Ritsu.

-¡solo empuja y cállate! ¡Esto es tú culpa! – contestó Sawako.

-nadie te dijo que te durmieras – repeló Ritsu, Mugi reía ante todo. Por fin sacaron al caballo, las tres se montaron sobre éste para salir corriendo del lugar.

-por cierto, ¿Cómo carajo metiste a ese caballo sin que nadie lo notara? – preguntó Sawako con disgusto.

-¿Qué pasó Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi con inocencia.

-larga historia, te la contaré en el camino – la baterista bufó.

-_¡jiah! –_ decía Sawako para apresurar al caballo hasta alejarse del lugar

….

-OMAKE DEL OMAKE XD—

-oye Azu-nyan… ¿Por qué Ricchan estaba vestida así?

-no lo sé Yui senpai, quizá era parte de su declaración… - contestó Azusa recogiendo su futon en la mansión de los Kotobuki.

-_¿me pregunto si yo tendría que vestirme así para decirle mi secreto a Azu-nyan – _pensaba la guitarrista mayor mirando de reojo a la gatita.

-¿Qué pasa Yui-senpai? – preguntó Azusa con intriga y mirada inocente.

-no, nada Azu- nyan

-oigan chicas, habló Mugi, dijo que podríamos quedarnos un rato más, igual regresara con Ritsu y creo que Sawako-sensei, no le escuché bien, parece que iban sobre un caballo, había mucho ruido – habló Mio con su celular en la mano.

-¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Azusa – apúrese Yui-senpai, bajemos por un bocadillo – finalizó Azusa saliendo de la habitación junto con Mio.

-quizá si, lo haría _solo porque me ames _mi Azu-nyan – se dijo a sí misma la mayor de las Hirasawa saliendo de la habitación a prisa con una sonrisa plena.

….

Fin :)


End file.
